Her Protector
by Naagin
Summary: **CHAP 19 UP** Kagome is a college student unaware of the peril she is in. He's a bitter silver haired hunk with a checkered past & a vow to protect humans. So when the two meet,its a given that fireworks follow... 3rd BEST LEMONFIC Q3'08 Dokuga Awards
1. Distraction

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, it's the sole property of Goddess Romiko Takahashi, and I cannot take credit for her genius.

Kagome is a college student unaware of the mortal peril she is in. He's a bitter silver – haired Adonis with a checkered past and a vow to protect humans. So when the two meet, it's a given that fireworks follow…

R&R please!!

A/N: A big thanks to my wonderful beta, **Rowdyjaner**. You are the best! Any mistakes are still all mine!

**Her Protector **

**Chapter 1 - Distraction**

Thwack

Thwack

Two bullets slammed into the concrete wall in rapid succession inches away from Sesshomaru's face. '_That was close…too damn close for comfort!' _

Even in the utter darkness, the Inuyoukai's long silver tresses gleamed like strands of moonlight spun into being, his teal markings not only proclaiming his youkai heritage but telegraphing his agitated state of mind to the hidden assailant. Without conscious thought, he retracted his huge, volatile aura causing his markings to once again turn into the harmless tattoos that they normally looked like rather than the flashing neon signals that his troubled emotions had turned them into. Once his aura and to an extent, his emotions, were under some semblance of control, he turned his attention to the miserable excuse for an youkai who was shooting at him. Without moving an inch from his position near the open car door, Sesshoumaru again scanned the gloomy parking lot, hoping to catch sight of his elusive mark who had moved like a shadow within the shadows. The flickering single tubelight not helping his cause, he sniffed rapidly, pinpointing the location of the mark, delighted that it was the same boar Youkai whom he was hunting. With a calm, detached expression, he pointed his gun with inhuman speed towards the shadowy corner concealing his target and let fly a bullet.

The resounding thud and hoarse cry told the youkai lord that the bullet had met its mark, the copper smell of blood that bloomed in the stale air of the lot additionally confirming the success. Scanning the surroundings with his senses for other hidden threats, he strode off to attend to his adversary. The youkai was dead, the hollow point bullet having blown off half of his head.

Rubbing a tired hand across his face, now that the danger was past, Sesshoumaru walked back towards the car. His voice betraying none of his emotions, he called out to the hidden man. "It's alright, Mr. Otani. You can come out now."

He watched dispassionately as Kaigaishii Otani, owner of the largest electronics brand in Japan and the target of several death threats, crawled out from under the backseat of the car. Scenting the petrified man's overwhelming fear, the youkai's golden eyes briefly glowed with amusement. '_Whoever named him Kaigaishii sure must have had a good laugh._'

"Relax, Mr. Otani. The threat to your life has been eliminated by this Sesshoumaru."

Flipping his phone open, the youkai lord called the police. Within seconds, the entire parking lot was filled with cops as they took control of the situation. His job and responsibility over, with Mr. Otani safe in the hands of the cops and his regular bodyguards, Sesshoumaru finally dropped his guard and walked back towards his car.

"Well done, Mr. Taisho."

At the sound of the thin, reedy voice, Sesshoumaru showed the first sign of emotion that evening on his usually stoic face. A slight flicker of surprise and annoyance flashed across his face and, just as quickly, was quelled as he turned to face his boss.

He nodded at her and quietly said, "Kaede, thank you."

Stopping him from leaving, Kaede raised her hand imperiously, "Wait! What do you think you are doing here?"

A raised eyebrow was his eloquent reply to her high-handedness. They both knew that Sesshomaru was hardly an ordinary employee and that her control over him was tenous at best and illusionary in reality. He did what he wanted, when he wanted, in the manner that he wanted. It was an obvious fact, one he had clearly made understood in their first dealings, that it was only as a favour that he worked for her. He was the great Sesshomaru Taisho, Lord of the Western Lands, ex-chairmember of the Great Alliance, ex-head of the Inuyoukai packs, and as such answerable to no one. Least of all an old, one-eyed human.

Still, he respected the old woman, who had helped him in some rather difficult times, enough to grace her with a verbal reply. "Doing the job that you hired me for! Protecting his life from his youkai attacker! Solving another case! Take your pick!"

Exasperation clearly writ on her lined face, she shook her head. "Oh Sesshoumaru! This was not your case. Why did you not let Takimaru handle this?"

Golden eyes flashed. "If I had left it to Takimaru, Kaiigashi would have not been alive right now. You notice that he's nowhere in sight. He left his principal alone, thinking the lot to be safe and if not for my being in the vicinity, our client would have become our late client."

A sigh met his astute observation. "Sesshomaru, you are the best undercover bodyguard at Divine Protections. There is no doubt of that. In the past 5 years you have been a valuable asset to my company and have resolved several high-profile celebrity threat situations. I can easily say that you are the best operative that we have ever had."

"Hn! What is your point, Kaede?"

Glancing at his cold amber eyes, she knew he would not like what she had to say next. Mentally girding up her loins, she took a deep breath and continued."The point is that it has come to my notice that you are over-exerting yourself. In all these years you have hardly taken any time off, instead you push yourself case after case. And often, even solve cases that are not yours. Sesshoumaru, I think you need to…"

His cold façade grew colder as he growled at her. "Do not presume to tell this Sesshoumaru what he needs. Drop it now, Kaede."

"No! I will NOT drop this. I cannot stand aside and watch you endanger yourself or the lives of your clients." She placed her hand on his shoulder and softly said, "In the past, you would have detected the mark and taken him down before he could even think of taking a shot at the client. Today, the mark shot at you twice before you could get a fix on him. Twice!"

If possible, Sesshomaru grew even more chilly, his voice dripping icicles. "Woman! Cease troubling me. He got lucky, nothing else. I know how to protect my clients so I don't need your lectures. What I need is another case…maybe something connected to the Eyeless murders."

Kaede rolled her eyes, one of the few people who could do it and get away with it, alive. "Sesshoumaru you leave me no choice – as of today you are on leave for a week. Do not come to Divine Protection. Even if you come, I will not assign you any new cases. I will instruct all other operatives not to share details of their cases with you." Even as he opened his mouth, she continued, showing a streak of ruthlessness that was not evident at first glance. "There is no point in trying to argue. I know what I am doing and my mind is made up. You know I am right!"

Patting his arm, trying to soothe the waves of anger she felt from him, she sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru, but you have to stop punishing yourself this way. It was a long time ago and you were not at fault. She…"

"Enough!!" The enraged youkai thundered, his inner rage finally manifesting itself on his face. "Don't you…" Abruptly, he turned around and strode away to the car, his roiling emotions robbing him of the ability to continue. Wrenching the car door open, he got in and slammed it close. He took a few deep breaths and rested his head against the steering wheel to clear his head and calm himself. Kaede's words had once again refreshed the wounds in his heart. '_Not my fault? Of course, it was my fault. ALL my fault….What I did was beastly…I failed her…I should have…'_

He howled mournfully as memories of her crashed down on him. Memories that he had tried so hard to forget and that ripped his heart into pieces. Memories of the pain on her face when he had betrayed her trust, when he had broken his vow. Memories of her …

Shaking miserably, he fought to overcome his emotions. It wouldn't do for anyone to see him, Sesshoumaru Taisho, Lord of the Western Lands, like this. It had taken him years to build a reputation as a cold, heartless killing machine. After all, he had a name and title to live up to. He had to be strong and imposing. No one knew the tangled mess of emotions that he was inside. No one except for Kaede. And Rin!

"Rin!" He breathed her name in relief, like a drowning man who had been given a life-preserver. '_I should give her a call, she must be worried_.' Now that he had a purpose, he straightened up again and called home.

"Moshi-moshi! Taisho residence, Rin speaking."

Just hearing her voice calmed him. "Rin."

He could almost hear the smile in her voice as she replied sultrily, "Hey! How's the case turning out?"

"I've wrapped it up. Another success!" Rin's silence effectively conveyed her opinion on the matter of his working so hard, and the youkai quickly cast around for a safer topic to discuss. Something that would distract her from delivering a lecture quite similar to the one he had already received. "What about your application to Tokyo University?"

"Sessy!" she squealed in an excited voice completely opposite to her earlier sensual one, her attention totally diverted by his question. "I can't believe it. I got through! I never thought that I would, given the mess that my earlier transcripts are. But despite all odds, they want me to join them for this session! Isn't that great?"

Smiling slightly at the power of the Taisho name, that had the dean of the University tripping over his feet to accommodate Rin's application, he injected the required enthusiasm in his tone. "Of course! It's unfeasible that they could have ever turned down an absolute gem like you! They would have been stupid not to let you join. Anyway, we've got a celebration on our hands! Where do you want to go to?"

A slight hesitation on the other end told him that he would not like the place she was about to suggest. And he was right.

"How about Poison?"

He frowned at the strange name. "Poison?"

Her voice all but bubbled with her keenness as she enthused. "It's the hottest new club in town! Lovely DJ and a great ambience! Everyone's been talking about it!" Knowing his general disdain with clubs, she tried wheedling with him. "Please, Sesshomaru! You said that I could decide and it's been so long since I last visited a club. Please…for me?"

He grinned humorlessly, knowing that he could never say no to his vixen when she used that soft, needy tone with him. Which is why she used it so effectively to get her way. She had him wrapped around her little finger and he loved it. So, even though it would be torture for him to bear the loud music and the crush of humanity, not to mention the overwhelming bouquet of scents and smells that would pervade the place, he found himself agreeing to her request.

"Well! I did say that you could decide…so…sure!" He moved the phone away from his ear as her excited squeal nearly deafened him. "I'll meet you there in another be there in another fifteen minutes."

Snapping the phone close, Sesshoumaru smiled. Rin was his saviour. No matter how depressed, frustrated or angry he was, she had an uncanny knack for making him smile. The earlier feelings of guilt and sadness had mostly retreated to the corner of his mind where they permanently resided. The remaining few twinges would be banished with the help of a punishing case of drunkenness. Pulling away from the parking lot, Sesshoumaru prayed that Rin would not be late for he needed the balm her company gave to his scattered emotions. _'Rin, please hurry to me. I need the distraction!'_

xxXxxXxxXxx

"I need the distraction."

"Kagome, honey, I would do anything for you, and you know it. But, you know it's not safe these days for young girls to be loitering around."

"Inuyasha! Come on, don't be a babyyyyy. It'll be fun. And, plus, what do I have to fear with you around me. I mean, with a powerful hanyou like you for a friend, who's gonna mess with me?"

"Keh! I'm being serious, wench"

"As am I. Ever since the Eyeless murders, mom's gone ballistic. She won't let me step out of the house. I'm dying here. Please Inuyasha, in a couple of day's we'll be back at Tokyo University. Can't we just chill out for one evening?"

"Kagome, you'll be the death of me. Okay! Against my better judgment…where are we going?"

"I thought we could go to Poison."

"Poison? You sure don't aim low do you?" When disapproving silence met his caustic words, he snorted. "Keh…See you there in twenty minutes. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Kagome Higurashi closed the phone and did a small victory dance. Today she was planning to party till she dropped. And not just party anywhere, she was going to the hottest club in town with her best friend. Almost quivering in excitement, Kagome quickly slipped into denim cargos and a figure hugging black and red halter-top with a plunging neckline. Satisfied that she was ready for a night on the town, she applied a light lip gloss and ran down the stairs.

"Kagome! Where do you think you're going?"

'_Caught! That's just what I need. Kami! Why has mom become so controlling suddenly?' _Mentally cursing her luck, Kagome turned around to face her mother. "Mom, I'm going out with Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?" Satori chewed her lip thoughtfully. She knew that Inuyasha was her daughter's best friend and would protect her no matter what. Looking at the rising look of resentment on her daughter's face, Satori knew that this was one time she would have to back down. They had fought enough this past month about Kagome going out of the house alone and Satori knew that Kagome would lash out if she was kept cooped up any longer. Plus, she was going with Inuyasha. Smiling brightly she injected a teasing tone in her voice, "Oh! How sweet! Of course you can go. I wouldn't want to keep the two of you apart…"

Kagome blushed, "Mommmmm! You know there's nothing like that between us. Inuyasha and I've been friends like forever now and you still keep teasing us. For the last time, I like him a lot, he may be everything a girl wants but me and him like that…no way!"

Satori smiled mysteriously. '_I wonder how long she will deny it. He's her fate, it has been foretold, and I just wonder when SHE will finally realize it.'_

"Fine! Go have fun. I…" Satori hesitated, trying to find words to describe her apprehension that something bad was going to happen, "I know that Inuyasha is capable of taking care of you but... just be careful. Ever since your dad passed away, I worry so much about you and now…" Her breath caught as she looked misty-eyed at the daughter who was almost like her friend. Her fears had just cause since it was only a short time to Kagome's birthday, when things would, finally, get some sort of resolution. '_I can't even tell you the danger you are in, my child. There is so much that I have hidden from you…so many secrets… Kami! I just hope I'm wrong about these feelings._'

Smiling brightly, Kagome fingered her necklace which had a beautiful angel pendant hanging from it. "Don't worry, Mom. I have my protector right here. Between Dad's protection pendant and Inuyasha's surly and protective nature, I'll be just fine."

Satori looked at the pendant and sighed. '_Time grows short. The truth will have to be told to her soon. If only I could avoid it, somehow!'_

As Kagome walked towards the door, her mother called out, "Don't be late!" Clasping her hands in anxiety as the girl disappeared from sight, she whispered. "_And be safe!"_

xxXxxXxxXxx

Getting into Poison was no problem for the excited girl. With the recent spate of murders across town, dubbed by the media quite morbidly as the Eyeless murders, a large number of people had taken to staying at home after dark. So there were no serpentine queues outside, but still the place was chock-a-bloc with people. Kagome realized why this place was so popular when she stepped through the entrance. One entire wall of the club was being used as the bar, while the other side of the club was the dining area with tasteful seating space. A number of recessed alcoves, covered with thick drapes, were reserved for those anxious to dine in privacy. The center of the club consisted of a humungous dance floor which was teeming with people.

Kagome looked around with mild trepidation. '_How am I going to find Inuyasha in this crowd_?'

She started walking towards the dance floor when suddenly she caught a flash of silver hair in the dimly lit bar area. As she reached the bar, she walked towards the man who was slumped against the bar with his head on the bar counter. Though his face was covered with hair, she recognized that silver mane. It could be only one person. '_I can't believe him! He started without me.'_

Feeling mischievous, Kagome went up to him and pressed herself against his back. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "Hey handsome! I promised you a good time tonight. Don't you fall asleep on me."

A brief tingle was all the warning Kagome got that something was very wrong about the male in front of her, before he raised his head and turned to look at her. The person against whom she was so intimately pressed had the same molten gold eyes and the same silver hair as her friend but that's where the resemblance ended. Instead of Inuyasha's warm and sweet features, the stranger's features were cold and harsh. His glorious hair fell to his waist, compared to Inuyasha's mid back length. He had four purple markings across his face and a teal crescent on his forehead. He was also, Kagome realized, better looking than Inuyasha, though in a very stark and imposing manner. And, he was a FULL youkai.

Her mouth open in consternation, Kagome began panicking. She knew it was never a good idea to mess with youkai, especially drunk ones who were staring at her in that interested manner. '_That's not Inuyasha! It's a youkai and I…Shit! Way to throw yourself at a feral being like a hooker in heat!' _She sprang away from him as if burned and made to run but his arm snaked out and drew her tight against him. She gasped and looked at him in surprise.

His eyes burned bright as Sesshoumaru's mouth curved into a slight hint of a smile. "I think you owe me a good time tonight, woman!"

TBC…

**A/N: ****IMPORTANT: Please read before going to next chapter!**

This is a** Sessy / Kag **pairing, but there will be other pairings between other characters. Please do not review pointing out that this is not a PURE Sess/Kag fic.

Please do not leave anonymous reviews, even if they are critical reviews, as I always like to reply to my reviewers.

And, finally, give this story a chance. I know you will like it::GRINS::

Please R&R, will appreciate!


	2. Switched

"I think you owe me a good time tonight"

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, it's the sole property of Goddess Romiko Takahashi, and I cannot take credit for her genius.

A big shout out to HentaiVixen for being my first reviewer. I'm glad you enjoyed the story. Sorry no lemons in this one, only limes.

"_I think you owe me a good time tonight"_

A/N: A big thanks to my wonderful beta, **Rowdyjaner**. Your pinches of salt are what make the story so beautiful! Any mistakes are still mine!

Chapter 2 - **S**_witched_

Sesshomaru was in hell. Not only was there no sign of Rin, but the loud, pounding music at Poison was giving him one hell of a headache. Reaching the club, he had tried to scan the area for any signs of Rin but after just one whiff of the lust-ridden, sweat-laden, hormonally-driven people in the area, he had given it up as a bad job. The smell was so over-powering that the demon wouldn't have known if the girl was five feet away in this mad sea of humanity.

Resigned to waiting for her to find him, he decided to follow the more painful way of forgetting the past. To drink his way out of the depths of despair he was in. He knew that all the liquor in this place could not get a strong Youkai like him drunk, but alcohol was a sure way of taking the edge off in this situation. He walked into the bar area, striding along the length of the bar to its very end. Taking care to sit as far as possible from the sole occupant of this stretch of the counter, he nodded approvingly to himself.

'_Perfect! Not only will the blasted music not be so unbearably loud here, but this area is sparsely lit and even more sparsely populated. Just my kind of place.'_

He had knocked back only a couple of shots, when Sesshomaru suddenly felt a wave of lassitude and warmth travel across his body that had nothing to do with what he had consumed. He felt calmer, as if someone had just run a soothing hand across his forehead, melting away his worries and fatigue. And the best part was that the accusatory voices in his head had disappeared. Slumping forward in relief, he rested his head against his crossed arms on the bar counter and thanked Kami for the reprieve.

That's when he smelled Jasmine. Instead of the stale scents of cigarette smoke, booze and sex, that seemed to be a fixture of bars like this, the air around him smelt like it was filled with fragrant jasmine petals. Without raising his head, he sniffed experimentally, aiming to identify the owner of the scent. It was a sinfully good smell – soothing, yet sensual – yet there was something 'off' in the scent. It was not synthetic – as scent charms were virtually non-existent – but there was something unnatural about it, something…something that reminded him of Kitsune magic. And that, he knew, meant only one thing.

The demon lord groaned softly against his arms. '_Oh no! Shippo's up to his tricks again. And just when I was getting so peaceful. Damn that pesky Kitsune!' _He quickly reviewed his options. He could either let Shippo know that he had been 'made' and give him an additional box on his ears for daring to disturb him or…he could play along and embarrass the hell out of the young kitsune. Normally the first option would be the only option, but today the demon felt playful for some reason. '_Maybe…'_

All thought left Sesshomaru as he felt a warm feminine body press against his back. Warm breath tickled his ears as a sultry voice whispered "Hey handsome! I promised you a good time tonight. Don't you fall asleep on me!" Sesshomaru let out a shaky breath _'Shippo has sure upped the ante this time. I wasn't expecting that.'_

Giving his trademark evil smirk that could leave his adversaries quaking in their shoes, Sesshomaru planned the hunt, '_So he wants to play? I'll show him how the taiyoukai play.'_

Composing himself, he raised his head and looked back with a disinterested glance. Despite the dim lighting, he was clearly able to see the female behind him. What he saw nearly blew him away. Used to Shippo's ways, the demon lord had been sure that the girl would be an exotic blonde or a flamboyant redhead dressed in gravity defying rags and a sluttish attitude. Instead, what he saw flummoxed him.

Long raven locks framed an angelic face with large blue-gray eyes and extremely kissable lips. '_Kissable lips? Granted she's very pretty but I have to remember that this is just one of Shippo's illusions… Though he has outdone himself this time.' _Intent on having fun with the illusion, the demon reached out and pulled her closer as she moved away from his back.

Sesshomaru looked deeply into her eyes and gave a slight hint of a smile. "I think you owe me a good time tonight, woman!"

xxXxxXXxxXxx

Rin walked across the hall at the other end of Poison, finally stopping near the dining area. She looked around at the crowded dining area searching for the tall, handsome demon lord. From experience, borne out of living with him for the past two years, Rin knew that Sesshomaru would not be on the dance floor. She smothered a laugh as she remembered his reaction the first time she had suggest they go dancing. While the bar would have been the most obvious place for him to be in, Rin had decided, for obvious reasons, that she would only go there once she had exhausted every other option. It wasn't that she was scared or anything, it was only…. She squeezed her eyes shut for a few moments to concentrate on slowing down the rapid beating of her heart. '_Yeah right! Keep on telling yourself that.'_

Besides, he had mentioned something about celebrations….

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of silver entering one of the recessed alcoves that adorned the wall and smiled fondly. '_Trust him to find a secluded spot, even in a crowded public place like this.'_

She crossed the dining hall and pulled back the drapes to enter the alcove. Seeing him with his head resting on his arms on the table, she closed the drapes and walked in. Sitting on the couch next to him, she placed her hand around his shoulders and gave a soft squeeze. "Hey Big Dog! I'm so sorry for the delay in meeting you. You're not pissed are you?"

She stared as a mischievous pair of eyes looked into hers "Keh! No problem doll. Better late than never."

Inuyasha smirked at her expression. In actuality, he was confused as she looked to be. Did she know he was a dog hanyou or was it just a term of endearment? He was sure HE didn't know her. He knew he wouldn't have forgotten a cute girl like her. The combination of chocolate coloured eyes, a raven coloured side ponytail, a button nose, an innocent attitude and, from what he could make out, a hot body was something that he couldn't have forgotten. He sniffed at her cinnamon and vanilla scent and confirmed that he didn't know her…yet.

'_So I'll get to know her tonight… Maybe even very intimately. After all, she's the one who came after me. ' _The idea of fucking this girl was very appealing to him. His entire body thrummed pleasurably at the thought. '_It's not like she's a virgin or anything. And she hasn't been claimed either so it's obvious she's up for grabs.' _

Rin was extremely confused. He had the same molten-lava eyes, the same silver hair…was Sesshomaru teasing her? Her eyes traveled across his features, noticing the similarities and, more importantly, the dissimilarities: He was devoid of stripes and crescent marks, had little puppy ears on his head, a heavier chin, a smirk on his lips… and a very strange look in his eyes that made her feel as if she was being evaluated. '_This isn't Sesshomaru. He wouldn't look at me like this. Oh Kami! What a bloody mess I'm in. Why do these things happen to me.''_

Angry with herself and the situation she found herself in, she started moving towards the end of the sofa. "WHO the fucking hell are you?"

He smiled. '_She sure is fiery. I wonder if she is as passionate in bed. Well, only one way to find out.' _He pulled her towards himself and put his arm around her. "Why doll, I'm the one who'll be pleasuring you all night long. The one who'll make all your fantasies come true."

A small kernel of fear bubbled up in Rin as she looked at the self-assured creature next to her with shock. Fighting the bile in her throat, she struggled against his strong arms, but to no avail. "What the fuck d'you think you're doing. Let me go, asshole. I'm not interested."

"I don't know about that…" He dipped his head and his voice "I'm sure I can interest you in some way..." Quickly leaning forward he captured her lips with his. She gasped and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. '_I was right. She tastes incredibly good.'_

Finding his warm appendage in her mouth, Rin panicked even more and tried to push him off. Not to be deterred, the hanyou placed his hands around her face, his tongue slowly exploring her wet moist cavern. Deftly wrapping his tongue around hers, he teased her appendage into his mouth.

Rin's eyes closed at the novel experience and her arms involuntary went around the hanyou's neck. When he pulled her tongue into his mouth, she had felt a jolt in her nether regions as if her vagina was somehow connected to her tongue. She began to feel warm, relaxed, and extremely good, all her protests swept away in this exquisite flood of feeling. Becoming uncharacteristically bold, she leaned into his arms and tentatively moved her tongue around in his mouth. She licked the inside of his cheek and then slowly ran her tongue across his teeth, moaning in pleasure when his fangs grazed her exploring appendage.

He smirked against her mouth. He had smelt the spike of arousal in her scent and her reaction to his little tongue-play. '_I'm definitely getting laid tonight! _Deciding to take it up a notch, he gently rubbed his thumb against her breast, feeling the nipple grow taut under her blouse. As he moved his hand to the other breast, he did not realize that the girl had stiffened against him.

'_Nooooooo…' _Rin pulled her lips away from his, taking big gulps of air, her entire body trembling violently. Inuyasha smiled in satisfaction and leaned in again, when she raised her hand and slapped him across his face. Before he could even comprehend what had transpired, the girl jumped off the couch and ran out of the alcove. He would have gone after her and demanded she explain her behaviour, if it hadn't been for one fact. The girl was TERRIFIED of him.

If her pale face and trembling body didn't point to it, her scent screamed it. Her scent as she had run off from the alcove hadn't been one of humiliation, anger or even indignation but one of pure terror and pain.

The hanyou wondered why the girl had been so scared of him; it wasn't like he was forcing her or anything. He didn't understand it. He knew that she had been enjoying his attentions, as her arousal was evident to him. But then she had, for some unconceivable reason, become afraid of him. Offended that the girl had been close to tears when she left him, Inuyasha tried to analyse his actions to see if anything he'd done could have been construed as threatening or rough. He shook his head dejectedly, not finding any wrongdoing on his part. '_Keh! Crazy bitch! I've just about had it with crazy women. Kagome, where the fuck are you?' _

He got up from the table and decided to go looking for her. '_Kagome, don't you dare get into any trouble._ _I'm coming for you.'_

xxXxxXxxXxx

"It is time, begin!"

The veiled lady in black bowed briefly to the masked man in the alcove, "Yes, my lord." Closing her eyes in concentration, she brought her hands to her chest and folded them. Within moments, she flung her hands wide open as if preparing to conduct an orchestra. For a few seconds she held the pose, before dropping her hands and collapsing tiredly onto the couch. "It has begun my lord. We will soon see the effects of it."

The man rose and walked out of the alcove where a group of young men awaited. "Get in position, men. If you see the effects, take immediate action. Make sure that there are no mistakes." The men bowed to the masked man and dispersed. The lord's eyes glowed in pleasure. "No one can stop me, now. I will get what I want."

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kagome was pissed. She knew that her words had given the demon the impression that she was propositioning him. But it was all a misunderstanding. She was not interested in him. So what if he was good-looking, and conceited enough to know it, so what if he had a chiseled body, that was firmly pressed against her, giving her butterflies in her stomach, so what if he was looking at her as a parched man looks at water? She was so – NOT – interested. '_Sure…Damn! I can't fool myself. He looks like a god. I wonder if he fucks like one too.' _Shocked at her hentai thoughts, she gave herself a mental poke to pay attention to the grim reality – that she was currently at the mercy of a fierce and probably vicious demon.

Sesshomaru brought all her mental ruminations to a close by swiftly capturing her lips. He proceeded to give her rough kisses that bruised her lips as he nipped and sucked them hungrily. Kagome was initially shocked at the rough treatment, but it was so different from the gentle and, frankly, bland kisses she had received in the past that she reveled in his passion, feeling herself responding in kind. She forced her tongue into his mouth, battling for dominance. Her body thrummed in pleasure at the thought that she had incited this aggressive display of passion in the powerful demon. She entangled her hands in his silver mane, tugging his locks and bringing their faces even closer. A coppery taste filled her mouth as she nicked her tongue against his fangs.

The demon lost all rational thought when he tasted the woman's blood. Growling softly, he smashed the girl against the lattice-inset wall and ran his hands along her body without breaking their liplock. He fingered her hardened nipples, eliciting soft moans from her as he ran his tongue along the side of her exposed neck before nipping softly at her pulse point. So far gone was he in his lust that he forgot that she was an illusion, forgot his plan, forgot everything - except that she was in his arms and ready to be taken. He wanted to take her here and now, against the wall, but even in his lust-ridden state he realized that she would have to be prepared before she could receive him, after all he was a taiyoukai and not meagerly endowed. While one hand was kneading her breasts, his other hand moved southwards and began slowly stroking her clit through the fabric of her pants. So aroused was she that her crotch was totally soaked through with her juices. He began a punishing rhythm of his fingers against her sensitive nether lips. The friction of the fabric, fingers and her sensitive skin was sending wave on wave of pleasure through her body. He once again captured her mouth as she moaned against him. While she led his other hand beneath the halter neck, her other hand found his arousal and began to stroke the bulge with her nails eliciting a sharp gasp from him. He stopped his ministrations for a second, before renewing his efforts with increased fervor and pleasure. She began grinding her hips in small thrusts as the unbearable pleasure coiled within her – tighter and tighter. Just as she thought that she could take no more, the world exploded for her and she felt as if each and every bone in her body was turned to water.

Sesshomaru looked at the limp girl in his arms as she rode the effects of the orgasm. He moved to unbuckle her trousers, when he heard whistling and clapping from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he realized that they had an audience. Glaring at the half-a-dozen leering men, he moved to cover the girl from their lusty gazes. Immediately the crowd dispersed, frightened by the demon's obvious displeasure as evident from his soft growls. Reality came crashing back to the taiyoukai as he realized where he was, what he had been about to do and with whom...with WHAT.

'_She's just an illusion and I was so taken in by her that I lost control. Me, lord of the western lands, behaving like a lustful human teenager. This has never happened to me. If Shippo gets wind of this, he would never end with his teasing_.'

Kagome smiled at the demon as she lazily came off her high. She leaned forward to kiss him when she noticed his stony countenance and arrogant look. Confused she stepped back and tried to figure out what had changed – he'd been in the throes of passion a few seconds ago and now he looked at her as if she was some kind of insect.

"Your master is good but not good enough to play with me. I'm surprised he sent you to entice me, he should know better than that. You're not bad but a little different from the other ones... Tell him that I've seen through his plan and was merely letting him think that he'd succeeded. Tell him – Better luck for next time…"

Kagome saw red. Words like "entice", "master", "others", "next time" ricocheted through her brain as she tried to make sense of what the demon was saying. '_Did he just call me a whore?' _A resounding crack filled the air as she slapped the demon in front of her. "How dare you insinuate that I'm some kind of a whore? You arrogant, self-absorbed bastard! Fucking cretin!"

Sesshomaru looked shocked at the angry mass of feminity striding towards the bar door. '_She slapped me!? How dare she slap me? …and how is it possible. When she was made out she should have faded away or else departed, but she slapped me. Perhaps I made a mistake? I didn't even notice her aura…so she's definitely not an illusion…but then, what was that feeling of Kitsune magic? Maybe I should ask her…and where is Rin? Kami, I forgot all about her….I hope she's all-right!!_

He followed the woman out of the bar, his head a whirling mass of thoughts, when suddenly the soft fur on the back of his neck stood up. With a vague sense of inexplicable unease, the taiyoukai looked around. There was evil here, too weak for any youkai not as powerful as him to notice, but definitely something was not right. As he looked around, he saw the woman before him stop and press her hand to her head. '_Does she also feel it? How can she? She's just a ningen.'_

He watched in quiet awe as a brief flash of dark pink light flared around the woman before her pale pink aura tightened around her body, as if withdrawing from the evil permeating the air. '_I wonder what that dark pink light was… was it just a reflected light from the dance floor? Hmm…The more I see of the woman the more intrigued I get.'_

Kagome was decidedly unwell. She had blazed out of the bar area but as soon as she stepped out on the floor she had felt a little dizzy and disoriented. Then she had felt hot, as if something was stretched tight around her skin, making her feel constricted and breathless. She stumbled across the club to get out of the stifling place, and to get outside to breathe fresh air.

Sesshomaru would have followed her out but he smelled Rin and tears, a combination that set his heart racing. Following his nose, he found her wild-eyed and shivering. He took one look at her and realized that Poison had not been a good idea for her. Pushing the mysterious firebrand out of his mind, he devoted his attention to calming Rin down.

Kagome had neared the exit to the club when she bumped into a handsome man with a diamond tattooed on his forehead, leading an obviously tipsy girl out of the club. The man turned his head to glare at Kagome, 'Watch where you're going, stupid cunt!". Kagome flipped him off before slipping past him while wondering why freaks seemed to be attracted to her tonight.

As she caught sight of a pensive Inuyasha walking slowly from the dining area section, Kagome snarled, "Hey, dog boy! Let's go home. I can only take so much of Poison…"

As she walked out of Poison, Kagome allowed herself a small feeling of disappointment that things hadn't proceeded any further with the brash demon. '_Ah well! It's not like I'm ever going to see that fucking ass again. Its not important now, it's not like this night will mark an important chapter in my life or something ' _

But Kagome didn't know how wrong she was.

TBC…..


	3. Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, it's the sole property of Goddess Romiko Takahashi, and I cannot take credit for her genius.

Kagome is a college student unaware of the mortal peril she is in. He's a bitter silver – haired Adonis with a checkered past and a vow to protect humans. So when the two meet, it's a given that fireworks follow…

A/N: A big thanks to my wonderful beta, **Rowdyjaner**. You absolutely astound me. My jaw still smarts from the fall! :laughs: Any mistakes are still all mine!

Chapter 3 - **Trouble**

'_The redhead with dimples or the blue-eyed blonde?_'

Choices, choices, so many choices, and now, when there were just two left, it was difficult to choose. Frankly, Saki was nervous and unsure about the whole thing to begin with, but her friends had convinced her that she should just go ahead and choose, and were now hanging over her shoulder waiting expectantly to see her final choice.

Saki gave a mental shrug, looked over the packed dance floor at Poison and gave it a once over…again. Satisfied that she had chosen the two best specimens of masculinity on the dance floor, she turned to her group of eager friends.

"Well, it's down to two now…It's either the guy with the red hair and the cute dimples in the red and black clothes over there or the guy with the blonde hair and blue eyes with the Goth look."

Eri gave her a leering smile. "Wow! No matter which one you choose, they both are sooooo yummy…um…good looking."

Ayumi and Yuka burst into peals of laughter as Saki gave her friend a nervous smile. "Eri, you're such a hentai! Really guys, I don't think this is a good idea. I mean, randomly picking up a guy at a club for a one-night stand?…It's so not me…I…I don't think I can do this."

Ayumi rolled her eyes at her friend. "Not again! We've had this conversation before, sweetie."

Yuka gave Saki a one-armed hug and smiled reassuringly. "See, this is why it is the perfect birthday present to yourself. You're 18 today and still a virgin. You need to live a little, Saki. I know you want to do it, right?"

"It's just that…" Saki bit her lip. "I'd always imagined that my first time would be perfect…with someone special to me, not just some casual guy I met at the bar…" She took a big gulp of air and nodded at her clique "Ok! Lets do this!"

"Great! So which one is the lucky guy?"

"Yeah! Which one is it going to be?" 

"Hmm… who do I want to lose my virginity to…a youkai or a human?" Saki murmured.

"Youkai? What do you mean!!"

Saki looked up to see shock etched on her friend's face. She blushed as she realized that they must have heard what she had said. "Um…The redhead…he's a fox youkai." She whispered.

"Really? I don't see any fangs, claws or elf-ears."

"Yeah…how would you know?"

Saki groaned internally at her friends and their air-headedness. Everyone knew, that despite the Alliance and the grudging acceptance youkai had gained since then, some youkai still preferred using charms to blend in as humans. There were many humans who still harbored deep-rooted prejudices against youkai and some youkai, especially the weaker ones, found it much easier to appear human and avoid unpleasantness.

Not that it had ever fooled her. Ever since she was a kid she had been able to identify demons – whether they wore concealment charms or not. At first, the ability had scared her and she had hidden it from everyone, fearing being labeled a freak. It was only recently that she had come to terms with her strange natural talent and could talk about it; though it was another matter that most people did not believe her – like her friends right now.

Eri broke into her thoughts. "So if he's a 'youkai'…" she chirped making quotation marks in the air at the word youkai, "then I guess that leaves us with Goth boy!"

Saki thought for a moment. '_Youkai or human?'_

She wasn't afraid of demons. She had been once a long time ago, but then had discovered that she could 'handle' demons who got out of line with her. The first time had been in school, when a senior, a tiger youkai, had tried to relieve her of her virginity. To date, she didn't known what had happened then. One moment he had wrestled her to the ground behind the bleachers, causing her to loose consciousness, and the next moment she was towering over him as he cowered into the mud, sporting a rather nasty bruise on his face. He had never spoken to her since and had taken great pains to avoid her as much as possible.

Since then, she had never had a problem with youkai. Few of them would mess with her and the ones who did faced her terrible power of…blanking out. She would blank out in the face of an attack by a youkai and when she came to a few minutes later, the attacker would be injured, and most of the time, incapacitated. No! She had no fear of demons.

It was the humans she was worried about. Her special powers did not extend to humans; she knew that and that could be a problem here. Especially since the human in question happened to be into 'Gothic culture'. _'If I am going to do this, I might as well be with someone who I can handle if things take a turn for a worse… someone who I know would not be able to harm me….and besides he's a kitsune. Even if tonight may not be perfect, at the very least it wouldn't be an ordinary night. And, if all goes well, it might just end up being magical.'_

"Nope! Redhead it is." Saki jumped off the couch, blew her friends a kiss and swayed towards the dance floor.

Within moments she was surrounded by a sea of people as she made her way to her birthday present. As the beat of Akon's 'Smack That' filled the air, Saki caught the eyes of her prize and started dancing with wild abandon. She knew she looked very good today and her moves on the dance floor were flawless. Though she was surrounded by guys trying to catch her eye and dance with her, Saki maintained eye contact with the redhead hunk as she burned up the floor. The fox was no fool, getting the message her body was telegraphing to him. He joined her on the floor and the both of them began a sinfully sexy routine. She ground herself against him as he skimmed every inch of her contours with his fingers. His hands on her waist tightened as he leaned in to kiss her exposed neck. Suddenly, he froze, sniffing her neck uncertainly. She turned around without loosing the beat and pressed herself against him. "You maybe a fox, but I'm the hunter tonight. Don't worry…just let it go and feel..."

Catching her meaning, that she knew what he was, he grinned at her and traced her lips with his finger. "Hell yeah, I'm gonna feel… I'm gonna feel you all over. Aren't you worried that this big ole fox is gonna eat you up?"

Saki smirked "I'm sure hoping that you will." And then immediately blushed '_I can't believe I just said that.'_

Smelling her embarrassment at her bold words, he smiled, leaning in to capture her lips when she stepped back and stiffened. He looked on in amazement as suddenly her scent and aura began changing. She looked and smelled as if she was in excruciating pain and it was so overpowering that he pulled back from her.

Saki was hurting. Her entire body was on fire, as if every cell in her body was rebelling. The pain was severe and she staggered as she grew increasingly dizzy and hot. The fox leaned in to steady her, but jumped back as his arm sizzled when it came in contact with her wildly fluctuating aura.

'_I have to get away, what is happening to me? Why did he get burned? Why does it hurt?…Oh Kami!' _Leaving the bewildered fox nursing his singed arm, Saki staggered towards her friends. Her breath hitched, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she desperately gasped for air. She tripped and braced herself for the fall, only to find herself ensconced in someone's strong arms.

Miraculously, the pain was receding but Saki still felt disoriented as she cracked open her eyes to see her mysterious saviour. She looked into a pair of beautiful eyes awash with concern for her. He had a magenta diamond tattooed on his forehead and long black hair. Definitely someone that Eri would call 'yummy'. '_He's GORGEOUS!! And here I'm behaving like a total klutz!' _

"Are you ok, miss?"

"Hai, thank you!" Saki tried to stand up but her legs decided to reveal her lie by refusing to hold her up. Blushing furiously, Saki found herself once again enveloped in the stranger's arms as he again held her before she could fall.

"Uh…I'm Saki. So sorry about troubling you…"

The guy gave her a broad grin. "Nice to meet you, Saki. I'm Bankotsu and believe me it's no problem at all."

Saki found the guy terribly endearing and could have stood there in his arms the entire evening but for a small problem – She was having trouble breathing.

"I…I'm sorry…I have to…go…air…" she gasped out, her large eyes growing larger as she fought the lightheadedness that was creeping up on her.

"No problems, here lean on me. I'll lead you out. Maybe the fresh air will do you some good."

Accepting his help gratefully, Saki let herself be taken towards the exit, growing woozier with every step. Suddenly she felt someone lurch against her. Someone who she felt was a kindred spirit…Someone who could help her out of this predicament…Someone who she knew down to her very bones would take care of her if she would just call out…

'_Please, help me…I don't know what is happening to me but I know you can help me…PLEASE HELP ME!'_ To her horror, no words came out, even though, in her mind, she was screaming as hard as she could. This was all wrong, and getting worse by the minute. She had a growing premonition that if she went out with Bankotsu something terrible would happen to her. She NEEDED this person – she could just about make out a vague outline of a girl – this girl to hear her, to help her. But the words she was so desperately trying to get out of her mouth were stuck there. She heard Bankotsu rudely abuse the girl, calling her a cunt, and then the comforting presence was gone.

Saki cried in her heart as Bankotsu dropped his gentle treatment of her and roughly dragged her out of the club. Watching her only hope walk away, she had only time to think one last thought before she became unconscious.

'_Oh Kami! I'm in so much TROUBLE!!'_

xxXxxXxxXxx

Sesshomaru closed the door on a sleeping Rin, breathing a sigh of relief that the girl had calmed down enough to finally fall asleep. When he had first caught sight of her, frightened and crying, he had almost lost his mind with worry at the cause of her distress.

No matter how gruff and arrogant he was with others, Rin was his weakness. How this human girl had wormed her way past his defenses still amazed him. Just the sight of her tear-filled eyes had been enough to raise all his protective instincts and to cause his demon to roar for the offending party's blood. The only problem had been that the girl had not told him what had happened to her. He had scented a faint foreign scent around her, but due to the feeling of evil permeating the dance floor, he had been unable to identify it.

Only back home had he realized that it had been a male scent – an Inu hanyou male – and that the scent was concentrated around her mouth. Realising what that meant had thrown him into a fit of anger and he had howled in rage, spurring a fresh set of tears from the girl.

She had been frightened of his reaction and had rushed into the bathroom to wash out her mouth. Despite his ordering, asking and then finally pleading with her to come out, she had refused, and at the end of his tether, he had broken the door after 15 minutes and carried her to bed. There he had comforted the sobbing girl, murmuring vague reassuring promises to her until she fell asleep.

And now Sesshomaru was enraged, and getting angrier by the second. Firstly, he was pissed with the damn hanyou who had dared kiss Rin. Granted, his scent on her had pretty much worn out, due to his long absence while working his last case, but nobody messed with his Rin like this and got away with it. '_How dare he put his hands…or lips on the girl who is under the protection of this Sesshomaru! I will not allow it. For his effrontery, he will pay with his life!'_

The hanyou was a dead dog walking…if only he could be identified. The taiyoukai's inner demon had been so busy raging for blood that he had not memorised the scent, and then Rin had made it impossible by washing away the scent. He wanted to…no…needed to beat someone and it was driving him nuts.

He was also angry with himself for having abandoned Rin at Poison. He should have been more careful, especially since he knew how much she hated being near bars. He should have been with her from the moment she stepped into the club, but he had been so busy trying to drown the voices in his head that she had slipped out of his mind. Not that his sanity was more important than her welfare, but at that time he couldn't have done anything different.

And, finally, he was angry that, even at a time like this, he was thinking about a very sexy, very beautiful and very, very mysterious human girl. '_What exactly happened there with her. How did I make such a colossal mistake?_'

In the beginning, he had intended only to kiss her, thinking that she was one of Shippo's illusions. But the moment she had responded to his kiss, he had lost his mind. Despite being fully clothed, she had responded to his touch and had trembled under his skillful fingers, mewling and moaning in appreciation of his attention.

He had wanted her very much…DID want her very much. The intensity of his lust frightened him. He had always been in control of his emotions and had never ever lusted after anyone, certainly not a weak ningen. But this human was different. She had made him - a powerful taiyoukai, the Lord of the Western Lands – do the unthinkable. She had made him loose control.

The more he thought of her, the more he wanted her. He liked the way she had kissed him, the way she moaned, the way she smelled, the way she felt, even the blazing fury in which she had slapped him…dammit everything about her he liked.

How this had happened he was not sure. But he was sure of one thing.

'_That girl is part magic, part innocence, part vixen and a whole lot of trouble.'_

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kagome waved towards Inuyasha's car, which had been following her as she drove home, and walked towards the shrine steps. She had barely taken a few steps when Inuyasha ran up to her. "Hey Kags, you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what."

"Umm…you were in quite a temper back there in Poison. You sure you're okay?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Inuyasha." Kagome turned her back towards the hanyou and started up the stairs again. "See you tomorrow."

"Wait! Kags…Please tell me what happened…your aura…your aura's kind of …uh…it's kind of disappeared."

Kagome whirled around looking at him in shock "What do you mean disappeared?"

"It's shrunk. I've never seen anything like it."

"Maybe…uh…I'm not feeling well. Don't worry." Looking at his crestfallen expression, she walked down and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Inuyasha. I know you want to protect me but…I'm fine."

"Keh! If you're sure." He nodded at her and, as she started climbing the stairs again, was relieved to notice that her aura seemed to be slightly larger than it was a few minutes ago. At this rate, he was sure that by the time she reached the shrine her aura would be back to normal.

He got into the car and drove home, his mind a whirl of thoughts. She wasn't telling him, but something had definitely happened to her at Poison. She had been livid when she met him. If his suspicions were right, then someone must have tried to get physical with her. Due to her reduced aura, he had not been able to smell anything on her, so he could not be sure.

Dammit, he should have waited for her outside Poison, but he had been so sleepy and tired. Needing to get away from the noisy and smelly dance floor, he had walked into one of the alcoves…and there he had met a goddess.

As Rin's irate face swam into his mind, he grinned. Now she had been one hell of a looker. Too bad she had been spooked by him or right now he could be getting some major action. Shaking his head at his misfortune, he concentrated on reaching home safely.

'S_ometimes I think trouble loves me…but I've had enough for one evening already.'_

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kagome entered her house to find her mother waiting for her. "Kagome. Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"Nah. It's nothing." She whispered, as a pair of lust-filled golden eyes swam across her mind. She shook her head violently, as if trying to dislodge the mental picture. "I'm just a little tired, Mom." She looked at her mother with a reassuring smile but was surprised to see her mother staring two inches below her neck with a strange intensity.

'_Did that bastard youkai mark me in some way…did he bite me?...can she see his claw marks where he touched me? Shit! I hope she doesn't figure out what happened…What IS she staring at_?'

Realising that her stare was creeping her daughter out, Satori smiled and said, "You should rest, dear. Good night." As Kagome gave a sigh of relief and eagerly ran to her room, Satori gave a mental sigh. '_So _i_t has started. Tonight, the first sign has appeared. It won't be long now...after all this time of hiding, she will finally know what she is…Oh Kami! Look after my child._'

She moved to the telephone and dialed a number. "Yes! It's me. (pause) the time has come (pause) Yes, I'm very sure. Trouble is near, I'll meet you soon (pause). I'm telling you, it has happened. The first sign of trouble has appeared – the Angel has cracked."

TBC….

A/N – I know this is a little lengthy but I hope you enjoyed yourself. I'm sorry for the delay in updating this story…unlike other authors I'm not going to blame plot bunnies or the like as the plot is more or less pretty worked out…I'm afraid RL is to blame for the delay.

Anyhow, I'm very happy that this story has got more than 1000 visits but a bit disappointed that only one person has reviewed it. Huh! I guess you can't win them all.

Still, its always nice to know what the readers think of the story. So like it or hate it or just plain indifferent to it, please review. I will really appreciate it.


	4. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, it's the sole property of Goddess Romiko Takahashi, and I cannot take cr

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, it's the sole property of Goddess Romiko Takahashi, and I cannot take credit for her genius.

Kagome is a college student unaware of the mortal peril she is in. He's a bitter silver – haired Adonis with a checkered past and a vow to protect humans. So when the two meet, it's a given that fireworks follow…

A/N: A big thanks to my wonderful beta, **Rowdyjaner**. Thanks for all the effort! Any mistakes are still all mine!

Chapter 4 – **Revelations**

The demon paused in front of the familiar doors, hope and anticipation lighting his face. Glancing about furtively, he removed his swipe card from his wallet and passed it through the reader, waiting expectantly for the doors to open. Nothing happened. Biting back an oath, he again swiped his card through reader with the same result. Sesshomaru could have howled in frustration. He slammed his fist against the doors as he realized that Divine Protection was closed to him. '_Kaede! This is all your work. You actually followed up on your threat to prevent me from entering the premises.'_

It had been two days since he had wrapped up the Otani case. Two mind-numbing days of staying at home, comforting Rin and just lazing around. Two days that had been about as exciting as watching paint dry. He couldn't take it anymore and had made his plans accordingly. After re-scenting Rin and dropping her off at her tutor's place, Sesshomaru had driven to Divine Protection, intending to cross swords with Kaede regarding her order. Idleness was something that the demon lord abhorred.

But he had not anticipated the wiliness of his 'boss'. She had said that he would not enter and had ensured that. He would have normally flattened any door that refused to open when he wanted it to, but then, these were no ordinary doors, having been made to withstand youkai. When these doors were closed, they could not be opened by force – even by someone as strong as himself.

'_So, if they do not open with force, then maybe I can get them open with craftiness.' _He smirked as he dialed Yura's number. One of his crazier colleagues, Yura was obsessed with hair and was the proud mistress of the largest collection of wigs and hair ornaments in the world. And today, her obsession would help him thumb his nose at the old woman.

Disguising his voice, he said, "Yura, Kenichi here. I have that beautiful hairpiece that you wanted. Why don't you come on down and have a look at it. Yes. I'll be waiting." Snapping the phone close and ducking behind a conveniently placed pillar, he counted silently '_Three…two…one…Open Sesame!' _The doors opened as Yura streaked out from the office. Sesshomaru slipped in before the doors could close and mentally congratulated himself on his quick thinking.

Now that he was back in familiar surroundings, he felt rejuvenated. The only problem was that he had no case to work on. Deciding to catch up on the developments in the office since his last visit a couple of weeks ago, before facing off with Kaede, Sesshomaru searched the hall for the one person in the building whom he trusted implicitly. Even though he sometimes wanted to throttle the young demon, Shippo was still one of the most loyal friends the taiyoukai had. Not only had he personally inducted the Kitsune into Divine Protection after his parent's death, but they had, since then, worked as a team on a number of cases and had grown quite close.

Skirting the maze of noisy cubicles, he walked to the end of the hall towards the testing room. Entering the room, he realized that a trial was in progress. He watched carefully as the redhead Kitsune, who had his back towards him, waved his hand over a couple of pens lying in a pile on the table and then pointed towards the thunder demon standing in front of him.

"Come on Hiten! It's not that tough. I know thunder demons don't have the best noses, but even you should be able to find out which one belongs to you."

The thunder demon grunted at the Kitsune's mocking face. He knew that the Kitsune was up to one of his tricks, but wasn't sure what was going on. He cautiously sniffed at the pile of pens and then rasped out in irritation "None of them. These are just illusions. Where the hell is my pen, you pesky brat? I know you swiped it from me. I need to fill out a ton of paperwork and I don't need this aggravation from you." Green-eyes swimming with elation, the fox picked up the top most pen and presented it to Hiten with a mock bow. The thunder demon frowned at him and sniffed the pen experimentally. It was his pen alright. "How…?"

Chuckling, Shippo winked at him before turning towards the door. Seeing the demon lord in the doorway, both youkai gasped out, "Sesshomaru-sama!"

Hiten gave his superior a low bow and then quickly left the room. Sesshomaru knew that within a few minutes, the entire office would know that he had somehow made it into the office flouting Kaede's order.

"Very impressive, Shippo!" He saw the young Kitsune flush with pleasure at his unexpected praise and smiled inwardly. It was so easy to make the kid happy. Of course, it helped that the kid was a genius.

"Huh! This is nothing. I'm working on a new scent distortion charm. While it's almost impossible - not to mention illegal - to make a pure scent charm, the charm that I'm working on slightly alters the scent so that a person or youkai wearing the charm doesn't smell exactly the same as he did before."

Sesshomaru nodded distractedly, "Hmm, I can see the advantages of that. But you will have to be careful, such a charm may also be considered illegal…Turn that up will you." The demon lord nodded towards a brand new, flat screen, Plasma television mounted at one end of the testing room, playing the news on mute.

Shippo grinned as he swiftly hunted for the remote. "Mr Otani was extremely pleased with your swift removal of the threat to his life and displayed his _immense _gratitude by installing brand new televisions throughout the office."

"Shhh!" The Inuyoukai waved the kit to silence as he paid attention to the news item with the caption of "ANOTHER EYELESS MURDER?" that had caught his attention.

"…was last seen at Poison two days ago. Her friends claimed that they thought she had left with someone from the club and did not miss her the next day. It was only today, two days later, that the alarm was raised as to her whereabouts. We spoke to Mr. Fudo Onigumo, world renowned archaeologist and owner of Poison, on this matter."

The screen shifted to focus on a middle-aged man with piercing black eyes. The man stared gravely at the screen as he spoke. "This is an extremely unfortunate incident that has occurred. We have always endeavored to make Poison extremely safe and such a thing has never happened before. Of course, we cannot be held responsible for any unwise decisions made by our patrons or any event that takes place outside our premises. However, it has greatly disturbed me that my club has become associated with a young lady's disappearance. I would like to take this opportunity to announce a reward of 5 million Yen for the successful return of Ms. Saki Mitsuri. I hope and pray that the lady is successfully returned at the earliest."

The newscaster reappeared on the screen, "While Mr. Onigumo's offer of a reward is extremely generous, it may not be realized, considering the facts. Our sources within the Tokyo Police Department have informed us that the circumstances surrounding this case are very similar to those of the Eyeless Murders. We tried to speak to officials of the Youkai Law Enforcement Agency to get their input on this case but were rebuffed, as they said, and I quote, 'This is a human case and as there has been no evidence of any youkai involvement, it is up to the Tokyo Police Department to handle this situation. As such, we cannot comment on this case.' Meanwhile, officials in the Tokyo Police Department have claimed that this case cannot be clubbed with the Eyeless Murders, since no body has been found as yet. It is hoped that they can solve the case before any harm comes to yet another innocent girl. And now to other news, the Grand Alliance has…"

Sesshomaru looked thoughtful as he put the television on mute again. '_Two days ago? I was there that day…Could I have seen the girl? Or the murderer? Could I have helped her? Did the strange feeling of evil that I felt have anything to do with this disappearance?' _

His attention shifted to Shippo, when he realized that the young kit had spoken to him. "…sure is strange, isn't it?"

"Repeat yourself."

The teen smiled at the demon's high-handedness but complied. "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama. I was just saying that one of my friends Suichi 'Kurama' Minamino was at Poison that night and had a strange experience there. He was there with his friends when some cute chick began flirting with him. She apparently could make out that he was a Kitsune despite his concealment charms. Things were going fine when suddenly she cried out in pain and started trembling. He said that her aura was fluctuating so much that he could hardly bear to see it. Kurama tried to steady her but as soon as he came in contact with her aura, he burned his hand. He was so shocked that he let her go and the last he saw of her was that she was pressed up against some other guy."

The Inuyoukai listened to the tale with a stoic face, but inside his head he was busy processing the information, comparing and compiling it along with his own experiences at the club. '_Something strange happened that day at the club…was this incident related to the girl's disappearance? Damn, but I need to speak to Kaede about it.' _Not looking forward to what was coming next, the demon lord moved towards the exit throwing his words over his shoulder, "I'll be back Shippo. I just need to talk to Kaede about something."

The young Kitsune shuddered slightly. Kaede would not be happy that the demon lord had disobeyed her orders and an angry Kaede was a sight to behold, especially with her eye-patch making her look even more fierce. But if anybody could stand up to the old lady it was Sesshomaru. Still, he mused, there sure were going to be fireworks today.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"…there is no doubt about it, you are absolutely sure?"

"Damn it, Kaede! I have been dreading this for the past 18 years. Do you not think I would take the trouble of making sure before coming to you?"

Kaede looked critically at the tearful woman before her. She hadn't met Satori since that fateful night 18 years ago, but the woman looked no different. Bringing her attention back to business, she tried to diffuse the situation. "You are right. Gomen Satori. It was not my intention to doubt you but I had to be sure." The older woman grasped her friend's hand. "It will be an extremely trying time for us. Since she cannot be told anything about this, we will have to be very careful. But we will succeed. Nothing will happen to her. This I promise you, and you know I keep my promises."

Satori nodded thinking back to a similar promise made 18 years ago. "Hai, I know. But how will we accomplish it? She leaves for university in 4 days and there is no time to find her a protector-"

The door to the office crashed open as a tall demon strode inside. "Kaede, we have to talk…" Sesshomaru had barely taken a step inside the room when he realized his mistake. Kaede was sitting at her desk with another lady sitting next to her. '_Kuso! I should have made sure she was alone before barging in like this. Well I can hardly make a graceful retreat after that display…'_

He looked at Kaede calmly as she sighed and ran a tired hand over her face. "I thought I ordered you to stay away from Divine Protection, Sesshomaru? Why are you here, and more importantly, how did you get in?"

Giving her a small smirk, he answered loftily "You think you could prevent this Sesshomaru from doing what he wanted to? And you know why this one has come here. I want a case. If you don't give me one, then I'll investigate the Eyeless Murders independently – I have some theories and–"

"Fine, I'll give you a case." Kaede interrupted him in irritation. Looking at the nonplussed look on the demon's face, she cracked a small smile.

"You want a case, you got it. This is Satori Higurashi, our client and Satori this is one of our best bodyguards, Sesshoumaru Taisho." She watched in mild amusement as the demon lord gave a short nod to the woman who was watching him with a mixture of wonder and understanding. "Satori fears that her daughter may be in some danger and has requested our help. If you are willing to take this case, you will be protecting her while she is at university. I will have the papers prepared and you–"

"Wait a minute! I am taking the case. Now, if she is in danger why is she going to university and what kind of danger are we talking about. If I am to…"

"Are you a dog?" Sesshomaru turned towards Satori, a piercing look on his cold face, as she covered her mouth with her hand aghast at what she had said. "I..I..I didn't…mean..uh.."

Controlling his urge to vent his displeasure at the increasingly nervous woman, he stated in a tight voice. "I. Am. An. Inuyoukai."

Satori blushed and gave him a low bow. "Gomen Nesai, Sesshomaru-sama." _'I was right; he is a dog…a silver dog. Hmm, could it be…'_

The demon dismissed the apology and turned back to his boss, trying to wrangle out more information, surprised that she was being so stingy with information about the case. "Kaede, this is ridiculous. If the girl is in danger, then it would be easier to protect her at home. Why does she HAVE to go to university? What is the danger that I have to protect her from? How do you expect me to protect her if I know nothing? And don't lie to me saying that this woman is a new client of yours. You know her from before."

Looking slightly abashed, Kaede gestured towards Satori. "It is not my story to tell and if the CLIENT wants to keep some information private then you work within that framework. You should know that, Sesshomaru."

"No, Kaede! He is correct. We should give him information that he NEEDS to know to protect Kagome."

"But…" Kaede looked at Satori in bewilderment and then shrugged. "Go ahead then."

Sesshomaru turned towards their client as she started speaking. "I hope you realize the honour that I am showing you in revealing such an important secret to you, Sesshomaru-sama, and that you will also recognize that I mean you no disrespect when I say that certain portions of the truth are too delicate to be mentioned right now."

The demon quirked an eyebrow at the lady's soft words. He understood these things better than she realized having been brought up in an environment that seemed to thrive on deception and half-truths. He nodded slightly, indicating that she should go on with her story.

Satori took a deep breath. "Before I begin, I must ask you, what do you know about the origins of the Grand Alliance?"

Looking slightly affronted, the Inuyoukai turned towards his boss, "Kaede, why do you not tell her who I really am. Perhaps then she will stop insulting this one."

Nervously, Kaede plaited her hands and softly implored the cold demon, "Please answer the question. I promise you that she does not mean to patronize you or insult you."

The youkai huffed in irritation. "Even a child can tell you about the origins of the Grand Alliance. Over 500 years ago, a group of 100 of the most powerful mikos joined hands to rid the world of all youkai. The wars that they instigated between the humans and youkai, called the Miko wars, were extremely brutal and led to heavy casualties on both sides. Shocked by the extreme cruelties perpetrated by the mikos and the mounting death toll, the leaders of both factions met in secret and formed an alliance to overthrow the power-hungry mikos and end the war. With the combined efforts of youkai and humans, the mikos were defeated. Once the war was over all mikos, irrespective of their involvement in the war, were executed. Over time, mikos became extinct. One of the most important functions of the Grand Alliance, besides regulating human-youkai interactions and maintaining peace, is to ensure that there are no mikos left alive to cause any mayhem and death."

"Is that what you believe happened, Sesshomaru-sama? The truth may be somewhat different–"

He interrupted her with a disdainful sniff, "Ms. Higurashi, this one was merely giving you the version of history popularized by the Grand Alliance and what has come to be common knowledge. Being the descendant of one of the original members of the alliance, this one knows that the truth is quite different." Watching in thinly veiled amusement as the women exchanged guarded looks, he continued. "The truth is that there is no way that all the mikos could have been killed. It's not as if a miko is an entirely different species. A miko is merely a human woman with higher _ki_ or spiritual powers than most. The founding members could not agree on exactly how much _ki_ a person had to have before they could be considered to be a miko. They could hardly kill all human women. Also, at that time there was so much hysteria and anger among the general populace that hundreds and thousands of women were killed by angry mobs on the mere suspicion of being mikos. To stop the innocent bloodshed, the alliance members initiated a rumour that all mikos had been exterminated and they had become extinct. The ploy worked and since then, whenever a girl with strong _ki_ is born, strong binders are secretly put on her. No one is the wiser and the girl lives her life unaware of her powers, and therefore, unable to use them. You, on the other hand, were able to overcome your binders. How did that happen, Kaede?"

The newly revealed miko gasped as his eyes pinned her to her chair, "I…don't…understand…what…"

"I know you are a miko. There is no point in hiding it."

Satori swiftly moved in front of him as if to protect the ashen-faced miko from his cold anger. "How is it that you know so much, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Glancing at her determined face, the demon lord cracked a small smile "This one inherited his father's seat in the Grand Alliance after his death. However, due to certain, personal reasons, this one decided to abdicate the seat." He looked at his boss who was trying to bury herself inside her chair. "You did not answer my question, miko."

Kaede visibly cringed at his words "You are correct that I am a miko, but I was not born with high spiritual powers and so did not warrant a binder. As I grew, so did my ki. When I realized what I was, I put a voluntary binder on myself, so that my power would remain hidden. Now that you know, will…will…you report me?"

"No, Kaede. This one will not betray your secret. This one has nothing against mikos. It is lies that this one cannot stand." There was a moment's silence as the ladies contemplated his words.

The females exchanged a quick look that seemed to be laden with hidden communication and then relaxed. Satori broke the silence, a small smile playing on her face. "I am glad to hear that! Sesshomaru-sama, there is much that you know, but there are still gaps that I need to fill before you can correctly understand why my daughter needs to be protected. Much before the Miko wars, mikos and youkai were at peace. Midoriko, a very powerful miko had even found a way to combine a miko's spiritual powers and _youki,_ the demon power to create extremely strong spells and charms. However, there were many mikos who disdained her working with demons and they murdered her after stealing a very powerful artifact from her. Using the artifact, these rogue-mikos gained immense power and started the Miko Wars. When Midoriko was killed, one of the seers made a prediction that the powerful miko would be reborn to complete her work. She also predicted that the reincarnation would be in severe danger 'til she gained control of her powers."

Satori glanced at the youkai's stoic face. "My daughter, Kagome, is Midoriko's reincarnation. Due to certain omens, we knew this fact and had prepared accordingly. When Kagome was born, her powers were so strong that she almost purified a youkai nurse two rooms away. Not only were her powers extremely strong, but they were also highly unstable. Thankfully, anticipating this Kaede had prepared an extremely powerful binder that was put on her in the hospital. Now, as she is turning 18, her binder is gradually growing weaker to allow her to first become comfortable with her powers, and then, learn to control them. We know she is in danger but since she cannot know of what she is, it is difficult to protect her. That is where you come in."

The demon lord tried to assimilate what he had heard. '_I am to protect the reincarnation of the most powerful miko in history without letting her know what she is…huh…'_

Looking at the quiet demon, Satori mentally apologized to him. '_I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama, for not telling you the entire truth but you will understand it all in time…I hope.' _

"Fine, I will do it. We will protect her at her University. What is my cover to be? A professor? Or maybe a guard?"

This was the part that Kaede was most worried about. When she had discussed the plan with the other woman earlier, she had known that it would be difficult for most demons but, considering the demon in front of her, it would be all but impossible to get him to agree. "No. You are going to be a student. To ensure that she will be protected 24/7, we have decided bndfbdsofodfdrxvagvxgvusu."

Even with his superior hearing, Sesshomaru did not catch the last bit. "Stop mumbling, Kaede. "

Staring at her table as if she could find the courage to face the irate demon there, she repeated herself softly and peeked timidly at the thunderheads growing on his face.

"NO WAY!! There is no way in the seven hells that this is going to happen. If you think that this one is going to do this, old woman, you are out of your mind. Both of you are totally crazy to even suggest this to me. There is no way that I, Sesshomaru Taisho, Lord of the Western Lands, am going to pose as a GIRL!!"

TBC……

A/N: Ok, I have a slight dilemma. Like I told you, I have pretty much the entire plot worked out with several chapters in various stages of completion. However, I have read enough stories where the stories are moving in one direction when a sudden twist turns them around 360 degrees. While I had originally planned the rest of the story with Sessy playing a girl and causing some awesome mayhem and confusion, I am a little unsure of how it would be accepted by you guys. So I'm giving you all a chance to choose.

Sessy as a guy or girl?

Of course, I'll have to change the story drastically to accommodate a male Sessy and you would loose out on some hentai limes, but as I said the call is yours. Difficult choice much? LOL…

And heartfelt thanks to my reviewers:

**Sovereignty: **Thanks for all the tens! They're my first ones. ;) I am glad that you liked my story enough to write a review even though you were obviously so sleepy. And I'm gladder to have made you feel better after getting yelled at. Mission accomplished!

**Nekokyttin**

Like it or hate it or just plain indifferent to it, please review. I will really appreciate it.

**A/N 2 –** I know I should be doing this in the next chapter, but since I almost crushed my left hand in an accident I'm afraid that that chapter may get delayed a bit since I hate one-finger typing. (that's what I'm doing right now)

**Miss Mischief: **Thanks!It makes me so happy to know that you loved it. As for the Sessy being a girl bit, you have no idea what kinda mischief I've planned for him. LOL!! Damn this accident. I can't wait to write it.

**ChibiRin: **You're the first one who wants Sessy to remain a guy. Sorry but if the votes keep coming in like this its gonna be a female Sessy. But don't worry he's not gonna be scary – ridiculously strange but not scary, that I can guarantee.

**Sovereignty:** My dear, you almost gave me a heart attack when I read your review. My first though was – IS SHE PSYCHIC? Do I need a tin-foil hat to prevent her from reading the twisted turns in my hentai mind? Then after getting my heart in control I re-read the review. You were close but haven't quite hit the nail on the head. I was a lil disappointed after all the work I did to lead to this  LOL. No matter, seems like you're becoming my reviewer no 1.

**JessicaHemora****: **Thanks for the encouragement it means a lot to me but I'm very sorry that it will be delayed for some time due to my injury.

Like it or hate it or just plain indifferent to it, please review. I will really appreciate it


	5. Rebirth I

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, it's the sole property of Goddess Romiko Takahashi, and I cannot take c

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, it's the sole property of Goddess Romiko Takahashi, and I cannot take credit for her genius.

Kagome is a college student unaware of the mortal peril she is in. He's a bitter silver – haired Adonis with a checkered past and a vow to protect humans. So when the two meet, it's a given that fireworks follow…

A/N: Results are out and I am extremely happy to announce that the story will continue as planned and dear Sesshomaru will be DRUM ROLL a GIRL. I think if you read this chapter you will realize where I'm going with this girl character and what confusion it could potentially create….

This chapter was written much before the voting was set up and therefore inspite of my fractured hand I am able to post it. So please don't mind if it's a little rough around the edges, I can't really spend a lot of time on the computer tidying it up till the cast comes off.

Also, this chapter originally was about 20 pages long, so I've divided it into 2 chapters. The second part of this chapter (Rebirth II) will be posted as soon as I can get it in proper order.

A/N2: I've managed to clean it up so that some missing bits get clarified. Still needs a little work, but I'll do that after posting Rebirth II which should be up by the end of this week.

Note: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE and CHARACTER DEATH.

A/N 3: A big thanks to my wonderful beta, **Rowdyjaner.** Those blushes are well earned! Thanks for being an awesome mechanic! :laughs: Any mistakes are still all mine!

Chapter 5– **Rebirth I**

"NO WAY!! There is no way in the seven hells that this is going to happen. If you think that this one is going to do this, old woman, you are out of your mind. Both of you are totally crazy to even suggest this to me. There is no way that I, Sesshomaru Taisho, Lord of the Western Lands, am going to pose as a GIRL!!"

"Sesshomaru, please listen to me.."

"Forget it, Kaede, I cannot do this. I have gone undercover in a multitude of roles, from a chef to a personal trainer and even a pool-boy, but I draw the line at changing my gender. This one has no intention of bringing dishonor to the Taisho name. I can't have the entire demon community laughing that the son of the great Inu no Taisho has become a bitch. This one generally doesn't care about others and what they think but I cannot do this to my father's memory."

Satori was listening to the demon's words with increasing amazement, her mouth agape with shock. _'Inu no Taisho? He is __**that **__Sesshomaru Taisho? The great inuyoukai lord's son? Then that means he's the one who…oh…!'_

Composing herself, she went over to where the exasperated miko was sitting, trying to think of another way to get Sesshomaru to agree. The youkai quirked an eyebrow at the two ladies as Satori whispered into his boss' ear. Barely had he heard a muttered 'private' followed by his name that there was a brief flare of _ki _and a barrier surrounded the two women.

He was annoyed at them and their blatant disregard for him.

'_That was foolish, they should have told me what they intended to do. Suppose I had interpreted that ki spike as a threat? T qhe result could have been very bad for the both of them - not that that insignificant amount of ki would even give me a scratch but, still, it was an extremely foolish thing to do!'_

He felt as if he was watching a silent movie. The women conversed freely and soundlessly behind the barrier. Whatever the younger woman was telling Kaede had clearly shocked her, her eyebrows almost climbing into her hairline. Kaede interrupted Satori several times during her narrative, every time glancing at him before speaking. Obviously he was the topic of discussion and that was pissing him off. Several minutes and a silent but impassioned argument later, the barrier came down and the women faced an extremely irate demon.

Kaede had a small nervous smile as she spoke to the demon lord. "It seems, Sesshomaru, that Satori has just discovered another reason why it is prudent for you to become a girl. The reason–"

"Ha, woman, there is no reason that you can give me which is strong enough to make me do a thing like this." He interrupted with a small smirk. But he soon found out how wrong he was. It took Kaede only 5 seconds and three calm words to change his mind. Three simple words that he had thought he would never hear, words that were so powerful that he would have done anything asked of him in return, words that changed his entire outlook towards life and tilted the world on its axis. Words that left him dazed, vulnerable and short of breath.

Three simple words – "Inuyasha is alive!"

xxXxxXxxXxx

Darkness.

She was swimming in an ocean of darkness without awareness, without body, where time had no meaning and where all directions led to the same place. Something changed on the horizon and she felt a small point of light beckoning her. As she moved towards it, it grew bigger, into a nimbus of light that encompassed her and brought her back into her body.

Her head pounding fiercely, Saki tried to open her eyes, but she felt as if Mount Fuji was resting on her eyelids. Resigned to keeping her eyes closed, she tried to bring her hand up to rub her aching forehead but found that she couldn't move her limb. In fact, she rapidly realized that she couldn't move at all. Unable to see or move, her nervousness and fear grew. The last thing she remembered was leaving the club against her wishes with Bankotsu. And now she was incapacitated. She wanted to scream with terror but her body betrayed her and she couldn't make a sound. Her fear increased till it became more than mind-numbing and then…she grew calm and focused. She had faced down demons and she knew she was no spineless weakling. Fear would deplete her and right now she had to find a way to escape. A core of strength and toughness that she had always hidden from others emerged, cutting off her fear and forcing her to use her other senses to gather information about her surroundings.

She strained her ears and her sixth sense and then she caught it. It was far away but she could hear soft voices moving towards her. "…two days. Why have we not succeeded with her, witch?" Saki shuddered mentally at the cold voice and the matter of fact way in which he was discussing her.

"Ma..master! Please." The woman sounded terrified. "Please, listen to me. I cannot reach her. She is more powerful than the others and has raised a barrier around her. I…I've never…never felt _ki _this strong."

A touch of excitement entered the man's voice. "Is she the One?"

"No, master. She is strong but not that strong. If she had been the One, she would not have been captured in this manner."

"How will we find the One? Despite your promises, I have received no word about her. Does she even exist? I need to find her and I will not tolerate failure!"

The woman's voice lowered slightly. "My lord, I may have a clue to her existence. That day at Poison when I cast my spell, I felt a brief flash of very powerful _ki_ fighting my spell_. _It was a momentary spike, but it…it frightened me. I could not possibly have triumphed against it, especially since I was already drained after the spell, so I did not mention it to you at that time. There is no chance of me failing. I will find her!"

"Hn. So you have been keeping secrets from me. No matter, we shall deal with that later. What about this girl. How are you going to get the barrier down? How can she even hold a barrier? Being unconscious for the past two days, she should not be able to hold onto a barrier. What is this magic? This never happened with the others."

"She is not like the others. For one, she had not been bound by a binder. Her powers probably remained hidden under an unconsciously placed voluntary binder. Further, she has probably used her powers more than once. Unlike the others, who never knew what they were, this one is more aware of her powers. And when her _ki _felt that she was threatened, it raised a barrier to protect her. Nothing can pass the barrier."

Saki was absorbing this information eagerly, even as she tried to move herself every few seconds. So intent was she on the conversation that she almost jumped when she heard the crack of a loud slap.

"Foolish bitch! What good is it to me if she is protected? I don't care how you do it – get rid of the barrier. I want her _ki_."

The terrified captive tried to sort it out in her mind. Did he just say he wanted her _ki_? She had thought that she was in trouble but this was way worse than anything she had imagined.

A lone tear slipped out of her closed eye and she renewed her efforts to get free, struggling fruitlessly to move her limbs. '_I have to escape. I don't want to know what they will do to me to get my _ki._ Oh Kami! Please, please help me.' _Exerting a fantastic amount of energy, the girl was rewarded by a slight twitch of her right leg. Heartened by this achievement, she poured all her energy and concentration into moving her feet off the hard slab on which she was lying.

She heard the woman, her voice coming from much closer than before, replying fearfully to her 'master'. "I have tried everything but to no avail. All we can do now is wait till she expends enough of her energy that her barrier falters." A tinge of malice entered the woman's tone as she raised her volume. "And if I am not wrong, I think our little guest has awoken and is quite anxious to escape our hospitality. In fact, the fool is so eager that she has exhausted herself. I don't think it will be long now."

Saki shivered. '_I though the man was cold and evil but this chick beats him hollow.'_

She felt the pressure on her eyelids ease up and cracked her eyes open, squinting in the dim light. She saw a masked man and a veiled lady standing a couple of feet away from her, gazing at her with undisguised greed and malevolence. Her mind screamed at her to jump off the slab and run away as fast as she could from this tainted hall but her body merely flopped impotently. Another tear leaked out from her eye as she realized the hopelessness of her situation.

She was so tired, her body feeling as if it had been wringed. Just then she felt something crack within her. The woman crowed in pleasure. "It's gone my lord, the barrier is no more."

The man seemed to swell with joy as he waved someone forward. Saki realized that there was a third person in the room – Bankotsu. The no-longer charming man came into her line of view and slowly began undressing. Her eyes widened as she tried to process this information and grew wider when she realized what it meant. _'Why is this happening to me…Please NO!!'_

"I see you have understood why Bankotsu is undressing, but its only fair we tell you the reason behind it. My dear, we need your ki. Now a person's ki resides in their forehead between the eyebrows. Once you are dead, we can take out the receptacle of ki in you but since you are pure and spiritually strong, I cannot touch it. So we have to turn your heart, twist your mind and poison your soul in order to weaken the ki enough for me to handle. I thought of many ways to accomplish this – even going as far as considering torture. But I realized that the fastest way of accomplishing my goal would be to have you raped, as even the purest person is shattered by the heinous act. As a woman, I know the impact it can have on the female psyche, so I decided that it would be most effective. Bankotsu has very graciously agreed to be your rapist today."

Saki glared at the grinning woman, not believing the audacity of the bitch. '_How can she do this? Is she mad? I can't believe…'_

All thought left her as she felt someone removing her clothes. She wanted to scream and shout at Bankotsu. Dammit, she had trusted the man and he was about to rape her. He might as well be raping a corpse, because that's what she was – a breathing corpse. She tried to move, tried to struggle, but nothing happened. Fear, anger, humiliation, terror, unhappiness – emotion after emotion washed over her as she watched the naked man, run his hands almost lovingly over her equally naked body. She pleaded with her eyes turned towards the man, but this Bankotsu was not the one she had met in the club. This man was leering at her, his face a savage picture of lust and cruelty.

'_He's actually getting his rocks off that I'm incapacitated and at his mercy. Please Kami, no, don't punish me like this…please I'll do anything just let me leave…Please….Please…' _Tears poured down her face as he lowered his face towards her, kissing her gently on the lips. He kissed her face, then her neck, her breasts, her stomach moving slowly but surely lower in his affections. Each time he touched her or pressed his lips to her, she mentally cringed. Each feather-light touch seemed to be like a hot brand to her body and almost as painful.

He slowly parted her thighs and Saki's heart began palpitating. With great effort, she moved her head slightly, so that she would not be looking at him as he raped her. Then she realized that the man and woman were still standing there, engrossed at the spectacle unfolding in front of them. Hot anger poured into her as Bankotsu positioned himself at her core. Her anger and humiliation compounded hundred-fold when she realized that they were witnessing her ruin with interest. Something feral arose in her and a large umbrella of light surrounded her body spreading out in waves a couple of feet around her before dying out.

The lady laughed. "Quite a fighter, aren't you? But it will do you no good. We are all humans and purifying energy does not harm humans."

No one noticed that the masked man had quietly moved out of the range of the light waves until they died out. 

Bankotsu plunged himself into her undeterred by her purifying energy and Saki mentally screamed with pain as he tore through her hymen. _'Please! Stop! Please stop…pleasestoppleasestop…Nononononononopleaseno!' _He continued thrusting in and out of her oblivious to her pain. Her tears dried up as waves of pain, hate and anger consumed her, her body literally trembling from the strong emotions, weakening her, by now, exhausted spiritual energy. As Bankotsu thrust faster and harder into her making small panting sounds, so did her rage increase at the terrible situation she found herself in. He came in her and climbed off as her body started shaking violently.

She felt anger like she had never before. A virulent kind of hatred had possessed her that invoked strong blood lust in her mind. She had always wondered how someone could physically harm another person, but now she knew that if she could have moved, Bankotsu would have been a dead man. She envisioned the tortures that she would wreak on him and felt a savage feeling of unparalleled satisfaction run through her veins. Revenge would indeed be sweet. She would claw his eyes out, break each of his fingers that had desecrated her body, remove strips of his skin till he was nothing but a pulp of bones and blood. She would hack his member off with a kitchen cleaver till there was nothing left on him. She would slowly, oh so slowly, carve his handsome, leering face until it resembled nothing more than an intricate jigsaw puzzle.…By the time she was through with him he would certainly know pain, and how. And then she would start on the couple who had done this to her.

Her violent thoughts were interrupted as she watched with narrowed eyes her rapist leaning down to give her a chaste kiss. Caressing her cheek gently, he slammed a mallet down on her forehead. She felt a searing pain as she heard the bones in her skull crack and felt thin rivulets of blood run down her face.

The veiled bitch put her lips against her ear and whispered, "Now, my dear, I'm sorry that you have to die, but with every end comes a new rebirth. Don't worry. You are being inducted into a greater cause and will be reborn as a great power." As the woman finished speaking, Bankotsu hit her again with the heavy tool. Her head throbbed sharply and she felt herself growing lightheaded. She actually felt the woman's hand moving the broken bones in her forehead before severe pain engulfed her and then there was only darkness.

Then: nothing.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"Sesshomaru-sama, you want a charm for WHAT?"

There was a moment of silence, before Shippo burst into wild laughter. The young Kitsune was practically rolling on the floor in his mirth. The demon lord gave a soft growl, before recovering his stony mask. While he waited for the kit to regain his sanity, he thought back to the moment when Kaede had dropped her bombshell. _'Praise the kamis, that Inuyasha is alive. I thought he died when…No matter. It will all be fine. I will bring him round to me.'_

After that bit of news, there was no question of him refusing the task, not after Kaede had explained the situation. Satori had made the connection on hearing Inu no Taisho's name and had informed the miko, who had used it to kill two birds with one stone. Once Sesshomaru had been informed that Inuyasha was the girl's friend, it was obvious to the demon that if the hanyou saw him, he would flee. So this plan had a two-fold advantage which was why the taiyoukai had agreed to it. To meet the hanyou, Sesshomaru would have done anything. Forget about playing a girl, he would gladly sacrifice his left arm for this. They had discussed the situation from every angle and had made suitable plans; plans that would not work if they did not secure the cooperation of an extremely amused sixteen-year-old Kitsune genius.

'_This ends now!'_ the demon lord thought darkly. Raising his voice, he said in contemplation "Hn, Perhaps this Sesshomaru was wrong. Perhaps you cannot help this one. After all it is a difficult task – creating a charm that changes one's gender as well as masking one's physical characteristics."

His cool voice had the desired effect as the kit immediately sobered up, accepting the challenge thrown by the taiyoukai. "Sesshomaru-sama, I have made thousands of charm for Divine Protection, out of which several hundred have been made for you. Most of my charms are pretty easy to make, dealing with changing one or two physical characteristics. Several hundred are those which are difficult to make and deal with hiding or changing a couple of characteristics. There have even been the odd 'impossible to make' charms that involve drastically changing the appearance of a demon. What you are asking is beyond impossible. It has not been done – EVER! It involves hundreds and thousands of changes to be made to your youki. It is extremely complex, not to mention dangerous to you. And that is why I am the only one who can, and will, do it! I accept your challenge! I am thankful that you are remaining an inuyoukai, because if we had to hide the fact that you are a youkai, even I would not be able to do it." The demon started in surprise. He had thought the kit was refusing but he had not counted on the young demon's competitive spirit.

"You know the drill. Off with the shirt." The demon looked coldly at the kit as if berating him for his flippancy and disrespect, but then slowly complied.

The Kitsune began to collect supplies as he asked the bare-chested demon. "So have you thought about how you want to look?"

The demon thought fast. "I don't want to look like a slut and I don't want to look like a nerd. I want to look nice, classy and uh…like…" He collected his thoughts _'Like Rin? Nope that would cause confusion since we are going to the same University…Like Yura? Nah… Mother? No, too cold. Like HER? No, not a good idea, all things considered. Shiori? Yukina? No and no…then who? Ah! got it – Mystery Girl from Poison! She's perfect.'_

Sesshomaru drew a quick sketch of the girl, while describing her to Shippo and the kit got to work. He took samples of the demon lord's blood and skin, a few strands of his hair and one of his claws and set out to fuse them into the charm. Several hours later and after numerous requests for the lord to let his youki out so that the kit could make subtle and not-so-subtle changes in it, the charm was ready.

It was past midnight and the bare-chested demon lord felt as if he had just battled a million demons. He swayed on his feet imperceptibly as Shippo made the final change and combined the charm's essence with the inuyoukai's youki.

Crossing his fingers, Shippo activated the charm and was left speechless. The glaring demon lord had disappeared and in his place stood a lissome girl with long black hair, pointed demon ears and deep, coffee-coloured eyes. She had high, perky breasts tipped with corral nipples, a narrow waist and, from what he could make out under Sesshomaru's baggy jeans, shapely thighs. In all, it was a nicely toned body and rather appealing to the young kit. He knew without checking that the demon's lower garments now covered feminine sexual organs.

'_I've done it! Man, who knew Sesshomaru could look so hot as a girl. Though I must say, it is the first time I've seen a girl without her top. Maybe I should ask him to put his shirt on again, it's a little distracting...'_

Sesshomaru looked bored as he waited for something to happen. He noticed Shippo staring fixedly at his chest and raised his eyebrows. He moved to the mirror on the wall and slowly turned around, examining himself from every angle. He sighed, disappointment marring his face. "Obviously, it didn't work."

Shippo was so lost in his frank perusal of the topless goddess' exquisite breasts that he almost missed what Sesshomaru had said in a rather calm feminine voice. "Huh?! Didn't work? What do you mean? You are absolutely stunning! And you sound like a siren! It's like you have been reborn as a girl. Damn…am I good or what!" His smug grin faded as he saw the confusion on the inuyoukai's face. "You can't see it?"

"No."

"Oh! Nothing at all?"

"No, Kit. This Sesshomaru can only see himself."

"Oh! Can you hear the change in your voice?

The goddess growled softly. "NO! This one wonders whether something has actually happened or are you just pulling my leg?"

Shippo looked at the frowning topless girl who was growling softly and unexpectedly burst out laughing. Noticing the look he was getting, he quickly sobered up. "Not a problem…not a problem at all. With complex spells like this, there can be a glitch or two. It'll just take an hour or so to fix, it's nothing major."

The demon lord glared at the enthusiastic teen and almost snarled. "NO! We will do this tomorrow."

"But…"

"Tomorrow!"

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!" the kit said meekly.

"Also, I will need a voluntary power binder, so that I appear to be a youkai of middling abilities and not as powerful as I really am. But it should have a feature that enables me to adjust the level of power I bind, according to my need, without revealing my true form."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"You have one that is ready?"

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"I will also require your new scent distortion charm. Is it ready?"

Shippo's sullen expression vanished as his attention was diverted to his newest project. "Well, if I work through the night, I think I can have it ready by tomorrow. It's the unstable pheromones that have to be stabilized. If I fuse–"

The demon slung his shirt around him and strode towards the exit. "Good! Do it. I'll see you tomorrow." Shippo nodded abstractedly, his mind already at the task at hand.

It was much later that he realized that Sesshomaru had left with his charm still on.

TBC…

A/N: Heartfelt thanks to my reviewers:

**Sovereignty: ** Yeah! Two reviews. I much like you, sweetheart. Thanks for being my number one reviewer. As for whether guys will hit on female Sessy. HELL YEAH!! As for what would happen then….Mwwwaaaahahahaaa!!

**Devyne: **faints while reading reviewWow! As you can see your little guessing thing was quite spot on. Are you SURE my notes have not got uploaded on the web by mistake cause first it was **Sovereignity ** and now you. Wow…And you're right the fireworks will be great. LOL ;)

**Faerie:** Thanks, my dear. I'm sorry but there were more votes for Sessy as a girl. But keep reading. Its gonna be mighty interesting.

**Magnolia**: Thanks for the inspiring email. You're right about meager reviews but I'm not disheartened. As long as I do my stuff right and people like you keep reading my stories, I will not mind a lack of reviews. Even though, truth be told, its always nice to be reviewed – even if they are flames. LOL.

Like it or hate it or just plain indifferent to it, please review. I will really appreciate it

**A/N 2 –** Am repeating these responses because due to some problems with mediaminer they did not appear on the last chapter.

**Miss Mischief: **Thanks!It makes me so happy to know that you loved it. As for the Sessy being a girl bit, you have no idea what kinda mischief I've planned for him. LOL!! Damn this accident. I can't wait to write it.

**ChibiRin: **You're the first one who wants Sessy to remain a guy. Sorry but if the votes keep coming in like this its gonna be a female Sessy. But don't worry he's not gonna be scary – ridiculously strange but not scary, that I can guarantee.

**Sovereignty:** My dear, you almost gave me a heart attack when I read your review. My first though was – IS SHE PSYCHIC? Do I need a tin-foil hat to prevent her from reading the twisted turns in my hentai mind? Then after getting my heart in control I re-read the review. You were close but haven't quite hit the nail on the head. I was a lil disappointed after all the work I did to lead to this  LOL. No matter, seems like you're becoming my reviewer no 1.

**JessicaHemora****: **Thanks for the encouragement it means a lot to me but I'm very sorry that it will be delayed for some time due to my injury.

Like it or hate it or just plain indifferent to it, please review. I will really appreciate it


	6. Rebirth II

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, it's the sole property of Goddess Romiko Takahashi, and I cannot take cr

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, it's the sole property of Goddess Romiko Takahashi, and I cannot take credit for her genius.

Kagome is a college student unaware of the mortal peril she is in. He's a bitter silver – haired Adonis with a checkered past and a vow to protect humans. So when the two meet, it's a given that fireworks follow…

A/n: Well now that you have been well and truly warned, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Like I mentioned it was supposed to be part of the previous chapter but I've just about managed to get it all together. It turned out a little more angsty than I expected but I'm sure you will all enjoy it. :crosses fingers:

And I apologise in advance cause I will be updating Rebirth I and II to clean it up over the next couple of days, so you can expect some Inbox cluttering.

Note: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE, CHARACTER DEATH AND ATTEMPTED SUICIDE.

A/N 2: A big thanks to my wonderful beta, **Rowdyjaner. **Thanks for helping me traverse the comma minefield! :laughs: Any mistakes are still all mine!

Chapter 6 – **Rebirth II**

"Oh! Please…Inu …faster…fuck me harder!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the woman behind her back as he complied. The woman was already on her third orgasm, and frankly, he was a little bored. He had known from past experience that she would not hold his interest and had, therefore, positioned her on her knees before taking her from behind. In this way, while his body was doing the needful, he could allow his mind to wander without being caught.

He remembered making out for the first time. It had been Kagome who had suggested, at the tender age of thirteen, that they should take their friendship to the next level. And they had kissed and made out and ended up in hysterical bouts of laughter. There had been no zing…no spark…nothing. Just like there was nothing here. And yet he was fucking his landlady like a prize stud. Just like he had fucked most women - with hardly any emotion. And there had been too many of those.

Ever since he had 'matured', women had thrown themselves at him. Not because he was good looking, smart or witty, but because he was a hanyou. A freak of nature who possessed the stamina and endowments of a demon and the emotions and 'gentleness' of a human. So women had flocked to him – all looking for a satisfying fuck. His landlady, the one who was currently moaning underneath him, had seduced him and taken his virginity when he was only fourteen. And that had opened the floodgates for women of every shape, colour and nationality to hop into his bed.

Initially, he had been fool enough to believe that these women were attracted to him. That maybe some even liked him. But his hopes were always dashed, as none of them would be caught anywhere with him, arriving and leaving in secrecy. They would give him gifts, money, or do him favours but they would never go out on a date with him keeping it strictly business. Of course, it was acceptable for them to sleep with a hanyou, but to actually have a relationship with one would have demeaned them.

Some of them were married, some were cheating on their boyfriends and some were single women but they all had one thing in common: they were all sluts. Some of them went as far as to even call out other men's names when they orgasmed. It all had made Inuyasha very cynical.

The bitter hanyou had found out that there were two types of women: the ones who wanted to fuck him and the ones that he wanted to sleep with. While it was true that the majority of women he had been with were of the first category, there had been a few whom he had slept with because he actually desired them and not because of some ulterior motive.

He knew that he had become a man-whore, a gigolo even, and at first he had tried to fight it. The ones who paid him for sex, in cash or kind, left him feeling dirty and he had tried to stop it. Not that he didn't enjoy women, in fact, he had quite a sexual appetite, but the whole matter left him slightly cold. Later on, he had realized that life became simpler for him if he just did what was expected of him. Like he knew that he would never have to pay his landlady a dime. A romp in the bed every now and then was enough to keep her happy.

Despite the numerous women he slept with, Inuyasha was desperately unhappy. He craved someone who would love him for himself. Someone who was pure and not a slut like the others. Someone with whom he could actually have a relationship beyond the bedroom. In school and college, where the girls were not so prejudiced against hanyou, he had dated several girls seeking his golden girl, but had been consistently disappointed at their attitudes. And so he went through girl after girl, scoring continuously, but never actually getting lucky.

For some time, he had even thought that Kagome could be the one with whom he would fall in love. But, somehow, he never felt aroused when he saw her. He felt at home with her and he loved her a lot, but he knew that she was not his mate. Their relationship was strictly platonic, and to be honest, he would not have it any other way.

He had worked very hard to hide this side of his life from Kagome and, especially, Satori, who had saved him from certain death when he had been a child, and he had succeeded. Of course, Kagome knew of the girls in college and the fact that he went though girls like people went through clothes, but she didn't know the reason behind it. And he swore that she never would. He didn't want her to know how low he had fallen. He did not want to repay their help and their love by letting them know that he had indeed been reborn when they saved him, but only as a perverted sex-machine.

"Uh...Oh…Inu…Oh Kami! I'm cumming…ahh...ahhh…ahhhhh ahhhhhhhhh!" the woman screamed.

Inuyasha pinned his ears against his head at her loud scream and decided that if he gave her any more pleasure, the woman would probably die. Thrusting harder and faster into her pulsating channel, he imagined a couple of other more desirable females in her position, and came hard into her, moaning loudly.

He got off her, as he added another mental tick to his mostly complete mental to-do list:

_Make sure the rent is paid for three months while in college - check_ - _just accomplished that. _

_Get enough money for the college tuition – almost check._

_Get pocket money for college?_

Hmm. He bit back a groan as he realized that there were only three days left for him to get the last task done. As his landlady exited his room in her ratty nightgown, after giving him a peck on his cheek, he yawned tiredly – it was going to be a busy three days. 

xxXxxXxxXxx

TRINGGGGGGGGG

Rin yawned and stretched before hopping out of bed. Dressing quickly, she reached the kitchen to find it empty. She looked at the time in the kitchen clock. It was 7 A.M. and she knew that the demon generally awoke around this time. _'Good! It means I'm early.'_

Making a cup of coffee for herself, she sat down at the island counter in the kitchen waiting for Sesshomaru to awaken. She knew she had been acting strange ever since Poison. And yet, he had borne all her tantrums and her tears with equanimity. He had stayed with her the entire time, comforting her and pacifying her. She had wanted to thank him yesterday for being there for her, but he had still not come home from Divine Protection when she had gone to bed around midnight. _'As if this is the only thing you have to thank him for.'_

No, she had much to thank the demon for. He had been her anchor when things had fallen to pieces and had helped her regain her sanity. She was alive today only because of him. And she knew she could never thank him enough for it.

xXx

**Once long ago, she had been happy. She had had a loving mother, a caring father and the world had been perfect. But then the kamis had cursed her and her happy world had exploded on itself. She still remembered the day when she had come home from school to find that her father had died of a heart attack. Her mother had been devastated and had found solace in drink. At the tender age of thirteen, Rin had lost both her parents, one to death and the other to alcohol. The young girl could not grasp that her mother was grieving in her own way and they would constantly bicker.**

**Things came to a head when on her fourteenth birthday, her mother brought home a man from the bar where she worked, to stay over at night. After that day, many men stayed the night with her mostly drunk mother but, unfailingly, all of them would leave before breakfast. The young girl hated her mother for behaving like an uncaring whore, while her mother kept hoping that one day she would find someone who would bring back light and laughter to her life.**

**And then, one day, a man came for dinner and he never left. As the days passed, her mother grew cheerful and happy. She stopped drinking and began taking an interest in Rin. She wanted her daughter to call the man 'Dad' but she never would. He was nice and very sweet, and at some level, she felt grateful that he had rescued her mother. Still, she could not rid herself of a certain unease that she felt around him. She never did know what it was, since there was nothing tangible. She couldn't put her finger on any specific reason why she felt that way. As the days passed, her unease grew to such an extent that she began feeling uncomfortable around him. She would try as much as possible to avoid him but, somehow or the other, would find herself in his company as her mother went all out to ensure that the two 'bonded'. He never raised his voice at her, in fact, he was always smiling at her and bringing her presents. She knew he was trying his level best to make her like him but she just…couldn't. She was polite and respectful to him but her smiles were always forced and her tone was always a little stiff and formal. Something about his eyes creeped her out…**

**On her fifteenth birthday, the shit had finally hit the fan. She had been in the kitchen preparing dinner, while her mother was taking a nap, when she felt someone press against her back trapping her against the counter. Warm breath tickled her ear as he whispered "You're a big girl today, Rin." The girl froze as his hands slowly came around her body to lightly cup her breasts. Shocked at the man's audacity, her mind tried to comprehend what was happening to her.**

"**Would you like me to give you your present right now?" he whispered again, thrusting his obvious erection against her soft backside.**

**Rin pushed him away roughly and ran up to her room, slamming the door and locking it securely. She had shivered in fear and revulsion as comprehension of what the man had said filtered through her clouded mind. **

**In the morning, he apologized to her saying that he had been drunk and hadn't known what he was doing. She wanted to tell her mother everything but, looking at her mother's happy face and her obvious liking for the man, she had kept quiet. Even though he kept his distance from her, from that day on she slept with her bedroom door locked and a kitchen knife under her pillow. She also enrolled herself in self-defence classes on the sly, attending the dojo straight after school, so that no one suspected her of anything. **

**He left her alone after that, playing the dutiful father to the hilt. But when she started dating, he started making subtle advances on her - staring at her breasts, asking her all sorts of personal questions, making innuendos, cracking vulgar jokes. She noticed that her mother had become quieter and let him do whatever he wished. She feared for herself and kept a knife in her pocket every time she left the sanctuary of her room.**

**And then one day, she came home from the dojo to find her mother dead on the floor. The doctor's conclusion was that she had consumed excessive quantities of alcohol and had fallen down the stairs, cracking her head against the railing. But Rin knew the truth. Her mother had been murdered by 'Dad'. Her long endurance of the man for her mother's happiness had been in vain. She knew no one could protect her from the monster. **

**While he had accompanied the police to make a statement, she had taken as much money as she could lay her hands on and had run away. With the little money she had, she managed to rent a dingy closet-sized apartment in the youkai-predominant area of the city, secure in the knowledge that her 'father' would never have the guts to venture into youkai areas. She had been desperate for a job, and after much searching, had managed to obtain a part-time job as a waitress in a very up-market Youkai-only bar. Rin didn't care that the bar was across town or that she had to cross some unsavoury districts on foot to get there. She also didn't mind that she was the only human in the establishment. All she knew was that she was free and was earning enough to put food in her belly and a roof over her head.**

**Luckily one of the older hands, Nori, a bat demoness, had taken her under her wing, so Rin faced no discrimination at work. While she was safe in the bar itself – as none of the powerful youkai who frequented the bar would lower themselves to even look at her – it was outside the bar, when she had to go back home at night, that she was virtually defenseless. **

**Nori had taught her a trick to protect herself from youkai at the end of her first week. "Just choose a powerful youkai and become his Pet."**

"**Pet? What's that?"**

**Nori had smiled, "A pet is a slightly polite term for a human mistress."**

**Rin had recoiled with anger, "Well! That ain't gonna be happening."**

**The demon shrugged "I knew you would say that. But think about it, since the alternative is tougher to manage. It involves a complicated procedure to make youkai believe that you are a pet, and therefore, under youkai protection. First choose a high-ranking youkai. Go to the cloak-room and rub his coat or cloak against the exposed parts of your body. If you bathe infrequently, you know, like a sponge bath, the scent would remain on you for at least two or three days and for those days you are protected."**

"**Ewww! That's disgusting."**

"**Disgusting or not, it is extremely effective. No youkai in his right mind would dare harm or trouble a pet belonging to a higher-ranking youkai. So you must take care to choose only strong demons."**

**And she had been right. Rin had followed the technique time and again and had never had a problem with any youkai. Several times, she had been accosted by muggers but the youkai had fled after getting one sniff of her. She had been happy and content. Not only was she working and supporting herself, but had managed to continue her in education through correspondence.**

**But fate had once again looked the other way. And she had seen Sesshomaru for the first time. He had swept into the bar, his silver hair gleaming against the soft light. His amber eyes had been cool and his face had an arrogant cast, as if he owned the world. If that hadn't indicated to her that he was someone important, the submissive reactions and low bows of the other patrons had made it clear. That night, he had been the most powerful demon in the bar and Rin had quietly slipped out to the cloak-room and scented herself in his scent.**

**Like any other day, she exited the bar from the back-door into the alley that cut her walking distance by half. She had almost reached the other end of the alley when her way was blocked by three youkai.**

"**Look what we have here, Ginta."**

**Rin grew nervous. This shouldn't be happening. She was practically bathed in the silver-haired demon's scent and should have been strictly 'hands-off'. The youkai's words had brought her back to reality and she realized that perhaps she had made the wrong choice tonight.**

**With a scar across his face, Ginta was a menacing figure. He growled, "You stink of that mongrel. Did you give him a quickie or did you do the whole caboodle? And him with a human too! Tsk! Tsk! How the mighty have fallen."**

**Calming herself, she tried to bluff. "You better let me pass. He won't be happy that you've dared trouble me." She slowly inched back into the alley.**

**If anything, the demons smiled at her words. "Good! 'Cause that's what we want. Grab her, Hakkaku!"**

**The demon with a Mohawk hairstyle grabbed her arm, but she pivoted and kneed him hard in the balls, before taking off at top speed towards the bar. She had barely gone three feet, when the third demon appeared in front of her. Grinning widely, he punched her in the stomach and, as she lay gasping on the ground, he kicked her in the ribs. "This is for him thwarting my plans." **

"**Shee, Ken, don't you know that's not how you treat ladies." Ginta walked up to her and dragged her off the ground. He held her by the neck and slammed her limp form against the wall. "By the time we are through with you, he will regret even thinking of protecting that worthless bitch."**

**A look of uncertainty passed his face as he leaned closer to sniff at her. And then a look of pure astonishment and joy beamed across his disfigured face. "Why boys, she's an innocent. A virgin. She must be his intended." He turned to her and said slowly, "We were only gonna beat you, but since you're his intended maybe we should spoil it for him."**

**He threw her on the hard pavement and the three jumped on her like rabid wolves. Rin struggled hard, using all the techniques she learnt in the dojo to defend herself, but she knew she was no match for a youkai let alone three. While Ginta and Ken held her down, Hakkaku slapped her several times for daring to knee him. Her throat, already sore from screaming, begging and pleading with them, clogged as a deep heavy fear arose in her. Hakkaku ripped her shirt and bra off with his claws, licking her breasts with fervour. He kneaded her other breast while he suckled on the first. As she tried to struggle, he bit down on her nipple drawing blood. She screamed in pain. **

"**Hush, little one. The more you struggle, the worse it will be for you." Rin shuddered as she saw her blood on his lips and closed her mouth tight. In one sudden move, the demon ripped away her skirt and panties, spread her thighs and plunged into her viciously. Rin had never felt pain like this. With every thrust, her insides were being torn by the lack of lubrication. It felt as if he was ripping her entire body apart. With each thrust, he was hurting her, punishing her, his claws raking across her thighs leaving welts across her creamy skin. **

**The other two were panting slightly. Ginta began nipping and sucking her neck, collarbone and shoulder, marking her with his love-bites, though every now and then one of his fangs would graze her, drawing blood. Ken was kneading her breasts roughly, pinching and tweaking her nipples in excitement while he stroked his hardening member. With a final thrust, Hakkaku came in her and then rolled off her with a satisfied grin. He panted out, "Kami, but she's a hot little bitch!"**

**An excited Ken took his place between her thighs and thrust into her as viciously as Hakkaku had. Rin was trying to keep from screaming as she just wanted them to finish with her and leave. She did not want to make it any worse for herself. She was already in agony and bleeding in several places, she did not want the youkai to hurt her any more than she was already. But however hard she tried, she could not control the streams of tears flowing down her cheeks. **_**'It hurts so much!' **_**Her nether area was a mass of pain, her insides feeling as if knives had been plunged into her. Ken kept thrusting into her with abandon, increasing her internal injuries but at least she could be thankful that her blood was acting like some sort of lubricant.**

**Meanwhile, Hakkaku had regained his strength and was jerking off in her blood-smeared hand. Ginta had moved his attention from her shoulder and neck onto her breasts and was decorating her creamy skin with his nips, bites and grazes. **

**As Ken finished raping her, Ginta took his place and gave her a very frightening look. As he positioned his member against her opening, he said "This scar that I have on my face, that bastard inu did that to me. He scarred me and I will do the same to you. And when he sees you he will curse his foolishness."**

**Rin was, by now, a bloody mess, with multiple bites on her upper torso. Her neck and shoulders were covered in an unbroken tattoo of red and blue bruises where Ginta had bitten and torn at her. Deep gashes and scratches were dripping blood and Rin felt something die within her at his words. She did not care what happened to her, she knew she was going to die. She lay as though lifeless, the connection between her mind and body severing. It almost felt as if someone else was being raped and hurt.**

**Ginta thrust into her with such violence that she involuntarily screamed. If the others had been vicious, he was doubly brutal, slamming so hard against her that her entire body almost lifted off the ground. He kept his violent pace and, as he came close to his release, bent down and bit her sharply on the lips in a cruel parody of a kiss. He tugged at her lips with his fangs until small chunks of flesh were torn from her lips. It was at that very moment that he came in her with a triumphant howl.**

**Rin was already light-headed and weak when she felt him bite her lips. The shock and extreme pain was the last straw for her already drained system. Darkness was closing in on her and she gladly surrendered to it, wishing the pain, humiliation and anger to just fade away. And it all faded away leaving only darkness. **

**And then….Nothing.**

**xXx**

**At the other end of the alley, Sesshomaru had emerged from the Bar's front entrance and was wearily walking towards his house. It had been a long day for the demon and he had come here to unwind from the dreadful case he had just finished. Though the three Ookami Youkai who were stalking his client's young daughter had gotten away, he had managed to wound one of them. The Youkai Law Enforcement Agency had posted a lookout for the three and he was sure that they would be caught shortly.**

**As he passed a dark alley near the entrance, he heard a faint sound which sounded like a girl's scream. He strained to hear more but there was nothing. He would have shrugged and walked away but the thought of a certain human woman, whom he had failed, and the vow he had taken compelled him to investigate. He entered the alley and warily made his way towards the sound aware that the whole setup could be a trap for him. He had only walked for a minute or two in when he smelt a multitude of smells: sex, blood, semen, lust, fear, tears; and the scent of three familiar wolves. Swallowing a curse, the demon ran towards the source of the smell, only to come up short at the grisly sight before him: the naked body of a young girl lying in a pool of blood, her battered body festooned with bite marks, gashes and bruises. He knelt quickly, feeling her carotid artery for her pulse, but he knew that she was dead. **

**He felt sorry for the girl, recognizing her as the waitress who had served him his drink. He sighed and prepared to follow the three bastards who had killed her. He was about to get up, when another scent hit his nose. It was weak and almost obliterated under the other strong smells but he could smell it. It was his scent. **

**Perplexed he sniffed her neck to confirm it. He was right, she did smell like him. '**_**How could that be? Unless…' **_**It took him only a second to figure out what had happened and he groaned in misery. **_**'The girl transferred my scent onto her, thinking she would be protected, but the opposite happened. She had the misfortune to run into my enemies and they took out their frustration on her. She had chosen me, however indirectly, to protect her and I failed her. I have failed again!!'**_

**The familiar clamour arose in his mind as guilt for failing to protect another human ate into his very core. Besides HER, no harm had come to any person who had come under his protection. Until now. He looked at the mutilated corpse and made a quick decision. She had chosen him as her protector and, by the Kami, he would protect her. **

**He picked her up, wrapping her body in his long overcoat, and orbed his way to his home, moving too fast to be visible to the human eye. At home, he deposited the girl's body on to the bed in the guest bedroom and then steeled himself for what he was going to do. It had been several years since he had sworn that he would never use anything that his father had left him and today he would be forced to break that oath to keep another one. He would use the sword called Tenseiga – the healing sword.**

**Going to his bedroom, he let his youki touch a painting of a transformed taiyoukai hanging on the wall. Immediately, the painting swung forward, revealing a wall safe that could only be accessed and opened with his youki. Once again, he let out his youki and the safe opened. He gritted his teeth, withdrew something small from the safe and closed it. Moving to the guest bedroom, he opened his hand to reveal a bladeless katana. The leather wrapped grip - Tsuka and hand guard - Tsuba were intact but the blade of the sword was missing. Sesshomaru held the tsuka in his right hand and hesitated. He had never used the sword and was not sure that it would work but he had to try. Letting his youki wash over the ancient katana, he called his sword to heed him, '**_**Tenseiga! I call you. Please help me.'**_

**Immediately, a sharp, wicked looking blade appeared. Tenseiga had accepted him as its master. Swiftly, he swung the blade though the otherworld imps that were clustered around the dead girl's body, banishing them back to the underworld. The girl shuddered and then grew still as the bruises began lightening and the gashes began closing. As the blade disappeared again after doing its work, the youkai lay back to wait for the effects to be completed and to contemplate what complications this one act would bring into his life.**

**xXx**

**Rin awoke from a horrible nightmare, her mind reeling from what she had felt and seen in the dream. It took her only a minute to realize that the dream had been reality. She remembered being raped and then dying, so where was she now? **

**She examined her naked body, still grimy and bloodstained, wrapped in an unfamiliar overcoat. Her bruises and minor cuts had faded; the deep gashes on her thighs almost healed. As she tried to move off the unfamiliar bed, she realized that her insides were still hurting and that the slightest movement of her lower body sent waves of pain through her body. She lay back again, wondering where she was and what was going to happen to her.**

**Her uncertainty at her future, coupled with her memories of her past and the pain in the present, completely shattered her psyche. She sobbed as she relived her torment. She felt guilty, helpless and very, very scared. Her physical scars were disappearing but her mental scars were still unhealed as they festered within her, making her hysterical. She felt dirty at having been used in such a ruthless manner. She remembered the touch of their hands on her body and shuddered with revulsion. Rin wanted to die. She did not want to go through life remembering her shame, remembering her weakness and her pain. She was determined to end her misery, and despite her physical pain, dragged herself to the dresser. Picking up a beautiful crystal perfume bottle, she cracked it against the edge of the heavy wood dresser and placed the sharp glass edge against her wrist. **

**Her courage deserted her for a second and then she remembered the feeling of nothingness she had experienced when she had died. There had been no guilt, no pain, no shame, nothing. And she wanted that feeling – that peace – again. She pressed down hard on the crystal shard and felt it prick her skin lightly and then it was gone. She looked at the hand that had snatched the shard from her and then at the golden eyes glaring at her and she snapped. Screaming obscenities, she slapped him and punched him with her feeble strength, trying to release all her frustration on him. **

**It was because of him she had been raped, because of him she had died, because of him she was alive again and because of him that she had been denied a chance to regain peace. So she hit him as hard as she could and he took the beating, never flinching, never moving away, until she collapsed unconscious in his arms. **

**Sesshomaru had been petrified when he had seen her trying to commit suicide and had snatched the shard from her before she could seriously harm herself. She had been wild after that, but he had borne it calmly, figuring he deserved much more punishment for failing in his vow. A few of her blows would have hurt a lesser youkai than him, and seeing her spirit and strength, he realized that the girl must not have surrendered herself easily to her rapists. Oddly enough, a kernel of pride bubbled up in him as he carried her unconscious body to the bed.**

**Taking a wet sponge, he cleaned her, wiping the blood, grime and the stench of those three off her. He dressed her in a loose robe and then set about clearing the room of all things he deemed she could use to harm herself.**

**Despite his efforts, over the next couple of weeks, she tried several times to kill herself, using everything from nails pulled from the bed frame to a dinner fork. Thankfully, Sesshomaru managed to foil each of her efforts. Instead of getting used to his presence, she had become afraid of him and he had but to enter the room for her to stiffen and roll herself into a ball. If he came too close, she would whimper and cry. The only time when she had voluntary touched him had been on the first day when she had attempted to beat him up. She remained in her room and, despite the fact that her internal injuries had healed, would not walk, preferring to sit in one corner of the room.**

**Rin was going crazy. She did not understand what the demon wanted from her. She was scared of him because he was both of her current hates: a male and a demon. Her mind was healing slowly, but her fear would not go. He had only to come close to her for her fear to overwhelm her. He was kind to her but having been betrayed one time too many she did not trust him. **

**To protect the girl from hurting herself, Sesshomaru started working from home. Several of his colleagues came home to work with him, as he was adamant about not leaving the young human alone. Time passed and the girl's melancholy reduced considerably. She finally stopped trying to kill herself and when Sesshomaru engaged a female tutor for her, immersed herself in her studies. Still, her room and its attached bathroom was her world and she never left it. And she was still scared of the demon. He had but to step one foot beyond the doorway of her room for her to run to her corner. **

**Six months having passed since the heinous incident, the two unusual housemates had settled into a sort of a routine. While she would remain in her room at all times, the inuyoukai would never try to cross the threshold of her room. And that strange routine was disrupted when, the demon suddenly announced one day that he was going away for a fortnight in relation to a case. Rin had been confused at that.**

**The first day after his departure she remained in her room. But by the second day hunger forced the young girl to timidly creep out of the room that had been her sanctuary. Over the days, she gained confidence and explored the beautiful house to her heart's content, trying to get clues as to the mystery that was Sesshomaru. His large one-floor house had been as pristine as a museum and just as impersonal. So the girl, reveling in her new-found freedom and her awakening confidence, had put her crazy touch on the house in an effort to make it more livable, figuring she would 're-pristine' the place before he came back. **

**A fortnight rolled into a month and still there was no Sesshomaru. By now, a tinge of worry had entered the girl's mind. Frightening or not, the demon had been the one who had become a stabilizing factor in her life and now he was gone. **

**Sesshomaru had come home after a month and a half, expecting the worst from his ward. However, he had been pleasantly surprised to see her in the kitchen, humming to herself as she cooked. Silently he settled himself in the living room to observe her, reveling in the fact that she looked calm and almost happy. He was also anxious to see how she would react to his return.**

**On spotting the demon sitting a couple of feet behind her, the girl had screamed and cowered against the counter, reeking of fear and nervousness. The demon hadn't liked the fact that she was still afraid of him and to calm her had done the one thing he was most uncomfortable doing. He had begun talking to her as an equal.**

**The first thing he had done was to reassure her that whatever happened he would NEVER, EVER hurt her. He promised her on his honour that he would not touch her in any way until she grew to trust him. He then began telling her about himself, his cases and various anecdotes related to his life. **

**At first, Rin had been startled when she had seen the youkai and then glad that he was back. However, uncertainty grew in her as some of the old fears resurfaced. She was also worried that he would be angry that she had messed up his house. However, as he spoke, she relaxed and actually began to enjoy herself. **

**Every day they would talk, seated far apart, and slowly Rin opened up to him, telling him about herself and her life before the rape. She grew comfortable with him and didn't mind being around him – as long as he didn't touch her. And he kept to his promise of not touching her, taking care to keep a distance of a few feet between then so as not to come in contact with her, even inadvertently. **

**One day, a couple of weeks short of her one-year anniversary with him, the demon had handed her an envelope calling it a special present for her. She had opened it and found three photographs. Each photograph showed the horribly mutilated corpse of one of her rapists. The stoic demon informed her that he had personally sent each of the offenders to the next world for daring to hurt her. Rin had felt a number of emotions at viewing the three 'presents' but the premier emotion she felt was one of freedom. She had walked up to the demon and had tightly hugged him, all her misery, heartache and pain flowing out with her tears. That night she burnt the three photographs and from their ashes she had been reborn, just like a phoenix. She had even gone for therapy to get rid of all her unresolved emotions and to regain her self-esteem and confidence in order to become the old Rin again, the one who was all laughter and fun. Her fear of him had all but disappeared as she recognized all that he had done for her.**

**Things were going great until one day Rin had questioned the demon regarding her future. He, in turn, had calmly stated that she was free to do as she wanted. He said he hoped she would stay with him and allow him to protect her, but left the choice to her. The girl was in two minds as to her answer. She knew that, in effect, he had asked her to become his Pet and she did not know whether she wanted that. So she evaluated all her options carefully. If she agreed, she would be safe, as she knew that he would not hurt her in any way. She would also gain a powerful protector, as well as a safe environment to stay in. Over and above that was the fact that she owed it to him, as he had saved her life and nursed her back to health. She also knew that he cared deeply for her. On the other hand, she was uncomfortable with the fact that she would be getting intimate with him. Upon careful reflection, she realized that she was still afraid of getting physical with any male - man or youkai. And while her own feelings regarding him were muddled, she knew that she cared for him and thought of him as her best friend. She then and there decided that if she had to do 'that' with anyone, she would rather do it with her friend. She would become his Pet. **

**And that night had once again changed her, revealing to her the true Sesshomaru: the one she cherished and had grown to love. Deciding to take matters into her own hand for once, she carefully planned this major step in her relationship with the demon. Wearing a silk negligee and a matching gown, she had entered Sesshomaru's room that night to see him reading a book on the bed. Stopping halfway into his room, she waited until she had the demon's attention before deliberately letting her gown drop to the floor. The demon had been surprised, his eyebrows almost climbing into his hairline. Finding him staring at her, she had slowly slid the straps of her negligee off her shoulders. The garment had fallen to the ground, revealing her naked body to his perusal and she nervously awaited his reaction. He had walked towards her, his eyes intent on her and had bent down towards her…**

xXx

Rin was yanked out off her thoughts, as she realized that Sesshomaru's door was opening. She was mentally preparing herself to launch into a lengthy but heartfelt apology when she froze at the sight of the creature exiting his room.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Sesshomaru awoke in pain. His face, his chest, his throat and his privates were all extremely sore. It was another matter that his entire body was tingling, his skin having become rather sensitive to touch.

'_Damn that pesky Kitsune! He should have warned me that it would hurt so much.' _Groggily, he got out of bed to get his daily fix of coffee. He considered getting dressed, but with the state his body was in, resigned himself to going out in his boxers. He made his way to the kitchen and was surprised to see Rin sitting on the counter giving him a glare. Not in the mood for pleasantries, he ground out a 'Good morning', before making a beeline for the percolator.

Rin was incensed at the rather rude and nearly naked woman who was prancing her way to the coffee machine. '_Who does she think she is? Walking around the house as if she owns the damn place. And that too, clad only in Sessy's boxers…Does she have no shame? Fucking slut!'_

Watching the woman sip coffee as if it were the elixir of life, Rin conceded that the young woman was pretty. But she could not understand why Sessy had done this. Not 'why' per-se, because she knew that in the past he had slept with other female demons, but why he had brought her to the house. In the two years that the young girl had spent with him, he had never brought another woman home. Her mind went into overdrive as she considered the implications. _'Is he serious about her? Is that why he brought her home? Maybe she is his girlfriend. Does he want to get married to her and have perfect little inuyoukai babies? What will happen to me, if he does marry her? Will she hate me and try to throw me out of the house?' _Then another thought struck her and her eyes narrowed._ 'Is she using Sessy? Does she even like him or is she just trying to get money out of him? I must find out the truth.'_

"I know what you are trying to do…bitch!"

Sesshomaru looked up at the still glaring human and blinked trying to put the statement in perspective. _'huh? Bitch? Is she referring to the going-undercover-as-a-female thing? How…Of course! Shippo must have told her. I'm so going to kill that brat…Is that why she is angry? She's not disgusted with me, is she?' _Deciding discretion was the better part of valour, he grunted a noncommittal "So?" trying to get her to reveal exactly how much she knew.

The girl, if possible, grew angrier and her voice dripped icicles. "You can try what you want to but it will not work. He will not fall in with your plans."

The demon gave a soft sigh._ 'How did she know about Inuyasha and my plans for him? And if she knows what I am doing, why is she doubting me now?' _His voice filled with confidence, he said, "He will not be able to resist me, once I put my plans into action. By the time this is over, he will be wrapped up around my little finger. Don't worry, Rin, I will charm him into forgetting the past. I will show him my sincerity and he will see that he needs me. And that I need him. He will believe it!" '_He must believe it. Oh Kami, please let Inuyasha believe the truth.'_

While the demon had said it in all honesty, Rin heard only slyness and deceit in the soft voice. '_So she thinks that she can __**charm**__ Sessy into forgetting the past…into forgetting me? I won't let that happen. I won't let him fall into her trap.'_

"You really think a trashy slut like you can accomplish this? You don't know anything about what he is like, what he wants, what he needs. It is all a fallacy that you have built for yourself. Forget about it. It will not happen."

Sesshomaru was loosing patience with her, "Firstly, stop calling me names. I am like this because of him. This is all for him. And it will happen. **I **will make it happen. **I will succeed**."

Sudden anger flared in the young girl and she jumped down from the counter. Striding to where the slut was leaning against the wall, Rin brought her face close to the other's face and ground out. "He has been hurt enough in the past and I will not allow it to happen again. Can't you see that you will only end up hurting him? How can you be so selfish?"

Anguish lanced through the demon as he acknowledged the girl's words. He **HAD** hurt Inuyasha and how. His pain came out in a rush of words. "I know that! Don't you think that I know all that? But I need to do this…I need to make it all better for him. You think I'm being selfish? You think its selfish wanting him in my life? If you think that, then it's true, I am selfish." His voice dropped an octave as he pleaded with her. "Please Rin, do not fight me. I need your help to do this."

Whatever she had expected, it was not this. The emotion in the other woman's voice had touched Rin and now the woman actually wanted her help? "My help?" she squeaked.

He blushed as he whispered, "Will you teach me how to act like a lady?"

Rin gazed at the woman in shock, in two minds regarding her answer. It would not be easy molding a semi-nude tramp into a lady, but then again, why should she help her?

Sensing her confusion, he pleaded again. "Please Rin, this Sesshomaru needs your help."

The ground shifted beneath her feet as she heard the very familiar phrase slip out of the other woman's lips. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

He looked at her in confusion as she stared at him. "What's my favourite-ist thing in the whole wide world?"

The demon grinned remembering an old argument and replied, "Why, ME princess!"

She gaped, that was Sesshomaru all right. "Oh, Sessy if you could only see yourself. I thought molding a semi-nude tramp into a lady would have been difficult, but molding a semi-nude tramp, who is actually a male, into a lady is just…just impossible!" She paused as a smile lit up her face. "And will be a whole lot of fun!"

And then she took one look at the highly confused demon and burst out laughing.

xxXxxXxxXxx

One hour and an extremely amused conversation later, Rin accompanied Sesshomaru to Divine Protection to get the charm repaired. Dressed in a fitting t-shirt and baggy jeans, Sesshomaru looked like an icy, yet beautiful girl. She was amused at how a T-shirt that fit the male demon's wide chest, still managed to snuggly hug the decidedly less expansive but more curvy chest of the female illusion; which alerted the girl to the urgent need for lingerie shopping for the newly-created female.

Rin grinned to herself. The whole plan, as the demon had outlined it, sounded fantastic and difficult to pull off, but she knew if anyone could do it, it was the silver haired demon beside her…or should she refer to him as the black-haired demoness? Wild laughter bubbled at the thought and Rin let herself go. The demon looked at the girl patiently as they rode the subway to reach their destination.

Minutes passed by and a naughty thought arose in the young girl's mind. She nudged the demon and whispered to him, "Do you want me to help you behave like a girl?" As he nodded, she inclined her head towards a young demon a couple of seats away who was looking at Sesshomaru with a small smile on his face. "Then you have to pass the test. That demon's checking you out. Go and flirt with him!"

At the girl's words, outrage flared in the demon. '_How dare that tiger shit check out this Sesshomaru. He is not fit to even gaze at me. Flirt with him, huh, I can do better!' _Then, as his mind registered what he had just thought, he cringed. Why had he thought that he could do better? _'Damn! It's just a small test! Its not like I want to mate with him or something.' _

His eyes widened at his strange thoughts. _'Wait! Mate?' _He shuddered, deciding that his mind was totally messed up due to sleep deprivation and tiredness.

Rin giggled at the conflicting emotions on the demon's face and nudged him again. "I want to see if you are able to put yourself into a female mindset. Now go!" Giving her a very nervous smirk, the demon arose, walking like he imagined a female would, towards the tiger youkai.

The girl chortled as Sesshomaru sashayed with exaggerated hip movements, like a model-on-crack-walking-on-the-catwalk, towards the grinning demon. She watched as he demurely sat next to the other demon, remembering to keep his legs closed and began a conversation. Oh! What she would do to be a fly on the wall.

Sesshomaru's feminine avatar leaned towards other demon, his voice soft as he snarled. "Listen up, shithead. Keep smiling as if your life depended on it. If you make one wrong move, I will rip your head from your torso and feed it to the crows." The youkai whose smile had vanished at the demon lords first words, pasted on a sick parody of his earlier smile. Nodding in approval, Sesshomaru murmured. "Very good. Now you were staring at me, do you have something to say to me, tiger?"

"Uh! no…I mean yeah…I just wanted to tell you you're not only beautiful but you're one hell of a powerful bitch."

Sesshomaru groaned mentally. He knew most inuyoukai bitches would consider a line like that very sexy but he just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. So he let his youki flare up and press against the tiger's youki – a youkai way of flexing his muscles. "Maybe, but way out of your league."

Seeing the tiger's eyes bug out in pain with the amount of power he was forcing on him, Sesshomaru relented and, after softly smiling and patting his cheek, moved back towards Rin.

"So how did it go, Sessy?"

"Piece of cake! The guy was ready to fall down on my feet." '_Literally. Any more power and the poor twerp would have fainted._'

Rin looked pleased as Sesshomaru smirked. "Fine we'll start your training once we're back home." As he grinned, she whispered "And Sessy, did you really have to frighten him so much?"

His smirk evaporated, '_Busted!' _Catching the smile on her face, he smirked again. "Hn! He should have known not to mess with his betters."

After a few seconds, the tiger youkai walked hesitantly towards the pair and apologised to the demon. "I'm sorry Miss. I did not mean to cause any harm. I'm really sorry if you are offended. Please forgive me." Sesshomaru nodded regally accepting the apology. The tiger spoke again. "Miss, if you don't mind, I just wanted to say that I am honoured to have met an inuyoukai of your stature. If I could only be graced with your name…"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the tiger's boldness just as their stop was announced. Leaving the tiger behind them, they walked towards the door. Sesshomaru turned before alighting and replied stoically, "My name…My name is Kikyou."

TBC….

A/N: Long chapter or what? LOL. Bet you didn't see that last part coming! Yeehaw! And I couldn't stop laughing when I wrote the flirting scene. It was soooo funny imagining him in that situation.

And please don't hate me for ending Rin's memories where I did…the chapter was already too long. Don't worry everything that happened that night will be revealed later….

Like it, Hate it or just indifferent to it, Please review. I will appreciate much. And I would prefer that I get a review instead of an email. It's just simpler that way.

Heartfelt thanks to my reviewers:

**Angel Killer: **Thank you for you email and for your wonderful idea. Yes, this is going to be a long story. Am aiming it to be anywhere between 25-30 chapters, so strap in, its gonna be a bumpy ride. LOL.

**Ladydeath31178: **Thank you. As for him noticing he was topless, he couldn't cause he forgot about the fact that he was wearing the charm and he couldn't see the changes himself. LOL. As you can see its Rin who pointed it out to him. Poor Sessy, I feel so sorry for him knowing what all will happen to him. ;)

**Sovereignity:** Two reviews again. Wheeeee! Man your tens give me a high every time, so thanks a million. Yeah, I guess great minds do think alike, but still it was freaky that both of you kind of outlined my plot. Heeeheee, But I sure threw you off with Kikyou. Score one for me. LOL.

**Sweetkijo: **Thanks a lot. I'm glad you like the story. Praise from you is indeed great since I think your story was absolutely fab! :giggle: With female Sessy being called Kikyou, imagine what kind of stuff I could do…LOL.


	7. Dude Looks Like a Lady, She's the Man!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, it's the sole property of Goddess Romiko Takahashi, and I cannot take cr

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, it's the sole property of Goddess Romiko Takahashi, and I cannot take credit for her genius. I neither own "Dude looks like a lady" which is by Aerosmith nor "She's the Man!".

Kagome is a college student unaware of the mortal peril she is in. He's a bitter silver – haired Adonis with a checkered past and a vow to protect humans. So when the two meet, it's a given that fireworks follow…

**A/N: A big warm hug to my wonderful beta, Rowdyjaner! **

Chapter 7 –

**This Dude Looks Like a Lady…but she, She's the Man!**

"Wow!" Sesshomaru gave a low whistle as he clapped his eyes on his female avatar for the first time in the mirror. He twirled around, critically assessing his naked feminine form. _'Not bad, not bad at all. The kit has done well!'_

The demon was surprised at how closely he resembled the Poison girl. When he had given Shippo the vague description and instructions last night, he had hoped the resulting persona would at least be pleasing to the eye. But somehow, the kit had got most of it right, not only successfully emulating the stunner's looks, but also enhancing them drastically. The face was quite similar – the same big chocolate eyes, the same heart shaped face, the same button nose, the same full, pouting lips. There were a few points of difference, mainly in the shape of the chin, the youkai ears, the hairstyle and the new markings on his face. Instead of the crescent moon and the two magenta stripes that adorned his male face, he now sported a single delicate golden stripe beneath his avatar's eyes.

The body was where the kit had exceeded his expectations. Kikyou's body was fuller and curvier than the one he remembered in his arms. Of course, he had no visual recollection to compare it to, but the feel of the mysterious girl under his claws was all too vivid for him, even now. His avatar's breasts were seemingly riper than the other's, her waist narrower, her hips flaring sharply into a pair of long, shapely legs. He brought his hand to the slit at the juncture of his thighs narrowing his eyes at the lack of a certain till-now vital organ and gave a soft sigh, feeling rather unmanned and vulnerable without it.

This whole thing was bizarre. He felt strange, almost as if he was wearing a skintight costume over his own skin with the only difference being that he could _feel _the 'second skin'. He could feel his own skin but could not touch it, while he could touch and feel the softer feminine skin. What was even more disconcerting was that his fake skin was in places inches above or below his actual skin. Getting his mind around the whole thing was giving him a headache.

The morning had been an eventful one. After being smuggled into Divine Protections to avoid any interaction with his colleagues and, thus, the bemused questions and comments that would follow such an interaction, the demon had Shippo quickly rectify the charm. He had also had the new scent-distortion charm and the power limiter fused to his youki. Only the testing of his avatar remained.

He nodded to himself as he redressed himself in the baggy clothes. '_Kikyou is indeed ready.'_

As he opened the door of the dressing room, an eager Shippo bombarded him with questions. "So, what's the verdict, Sesshomaru-sama? Do you like it? Is the voice OK? What about the power-limiter? Have you–"

The demon lord roared in exasperation, "Enough!" Visibly calming himself, he put his hand on the pouting kit's shoulder. "It's quite good, Shippo. As for your other questions, this Sesshomaru will test it out before answering any questions."

The kit swelled up with happiness as Rin giggled softly. They both knew that the demon was stingy with praise and that these seemingly insignificant words conveyed much more than they meant.

"Hai. Last night I didn't get a chance to talk to you about the transformation. Do you wish to ask me anything, my lord?"

Kikyou raised her eyebrow in a very familiar Sesshomaru-like expression. "Kit, this one wants to know about the charm. Will it always seem so tight and uncomfortable?"

The fox demon smiled and waved his small hands, "No, not at all. I know what you mean. You must mean the discomfort with the fake skin. It will take a little getting used to, but the feeling will dissipate with time. The more you are in the female form, the faster you will get used to it." He paused and took a deep breath. "Sesshomaru-sama, whenever the charm is on and you are in the feminine form, please remember that all your reactions and physical responses will be feminine. And, therefore, your behaviour must also correctly reflect your new femininity."

Rin broke in with a soft "Hai. We will work on it."

The teen grinned at Rin "Also, as you may have obviously realized, you will not be able to enjoy…um…the _company _of your pet, or any other female for that matter." His grin grew wider at Rin's blush and then died a quick death at the sight of Kikyou's glittering eyes in an otherwise stoic face. _'Damn, he's scary even as a woman!'_

Clearing his throat and attempting to relax his frazzled nerves under the inu's unblinking stare, he continued in a rush. "Yeah…uh...so I was saying. The power limiter has been set at half your normal strength and power, so, no trying to barge through any walls. The power limiter also affects your senses – so your eyesight, hearing and sense of smell will not be as good as they are with your full power. Of course, you could always slide the power limiter to release more of your power but the more power you release the more it will suppress the concealment charm causing your illusion to waver."

He saw the older youkai's thoughtful frown and knew that he had successfully distracted the inu and had thus saved himself from being punished for embarrassing the young girl. Shippo was extremely fond of Rin, but the overly-protective older demon had made it clear long ago that the girl was not to be harassed in any way. The kit knew that she was a pet, but was a little put-off that she was off-limits to all while the demon was free to pursue other demonesses.

Suppressing a surge of sudden anger, he looked at his handiwork and was surprised to see the avatar's nipples clearly visible through the soft cotton of her T-shirt. Licking his lips nervously, he averted his eyes and rambled on in a high-pitched voice. "Clothes! Uh…any clothes you wear, whether in male or female form, will adjust to fit your other state. So if you need to change forms at the spur of the moment, your clothes will still fit you. After all we can hardly have a demon lord dressed in tatters running around or a demoness floating in extra large clothes. It would seem–"

"Is there anything else, anything constructive, you need to tell me, Shippo?" The Kitsune demon looked at the clearly irritated taiyoukai and silently shook his head. "Fine. We will be leaving now."

No sooner had Sesshomaru stepped out of the trial room with Rin, than he saw an enraged Hiten striding towards the door they had just exited. He groaned mentally and then walked on calmly, secure in the knowledge that in his female avatar, no one could link him to him. As the thunder demon passed him, he exhaled softly, unaware that he had been unconsciously holding his breath.

And when his colleague doubled back to stop in front of him, he gave a nervous start before letting the mask of stoicism cover his face.

"Hey, you're Rin, right?" The thunder demon asked Rin, though his eyes never left the female Inu in front of him.

"Hai, Hiten-sama."

"I though I recognized you from the New year party last year. And who is your gorgeous friend?" He gave a short bow and addressed Sesshomaru. "I don't believe we have been introduced. I am Hiten Oshima, a thunder demon and you are?"

Sesshomaru's jaw dropped before he quickly composed himself and gave what he hoped was a serene smile._ 'What the hell. He didn't recognize me. Well, of course, I knew he wouldn't but…to actually see it happen. Damn! This is so strange. And what is stranger is the way he's staring at me. Like a cat staring at a dish of cream.'_

Rin saw the uncertain smile on Kikyou's face and knew that Sesshomaru was thrown as to how he should behave. Normally, he would have given a curt nod if he even deigned to notice his subordinate, but now he was no longer a taiyoukai, no longer Hiten's superior. Hell, he wasn't even a male. The thought of her rescuing him, brought a huge grin to her face. "Hiten-sama, this is Ms Kikyou Chikamori. She is a _very special _friend of mine."

Sesshomaru growled softly at the girl's teasing tone. "Pleased to meet you, Hiten-sama."

The thunder demon waved his hands while blatantly checking her form out. "Please, please, no formalities, call me Hiten. Any friend of Rin's is my friend. I would love to better our acquaintance."

Seeing his eyes were stuck at Kikyou's chest, Rin rolled her eyes and gave a quick squeeze to the angry demon lord's shoulder. Tamping down on his irritation, the inu-youkai nodded to the other demon. "Yeah. I'm sure it would be a scream."

"Well, this was fun but we have to go. We have to…err…meet Sesshomaru-sama at the café in ten minutes." Rin chirped with a sunny smile.

At his superior's name, Hiten almost sprang to attention and nodded a touch nervously. "Yes, yes, please go ahead. It was a pleasure meeting you, Kikyou. I hope we meet again, soon."

Sesshomaru nodded and almost dragged Rin away from the place. They moved in silence till they were outside the premises and then Rin burst out laughing. The demon sent her a scathing look as he clenched and unclenched his fists in frustration. "The way he was looking at me, I wanted to punch his lights out. I almost feel dirty." The demon shuddered in revulsion and then suddenly glanced at the deathly-quiet, pale girl. _'Kuso!! I should have thought before speaking.'_

"Rin, I am sorry. I should not have-"

"It's okay, Sesshy. Every girl learns to handle things like that. You're new to this being female thing, so its doubly horrible for you. Some men are just such jerks. One just has to learn to ignore such-"

"Rin." He shifted into his male form and interrupted the girl's babbling, taking in her tear-filled eyes and her pained expression. "I was not thinking before speaking. I know that my words reminded you of that time. It was insensitive of me." He pulled her into his arms, laying her head against his shoulder. "I have always felt your pain and thought I could understand what you were feeling, that I could understand the depth of your grief. But, today I realize that I had not even fathomed one-hundredth of it. If a mere look caused me so much revulsion and disquiet, I cannot even begin to imagine what you were feeling like when what you went through was a million times worse. I am so sorry, Rin."

Rin moved her head from his shoulder and looked into his anguished amber eyes. She gave him a tremulous smile and a quick peck on his cheek. "You're too good to me, Sesshy."

Wiping her eyes, she put her hands on her hips and gave him a mock-scowl. "And what do you think you're doing, changing forms like this? Didn't you hear what Shippo said? You have to remain in female form for as long as possible so that you get used to it. Now, change back."

Sesshomaru scowled at her before changing forms again, muttering, "Yes, sir!"

She smiled at his irritation. "Well, at least Shippo was right about the clothes altering to fit either form bit. And that reminds me, we have to get some clothes for you. So let's hit the malls."

Four agonizing hours later, Sesshomaru sat on his bed massaging his aching feet and cursing the person who had invented spike heels. _'Women have to be masochists to wear such painful footwear. Damnit all to hell, my feet are killing me!' _

The first thing Rin had done in the mall was buy him a pair of shiny black spike heels. And had then proceeded to drag a stumbling Kikyou from one end of the mall to the other. His wardrobe had acquired quite a number of feminine articles of clothing – everything from skirts, halters, tube tops and dresses to the more unisex jeans, wifebeaters and shirts. It was in the lingerie store that Sesshomaru had finally put down his foot. He had argued with Rin that he did not need a bra since his avatar's rather-well formed chest was magically 'bound' and was not answerable to gravity or other movements. Plus, he had fiercely argued that changing forms would be highly difficult and embarrassing if he was wearing a bra. He had won that round but at the cost of several purses, belts, shoes, make-up and jewellery.

And now that they were back home, Rin was looking at him with a calculating look in her eyes as she assessed his forlorn feminine form. "Kikyou, your training begins now. You have three days left till the beginning of college. You-"

Kikyou leaned back against his bed with a grimace "Actually, I will join college two days later, since the client's daughter, my principal – what's her name, um, Kagome – has to stay at home for some religious function."

"Quiet! Now as I was saying before you very rudely interrupted me _Kikyou_, I will leave on Monday which gives us only three days. These three days, you will not remove the charm, not even for a second. You will live, breathe, act and even think like a woman. I mean it, Kikyou."

A bemused smile blossomed on Kikyou's face. "Sure, whatever you say, my beautiful _sensei_."

The girl narrowed her eyes at the demoness' flippant attitude. "You wanted my help, Kikyou, and you've got it. But we will do things my way. I think in all the excitement of meeting Inuyasha, you've forgotten that you're supposed to be protecting a young girl. A girl who you will be with 24x7 and who you will be interacting a lot with. Even a small slip-up can end up exposing you and, as your sensei in this matter, I absolutely cannot allow it. I will not allow you to botch this up and add to the guilt already burdening you. Do we have an agreement, Sesshomaru Taisho?"

The inu-youkai gave the girl a mock bow. "Hai, Sensei." _"Kuso! The next three days are going to be hell. Who knew my sweet Rin was a Neo-Nazi in disguise."_

"Now, the first thing we will learn is how to walk properly like a female and not how a man thinks a-"

Sesshomaru groaned. _'Aaaaah! Kill me, kami!'_

xxXxxXxxXxx

'_Kill me now!'_

Kagome stretched grumpily, popping her stiff muscles and then plopped back into bed with a scowl. She was beyond bored. Under virtual house-arrest by her mother, Kagome was seriously contemplating running away from her house just to get away from it all. Why her mother had turned into a nut-case was beyond Kagome's understanding. Her mother had been the coolest, smartest, most empathic and friendly adult the girl had the privilege of knowing. They had always been extremely close, being the only family each of them had. Kagome still remembered the horrible accident, which had claimed the lives of her father, grandfather and brother when she was just a kid, leaving the two shattered females all alone to fend for themselves. Satori had painstakingly rebuilt their lives, even giving up her job to run the Higurashi shrine as her husband's legacy. Through thick and thin, heartbreak and joy, the two of them had remained together, enjoying a bond that transcended a mere mother-daughter bond becoming something more.

And now, the bond was slowly unraveling. Satori had become paranoid about her daughter's safety ever since the Eyeless Murders began a couple of weeks ago and the girl, in turn, had resented her mother's mollycoddling. The only reason she had agreed to remain in the house was the whispered plea her mother had made at the end of their last pre-truce fight. It had been a vicious argument with each side loudly vocalizing their current grievances with the other. Kagome had been passionately recounting her objections, when her mother's soft, weary voice stopped her mid-flow. "Please Kagome. You are all I have. If anything were to happen to you, I…please remain at home, just for a few days. I beg you."

The words had touched Kagome and brought tears to her eyes. At that emotionally charged moment, she had agreed, figuring that it was just a couple of days before she left for Tokyo University. But it had been sooooo hard, not to mention boring, to stay at home. Her only reprieve had been going to Poison with Inuyasha, but even that had got bungled due to that good-looking but rude youkai bastard. And just today she had been informed that she wouldn't be leaving home on Monday for the University, as she had been expecting, but instead would leave on Wednesday, since a major purification ceremony was to be held at the Shrine on Tuesday, for which Satori needed her daughter's assistance.

'_Great! Can it get any better than this?'_

Oh, but it did. Since the past few days, Kagome was convinced that she was loosing her mind. Bright flashes of unexplained light, colours growing sharper and then muting again, feelings of unexplained danger and creepiness that crept upon her occasionally – if not madness what could it be? Kagome had at first grown fearful of the strange symptoms, but then had rationalised that it was just sensory deprivation and boredom that was resulting in her hallucinating and becoming neurotic. There, that sounded so much better than saying I'm going crazy, ne?

And Inuyasha was not helping. He had tried his best to alleviate her boredom and make her incarceration more tolerable for the first couple of days, but of late, he had become rather scarce. She had tried his number several times, but with no success. '_Some friend he turned out to be_! _Maybe I need a man like my friends keep telling me…Someone to call my own. Someone who I could talk to and be close to, someone…'_

Just then, the phone rang, jolting a fuming Kagome out of her thoughts. Glaring at the instrument and, indirectly, at the caller, who she knew had to be Inuyasha, she flipped it open. "Moshi-moshi. Betrayed by best friend and almost too furious to be speaking, speaking."

Her bitter words where answered by a soft chuckle and a warm honeyed and extremely familiar voice. "Guess I caught you at a bad time, huh?"

"Hey! My main man. How are you? O Kami! Things have been so crazy that I haven't even had time to worry about you. And what with the time difference and stuff…I'm babbling. How are things going there?"

Another soft chuckle floated across the line. "Well, 'things' are going well. I won."

Kagome fell off the bed in her excitement. "What! WOW! I knew you'd do well at 'Knockout', but winning the damn competition is absolutely out of this world. I guess I'm not surprised, Sango. The amount of hard work that you've been putting into your training had to pay off."

Kagome had not been surprised when Sango had been selected to take part in the super-elite fighting competition. The girl had always been crazy about marital arts and wanted to be the best fighter in the world. Her spirit, strength and determination had garnered her a spot amongst the best, and Kagome knew that her friend would have given her all to achieve her victory.

She climbed back onto the bed slowly. "I'm just sorry I missed it. I wish I could have been there in Berlin for the contest." When Sango did not immediately reply, Kagome knew that her other best friend had also missed her. She also knew that Sango would never make that admission to her. That's just the way she was.

"Ah, Kagome. That's all in the past. I've got so much in the future to look forward to. Guess what, as the winner of the all-human 'Knockout' competition, I get an automatic spot in the all-youkai competition, 'Annihilation', that's scheduled for later this year in Tokyo. I'm just so excited about it."

Kagome frowned a bit as she processed the information. "I know you're extremely skilled and strong Sango, but…won't a human be at a disadvantage against youkai claws and fangs? Not to mention, their superhuman strength and their special powers."

"Yeah, that is why I would be allowed to take any two weapons with me, while battling Youkai. Oh Kami, no human has ever made it past the first round in 'Annihilation'. But I will. You see, Kagome, if I don't."

Kagome grinned at the determination in her friend's voice. '_Yup! That's the Sango I know. She will clear the first round, no doubt about it.'_

"I know you will, honey. When have you ever let anything stand in your way-"

"Never!" the both of them exclaimed together, laughing with glee.

"So, how's Aunt Kirara? She must be ecstatic over your victory." Kagome said with a small smile, recalling the Neko youkai who was her friend's guardian and most ardent supporter.

"Yeah! I called her a while ago and she was over the moon with happiness. She was so excited when I told her that some of the moves she had taught me were instrumental in my victory. I heard her say that she's going to treat the entire Youkai Law Enforcement Agency to doughnuts to celebrate."

Kagome looked thoughtful. "Called? Wasn't she to go with you to 'Knockout'?"

"She was supposed to, but at the last minute there was a batch of fresh incidents of rogue demons attacking humans and all YLEA officers were called off leave. She was really disappointed at that development."

Kagome heard the wistfulness in her friend's voice. '_I bet not as disappointed as you were. Not that you would ever let it show. Oh Sango, why do you bottle it all inside?' _

"So you're all alone in Berlin?" She let a hint of playfulness enter her tone. "Sango let loose on Berlin. Run and hide Berliners!"

A snort answered her. "Nah, I can't show my true nefarious colours just yet. There are people from back home here, including, believe it or not, the pervert. I met him a couple of times."

Kagome sounded baffled as she toyed with the bedcover. "You met a pervert?"

"No, no, not _a_ pervert. THE Pervert."

"Miroku?"

"Bingo! Frankly, I was surprised to see him here, until he told me that a fighting arena was the perfect place to score women. Something about all that testosterone-laden air driving women crazy. And since he had a different woman on his arm every other night, I'd say it worked for him."

Kagome laughed heartily at Sango's disgusted tone. If there was one person that the fighter detested, it was him. True, the girl had only met Inuyasha's friend a couple of times, but Sango had taken a deep and unflinching dislike to the well-known pervert at their very first meeting. Perhaps it had something to do with the ass-grabbing that the fighter had been subjected to by the extremely tipsy pervert.

Sobering as a thought struck her, "So, you really had no one with you? It must have been very boring for you in between matches. All alone in an unfamiliar city and all that stuff." 

Sango cleared her throat softly, before she said "Not exactly. I…uh…I've met someone." Kagome stared incredously at the phone as if it she could see her friend though it. _'Did I hear correctly? Did I-don't-need-anyone-in-my-life Sango just say she met someone?'_

Over the line, a cool voice filled the stunned silence, "I know what you're thinking, honey. Believe me, he almost matches my Golden Rules"

Kagome rolled her eyes at that. _'Oh yeah, Sango and her Golden Rules. There's actually someone like that in this world?' _

Sango was still talking about the guy she'd met. "He's a youkai who had come to the competition to fight in the opening exhibition match. Oh Kaggie, he's a magnificent fighter. You should have seen him…he was absolutely fabulous. Crisp, precise movements, a strong defense and an uncanny way of predetermining his opponent's movements. Beautiful, it was just beautiful."

As Sango paused for breath, her perplexed friend broke through. "A youkai?"

She knew Sango had heard the censure in her voice, when she heard a sharp intake of air and a slightly louder-than-normal voice counter her. "I know what you are thinking. And it's not like that at all. He's very good looking AND a damn good fighter but I didn't get together with him because of these reasons. I wouldn't have hooked up with him except the poor thing was following me around, trying to court me. I almost pitied his relentless pursuit and so-"

Kagome heard an amused male voice over the phone, cutting off Sango's diatribe from somewhere behind her friend. "Ah! So you think I'm attractive AND a good fighter? I'm so honoured."

Sango uncharacteristically stuttered "Uh…I…" as Kagome tried to smother her laugh. From the sound of it, her friend's youkai had heard her last remarks. '_This should prove to be funny.' _

The mysterious youkai continued huskily from somewhere closer to the phone. "And to think you only hooked up with me because of pity. Hmm, I would have thought it was because of this–" A thud signaled to Kagome that the phone had dropped from Sango's hand. She would have been alarmed if her friend's soft moan had not come to her over the airwaves.

"Or perhaps due to this–"

A louder, drawn-out moan had Kagome blushing like a beet. Her wild imagination supplied her with numerous images of what was happening on the other end. She blushed more and was about to close the phone when she heard the phone being picked up. The youkai spoke to her "I'm sorry but Sango is a bit pre-occupied as of now. "

"Yes, I heard." Another moan punctuated her words, causing Kagome to flush some more. '_He's talking to me while he's doing – whatever he's doing to her. Unbelievable!'_

He must have felt the same because he signed off. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Sango's friend. Maybe we can meet when we reach Tokyo on Tuesday."

"Uh…sure," But the phone had clicked off from the other end.

Kagome looked at the phone in her hand as if seeing it for the first-time. Did what had happened, actually happen? Sango had won 'Knockout', landed a spot on 'Annihilation' and was getting it on with a youkai lover. It seemed all very surreal. And so very exciting!

And what had Kagome done while Sango was out fulfilling her dreams? She was cooped up at home, loosing her mind and becoming more depressed. Hearing her friend being pleasured …being loved had emphasized her own lacking in that department.

She was an eighteen-year-old virgin. She supposed that there was nothing wrong with that. Not everyone was in a hurry to jump into bed with a man at the slightest provocation. But she felt, sometimes, that she was missing out on something. And given her history with boys, she could not have pointed out what that something was.

She was a girl who had dated only one boy before deciding to go steady with the extremely persistent and sweet Hojou. Cute, comfortable and caring…dull, boring and unexciting Hojou. They had broken it off a couple of months back, when she realized that he intended to propose to her. To a girl he barely knew, despite going out with her for nearly three years. To a girl he had hardly kissed, let alone going further than that. To a girl who clearly did not have marriage on her mind at this stage in her life. And, the dolt that he was, he was going to propose marriage.

Kagome had not minded her boyfriend's behaviour initially figuring it was better to be dignified and have an emotional connect rather than get pawed all the time. There would always be later for the physical stuff. Unfortunately, she had neither been able to get the emotional connect nor the physical intimacy.

It wasn't that she disliked him. In fact, she was still quite fond of him. And every now and then, when the blues got too much to bear, she would wonder if her life would have been better if she had agreed to his proposal. But those moments were few and far apart, and she did not regret her decision in any way.

She wanted to be loved…to be cherished. To be special for someone. To pleasure and be pleasured. To be wanted.

Sadly, It had not worked out like that. Since breaking it off with Hojou, she had kept to herself and had not dated. It was as if boys had been repelled by her. She just couldn't understand it. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that many people thought she was with Inuyasha. She wasn't, but the rumour persisted despite all efforts to quell it.

And then the closest that she had come to being wanted was by a random youkai against a bar wall at Poison. How sad was that?

It may have been sad, but it had also been exciting and forbidden. He had inflamed her desires with his searing kiss and Kagome had been lost. She had never ever felt this way before that day. Hojou's kisses had never made her feel as alive, as passionate as she felt that day. She knew in her heart that if he had not stopped, if he hadn't said those precise cold words to her, she would have happily surrendered her virginity to him. Even now, she could vividly recall the warmth of his breath against her sensitive neck, the sharp lust in his golden eyes, his claws roaming erotically over her body. And despite the fact that she had claimed that she hated him for comparing her to a whore, she would give anything to feel the same pleasure again.

As she settled down against her bed again, she briefly closed her eyes, remembering that briefly magical night. '_Ah well! Just a couple of more days and then I will be free. Who knows, maybe this time I can do the seduction. Who knows, maybe this time I can be the man!'_

TBC…

A/N: Apologies all around for the delay in updating but the simple fact is that this chapter has been a bitch to write. The whole Sesshomaru/Kikyou thing totally threw me off. I must have used up half of my writing book just trying to get it all to make sense. If you wonder what I'm talking about sample this:

A part of the original scene where Sessy sees his female self for the first time:

"Sesshomaru touched his breast curiously" - Uh! Yuck.

"Sesshomaru touched Kikyou's breast curiously" – The words just paint a totally different picture to the one intended.

"Kikyou touched her breast curiously." – fine, except till upto this point we were talking of Sesshomaru and then suddenly Kikyou pops up.

It drove me mad. But I think we have some semblance of sense in this draft. I'm seriously contemplating reading some Ranma 1/2 fics so that I can see how they handle the male / female thing. :notes down homework:

The next chapter, tentatively titled "Settling In", will be up hopefully by the mid November. We will finally meet Miroku and …LOL. Suffice to say it will be interesting.

Like it, Hate it or just indifferent to it, Please, please, please review. It would really mean a lot to me.

Heartfelt thanks to my reviewers:

**Sweetkijo**: Thanks. It means a lot to be appreciated. Especially when a writer knows that certain aspects of the story will not go down well with many of the readers, any praise is like a big boost. As for the pairings, Sessy / kag is a given but for the rest…wait and see.

**Sovereignty**: Inucest…LMAO. That really cracked me up. There I am in office checking my mail and then there I was giggling uncontrollably after seeing your review. That was REALLY cute. Kikyou and Inuyasha? As I said…wait and see.

**Ditany**: Thanks, thanks and thanks. You made my day with your wonderful words. : Frowns a bit at the 8 and 9 : Well, I guess I gotta work harder at earning those 10s. And YES, I will be completing the story. I don't know why it says complete but believe me when I say that I have just begun to get warm on this one.


	8. Settling In

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, it's the sole property of Goddess Romiko Takahashi, and I cannot take cr

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, it's the sole property of Goddess Romiko Takahashi, and I cannot take credit for her genius.

Kagome is a college student unaware of the mortal peril she is in. He's a bitter silver – haired Adonis with a checkered past and a vow to protect humans. So when the two meet, it's a given that fireworks follow…

A/n: Am extremely sorry folks for delaying this chapter. I felt so guilty at not posting this by Oct end as I had originally planned, that despite the festive season, pre-festivity parties and the numerous rites and rituals involved, I managed to finally get this little gem together.

I believe this is my best chapter till date. I would realllllllly appreciate if you could write a few words on what you thought of it. Even if you hated it, please let me know and I will strive to do even better for the next chapter.

PLEASE DO REVIEW!

A/N 2 - One of the reviews made me realize that this chapter seemed to portray Sesshomaru either developing a split personality or loosing his mind. Have reworked it a bit so that it clear that neither is the case.

**A/N: As always, am indebted to Rowdyjaner for her invaluable help! May everyone get an awesome beta like her. **

Chapter 8 –

Settling In – Through Trials and Tribulations!

Rin looked gloomily at the empty dorm room and grew even more dejected. She had left Sesshomaru's home only a few hours ago and already missed it tremendously. Knowing that this bare room was to be her home for the next few months depressed the girl further. The dorm manager had already informed her that she would be sharing the room with a girl called Sango Watanabe. The look of pity in the woman's eyes as she imparted the information had spooked Rin. Sango had been described as a 'hard-headed tomboy' and as a 'cold fighting machine'. The descriptions had left Rin filled with dread.

Despite the unfavourable comments about her dorm mate, Rin wished that the other girl was here. Anything would have been better than being all alone. '_If I can handle Sesshomaru, then I'm sure I can handle this Sango_. _Besides, she sounds somewhat interesting._' That thought made her wonder how the demon was coping without her. Quickly making up her mind, she took out her phone and called her saviour.

An extremely groggy male answered the phone. "Uh huh!"

"Good morning, darling!" she chirped.

A low growl replied "Rin, you little minx! Let me sleep, this Ses...I mean I've hardly slept in the past three days."

"Neither have I. But do you see me complaining? We both had to do it, _Kikyou_."

There was a pause and then a female voice answered her sleepily. "And I appreciate all the hard work you've put in. Thanks! So…how are you holding up?"

Rin sighed softly. "I'm scared! It's…I…It's just that your house has been my sanctuary, my comfort zone, for so long now. Even when you were not there, I was okay because I felt safe there. Here…it's all so foreign, and so different. And I'm a little scared…I wanted to come here because I wanted to make new friends, and to start a new chapter in my life. To forget all about the past. To prove that I wasn't going to let what happened to me bind me down. But…I…guess, at some level I'm still a little wary. Oh Kami! You must be thinking I am extremely weak and foolish to feel like this!"

Kikyou sounded very alert when she replied, "Rin, Rin, Rin! Don't be stupid. It's natural to feel anxious when leaving your home for a foreign place, and then, considering what happened to you...I never want you to feel that you are weak or foolish. A weak person would never have made such a decision at all. A weak person would not have been able to heal herself so well and become so strong inside. Rin, you are one of the strongest persons I have ever known."

"I-"

Kikyou interrupted her. "I'm not finished. I am the fool here. You were so focused on helping me prepare for my role, that I never helped you prepare for this. I knew your fears, I should have helped you get rid of them."

"No, you-"

"Listen to me, girl. You fear that some human or youkai male would try to take advantage of you. Firstly, despite your experience, not everyone dispenses with the social codes of behaviour. And, even if any human male dares to try something with you, I know you will handle it. After all, I have trained you, haven't I? You are as good a fighter as any human I know. As for the youkai, my scent should put them off. They will never mess with someone who has been claimed – mate or not. Besides, I will be there, so you have nothing to fear."

Rin was silent as Kikyou dispelled her fears with quiet conviction.

"Then, you fear that people will find out what happened to you and think less of you. That your friends will shun you. Rin, if anyone thinks less of you because you were raped, then that person is not worth knowing. What happened to you was not in your hands and you are not guilty for it. How can people think less of you, for something you had no control over? And why should you allow it? You are a strong person, and I know that you will not let your fears spoil this wonderful new experience for you. Rin, you will find good people there and make new friends. And they will love you, no matter what. I know it; I just wish you could believe it too. Remember my words and be strong!"

Rin's voice wavered as she fought for control. "I will. Kami knows I try but…Thanks Sess- uh- Kikyou." She took a deep breath and gained control. "Your words were just what I needed, Kikyou. I think you've become more intuitive in your female avatar."

Kikyou chuckled. "After all that you put me through? I better be the best damn female possible. At least this form isn't so uncomfortable anymore, even though I prefer my own form, thank you very much." There was a short pause and Sesshomaru's baritone came through the line. "Rin, I'm sorry but I really need to sleep. I've got to meet Kaede in the evening and I'm so-" yawn "-damn tired!"

The girl giggled "Good idea, baby. See you soon."

In a considerably better mood, the girl quickly unpacked her stuff and put it away. Since this was Orientation week, she had only one class today – 'Introduction to Psychology'. Looking at her watch, she realized that she had a few hours before the class started. Exhausted after her almost 72 hour non-stop training session with the demon, she hopped into bed to catch up on her sleep, lest she collapse in class. But, despite her efforts to sleep, her mind was still pondering over the demon lord's words. She acknowledged to herself that he was right. She may look like an ultra-feminine, petite little angel but she was very strong on the inside. Sure, now and then she lost it, like she had after the Poison incident, but then the circumstances for that meltdown had been different.

That time Rin had, for the first time after her incident, felt something for a strange male. He had kissed her and she had liked it. She had liked it a lot. But then he had touched her, and had unlocked the floodgate to her fears and uncertainties. On the one hand she had been curious as to how it would feel with him, and on the other hand she had been terrified that she would end up getting physically hurt like before. It had been this jumble of fear, curiosity, pain and desire that had made her cry. She had not understood her own feelings regarding the whole thing. When Sesshomaru had found her, other emotions had been added to the already chaotic bundle of emotions – those of embarrassment and guilt. It was her own guilt at enjoying the hanyou's kisses that had prompted her to frantically remove all traces of his scent from her body. She had not wanted the hanyou to be punished for anything, since, in effect, he had not done anything wrong. But she could hardly have told Sesshomaru the real reason for her tears.

No, that had been a one-off thing. An aberration. Besides that one time, Rin had handled herself well, no matter what the situation. She WAS strong. She was a fighter. She would persevere. She would!

It was the last thought that reverberated through her head as sleep overcame her.

Three hour later, Rin awoke from a surprisingly deep sleep refreshed and raring to go. Noticing the time, she jumped off the bed, quickly changing her clothes and unsuccessfully trying to make her disarrayed ponytail look more presentable. '_Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! It's so late, I'll never make it in time. Great going Rin, you'll make a great first impression reaching class late.'_

She tore out of the dorm building after getting vague directions to her class. The campus was huge, and her destination was quite far from her location. Glancing at her watch, she ran across the fields, praying frantically that she would not be late. She reached the faculty building and had just turned the corner to reach her class, when she ran into a solid figure that suddenly gave way with a loud "Ugh!"

Distress etched her face at the sight of the figure at her feet. A boy with jet black hair and wide, violet-colored eyes stared back at her. She noticed, offhandly, the three golden hoops adorning his left ear and the small dragon tail at the nape of his head. His black jeans, mauve shirt and black leather jacket contrasted quite nicely with his light skin. Oddly, it was a purple fingerless glove on his right hand that seemed to hold her attention. And then, she noticed, in utter dismay, the sheaf of papers spread out on the floor around him. Her hands flew to her mouth as she mentally berated herself at her clumsiness.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Miroku had been on his way to class, when suddenly, a tornado had turned the corner and crashed into him, landing him on his already tender ass and scattering his papers all over. He had looked up at the 'tornado', fully intending to give it a piece of his mind, when he processed the vision in front of him. He gaped at the girl above him, from his position on the ground at her feet. She was pretty, he decided, rather pretty. Her eyes were brown and wide open in surprise. She had a lovely face, sporting sharp features and high cheekbones, topped with a cute, if messy, raven side-ponytail. Her firm, toned body was covered in a simple sleeveless, white vest just long enough to skim the waistband of a worn-out pair of blue jeans. Miroku had seen enough girls in college, dressed as beauty pageant contestants, porn stars and plain slobs, to appreciate the girl's simplicity.

He watched, almost in slow motion, as her wide eyes flicked across him rapidly and grew wider with dismay. He watched her hands rise to cover her gasp of surprise. He praised the Kamis, in his head, as her action, aided by a sudden errant breeze, raised the hem of her vest, allowing him a peek from his vantage point on the ground, of a firm stomach and a flash of silver at her navel.

Due to his infinite experience with all types of women, the boy knew the flash could mean only one thing – a pierced navel. '_I have been knocked over by an innocent looking angel with a pierced navel. Interesting paradox! Perhaps I should try to get a closer look for confirmation?'_

Rin bent, bringing her face down to his level, perplexed at his immobility and the slow smile that was spreading across his lips. "Hey, are you okay?"

Miroku noticed that the girl's lips were moving almost hypnotically. He came to with a start as a frown stole across her face, though her eyes still reflected her concern. He grasped her extended hand and let her help him up. Holding her hand and gazing into her eyes, he prepared to turn on the Miroku Charm, when something in the dark depths of her eyes froze the smooth words on his tongue. Something, that caused him to drop her hand and take a step backward.

Rin had been uncomfortable when the tall boy had held her hand for longer than necessary. But then he stepped away, a flicker of surprise and dismay flashing across his face, before a smooth smile replaced it. "Wow! You sure were in a hurry. The way I went flying, I thought a tornado had hit me."

He bent and quickly gathered up the papers with her help. Rin tried to defend herself, even though the boy's voice had been light. "Oh, I'm so sorry! It's just that I was late for class and…"

She trailed off as she realized that the encounter would delay her further. She was about to bolt, when the boy spoke. "Hmm, would you perchance be late for the Psychology class?"

She gaped at him before nodding. "How did you know?"

The boy grinned, "Simple, it is the only class today. Don't worry about being late for it. The professor for that class is always late. Besides, you're going in the wrong direction. The class is in the opposite direction. Come, I'll take you, since I'm also heading there." He hesitated and then bowed formally. "Miroku Takagewa at your service."

Rin giggled at his formality, and then giving him a low bow, answered him with equal formality. "Rin Tais…uh…Tamura at your service. And Miroku-sama, I mostly humbly beseech thee to forgive my transgressions on your person."

He nodded regally and quipped, "I wouldn't mind you making any transgressions on my person. In fact, I expect I will quite enjoy them."

The girl looked at him and then burst out laughing. '_Is he flirting with me?' _"Down boy!"

Miroku gave her the most innocent look he could muster, and then started walking towards the back of the building, a frantic Rin trying to keep pace with him. "Are you from Tokyo, Rin?"

"No, I just got here today from Kyoto." Then she gave a mental sigh '_Here it comes. I wonder how he will word it – an invitation to show me the city or a straight invitation to dinner?'_

To her utter surprise, the boy hesitated a second before continuing on his way. He nodded affably, a small smile on his face, "Kyoto's a nice place. I lived there for a couple of years before coming to Tokyo."

Rin was not a vain girl but she knew most boys would have tried for a date, even if the girl was only remotely nice looking. That either meant that he was not interested in her, or that he already had a girlfriend. Both made her happy, so she smiled and asked him, "Oh, you're from Kyoto too?"

"No, I'm originally from Osaka." He abruptly changed the topic. "If I may ask, what made you take up a dry subject like Psychology?"

Rin wondered how to answer the question. '_Should I tell him the truth – "Oh, it's just that I was brutally raped a couple of years ago which left me shattered and broken. It was only the affection of a demon that pulled me from the brink and left me whole enough for the shrink to heal me. I guess that evoked a deep fascination for the subject in me." – Nah, don't think that answer will impress him.'_

Deciding to bend the truth a bit, she shrugged, "I guess I'm fascinated with the workings of the human mind."

He gave her a cool, considering look as if he had heard her thoughts and knew the truth. Shaken a bit, she smiled and ribbed him. "How come you're taking the subject, if you find it so dry?"

He hesitated before smirking. "It was one of the compulsory subjects for my major. What can I say? A guy's gotta do what he's gotta do. Ah! Here we are."

Stopping at a large doorway, he quickly smoothed his hair and opened the door, entering the room with a swagger. Rin waited outside for a minute to catch her breath and consolidate her scattered nerves. Then she stepped through the door and winced as the noise assaulted her ears. The small auditorium-style classroom with ascending seating was crammed with demons and humans - all of them talking, laughing and swearing at the same time. She scanned the room for seating and was disappointed to spot only two empty seats. Both were on the same level halfway up the hall, but were separated by an aisle. While one was next to a demon with brilliant purple streaks in his hair, the other was next to a girl and was being taken by Miroku.

Cursing her luck, she slowly made her way to the empty seat, her heart pounding loudly while her eyes were glued to the floor in front of her. Halfway to the seat, she glanced up to see the demon looking at her in a very interested manner. That look was enough to jangle her nerves, and she stopped, flicking her eyes around the class looking for some way to escape. Finding none, she forced herself to take the necessary steps to reach her level. She repeated a mantra in her head in sync with her steps. '_Be strong, be strong, it'll all be okay.'_

As she, slowly and clearly reluctantly, moved towards her chair, she was surprised out of her skin to feel someone pull her arm. Looking up she was surprised to see Miroku looking at her with an indescribable expression. Without a word, he gave her a gentle push towards the seat he had vacated while he sat in the chair next to the clearly disappointed demon. Rin couldn't believe what had happened but she was glad and she quickly plopped herself in the chair mouthing a 'thank-you' to her saviour. Just then a portly man swept into the room, introduced himself as the professor and the class began.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Despite his words to Rin, Sesshomaru had not immediately fallen asleep. He had pondered over the girl's fragile state and had sent a quick prayer to the Kamis. "Oh Kami! Please look after my Rin." Thinking of Rin reminded him of the pure torture that she had put him through. While she had taught him how to act more ladylike, which was difficult enough for him since he was the epitome of masculinity, she had also encouraged him to get in touch with his feminine side so that he could think like a woman. He learnt everything – from simple things like how to button up a 'Ladies' shirt without fumbling, how to thread a needle and how to walk in heels, to the more advanced makeup and hair lessons, body language and posture – Sesshomaru, or rather Kikyou, had soaked it all up.

Rin had even tried to make Kikyou think like a woman but, time and again, the demon's female avatar would react to the given random situations with markedly male behaviours and thoughts. The inu had argued that she had no need for this training exercise, as she could always be a "tomboy" type of girl. Rin had countered the argument by saying that since being a tomboy was too close to her true nature, Kikyou would be outed in no time.

It was only when Kikyou was told that she should think of herself not as an offshoot of Sesshomaru but as a totally different being that some improvement had come. The demon lord had been brought up in an environment that had encouraged him to repress his emotions and feelings, since they were considered weaknesses. Ever since Rin's suggestion, the demon had tried to forget all the hard conditioning that he had been subjected to. And it had worked.

Since no one could link Kikyou to Sesshomaru, in her guise he could finally act normally, without constantly worrying how his actions were reflecting on the Taisho surname. The demoness had now become more uninhibited, more cheerful and the male's stuffiness had markedly been toned down. No one would accuse Kikyou of being the perfect woman, but she was softer than what Sesshomaru had been and for that, Rin had been grateful.

Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head forlornly. In his feminine form, as Kikyou, he had with Rin's encouragement started referring to his male form as "the old dog" to continuously remind himself that he was not to act like himself. Talk about having an identity crisis. Sighing once more, he closed his eyes letting sleep claim him. "Rin, please look after yourself!"

xxXxxXxxXxx

Rin was peaked. The long lecture had just ended and the other students were quickly making their way towards the exit. She stood, carefully reconnoitering the room before following the handful of students left. As she reached the door, she was surprised to see the purple-haired demon leaning against the doorway. She carefully studied the tall demon as he lazily contemplated the floor in front of him. He had beautiful silver eyes and long white hair with purple streaks running through them. Two jagged stripes adorned the sides of his long face – one silver and the other purple. His black wifebeater showcased his impressively muscled wide chest. Even with her study, the girl was at a loss as to whether the demon would be a threat to her in any way.

Just then, he looked up and, seeing her, straightened from his pose, uncrossing his immense arms and stepping towards her with a small smile. Rin's first thought at seeing the smile was to run but with commendable effort, she tamped down on her fear and pasted on what she hoped was a confident smile.

The demon had almost reached her, when he stopped sharply as if he had run into a stone wall. His nose sniffed delicately once at her and surprise bloomed on his face. He stepped back and then smiled once again. "Ah! Just my luck. Here I was going to ask the most beautiful girl in the room for a date and it seems she has already been claimed." He inclined his head slightly. "Still I hope we can be friends. The name's Ryukotsusei. And yours must be Angel."

Rin had relaxed as soon as the demon had moved away. She mentally rolled her eyes at the demon's cheesy lines. "No, that would be too obvious. It's Rin. Umm, what kind of demon are you?"

Though it seemed impossible, the demon puffed up even more. "A Dragon youkai. Did you know that dragons are the most powerful of all youkai? Decidedly more powerful and stronger than Inus."

The girl caught the hidden jibe and a spike of sharp anger coursed through her. '_How dare he compare himself with Sesshomaru? Why, he is not even worth an iota of Sesshomaru's brilliance.' _She glared at him, each word dropping like a hot brick. "My protector is probably way more powerful than you and all your family combined so I would caution you against saying anything against him. Also, I warn you, I will not stand a negative remark - however oblique - against him."

In her fury, she forgot all her wariness of demons and pushed past him to leave the hall. Within moments, she was striding across the fields in a fit of anger, unmindful of the light drizzle that was steadily turning the fields into a slush pit. When she finally cooled off enough to notice the rain, she shrieked in glee and stopped in her tracks, turning her face towards the heavens and letting the raindrops caress it. She simply loved getting wet in the rain and within minutes, the light drizzle grew heavy. She looked around as people hurried to get out of the pelting rain. Others sheltered themselves under bright umbrellas, either shooting her huge grins or strange stares. Rin brushed them all aside avowing that nothing would get her mood down.

"Hmm. Nice. Normally I am most appreciative of heavenly sights such as these but I do believe it is not your intentions to openly display such delights."

Rin started at the sound of Miroku's voice and quickly turned to face him. He was looking at her with a strange expression on his face, though his voice had a hint of laughter. At her quizzical expression, he sighed and then deliberately dropped his eyes towards her chest. The girl looked down at her shirt still confused, when she suddenly realized exactly what she – and the world – was seeing. Her rain soaked white vest had moulded itself to her body like a second skin and become alarmingly transparent. Not only was her cream lace bra visible but increasingly she could make out a hint of her pink aureole through it. With a small gasp, she quickly wrapped her arms around her chest. Embarrassment wracked her face as she tried to make herself even smaller, wishing she could disappear altogether.

A small sound was the only indication she had that Miroku was still around, and then he was covering her torso with his leather jacket. Grateful at his gesture, Rin quickly wrapped the jacket around her and zipped it. Swallowing a sob, she stammered her thanks to the boy in front of her. "Th…Thanks, Miroku. I…" He waved her words away and smiled brilliantly. The rain had plastered his bangs against his forehead and his dancing eyes had the same odd expression in them. For the first time, Rin felt utterly comfortable with a strange male. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that, for some unfathomable reason, he reminded her of Sesshomaru. It was madness, as they were in no way alike, but still it was undeniably true. Or perhaps it had something to do with the fact that this was the second time that he had rescued her since they had met.

He sent her a blatant leering smile. "It was the least I could have done, having already been paid in full – an eyeful." And then he gave her a broad wink.

While the words caused her to blush heavily, Rin was sure that neither the statement nor the sentiment behind it had been true. The male had been looking at her face since the time he had spoken and even when he had glanced at her chest to subtly let her know of the problem, he had quickly averted his eyes. She decided that he was uncomfortable with her gratitude and was trying to lighten the situation. Smiling coyly at him, she said, "Ah kind sir, you sure are a knave to provide such a small service for such a heavy payment. I'm sure that the payment also entailed an escort to my abode."

He only took a few seconds to work it out and laughed. "Ah Rin, we're going to get on just fine. Come, let's get you out of this miserable rain."

xxXxxXxxXxx

Inuyasha was pissed out of his mind. He had come to the University today only because Kagome was supposed to reach here today. And now he had been informed by an extremely irate Kagome that she would be arriving two days later.

He snarled viciously, as he flopped onto his bed in the dorm room. Tired, cranky and quite sore after his marathon sex sessions, he was seething with a self-loathing that was corroding his insides. He needed to see Kagome, since just a sight of her innocent face was able to soothe his anger and disgust.

Not for the first time, he contemplated leaving the whole male-whore routine. But, as always, the cons for that step outweighed the pros. Since he was a hanyou, it was the ONLY way in which he could earn money. From past experience, he knew that no human or demon would be interested in hiring him for even the most menial of jobs. Further, most of the time the sex was okay, some rare times it was even great. It was only the getting paid for sex part that disgusted him. It made him feel as if the world was correct – that he was less than both humans and demons. That he was lacking in something essential. That he was worthy of their hate, scorn and derision.

He growled and shook his mane of silver hair as if to dislodge the depressing thoughts. And wondered, again, where his immensely hentai close confidant was. Looking across the room at Miroku's bed, he wondered how many girls would get better acquainted with the letch on that piece of furniture this semester. And how many would have to make do without the bed.

Smiling at the thought, he heard someone knock on the door. As he got up, he noticed a slip of paper that had been obviously slid under the door. Scanning the bright piece of parchment, he surmised that it was an invitation to another of those back to college parties. Even though he was tired, he decided he would drop in for a bit at this party, since it would be a good opportunity to observe the new crop of females at the University.

He glanced out of the window while mentally planning out the evening, when he noticed Miroku walking on the causeway escorting a petite girl towards the female dorms. The girl was wearing his friend's leather jacket and though he could not see her face, he knew she had to be quite good looking for Miroku to make his move. He watched with narrowed eyes as she hung onto the human's arm and broke into peals of laughter at something he said.

Inuyasha was a little miffed that the letch had forgotten his promise for a boys' night out. Shrugging and moving away from the window, he lay down again and waited for the prick to return. To his surprise, the dripping wet man entered the room half an hour later, looking extremely pensive. Inuyasha decided to play it cool. "Hey, Miro! What kept you so long?"

The human almost started and mumbled, "You know, the usual." Avoiding eye contact with the hanyou, he bent and took off his drenched shoes at the doorway

"Hmm? Who was she? And how was she?"

This time Miroku flushed as he raised his head to stare at is friend. "Uh…"

Inuyasha sat up in surprise. '_Since when does Miroku act like this?' _ He blinked twice and then, incredulously, asked his friend. "Miro…Are you blushing? I don't believe it. You're pink!"

The human glared. "I'm not blushing and she's just a friend."

"Since when do you have female friends? Miro, quit bullshitting me. We've always shared everything. Hell, you're the only one who knows the truth about my 'profession'."

The human cringed at the hanyou's molten stare. '_Not everything, my hanyou friend. Some things are too sacrosanct to be divulged. Oh Kami! I hate keeping secrets from you.'_

When he remained quiet, the hanyou's glare faded and a contemplative note entered his voice. "She…she must be extremely special if you are willing to keep her a secret from me and risk creating a rift in our friendship."

A touch of heat entered the human's voice as he stood up and stared at his friend. "She IS special. But you won't understand what I mean. Inu, please just drop it. Please don't be difficult about this."

Inuyasha had never thought he would hear his friend say those words in that serious tone. Though he was a little hurt that his friend was keeping the girl a secret from him, he decided to let it slide. He pushed away the small persistent voice that insisted that Miroku was doing this because he was ashamed of the hanyou. Giving him a small shrug and making his voice light, he changed the topic. "So how was 'Knockout'?"

The tension seemed to leak out of the human. He grinned, "Fantastic! Who knew German girls were so 'friendly'? I really enjoyed myself there. Man, you should have been there. It was totally awesome. There were blondes, brunettes, redheads and everything in between. There was even a radical chick with no hair whatsoever – on any part of her body!"

The hanyou laughed dutifully as he reclined back against the headboard. "I was talking about the exhibition match."

The man made a small moue "Oh, that. That stupid demon tried his best to beat me to a bloody pulp and I have the bruises to prove it. But, I gave almost as good as I got. Even though he won the match, I made sure that he had to work hard for it. It was bloody brilliant. Man, you should have been there."

Looking at his friend's excited face and wildly gesticulating hands, the hanyou laughed. "And no one realized it was you?"

"Nah! I was disguised as a monk and it would have taken anyone a great leap of imagination to connect the flagrant letch with the dignified monk. When I saw Sango at the match, I almost lost my cool. I was sure she would see through my disguise but…even she only saw the performance and not the truth."

Inuyasha's ears pricked up at the words. There was a certain something in the words that gave the hanyou pause. '_What was that tone…was it dismay? But why would he be dismayed that she hadn't recognized him as the monk? No, my ears must be ringing! _Shaking his head, he watched the man stride to his wardrobe and remove his soaking wet shirt. His eyes widened at the mass of multi-coloured bruises and lacerations covering his friend's torso. A soft growl filled the air as the hanyou's eyes flashed with anger and he sprang up, clenching his fists in fury.

Oblivious to his friend's growing anger, Miroku riffled through his wardrobe for something to wear. "She won 'Knockout', by the way."

It took the angry hanyou a minute to understand. "Sango?"

He threw on a loose sweat shirt as he nodded. "Yeah. She was amazing. It was like watching poetry in motion. She's a great fighter. Obviously not as brilliant as me, but still very good." The human turned as he noticed that his quip got no rejoinder from his friend. Whatever he had expected to see, a seething hanyou with bloodshot golden eyes was not it. Instinctively he knew what had triggered the inu's fury. "Chill Inu! They look much worse than they actually are. Most of them don't even hurt anymore. Besides you should have seen the other guy."

Inuyasha heard the words and recognized the truth behind them. He knew that his anger was irrational but his demon side had been triggered by his friend's bruises and was struggling to emerge. With a loud growl, he turned and punched the wall to vent his frustration and anger. Miroku eyed the resultant small crater in trepidation, wondering if it was safe to approach his friend. He immediately knew that everything was okay when the hanyou turned towards him with a small smile. "Keh! I should know how hardheaded you are after sparring with you all these years. Still it was immensely foolish of you to deliberately put yourself in harm's way like that. If you pull something like this again I swear I will kill you! You got it?"

Inuyasha noted in satisfaction the human's small nod and then smirked. "Come on, boy, we've been invited to a party. You up to checking out this year's pickings?"

"Do zebras have stripes?"

xxXxxXxxXxx

"Is everything ready?"

Sesshomaru watched as an unperturbed Kaede stared at him with her eye. "Yes, you will be lodging with the principal, Ms Higurashi. We have also ensured that you are in all her classes. The head of the University Police has been informed of your presence and your role in Ms Higurashi's security. All your papers have been prepared and are with Shippo. Please collect them on your way out." She paused delicately. "While we have done our bit satisfactorily, it remains to be seen whether you will be able to befriend her as a girl. To be honest, I have a few reservations on the matter. I trust you have studied her file?"

Her question offended Sesshomaru's pride. '_How dare she think that I would not be totally professional in this venture?'_ Maintaining a smooth façade, he nodded.

The old miko looked pleased. "Oh, very good. You handled that well. I was expecting a raised eyebrow at the very least. My compliments to Rin. I believe she helped you with your female avatar? She seems to have done well. You appear calmer. Whether you can actually pull it off is another matter. Err...Can I see...her?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, shook his head negatively and strode out of the room leaving a shocked miko behind. Kaede was surprised at the demon's attitude and decided to give him a tongue-lashing later for his rudeness. Just then, a soft knock was heard. The door opened immediately and a curvaceous female entered the room. She looked at the miko with flustered curiosity. In a rather warm voice, she tried to explain her presence. "Oh, I'm so sorry. It seems I've taken a wrong turn. I was supposed to meet Hiten-sama. Please forgive me."

Kaede smiled sweetly. "Please, do not think of it at all. I am Kaede, the head of Divine Protection. How can I help you, Ms –?"

The woman smiled wickedly. "Oh but I think that you know me, Kaede. I'm Kikyou."

Kaede gaped at the woman in front of her. This was Sesshomaru's avatar? Wait, this was Sesshomaru? Finding her voice again, she croaked. "I take back my words. Brilliant! You totally had me fooled."

Kikyou smiled again. "I'm glad you are satisfied with the transformation, Kaede.

"Yes! Shippo must be congratulated on his masterful job and you, truly, have outdone yourself this time, Sesshomaru."

The demoness hissed. "Kaede, I am not that old dog. Do not mention his name here in relation to my form. Who knows who maybe listening?"

Seeing Kaede's curiosity filled eyes, the demoness bit back an oath. She quickly scanned the room with her senses and then muttered. "Damned power-limiter" Raising her voice, she addressed the miko, "Why don't you make a ward from your _ki_ so that we may converse in privacy?"

A brief tingle later, the demoness relaxed. Kaede at once opened her mouth to bombard the inu with questions but the youkai beat her to it. "Kaede, in this form I think of myself as Kikyou and not as Sesshomaru. And that is why I refer to my male form as the old dog, so that I am reminded that I have to act like a female. And, yes, this is the only way in which I can behave in a freer manner. But do not worry, I am, even then, Sesshomaru at heart and mind."

The miko's bewildered look dwindled and she smiled. "For a moment I thought you had a split personality or something. I'm glad that that's not the case here."

Kikyou perched on the edge of the desk, a small smile on her face. "I am the great Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands. I have been raised to behave autocratically. Do you know how difficult it is for me to smile in public as Sesshomaru? Besides Rin and…HER, I have never let my guard down with anyone else. Now, as Kikyou, I can smile freely because as far as the world is concerned, I am not the taiyoukai. But that does not mean that I have forgotten who I am." When the old miko nodded her understanding, the demoness smiled. "You had better lower the ward now, lest someone catch the _ki_." Saying that, she changed forms, as Kaede lowered the ward. The usual mask of stoicness smoothed Sesshomaru's face as he turned to go. At the last moment he stopped. "Miko, I heard on the news that they found the body of the missing girl in a dumpster, mutilated in the same manner as the others. I may have some information which may be related to this case."

Kaede leant forward as the demon outlined the feeling of evil he had felt at Poison. He also mentioned the mystery girl's reaction to it. When he stopped talking, Kaede had a peculiar expression on her face. The pieces fell into place as the demon growled softly. "You knew this, didn't you? The missing girl, she was a miko. In fact, all the victims were mikos, ne? Is this the danger that Ms Higurashi is in? Why didn't you tell me, damnit?"

Despite a wild look in her eyes, Kaede kept her composure. "Yes, you are correct. We, the mikos in hiding, are trying to identify as many mikos as we can, and subsequently, trying to protect the identified girls. However, it is an uphill battle, since the numbers are too great. However, I can tell you one thing with certainty. Kagome Higurashi is the key to it all. She MUST be protected at all cost. Sesshomaru, no harm should come to her. I mean it!"

Sesshomaru saw the bleakness in the miko's eye and realized that the stakes had just risen again. "I will take care of her. She will be safe! I vow it!"

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kagome crept along the courtyard taking care to keep to the shadows. It was late in the evening and the dusk was adding a little mystery to her escape. She could almost hear the theme from "Mission Impossible" running through her head as she navigated the distance to the steps. The whole day she had helped her mother clean the shrine for tomorrow's ceremony. Though she had welcomed the physical work as a distraction from the never ending house arrest, Kagome reckoned her hard work had made her deserving of a break. And so she had dressed in dark clothes, climbed through her window to the branch of a tree adjacent to it and then dropped down to the large courtyard. She had decided that, since she was all alone, she would go to a sports bar she used to frequent with Hojo when they were still dating. Not only was the place nearby, but a large majority of its patrons seemed to be rather good looking males. She stealthily made her way down the steps and almost whooped for joy. For one night, she was free and footloose.

She drove to the bar, giggling wildly at the wholly-un-Kagome-like behaviour. As she stepped to the entrance, the bouncer at the door gave her a wide grin and shooed her inside. Hojo and she had frequented the place so often, most of the staff knew her by name. Though she had never come here after the breakup, she still liked the place and since it served her purpose today, she would even risk meeting Hojo here.

She took a table in the back of the room, ordering a Bloody Mary and settling down to watch people. Everywhere she looked, prize specimens of masculinity milled around – some playing pool, some drinking and others still dancing. A sudden stray thought had her carefully studying the large bar again. The men were all alright, but where were the women? Including herself, there were no more than a dozen women in this sea of men. Thinking back, Kagome realized that it had always been like this. The number of men at this bar had always outnumbered the women drastically. She shrugged it off with a small smile. All the better for her, since that meant more men were free to be ogled.

Then she noticed Hojo sitting at a table at the far end of the room. He was hugging someone sitting in the shadow. A pang went through Kagome at the thought of him hugging another woman so passionately. Even though she had broken it off with the oaf, she still had some residual feelings for him. Feelings that seemed to include a strong streak of jealousy which was currently raising its head. Perhaps it was because in all their time together, he had never hugged her with so much emotion.

In hindsight, she should have left the place quietly, but some demon in her made her walk up to his table and interrupt the sweet nothings that he was whispering in his date's ear. As he moved away from the shadowy figure, Kagome got the shock of her life. Hojo had been hugging a boy. A rather good-looking boy, she acknowledged, but a BOY! The pieces all fell into place. Hojo, the boy who had been her boyfriend for so many years, liked boys. That is why they had never gone beyond a few weak kisses. He probably didn't even like her. Her stunned mind tried to believe it but somehow couldn't. She had no problem with homosexuals, but the fact that her ex-boyfriend was one, was something that left her feeling hurt and used. "Why?", she whispered hoarsely.

Hojo had the decency to look a little ashamed, but only a little. "Oh Kaggie, I'm sure you can work it out. You know how nasty people can be to people like me. When I found out that I preferred boys to girls, I was afraid that people would be cruel to me. Some of the boys at school made fun of me and I freaked. They had only been kidding but I just couldn't bear it. If they had known the truth, things could have gotten ugly. So I used you as a shield. After all, a boy with a girlfriend couldn't be a homosexual, could he? I'm actually very grateful to you for your inadvertent help in keeping my secret."

Kagome's heart broke as she heard the cold truth from the boy she had once cared for. "What about me…You never once thought about me? You used me, you bastard!"

Hojo scoffed, "And you didn't use me? Ice Princess Kagome, that's what they used to call you, till we got together. Hanyou's whore, they whispered, when you walked by with that mutt. That was one of the reasons I chose you. Not only were you sweet and innocent, but I figured you would be relieved just to be out of the spotlight. I protected you, Kagome. Some thanks I get!"

Tears sprang to her eyes. "I…I…I never knew…they said those horrible things. But, Hojo, all the time we spent together, all the things we said and did…It was all a sham? Oh Kami! You probably hated every minute of it and I…"

A rather repentant Hojo tried to comfort the distraught girl. "That's not true, Kaggie, and you know it. You were my only true friend and I enjoyed every minute of the time I spent with you. Please don't demean it, making it sound as if it was a chore for me. You don't know how many times I wanted to tell you everything. Only the thought that you would probably hate my guts on knowing the truth kept my lips sealed. Kagome, you were the best buddy I could have ever had."

"Buddy? That's all that I was to you?", she whispered softly. Wiping her errant tears she continued in a stronger voice. "About that I can…I can still understand. With great difficulty, but still I can understand. What I can't understand is the marriage proposal. I saw you buying the ring. What about that, Hojo?" The boy flushed as she continued. "You intended to carry your deception so far?"

Squaring his shoulders, the boy replied miserably. "Kagome, I knew I would loose you when we left school. So I thought that if we were married, then you could continue shielding me, even when you were absent. I know it was wrong of me but please try to understand my position. I had no other option."

Kagome rubbed her furious tears with one hand, as she leaned into him. "How dare you fucking stand in front of me and tell me you had no fucking option. Couldn't you be a fucking man for once? I know it would have been difficult for you to come out of the closet but many others have done it before and survived. This is hardly the dark ages, you dumb numbskull. What gave you the bloody right…to destroy my…my life in the process? To use me without any thought for my feelings and emotions?"

The other boy, who had been avidly watching the two of them, stood up. "I know it's none of my business, but she's absolutely right, Hojo. We have to come clean." Turning to the distraught woman, he nodded. "I had no idea that he was going to take it so far. I would never have allowed him to do that. Oh Kami! It was never our intention to hurt anyone. We just wanted to be allowed to live in peace. Yet it's clear that our plan backfired terribly. On his behalf I humbly apologise to you. Please forgive us, Ms Higurashi."

So saying, the boy bowed low to her and held himself in that position. After a moment, Kagome brushed the tears from her eyes, relented and, despite the immense hurt in her, forgave them. As she turned to leave, the boy stopped her. "Ms Higurashi, I know you must hate the both of us tremendously, but I wanted to thank you for everything, especially for your forgiveness. I love this poor fool, and thanks to you today I have realized how wrong we were in hiding our love. Thank you for giving us the courage to face the world."

Kagome gave them a curt nod and practically ran from the room, her heart burning in her chest and tears burning in her eyes. How had this happened? How had she been with a big fat lie all these years and never realized it? How had she been so blind? How? How? How?

More miserable than she had ever been in her life, Kagome practically flew back home, hoping to find the answer to the 'hows' that plagued her.

xxXxxXxxXxx

The music was loud, drinks were flowing like water and the crowd of people in the flat would have put sardines to shame. Rin paused just beyond the doorway, wondering if she was making a mistake. She had studiously avoided any place that reminded her of a bar and while this wasn't a bar, it was the next thing to it: it was a college party.

She shuddered at the sight of two seemingly drunk boys dancing on a teetering table. When she had seen the invitation in her room, she had on the spur decided that she would just drop in for a short while to just soak in the scene. But now that she had arrived, she already wanted to leave. She was about to back out, when Ryukotsusei stopped her. "Hi Rin! Listen, about this afternoon. Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

Rin gritted her teeth at her luck, before smiling. "No harm done."

"Oh good, you're not angry with me. Who knows maybe you'll change you mind about me."

The girl gave a blank look at the dragon's blatant wink. As a pounding song blared from the speakers, the demon leaned a little closer to the girl in order to be heard. Suddenly he stiffened, a look of anger crossing his face. Yanking her by the arm, he had almost pulled her towards the door, when she decisively kneed him in the balls. To his credit, the demon merely wheezed a bit, before pushing her against the door and holding her there. "You bitch! You fucking bitch! How dare you hit me?"

For Rin this was almost a replay of the events in the alley so many years ago. A surge of fear coursed through her before she swiftly controlled it. "What the fucking hell do you think you are doing? How dare you manhandle me like this?"

The dragon shook his head in heated denial, "What the hell you talking about? I was just taking you outside so we could talk about what a whore you are. So, do you actually have a protector or do you spread your legs for just about anyone?"

"Wh..What the fuck are you talking about?"

The demon sneered at her as he crossed his massive arms and stood close to her, "When you rebuffed me I thought you were claimed and I respected that but now you are reeking of human. So tell me, bitch, what I should think of you. Or what I should think of your insult that you preferred to lay with a human rather than date a powerful demon like me."

Rin's mind reeled as she thought over his words and the events of the afternoon – Rain, wet clothing and Miroku's scent-laden jacket rubbing against her more-or-less exposed skin. Altogether a potent recipe for disaster. "I can explain…You see…uh…"

The demon moved closer to her almost pinning her to the door with his body. "Yes, please do explain. Was it better being on your back after being on your hands and knees for the Inu? Was that the reason for your shift in loyalties?"

Rin took a deep breath, the demon's nearness scrambling her brains. "Wait a minute, I can explain…its not like that…"

Just then a strong force pulled the demon off her in a sudden rush. "I believe what she's trying to explain is that she's Miroku's girl!" Her surprised chocolate orbs locked with molten golden eyes as she came face to face with the hanyou she had kissed.

TBC…

A/N: Till now the story is going exactly the way I planned it. However my best friend and strongest critic, Jo, has pointed out a number of things that I wanted to clarify – Namely Rin's predominance in the story and the lack of lemons till now.

When the story was conceived I knew that Rin and Miroku would be the best characters in the entire story. However, even I am surprised at how Rin has somehow taken over the story. Even though everything that has happened was supposed to happen, Rin's character in this story has emerged stronger than I had originally planned. However, I just wanted to clarify that the story is on track and we will see more of the other characters in time.

I have been informed that it is the lack of lemons in my story that have resulted in few reads and reviews. I just wanted to reaffirm, that there will be lemons, just not now. I could hardly have Rin going from a scared little girl to jumping into bed with someone at this point. As for Kagome, there cannot be a lemon with Hojo, obviously. I **could** put a lime between Kagome and Sesshomaru in the next chapter (even though I had originally planned that they should meet in college). Let me know what you think of it. Unplanned lime in next chapter or full-blown lemon in a few chapters from now?

The next chapter will be up hopefully by mid December.

Like it, Hate it or just indifferent to it, Please, please, please review. It would really mean a lot to me.

Heartfelt thanks to my reviewers who almost guilt-ed me into completing this chapter the way I did:

**Sovereignty**: Ah, my fan number one. Thanks once again for your multiple 10s. It is fans like you that keep me dedicated to my writings. Claire, I'm extremely grateful for your support. :) You rule!

**Ethereal Siren**: Thank you, Anita. I hope this chapter met with your expectations. I would love to hear your thoughts – whether positive or negative - on this chapter. I too am awaiting 'a review worthy of my work'. LOL.

**Kimaya Aya**: Thanks. Your wish was my command and pushed me into completing this nice long chapter for you to sink your teeth into. :)


	9. Tuesday Blues

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, it's the sole property of Goddess Romiko Takahashi, and I cannot take cr

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, it's the sole property of Goddess Romiko Takahashi, and I cannot take credit for her genius.

Kagome is a college student unaware of the mortal peril she is in. He's a bitter silver – haired Adonis with a checkered past and a vow to protect humans. So when the two meet, it's a given that fireworks follow…

A/N: Firstly I want to thank all my reviewers for their support. I was deeply touched and moved by all your reviews. A big warm hug to all you wonderful people.

This chapter _should_ in all fairness be dedicated to **SesshomaruKagomelover4eve**r for being my 50th reviewer but I was so moved by all your encouragement and your wonderful reviews that this is dedicated to **all my reviewers!**

Also, I got my first criticism. Yay! Thanks **inuluver2004 **for caring enough to write down your grouses with this story. I truly appreciate it though I'm sorry that you are disappointed with 'Her Protector'. My reply to you is as follows: _The thing is that I'm actually following my summary to a T. The essence of the summary is that when Kagome and a silver haired hunk meet fireworks follow. (see the top of the page for a quick recap) __**a) **__It never confirms who the hunk is – It could have been Sessy, Inu or god forbid, even Ryu. Though that little matter I cleared up in Chap 1 itself, so that the readers knew what they were getting. __**b) **__It never mentions that the fireworks will be between the two people mentioned. Though it is understood that there WILL be fireworks between Sessy and Kagome, the summary actually means that once the two meet, there will be a lot of changes and explosive events in their life. _

_In this story Sesshomaru is the central character of the story unlike most others where Kagome is the central character. And since Rin is an important part of Sessy's life, she naturally gains some prominence in this story. _

_Also, unlike other stories that just focus on one pairing and leave the others as background dross, I'm trying to juggle numerous pairings at the same time. Though Kags and Sessy are the main pairing, the others will also be important. And if you've read 'Precious', you might get an idea as to what I'm trying to accomplish. I do hope you will continue reading._

.

And on a happier note - Her Protector has got 12500+ hits, so my deepest gratitude to all those who have read the story. Also, a big thanks to all those wonderful people who have added my story to their favs / alert list.

Whether you like the story or hate it, please review, I will truly appreciate it.

**A/N: All praise to my wonderful beta Rowdyjaner for her invaluable help.**

Chapter 9 –

Tuesday Blues

Congregations, Cooperations & Conflagrations

'_I believe what she's trying to explain is that she's Miroku's girl.'_

Rin whimpered against the pillow, as she tried to unsuccessfully drown out the hanyou's words.

'_I believe what she's trying to explain is that she's Miroku's girl.'_

'_Miroku's girl!'_

It was now early morning and the girl was exhausted, barely having slept for an hour or two. The entire night her mind had been buzzing. She had repeatedly gone over the events of the disastrous evening, constantly worrying over the consequences and complications that the evening was likely to cause. She had especially worried about the reactions of her inuyoukai protector. And then she had thought in great detail about the fact that she had come face-to-face with the one she had kissed so passionately.

Until before the party, she had thought that she had been blessed to meet a chilled out guy like Miroku on the very first day of her new life. He had accompanied her to her dorm room, making her laugh with his witty – though mostly hentai – comments and jokes. Rin had enjoyed the man's company and she had been pretty sure that they could have been good friends.

But, it seemed that the Kamis couldn't bear to see her happy. And so, had promptly landed her in another mess. If only she had not gone to the party, if only that foolish dragon demon had not accosted her, if only…

xxXxx

"I believe what she's trying to explain is that she's Miroku's girl!"

Rin stood mesmerized by the hanyou's molten eyes as he stared at her with an inscrutable expression on his face. A strange excitement ran through her veins at the sound of his deep voice though the words caused her some trepidation. '_His eyes look so beautiful and his voice…'_

She snapped out of her semi-trance as she heard the far wall decisively halt the dragon demon's sudden flight from her side. Wiping her damp hands against her jeans, she tried to work some moisture into her parched mouth. _'Say something, damnit! Stop staring!'_

She had just opened her mouth to thank him, when Miroku emerged from amongst the throng. The man pushed aside his friend in his haste to reach the girl. "Rin, are you okay?"

She flushed as he clasped her hands in his, catching a small flicker of emotion on the hanyou's face before it was smoothed away. The hanyou turned away with a low growl. "Keep your panties on, Miro! Your girlfriend's just fine."

It would have almost been comical to see the way the man's eyes widened at the words and the speed with which he dropped her hands, if she had not been so upset. But before the either of them could say something to refute the assumption, a loud snarl had them tensing and turning towards its source.

A seething, growling Ryukotsusei stood slowly, shaking his head, his silver eyes bleeding red and the purple highlights in his hair glowing manically. He looked at the trio, as people and demons alike began edging away from the unfolding confrontation and seeking means of escaping the hall. "Half-breed, you dare strike me for this whore? You will not live to regret this, you miserable abomination. I will–"

A laconic smile graced the hanyou's face as he interrupted the demon. "Can it, windbag. I cannot bear to hear you whine any more. And she is no whore, she is his girlfriend. Even a weak dragon like you should have been able to smell his claim on her."

Rin gaped at the hanyou's retreating back as he leisurely made his way towards the demon. She wanted to correct the misconception but instinctively knew that now would not be a good time. She turned to look at Miroku to get some sort of support from him but the man was staring at his friend with apprehension and worry.

"Weak? I am Ryukotsusei! The strongest drag–"

Inuyasha had almost reached the dragon when he suddenly sped up and punched the dragon in the face. The demon flew back, his head hitting the wall again with a loud crunch, as plaster rained around him. The demon crumpled to the floor in an undignified heap. "That was for calling me half-breed. And this," the hanyou drew back his foot and kicked him solidly in the ribs, "…is for calling me a miserable abomination."

The demon wheezed and glared at the smirking hanyou before swiftly sweeping his feet from under him, rolling over him and pinning him to the floor. Claws repeatedly raked the hanyou's face until he was able to heave the demon off him. Both adversaries stood, circling each other warily.

Rin cried out at the sight of the hanyou's blood and realised that she was holding onto Miroku's shirt, her head resting against his shoulder and his arms around her. She immediately pushed herself away from him. _'How in the seven hells did I reach that position?'_

Miroku gave her a distracted half-smile before returning his gaze to the ongoing fight. He watched as his friend used Blades of Blood to attack the demon and then gasped as the attack shredded the dragon's clothes but did not harm his body. The demon chuckled and ran towards the Inu. He raked the surprised hanyou's arm in a fluid move before backhanding him across the room.

"What happened, half-breed maggot? Did you actually think you could best me? Tsk tsk!"

The demon blazed towards his fallen foe and pulled up the dazed hanyou by his hair. As he drew his hand back to swipe at the other's exposed throat, he was knocked to the floor by a powerful uppercut.

The red-eyed hanyou loomed over his opponent. "Don't forget it, you oversized worm, the name is Inuyasha!" With that he viciously kicked the demon's much abused head causing it to snap back and hit the stone floor with a crack. The strike proved too much even for the hardheaded dragon and he slipped into unconsciousness with a small groan.

Miroku at once ran towards his friend to help him while Rin could only stand there in shock. _'No! No! No! It can't be…'_

As Miroku tried to gauge the extent of damage to his blood-soaked friend, Inuyasha looked over at the immobile girl, scenting her distress from across the by-now empty hall. "Miro, go see to your girl. I'm fine. Stop fussing! One would think that you've never seen me bleed before."

The human flushed "Uh…about that–"

"Miro, just go!" Muttering something beneath his breath, the hanyou turned on his heel and exited the hall. Miroku stared at his retreating friend for a moment and then walked self-consciously towards the girl. _'What do I say to her? Oh Buddha! Why have you made things so awkward between us?'_

Rin looked up as her 'boyfriend' approached her. She waited for him to say something but when he didn't she shrugged. "Let's get out of here before the bloody demon wakes up."

Miroku nodded and followed her out. As they walked silently across fields bathed in moonlight towards the female dorms, he decided to confront the issue head on. "What did I miss before the free-for-all?"

The girl gave a soft sigh and softly repeated an edited version of the dragon's cruel words, ending with "…and then suddenly the hanyou was there, pushing him off me and calling me your girlfriend." She paused before asking him delicately. "What gave him that idea, Miroku?"

He avoided her question to ask her rather bluntly, "What did the dragon mean when he said that you were claimed?"

She gasped and looked away, tears filling her eyes. Part of her wanted to tell the human the truth and the other part rebelled against telling him anything. Swallowing hard she decided to tell him a part of the truth and so stuttered, "I…He was right. I…I have…a demon protector."

There was silence for a few seconds. "So you are a Pet."

Even though he had not asked her a question, she hesitated for a moment before nodding miserably. She could feel his eyes boring into her. She knew that most humans viewed Pets as nothing more than whores and sex slaves. She was sure that Miroku would want nothing to do with her after knowing her status. For the first time in her life, she was embarrassed about her situation. And it made her feel very small, very uncomfortable.

She waited for the other shoe to drop and for him to say the hateful words. But when the silence stretched on, she could bear it no longer. Almost timidly she looked at his face to gauge his reaction to her confession. She was sure that there would be revulsion and shock on his face but was surprised to see that same strange look in his eyes that she had seen earlier. Even though he was looking at her, he seemed a million miles away, his brow wrinkling in thought. "I see."

The girl wrapped her arms around herself in anxiety, hating the judgmental silence. Wanting to fill the silence she started babbling. "Yes, he's inuyoukai and he's very powerful. He's very good to me. He told me that his scent would warn off all males and…"

She trailed off as the man touched her shoulder gently. His expression was guarded as he softly asked her. "Rin, tell me the truth, are you a consensual pet?"

Of all the words the man could have said to her, these were the ones she least expected. And, though the question was one that gave her an odd sort of relief, it also irritated her with its connotation in reference to Sesshomaru. "Of course! In fact, I was the one who asked him to…" Immediately she bit her lip and blushed knowing how it would appear to her hentai friend.

Miroku gave a small smile. "Who would have thought you were so aggressive?" He waggled his eyebrows as she blushed some more. Then he sobered. "So let me see if I've got the sequence of events right. Your protector had scent marked you before you came to college to protect his claim but the rain washed it away. My scent got transferred to you when you wore my jacket and the dragon thought we had…uh…slept together. Then Inuyasha appeared there and defended you by saying that you were my girlfriend. Have I got it right?" As Rin nodded, he grinned. "Great. Why are you so worried, then? Its pretty clear as to what we have to do." At the girl's quizzical expression, he beamed. "Do you object to being called my girlfriend?"

She gasped and stepped away from him. "Did you hear nothing I said? Does it not matter to you that I am a Pet?"

He sighed at her stony expression. "Firstly, I have no problem with you being a Pet. It is your own personal matter and I do not think that I, of all people, have any right to be judgmental. As long as it was done with your consent, how does it matter? And secondly, you misunderstood me. What I meant was: Do you object to being my pretend girlfriend?"

The girl only gaped at him in silence, her wide eyes scanning his face as if to find the truth to his words in his features.

He shrugged and started walking slowly. "As I see it, the world already thinks that we are together. So it will be only a question of making it official. And since I am not going to try to put any moves on you this will be the perfect way for your protector's claim to be maintained. It is ideal for the both of us unless…unless you have some reservations about me."

Rin trotted along with him with a weak smile as her mind processed the information. "Wait, I don't want to sound overly-suspicious, but you said both of us…what do you stand to gain?"

The man looked at her and said seriously. "Rin, you should know that I am a renowned lecher and a womanizer. I have never had a serious relationship in my life. This has often landed me in a pickle with the women I bed. But with you as my pretend girlfriend, I have a perfect excuse for not committing to any other woman." He gave her a wide smile. "Besides, that would make me unattainable. You have no idea how many girls find unattainable men hot."

Rin giggled at that as her mind whirled. _'There are a lot of merits to his plan. Points in his favour - he is one of the few men that I do trust, I enjoy his company, he has laid out his cards as to his reasons and not hidden anything, he wants to still associate with me despite knowing that I'm a Pet and I know he will not hurt me. Points against – Sesshomaru's reaction! Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Besides, the fact that Miroku's scent overwhelmed Sesshomaru's claim is a clear indication that his youki has weakened due to his female avatar. I'm sure he'll be happy that I've chosen a strong protector to protect me.'_

Smiling she struck out her hand "Fine, partner. I agree that it is the best plan." _'…at least until Sesshomaru gets here.'_

xxXxx

Rin moaned into the pillow. _'What was I thinking?'_

Reasons that had seemed so sound the previous night somehow seemed shaky as the girl second-guessed herself in the morning light. Though she had developed into a good judge of character, especially when it came to males, she wondered what it was about Miroku that had her trusting him so much in one day. She just hoped that she was not making a mistake. Hadn't he himself said that he was a letch? How could she trust a self-proclaimed womanizer? After spending the better part of the day with the man, she knew that his description of himself was correct.

And just as strongly as she knew that fact, she also knew that she could trust him. Which led her to question herself – just why was she so sure of him? Surprisingly she could not identify a reason that could match up to the strength of her conviction. Was it because he had helped her in her time of need, because he reminded her of her protector or was there another reason altogether?

Then there was the small matter of Sesshomaru. She knew that the Inuyoukai would not be happy with this development. Closing her eyes, she grimaced. _'That has to be the biggest understatement of the year. He'll probably try to eviscerate poor Miroku once he hears that I'm supposed to be __**his girl**__!'_

And, of course, thinking of the inuyoukai made her think of another Inu that she was trying to avoid thinking of. She tossed around in her bed, thinking of everything but that one thought, but, of course, the more she avoided it, the more it niggled at her. And then, suddenly, it burst through all her restraints, reverberating through her brain with sudden ferocity. _'I kissed Inuyasha! Of all the hanyou in the world, it had to be Inuyasha who made me feel so good that day!'_

She wanted to scream at herself. When the hanyou had thrown the dragon off her, she had looked into his flashing golden eyes and had instinctively wanted to kiss him. She had wanted to experience the same warm feeling that she had felt that day at Poison. Even now, despite knowing who the hanyou was to her protector, she craved that feeling. _'What is wrong with me? Why am I thinking these strange thoughts?'_

Taking a deep breath, she forced her flushed self to relax. She felt as if her body was malfunctioning, quivering with a strange emotion at the thought of the hanyou. She felt both restless and sluggish at the same time. And her head felt like a battleground, with jumbled thoughts of the three males clamoring for her attention.

She couldn't take it anymore and decided that she needed to sleep over the entire matter before she spontaneously self-combusted. Having slept only a couple of hours in the last ninety odd hours, it was no wonder that she was behaving so irrationally. The best part was that, though it was already morning, she had no classes today and could easily spend the day catching up on her sleep.

Screwing her eyes closed, she tried to empty her mind of her strange thoughts and calm down her wound up muscles. Finally, exhaustion won and the girl drifted off to sleep.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Miroku eased open the door, careful to make as little noise as possible. The room he was entering was dark, the shades having been pulled over the windows to prevent sunlight from lighting up the room. Quickly reviewing the actions of a person in stealth mode in his head, as he had gleaned from the numerous spy movies he had seen, he silently took off his shoes with a nervous smile. Barefoot, he peered into the dark room and then, gathering his courage, slowly set foot in the room. For all the caution he was displaying, he might as well have been attempting to breach an enemy stronghold, rather than entering his own dorm room. He had barely tip-toed it to his bed, when a growl alerted him to the fact that his efforts had been in vain. Sighing, he dropped the shoes in his hand with a thud and flopped onto his bed.

As the lights came on, he stretched and yawned loudly before peeking at the pissed hanyou propped up in the other bed. A hanyou with fading scars on his face, who was currently shooting him dirty looks. "Hey Inu! I see your battle wounds are already healed."

Sunrise-coloured orbs looked at him cynically as the hanyou took an ostentatious and overly dramatic sniff. "Miro, my brother, did you have a good night?"

The human froze in his actions, before making a vague gesture. "Ah…just the usual."

"And, just where did you sleep last night?" asked the hanyou politely.

The human shrugged nervously. It was a toss-up as to what was more dangerous - a polite Inuyasha or an atom bomb on the verge of detonation. Because the end effect of both was about the same – the absolute destruction of the one who was unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end. "Umm…I spent the night in the female dorms." He hoped that his friend would drop this line of questioning after hearing the vague answer, but the resounding growl from the hanyou immediately dashed his hopes.

"Okay, that does it. I gave you a chance to come clean but if you're going to act like that then I have no choice but to drag it out of you. What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing announcing to the world that you have a girlfriend and then sleeping with someone else on the very same night? Just what the hell is happening here, Miro? Have you lost your mind?"

As the volcano that was Inuyasha paused for breath, the human made his move, raising his upper body away from the bed and calmly looking at the agitated male. "Inu, calm down! Why are you getting so worked up over this?"

The said hanyou nearly leapt off his bed in his rage. "Damnit, Miroku! I want some answers. You've been hiding things from me and it is driving me crazy. I thought we had promised each other that we'd never get seriously involved with any female. Why in the seven hells did you then go and claim that girl? Why would you want to give up your freedom and commit to anyone, especially since you're clearly not even honoring the commitment?"

His friend sulkily muttered, "It's not like I had a chance, what with you broadcasting to everyone that I had claimed her." As the other threw him an incredulous look, he raised himself on the bed to sit in the lotus position before attempting to placate the hanyou. "Inu…uh…it just…happened, you know. You told everyone that she was claimed by me, I could hardly refute that without making her look bad. And I do care for her, its just…I'm not meant to be monogamous."

"Does she love you?"

The question threw the man and he looked up to see his friend staring at him with a most peculiar expression. _'Oh great! How am I supposed to answer this question without making things worse?'_

Carefully he dropped his eyes to the floor, as he felt around for the right words to answer the simple question. "She…likes me and cares for me. But love? I don't know, Inu, and that's the truth."

"This is pure bullshit! If you care for her and she cares for you, like you say she does, then you wouldn't have spent the night in some other girl's bed. This is all wrong, Miro. In my opinion, if you have claimed a girl then you should have the balls to be faithful to her."

Pressing his hands to his head, the human gave a silent groan at his friend's nagging. And in his desperation to get the hanyou off his back he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Why should I be faithful? It's not like she…" He quickly clamped his mouth before the truth about their deal was revealed. "Look, Inu, I know what I'm doing."

Getting off the bed, he quickly strode into the bathroom and shut the door, leaning heavily against the wooden frame. His breath hitched and his eyes squeezed shut. He hated lying to his friend but, in spite of that, he had rather perfected the art over the years. _'How many times, how many lies have I uttered. Buddha help me. But I could not have done anything differently then and I can't do anything different now. I will protect her. And if she ever came to know why I am really helping her, she would probably hate me…But she never will know, will she? No, she can never know.' _Squaring his shoulders, he sat down in the bathtub and closed his eyes, letting the memories, both good and bad, wash over him and pull him under.

Outside, a rather stunned hanyou was drowning in his thoughts. He recalled his friend's rather terse statement. _'Why should I be faithful? It's not like she…' _

His mind completed the statement - It's not like she is faithful to me.

The hanyou agreed that it was most likely what Miroku had been about to say. Miro's girl had been unfaithful to him. He had hoped in his heart of hearts that that wasn't the reason for the man's infidelity but once again, he had been let down.

When he had seen the girl at the party, his stomach had fluttered for he had recognised her as the mysterious girl from Poison who had fled from him. But his delight at seeing her again had been mitigated once he'd come within sniffing distance of her. She had been saturated with Miroku's scent. It had been so strong on her that it had almost totally obliterated the faint youki that he had detected from the girl. This had led him to realize that the girl had been initially claimed by a youkai.

He had been confused. If the girl had been claim marked, then no other scent in the world could have overpowered it. Yet Miroku's scent had done precisely that. It was because the human's scent had been powerful enough to overpower the demon's youki and because it had covered her so completely that he had made the proclamation that the human had claimed the girl. Of course, it was a demon's youki that turned a scent mark into a claim mark but the strength of his friend's scent was such that the hanyou considered it to be a human version of the claiming scent.

When the dragon had called her a whore and had threatened her, the hanyou had lost it. He shouldn't have interfered since it was none of his business but the fear that was radiating from her had spurred him to remove the cause for her fear. And so he had pulled the demon off her.

And then, when Miroku had appeared and had held her hands so reverently, he had felt an odd twinge in his heart that his friend had been lucky enough to find love. That, coupled with anger at his own misfortune in that department and the taunts of the demon, had enraged him enough to attack the dragon. While it had been very satisfying to kick dragon butt, he had not missed the way the girl had cowered against his friend at his violent tendencies. Nor had he missed the fact that his friend had immediately taken her into his arms to comfort her.

A soft growl issued from his throat at the memory of her distressed face when the fight had ended. He had not known whether the girl was distressed because she thought that he would rat her out on the kiss or whether she was distressed by the fight. All he knew was that he had decided there and then that he would not mention the kiss to Miroku. He also decided not to mention the weak youki on her. He would give his friend a chance for happiness – a happiness he knew he could never have.

But the girl had turned out to be just like so many other girls he had known: a complete slut. As far as he knew, she had betrayed her protector with Miroku and then betrayed the human with another. For someone who looked so angelic and innocent, she sure did get around a lot. Acknowledging that this was just another of those 'can't judge a book by its cover' kind of situations, he shook his head in disgust. Before knowing the truth he had actually sympathized with her but now knew that any sympathy was wasted on her.

He thought back to the moment Miroku had entered their room stinking of sex and of a strange female. He had instantly become livid that his friend had been unfaithful after making a commitment, something that the hanyou absolutely despised. He had decided at that time that he would try to prevent his friend from straying from his pretty girlfriend but now he couldn't care less. If Miroku slept around, well, the girl deserved no better since she was hardly a paragon of virtue.

As he sank back into his bed, washing his hands of the whole deal, one stray thought wandered into his head causing him some disquiet - If the girl was so promiscuous, then why had she run from him after that one delightful kiss?

It took him a few minutes, but he sighed and closed his eyes, as he recalled the one constant curse in his life that managed to spoil anything worthwhile for him.

'_What else, because I'm hanyou!'_

xxXxxXxxXxx

"What the _fuck _do you mean I can't change my room?" Rin awoke with a start as she heard a loud feminine voice thundering in the hallway. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"…"

"No, I will not lower my voice! I am most displeased and I want the world to know it. Don't doubt that I will be making an official complaint regarding this."

"…"

"I have _always_ shared my dorm with her. It is even listed on our preference form. So what do you mean the office administration made a mistake? I don't care how you do it. I want this mistake to be fixed, right now!"

The enraged female was coming progressively closer and though Rin could not hear the dorm director's replies she had a vague foreboding that this was the dreaded Sango Watanabe aka…her dorm mate.

She cracked an eye open and blearily looked at the bedside clock. It took a moment to register that she had slept through a major part of day. She yawned, listening to the vocal soap opera unfolding outside her room.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT RULES. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

The dorm manager's fretful voice could now be heard, responding to the other, "Ms Watanabe, please try to understand, once rooms have been assigned they cannot be changed. I know you want to bunk with your friend but I'm sorry, it just wouldn't be possible right now."

Rin gave a soft gasp as the door to the room crashed open with a loud bang. "We'll see about that, old bat. Get out of my room!" A loud crash punctuated her statement as the door banged close.

Rin watched in amazement and slight awe as a blazing mass of feminity strode into the room, cursing the dorm manager and her antecedents at the top of her voice. The woman dumped her bags on her bed and then stopped her tirade long enough to turn back and glare at the curious girl on the other bed. "What the hell are you staring at? Never heard someone cuss?"

Rin gaped at the other girl. The girl had a chiseled face with beautiful cinnamon-coloured eyes. Her strong features, though set into a grimace, clearly proclaimed the fact that she was pretty. Her long brunette tresses were arrayed into a high ponytail that nearly skimmed her butt, while bangs covered her forehead. Her tanned and slightly muscular body was clothed in green figure-hugging slacks, a bright coral tube top and a baby pink jacket.

Rin finished her obvious perusal as the other snapped her fingers in irritation. "Hey, I'm talking to you. You deaf or something?"

Rin gave a loud fake yawn, waving her hand in front of her mouth and rolling her eyes. She then smiled at the irate girl in front of her. "Nah, I can hear just fine. Though with a voice like yours it's not a wonder that people feign deafness."

Sango's mouth dropped open. She was already very irritated with the world and couldn't bear that the little chit was mouthing off to her. _'I should probably chew her out for it. If she complains to the dorm manager about me, then I can get my room changed, right?'_

Rin smiled and extended her hand. "Let's start over. Hi! My name is Rin and I'm guessing you're Sango."

The older girl scoffed at her words and turned away. "As if I'm interested in knowing you. Get this clear in your head, girl. We are not going to share this room in any circumstance, so let's just avoid the pleasantries."

She peeked over her shoulder, fully expecting the other girl to be either angry or crushed at her words but was mildly surprised to see her smiling brightly. The young girl sat up in her bed and shook her head. "You know, it's not going to work, Sango. I know you are thinking something on the lines of hounding me till I complain so that you get to change your room, but believe me when I say that I can take anything you throw at me so don't even bother."

Sango grudgingly conceded that the girl had guts even if she seemed to lack enough common sense. "Sweety, you have no idea what I can do. Hasn't the dorm manager warned you about me?"

"Yes, she has, _sweety._ But, like I said, you at your worst couldn't even hold a candle to the person I've lived with. So I reckon you should get comfortable in this room because I don't think you're going anywhere soon. By the way, who's this girl you're so desperate to stay with?"

Sango could see that the girl had a hard core in her and if there was something that she appreciated, it was strength of character. It was this revelation that made her unbend a bit. "Though it's none of your concern, I'll tell you, since I will be shifting to her room very soon. The girl's my best friend and we always stay together."

Sango saw a sad, wistful expression cross the other's face that almost melted her. Angry with herself, she turned on her heel and surveyed the cramped, dingy room with disdain. She sneered at the single dresser, which was strewn with Rin's makeup and lotions. And, in her desperate attempt to hold onto her anger, she glared at the small writing table that was laden with the other girl's possessions while neatly arranging her own stuff on the other writing table.

She had just taken off her jacket and was in the process of hanging it up in the closet when she heard a sharp gasp. She heard the other girl climb off her bed and rush towards her. "Your back…it's so badly bruised! Kami! How can you walk around like this?"

Rin stared at Sango's mostly exposed back. Large multi-coloured bruises covered her skin like some fantastic tattoo. The girl could not even fathom how a person with such extensive bruising could walk around behaving normally. She hesitantly reached out a hand and gently touched the wounded girl's shoulder.

The older girl looked over her shoulder with a small cynical smile. "What, those little things? They don't hurt anymore…Don't start crying or anything over them, okay? I won't have you go all weepy on me."

Having lived with an emotionally challenged demon, Rin had become quite adept at reading hidden emotions. And her years of practice were proving to be rather useful here. From the barely perceptible widening of the wounded girl's eyes at her gentle touch, Rin knew that the discolorations were still tender. She was very sure that while Sango was acting sarcastic and unaffected, she was in a fair bit of pain from the bruises. She wondered if the physical pain had made the other grouchy and made her lash out like she had done a while ago.

Rin nodded abstractedly as she thought through things, "Hmm!" Immediately, she ran towards her wardrobe, messing up her already cluttered shelves in her quest. A muffled voice was heard from the depths of her closet. "You know what, even though your back's not hurting, I've got this wonderful herbal concoction that you can use. It's very soothing. If nothing else at least it'll lighten those horrible marks."

She emerged a few seconds later, victoriously holding a small plastic bottle in her hand. She positively beamed with happiness but her smile cracked at seeing the other girl's disdainful face. She held up her hand to ward off the protests she knew were forthcoming. "Yes, yes, I know you don't need my help or anything, but just use it!"

Sango gave her a level stare for a few seconds before huffing, "Fine!" She took the bottle from Rin's hand and moved towards a chair. Within a few seconds, she was awkwardly applying the cool lotion on the parts of her back that she could reach. She gasped and then threw an amazed look at the other girl. "It's really good. Even the last annoying twinges have disappeared. Umm…thanks!"

Rin smiled. "Do you want me to help you in applying it?" The girl hesitated for a second before nodding. Rin moved behind her patient, lifted the top's hem enough to slip her hand beneath and started spreading the lotion gently on her back. "How did you get hurt so badly?"

Pride laced the girl's voice. "I took part in a fighting competition called 'Knockout' and won it. These little beauties are like badges of honour for me."

Rin smiled. "Wow! You must be one heck of a fighter if you managed to win 'Knockout'. I've heard that only the best of the best are invited to participate. You know what, maybe we could spar someday."

Sango raised her head at that, disbelief lacing her voice. "I'm not going to spar with you. Fighting is not child's play for me and when I fight, I do not hold back. Do you even know how to fight?"

"Oh yes! I have been trained by a youkai, so I'd like to think I'm not bad at it. Maybe I'm not as good as you are but I think it'll be an interesting match."

Sango got up from the chair, as Rin finished applying the lotion. She blinked and spoke almost reverently. "You…you are youkai taught?" At the other girl's nod, she chuckled. "That should teach me not to be fooled by timid looks. By any chance, would your youkai sensei be interested in coaching me?" Then she blanched as she realised what she had said. "Uh…I was just kidding. It's just that I have to prepare for an all youkai competition and my current trainer is…prone to…distractions."

Rin was puzzled at her odd tone but she held her tongue. She was relieved that the other girl was opening up to her. She did not know what it was that made the other girl act civilly with her but she didn't want to jinx it. So she gave a noncommittal shrug. "Oh?"

The simple word seemed to egg the fighter into talking. Her words came slowly as she stared into space, behaving as if she were not even aware that there was someone else in the room. "My aunt Kirara used to coach me but she doesn't have any free time anymore. So when he offered to coach me, I was glad. But…he's hardly teaching me anything that I can use in a ring. Maybe it is still early days and I'm getting paranoid…but…" She looked up and seemed to register that Rin was hanging onto her every word. Her eyes grew wide, before she changed the subject with deftness. "By the way, I hope you aren't afraid of youkai. He's also my boyfriend and is bound to be spending a lot of time in my room."

Rin barely hesitated before laughing loudly. "No problem! Youkai teacher, remember?" '_As long as the youkai is her boyfriend, he's not going to pay any attention to me and besides, I've been claimed now.' _And then she smirked. "And Sango, it's still not working."

Strangely, Sango felt at ease with the younger girl, her earlier rancor having melted under the other's warmth. She knew she had over-reacted to the situation but she did hate spending time with dim-witted tramps and plastic morons. On entering the room, she had been sure that her current dorm-mate would fall into the same category, but had soon been disabused of the assumption after trading insults with the young girl. Even though a small bubble of liking had swelled in the fighter, it was only the revelation that the petite thing was also a fighter, and youkai trained at that, which had made her truly open up. Sango knew that another fighter would accept her and more importantly, understand her. And even though she hated to reveal her emotions to strangers, she had found that talking to Rin had been therapeutic. _'Perhaps sharing a dorm with this Rin girl wouldn't be too bad after all. She _is_ quite nice… though rather messy.'_

She watched with a slight frown as the young girl gathered her strewn clothes from the floor and then haphazardly stuffed them into her wardrobe. A small smile tugged the corner of Sango's lips at the girl's antics. _'Not only do I have to deal with training for 'Annhilation' with my overly-amorous demon boyfriend but now I have to get used to living with this strangely endearing girl…Hmm! Seems like this term is going to be _rather interesting_.'_

xxXxxXxxXxx

**Blood!**

**There was so much blood all around him. As he looked around it seemed as if he were standing amidst a sea of blood. Copper smelling, bright, it coated him like a second skin. It stained his hands and his claws, sparkling in the moonlight. Looking at the red stained earth and the mangled bodies strewn around him, he felt light-headed and dizzy. As he moved, a sharp pain assaulted him and he knew he would die…**

**And then a small angel came to him. Warm brown eyes locked with his crimson orbs as her lips moved…**

**He stood stiffly, whole and healed, as he made his vow to the young child…**

**Fire! The fiery monster from hell roared with laughter as he attempted to reach it. Hot and malevolent, the red eyed monster grew in front of him as he ran towards it. No matter how fast he ran the fire remained as distant as ever. Screams of pain echoed all around him as the fire devoured her. He bellowed in rage and agony. He leapt into the flames to battle the fire, but could not pierce the veil of fire. He had lost her. He had lost the angelic child. He had failed to protect her, he had failed in his vow, he had failed, failed, failed, FAILED!**

Sesshomaru awoke with a start, a fine sheen of perspiration covering his face. He shuddered as he recollected the nightmare. Despondency filled him and unbidden tears formed in his eyes as the memories once again rampaged through his head. He howled in anguish. _'Will these memories never stop plaguing me? No matter how many amends I make, no matter how many humans I save, why will my guilt not diminish? Can I ever fully atone for my mistake? Oh Kami, please help me!'_

He got up from the bed, his hand instinctively moving towards the telephone to call up Rin. He immediately snatched his hand back. _'I can't keep using her as a buffer. She is away enjoying her new freedom. I can't dump all this on her.' _Squeezing his eyes shut, he took two deep breaths. Throwing on a pair of sweats, he moved to the training room and started moving through a series of preternaturally fast katas. His efforts paid off and, as he worked up a light sweat, the accusatory voices in his head diminished once again.

Though his goal had been achieved, he continued to push himself harder as punishment. The more his muscles burned with pain, the more the pain in his heart and gut lessened. The girl had been someone he cared deeply for and whenever he thought of her death, he felt physically sick. He owed the girl everything for she had taught him how to live and he…he had let her die. A small groan left his mouth and he quickly diverted his thoughts lest the voices come back.

He thought of the coming day and wondered what it would bring to him. Thoughts of the case and his new principal, Kagome, made him resolve that he would be successful in his endeavors to save the young miko. Never again would he falter in his vow. He _would _not let any other human down.

Thoughts about becoming Kikyou and behaving like a female worried him slightly. Of all the roles he had played, this was one that was the most challenging and also, the most important. He prayed fervently that he would not mess it up. That he would be able to achieve both his objectives without any hindrance.

Shaking his head in sudden dejection at the almost insurmountable tasks in front of him, he stopped his katas and went back to his room to begin preparing for the role of his lifetime. In just one day's time, he would meet Inuyasha and that thought filled him with dread and excitement in equal measures. A small smile flitted onto his face and then was wiped out. He knew that that meeting would not go well if he was in his true form. Only in the guise of Kikyou could he hope to meet the hanyou. With a grunt at the bitter irony that was life, he got to work.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"Kagome."

"Kagome!"

Exasperated Satori put a little more force into her voice to catch her daughter's attention. "_Kagome_!"

Kagome looked up sharply at that, a soft "Hai" falling off her lips.

"Daughter, it is time. We are beginning the ceremony."

Kagome nodded, smoothed her miko dress and silently moved into the house. Satori frowned at the zombie that was her daughter and moved towards the shrine. Since morning, the girl had been acting distant. When she had first seen her daughter's pale skin and swollen eyes, she had been worried that the girl was coming down with some kind of illness. Worry had prompted her to take the girl to a doctor for a checkup but had been relieved to know that her daughter was not ill.

She wondered what was suffocating her daughter's usually strong spirit and causing her to be so listless and quiet. Kagome had gone about the various chores in the house and the shrine with uncharacteristic silence. When the woman probed her, the girl refused to admit anything was wrong with her and so the worried mother had stopped her enquiries. But she had made sure to keep her eye on the girl as she went about her cleaning duties.

And now that the time for the purification ceremony was at hand, Satori hoped that the girl would do her part correctly. She had specially scheduled this ceremony to entreat the Kamis for Kagome's protection through the trying times ahead. Of course, the girl herself had no idea that the entire ritual was for her benefit, having been told that it was just a regular purification ceremony.

xxXxx

Kagome picked up the platters of offerings and the small, freshly cut branches of evergreen trees before moving towards the shrine. Her mother had informed her earlier that she would have to take on the duties that the extinct mikos once performed in ceremonies such as these, since the girl who usually assisted her mother was unwell. She frowned slightly at the strange attire she had worn to play the part correctly. Despite the fact that the red hakama and the white haori she was wearing were alien to her, she felt entirely too comfortable in them. And for some reason that was creeping her out.

She tried to empty her mind of all thought, to prepare herself for the ceremony. As she crossed the threshold of the main shrine, a small voice piped up in her head, scolding her for her behavior. _'Stop behaving like a kid, Kagome. You've already spent most of last night and a large part of today in deep melancholy. You've worried your mother for no reason, made yourself look like the newest emo on the block and have wasted your precious tears. And all for that no good Hojo. Why are you so upset? So he lied to you and betrayed you. It doesn't mean that it's the end of the world. Besides, you are the one who ended it with him. So why are you now crying for him? You have more backbone than this. You must be strong!'_

Feeling utterly chastened, and also surprisingly lighter, the girl quickly moved into the shrine. The sonorous beating of the drum marked the beginning of the ceremony and the girl hurried towards the inner sanctum and the altar, where her mother was already waiting with the other priests and other helpers. As she joined them, her mother opened the doors to the inner sanctum while in the background a low chanting started. She knelt along with the others as they made obeisance to the Kamis, invoking them and presenting them with offerings from the platters of rice and sake that she held.

Even though Kagome had never before been a part of this ceremony, always preferring to be one of the onlookers, she felt as if she had done this many times in the past. Today, the ceremony and its many ritualistic steps seemed natural and correct to her, and she found herself moved by the proceedings. The haunting music played by musicians to accompany the offerings, that had once seemed outdated and boring, today seemed soothing and served to enhance the entire experience for her. For the first time, she felt truly part of the ceremony and it thrilled her.

After the offerings, her mother recited the ancient prayers of protection for all the attendees and their families. Kagome, to her surprise, found herself muttering the same prayers under her breath. Her surprise came from the fact that, even though she had never bothered to learn the words to the prayer in the past, today the words just rolled off her tongue with ease.

Once all the Kamis had been called and sent back, it was time for Kagome, as the temporary miko, to perform the Kagura in honour of Amaterasu Ohmikami. The girl stood slowly, nervous about performing the sacred dance and worried that she would mess it up. Even though she had practiced a few token steps in the short time that she had, she was unsure whether she could even do those basic movements without a hitch.

The opening strains of the music started and all the worries and uncertainties evaporated. Her body moved along with the soothing music, almost off its own accord. _'I know this dance, I can do this! I know I will not make a mistake.' _Not only did she do the few steps that she had been taught but the entire dance, never faltering, never mistaking. A sense of exhilaration filled the girl. _'This is right. My dancing here at this ceremony is proper. I was born to do this.'_

Satori smiled to herself while her daughter danced. Kagome's miko powers were revealing themselves and, more importantly, Midoriko's soul was waking up. It was no coincidence that the regular 'miko' had been unavailable for this ceremony. Satori had wanted her daughter to experience the ceremony for she had been sure that the ancient miko's memories that were dormant in Kagome would revive at a familiar activity and come to aid her daughter.

The song finished and Kagome knelt again. Then, the small branches that Kagome had brought with her were picked up by Satori and offered to the kamis. The rite, known as Tamagushi Reihai, was an important part of the ceremony and Satori made sure that Kagome was called on next.

As Kagome made the offering, tears appeared in her eyes and a strange warmth flew through her. Though she was not a fanciful girl, she felt as if Amaterasu herself had blessed her. Shaken to the core by the entire experience, she quickly stepped back to allow the others to make their offerings.

Her mother wound up the ceremony and handed the ceremonial sake around as communion with the Kamis and Kagome moved towards the shrine's exit. Now that the ceremony was over, it felt as if a cloud had lifted off her mind. _'What the hell just happened?'_

To say she was uneasy over the entire episode was putting it mildly. The girl wondered at the strange feelings of belonging and familiarity she had experienced during the rite. If she truly wanted, she could have rationalized the whole experience by saying that it was her participation in the solemn rite that had moved her. And, that having seen the rituals associated with the ceremony numerous times, she had just replicated the words of the prayers and the steps of the dance that her unconscious mind had absorbed. However, for some reason Kagome felt that there was more to this than what was rational and that there was something that she was overlooking. Some key that was missing and which, when found, would unlock the explanations behind all her odd experiences. But no matter how hard she searched herself for that missing 'key', she was unable to find it and it frustrated her. A dull throb began in her head and she gave it up, vowing to continue her mental search later.

Stepping out into the evening sun, Kagome gasped and grew rigid. The entire courtyard, one in which she had grown up and knew like the back of her hand, seemed strange to her. Everything around her seemed brighter and all the colours had grown sharper. It was almost as if she had been wearing dark glasses all her life that had prevented her from seeing clearly. _'Ah! Kami! It seems like my hallucinations are getting worse!'_ She blinked a few times, willing the strangeness to go away, as it had in the past. But the colours and brightness remained and the girl sighed. It was not that she did not appreciate the view, since her new vision made everything look more beautiful. From the bright green foliage to the azure sky, from the smallest crack in the paved courtyard to the smallest nail in the doorpost, everything looked more beautiful and distinct.

Kagome considered going to her mother with her latest problem but knew that the overprotective woman would get hysterical and confine her to the house. And the most important thing in the girl's mind right now was her escaping her mother's clutches. So she decided to keep quiet. '_Maybe it will go away on its own like it did before. And it's not like it's dangerous or anything.'_

Hurrying into her house, she ran up to her room and rapidly stripped the miko dress off. She glared at the clothes as if they were the root of all her problems, and then chuckled loudly as she realized that within a few hours she would be in Tokyo. Holding a shirt against her semi-naked body like she would a partner at a waltz, she began twirling and dancing around the room. A grin of pure happiness shone from her. '_Praise the Kami! I'm leaving before I go insane; I'm going to be free again.'_

A loud sound from downstairs alerted her to her idiocy and she hurriedly clad herself in a worn pair of black jeans and a pale green top. Pulling out a suitcase from her wardrobe, she began packing it, already dreaming of her coming term at Tokyo University.

An hour later, Kagome was ready to leave. Her luggage in her hand, she went downstairs and waited guiltily in the hallway. She was ecstatic about leaving the Shrine but also a mite unhappy that her mother would be left all alone. Despite whatever had happened in the past month, she still cared a lot for her mother and felt a pang of sadness at their separation.

Composing herself, she pasted a big smile on her face and entered the kitchen to bid farewell to her mother. A poignant farewell later, she was off, leaving an extremely worried and emotional Satori to quickly dial the number for Divine Protection.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Sesshomaru stood before the gates of Tokyo University. "Damn that pesky woman!" He growled in irritation and then quickly entered the campus area. The original plan had been that Sesshomaru would trail his charge from her house to the University, to ensure her safety, before changing to Kikyou and taking up her protection in his feminine form. But, that plan had gone to hell all thanks to the girl leaving her home earlier than what he had been anticipating.

When Kaede had called him up, he had been in the midst of his pre-case meditation session and had, hence, not been able to take her call. It was only some time later that he had seen the message blinking on the machine and had been informed of the bad news.

Orbing across the countryside, he had made good time, but he knew that the girl would have already reached the dorm. _'If anything has happened to her due to my absence…No! She will be all right. Nothing will happen to her. It was _not _my fault.' _Controlling his anger, he checked in with the campus security and the principal before changing forms to complete the formalities with the office.

A few minutes later, Kikyou was staring at a closed door, pinpricks of nervousness assailing her. Beyond this room lay her new charge, Kagome, and the beginning of her acid test. She took a deep breath, mentally prepared for whatever lay behind the door. She prepped herself up_ – 'I am the best at what I do, and all the wonderful skills possessed by that old dog are still at my disposal. I've successfully handled this situation many times before, so what if I wear a different body. Let's do this! _With increasing confidence, Kikyou squared her shoulders and grasped the handle. She opened the door and strolled in, the very picture of poise.

She had just about wrestled her bags inside, when she heard a gasp. She looked up and stared. In front of her was her wide-eyed reflection wearing a fluffy and indecently short towel-robe. While Kikyou wore a surprised expression, Sesshomaru was mentally groaning in dismay. _'No way! How can this be? The miko, Kagome, is that desirable mystery girl from Poison? As if my task was not difficult enough, the Kami had to add this little distraction to the already chaotic mix!'_

As he stood there inhaling her divine scent and perusing her lithe, semi-unclothed body, a pang of desire went through the Inu. '_I will protect her from all harm, but who will protect her from me? ' _

TBC…

A/N: The next chapter will be up hopefully by Jan end. Wish everyone a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

I spent a lot of time researching Japanese Purification Rituals to write the Kagome arc in this chapter and to make it as close to reality as I could. However, there may still be some inconsistencies and mistakes. If there are any, I'd request you to please point them out so I can rectify them.

Like it, Hate it or just indifferent to it, Please, please, please review. It would really mean a lot to me.

**MM**

**Dragon Dagger: **Thanks for pointing out Sesshomaru's 'disorder'. It enabled me to rewrite those parts so that it was less ambiguous. I owe you. THANKS!! LOL.

**Ethereal Siren:** WOW! That was a wonderful review. Thank you so much, Anita! I absolutely loved it. :BIG GRIN: And your second review was also great. Thanks!

**WiccanMethuselah****: **Thank you. :Bows: I had thought of stuffing in a het lime somehow, but now that I have all your support I can relax and let the tale unfold naturally.

**Sovereignity: ** Thanks! The Rin parts have been fun to write. And yeah, I thought that the cliffy was great too.

**sweetness92490: **Thanks. :Blushes: To compensate for the month long delay in the update, here's an extra long chapter.

**Kimaya Aya****: **Thanks! Well. I tried to end this chapter on a cliffy too but… :frowns: somehow the effect's not the same. Will try to write a better cliffy next time. LOL

**Lunasoleil:** OMG. Thanks, thanks and thanks. Your review totally warmed my heart. I almost got a high from reading all that praise. I'm glad you noticed that bit about my story and characters roughly following the anime. :Grins: About Sessy, well, we'll see more about him later.

**NaomiIkahen: **Thanks.

**SesshomaruKagomelover4ever: **Oooooh! Damn, I'm going to have a swollen head if this continues. I LOVED your review. It was like I could feel your excitement spreading out from the words. I will confess I couldn't stop grinning after reading your review. People thought I'd got hold of some happy gas or something. So, a big thanks for making my day!

**Amarioko: **Thanks. :gets buried under all that love: I was wondering why no one was asking me who female Sessy was going to be. I guess everyone guessed who she was since I did try to make it obvious. I'm glad you liked the little twist. :Laughs:

**FFnet**

**Inuforlyf: **Thank you. I think Chap 8 was my best chapter till date and I'm glad that you liked it.

**OtakuAnime131:** Thank you, dear talkative one, for your review. :GRINS: Like I said, it is as difficult to find good reviews since most seem to be of the "Update Soon!" variety. I'm extremely happy that you like the plot. :bows: Will endeavor to keep it as original as possible!

**Violetcarson: **Thank you for your support and encouragement. We'll hopefully see Sango's demon in the next chapter and the mayhem that follows... Yep its going to be hilarious all right :LAUGHS:.

**Midnight-flurry: **I'm glad that you like it, but you ain't seen (er…read?) nothing yet. Yep, Sessy is a femme! Can you just imagine it? :LAUGHS:


	10. Kikyou Unleashed

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, it's the sole property of Goddess Romiko Takahashi, and I cannot take credit for her genius.

Kagome is a college student unaware of the mortal peril she is in. He's a bitter silver – haired Adonis with a checkered past and a vow to protect humans. So when the two meet, it's a given that fireworks follow…

A/N: Okay, I know this chapter was supposed to be up last week but I have had the most trying time getting this chapter together. Due to some over-enthusiastic cable-layers in my locality, my internet line has been cut and despite all efforts at getting the matter rectified, for all purposes I am cut off from the world. My only solace is the internet café but due to my condition the time spent there is also severely restricted. Add some intense physiotherapy to get my leg to move in sync with the rest of my body and you get a Hellish January!

This chapter is dedicated to **Mutnodjmet **for being my **100****th**reviewer. This one was supposed to be a short one but as I wrote it, it just flowed out and the result is a nice big chapter (after all I had nothing else to do with my free time!)

I am not trained in martial arts and have not even been able to research much on the techniques and moves. Therefore please either excuse any discrepancy as artistic license or even better point it out, so that it can be corrected. Also, please note that there are a lot of point-of-view changes midflow though I have tried to keep it as clear cut as possible.

Of course, please remember **Kikyou and Sesshomaru are the same person**. Duh, I know but I actually had someone mail me asking me why Sesshomaru responded to Kikyou's name. Hello?

A big thanks to all those who have been reviewing. I'm happy to note that this story has got over 16000 views and 109 reviews over three sites. I know its still not very impressive but to a first time, untrained writer like me, every view and review is a shot in the arm. So a warm hug to all you wonderful people.

Please review, I would really appreciate knowing your feedback on this story.

**Chapter 10**

**Kikyou Unleashed -**

**Conflicting Games**

Kagome stared at the figure in front of her, her mouth agape. '_What the hell?'_

In front of her stood a female who could have easily passed as her twin. That is, if you overlooked the fact that she was a demoness. Besides her elfin-ears, anyway partly obscured by her long hair, and the almost invisible delicate golden stripe, the stranger looked all too human.

A brief flicker of surprise on an otherwise calm and collected face was the only sign that the other felt any astonishment at their resemblance.

Kagome decided to break the ice and smiled warmly. "Hi, I'm Kagome."

The words reanimated the motionless demoness and she nodded. "Kikyou. Which one's yours?"

Kagome blinked at the abrupt tone. "Huh?"

"Bed. Which one…? Oh, just forget it."

The demoness sniffed and moved towards one of the beds. Sitting down carefully on the edge of the bed, she began immediately unpacking her bags.

Kagome watched her with a frown on her face. _'What a rude little bitch! Not that I care or anything…but at least she can be slightly civil. Just my luck to get a human hater as a roomie…I better nip it in the bud or else this semester will be hell.' _She called out to the demoness who was neatly piling her clothes on the bed. "Do you need any help?"

Kikyou tensed, giving the human a frosty look. "No! I can handle it."

"Listen, I don't know what your problem is but I'll appreciate it if you don't act like a class-A bitch."

Kikyou shot the girl a nasty look. "That's too bad. You're stuck with a bitch, so deal with it. I am Inuyoukai."

Heat suffused the human's cheeks as she muttered a soft 'sorry'. Her voice strengthened. "I just meant - let's keep the peace. I know you don't like me but since we will be spending some time together, let's just pretend that we tolerate each other, okay? I really don't need you acting like you're about to bite me at a moment's notice."

The demoness paused and turned. Her eyes slowly traveled over the human's scantily clad body finally meeting the other's angry orbs. A small smirk played on her face. "Oh, I like you just fine. And don't worry, I won't bite you." _'…at least not right now.'_

xxXxx

Sesshomaru knew he was in trouble.

Kagome was staring at him and he was having trouble keeping his inner beast in check. His beast wanted her and for the first time in his life, his legendary control was slipping. _'Like you? Here I'm trying to my best not to jump you and you're provoking me. Stop staring at me, human, or my beast will deem it an aggressive act and make you submit to him. Stop it!'_

He turned back to his unpacking aware of Kagome's efforts to bore holes in his skull. Anger laced her scent and he tensed imperceptibly. He heard her growl softly and then head towards the bathroom. As the door shut with a bang, he abandoned his task and sagged. _'That went well!'_

He rubbed his hand over his face. He had meant to win her over at their first meeting but the sight, sound and scent of her had driven all his plans out of his head. While he had planned to be friendly and open, what had emerged was his arrogant inner demon.

He sighed as he eyed the closed door. The shock of meeting Kagome and the intensity of his desire for her had unnerved him and he had fought it in the only way he knew. By hardening himself and reverting back into the protective shell he had built over the years. Albeit modified by his feminine body, his actions and reactions had been pure Sesshomaru. _'Kuso! I'm supposed to be befriending her and I've just managed to do the exact opposite. Rin would be so disappointed.'_

But he couldn't help it. He wanted her desperately. He remembered her arousal and her responsiveness to his actions. And he wanted more. He wanted to bathe her body in his scent, to taste her essence, to pleasure her till she begged him to enter her and then to drive her wild till she screamed out his name in the throes of passion. He wanted to be the first to own her body and in the process, to own a piece of her soul for all eternity.

But he wouldn't fulfill his wants…couldn't fulfill his wants.

The list of reasons why he couldn't was long. Firstly, she was his principal, his client. As an unbreakable rule, he never slept with his female clients while he protected them. After the case was closed, yes, but never while he still worked with them. Not only was it too distracting for his job but it also strained the professional relationship he maintained with his clients.

Moreover, she was a miko. A pure miko, one who had to remain pure in order to control her awesome power. Plus, no demon had ever bedded a miko. No one knew what such a union would result in. Even a powerful demon like him could get purified in the act of copulation with a miko. Especially since the miko in question had no control over her powers.

And the biggest reason for his reluctance to follow up on his desires was the fact that he was supposed to be a female. Even if he disregarded all the other reasons and let his lust reign, he would have to reveal his true nature to do so. Such an act would immediately jeopardize his task and that he could not allow. He would not allow himself to fail her. Not because of any affection on his part but because that would cause him to break his oath. _'No! I will control my baser instincts. I am Sesshomaru, taiyoukai, Lord of the Western Lands and no human, even a pretty miko like Kagome, is going to bring me to my knees.' _He grinned darkly and imposed his iron will on his beast, forcing it to calm down.

He was roused from his thoughts by Kagome's emergence from the bathroom. His smile evaporated as a soft groan issued from his lips. Dressed in a pink clinging tank top and panties, her skin glistening wet and her hair damp and tousled, she managed to look both innocent and provocative at the same time. Like some pagan sex goddess, one he desired to worship.

She gave him a distracted frown and then flounced off to her wardrobe. Sesshomaru stared at her cute little ass and immediately embedded his claws into the bed's wooden frame. Scrunching his eyes, he growled softly. _'Kami, I am so going to regret taking this job!'_

xxXxx

A still seething Kagome riffled through her wardrobe. Within seconds she had selected cutoff jeans and a blouse and began dressing herself. She could feel the disapproving eyes of her roommate on her but chose to pointedly ignore them. Completing her task, she whirled to face the demoness and sneered, "What? Never seen a semi-naked woman before?"

A cool glance came her way. "More times than you'd imagine, ningen. I'm just a little surprised that you'd strip down to your essentials in front of a complete stranger."

"Oh, grow up! This is my room and I'll do whatever I want. If you don't like it, you're free to close your eyes."

Kikyou gave her a disdainful look and turned back to her bags muttering, "ah, but I do like it and that's the problem."

Kagome grew rigid. She knew she was not mean to hear the almost inaudible words. And she wouldn't have, if her hearing had not mysteriously been enhanced along with her vision. Shocked at the implications of the words she carefully reevaluated her roommate. _'What did she mean by that? Was it just an off-hand remark or did it mean something else?...Could it be that she…uh… _likes _girls? Should I ask her…?'_

She opened her mouth to ask the question but then changed her mind. _'It's none of my business. Besides, the bitch would probably just insult me if I asked her.'_

She watched Kikyou gracefully pick up two narrow, chopstick-shaped hair ornaments from her bag and arrange it artfully in her loosely-bound hair.

Kagome sniffed as the demoness fussed with her hair. She ran her eyes over the piles of fancy clothes and accessories. An out-of-place object on the bed caught her eye. Without thinking she asked the demoness, "What is that?"

Kikyou bestowed her a cool glance. "Hmm?"

"That…that object on the bed."

It was a really strange looking object. It was a leather-wrapped cylindrical shaped object of sizable girth and length. While one end was rounded, the other end had a round metal base that extended well beyond the edges of the object.

'_I've never seen something like this. I wonder what it is used for…? Unless…' _It took only one look at the demoness' closed face, for Kagome to make the connection. _'Oh...' _

"Is that what I think that is…?"

The look of fascination on the human's face was endearing and the demon could not help but be entranced by it. Even though her constant questioning was getting on his nerves, she looked so cute that Sesshomaru gave in. _'How does she know that it's a demon sword? Maybe her miko powers caught some faint youki emerging from it. Kuso! I can't dodge the question. I'll have to give her some explanations for it. I must tread carefully lest I reveal something crucial." _

"Yes."

Her face lit up. "Oh. I've never seen one in real-life. It looks rather…uh…strong. Must be very powerful."

The demon permitted a small smile to show. "Yes, this little thing sure packs a lot of punch." He watched her come closer to the bed, curiosity rampant on her face. _'Hmm! This seems like a good time to extend the olive branch and to befriend her.'_

Making up his mind to mend the damage done by his arrogant self, he carefully wrapped a shirt around the Tsuba and the lower part of the Tsuka. "Do you want to hold it?"

At her hesitant nod, he picked up the katana by the wrapped part and handed it to her. He knew it would not harm her as it hurt him but he was not taking any chances.

Kagome examined the bladeless katana. "What is it made of?"

"Wood from a demon tree. That's what makes it strong and extra hard. Also, it ensures that no matter how it is used, it would never crack or splinter."

The girl winced. _'Splinter…ouch!'_ She studied the hilt carefully noticing its worn state. "Doesn't the leather…um… hurt you? I mean, it looks rather rough…"

He nodded. "All the better. Leather gives a great grip."

She blushed and quickly returned the sword to him. "Oh! So why do you need to use it…I mean, considering what you are and the way you look, I didn't think you'd require this."

'_Careful, Sessy! She wants to know why you've brought a sword to college. Don't mess this up.'_

"Well, you are right! I can take care of myself and generally such a device is not required. But sometimes, when you're in trouble and it gets too much to handle then you use whatever can help you. So, I got it along with me just as a backup."

Kagome giggled. He decided to quell all her doubts about his abilities. "Besides, this one belongs to my…brother. My father had it made for him."

The girl gave him a strange look. "Your _father_…had this made for your… _brother_?"

"Yes. It was custom made for his special needs."

"I…see. Wow!" She took a deep breath. "I'm pleasantly surprised to see that your family supports your brother to such a high degree. Most would probably shun him for being what he is."

Sesshomaru started at her words. _'Very perceptive of her! It seems that I underestimated her intelligence and her powers. Otherwise, there is no way she could have guessed the truth.'_

He whispered emotionlessly. "In the beginning, I hated his very existence. I was ashamed of him and despised him for dishonoring our family. It was only over time that I realized my mistake. It was when I almost lost him that I realized his importance in my life. He is family and I will support him, no matter what."

Kagome smiled at him. "I'm rather impressed. I'm sure he must be proud to have you as his sister."

xxXxx

A strange look passed over the Kikyou's face at Kagome's question. The demoness gave a brief nod and bent back to her work.

Kagome was fascinated by her roommate. She had discovered that though the demoness was cold, rude and rather emotionless, she was extremely loyal to her family. She still was not sure on the lesbian issue since the demoness was carrying a dildo with her as 'backup'. "Have you ever used it?"

Kikyou looked at her. "No, I have no need of it… Why do you ask? Do you want to see it in action?"

Kagome blushed heavily. She patted her heated cheeks as she tried to croak out an answer. "N…no…no! I'm fine, really. Just curious."

The demoness stared at her face before shrugging and disappearing into the wardrobe to arrange her things there.

Kagome exhaled audibly. _'Kami, but she is a hentai! Sure, her brother being gay and her possibly being a lesbian, must have made her more open about these things, but how can she make me an offer like that out of the blue?...Like I would want to see her doing that…'_

xxXxxXxxXxx

Sesshomaru was settling in for the night when a sudden bang had him scrambling off his bed. Kagome squealed in delight at the sight of the female in the doorway.

"Sango, my darling girl! Congratulations!"

The girls hugged and began jabbering away. "Kami, I am so glad that you came early. I thought I would die of boredom over here."

"Sango, I was a virtual prisoner at home. I couldn't wait to get away…By the way, this is Kikyou, my roommate and Kikyou this is Sango, my best friend. She's just won a major fighting competition called 'Knockout'!"

Sesshomaru carefully assessed the girl. She seemed strong and carried herself with self-assurance. He instinctively knew that this was someone he could trust. He caught a whiff of Rin on Sango and deduced that they had met recently. "Pleased to meet you, Sango."

"Likewise."

"You must be a great fighter to win that competition. Only the toughest humans are invited to participate in that. I congratulate you on your success. And if I am not mistaken you would be fighting in 'Annihilation' too?"

"Thank you and yes, I will be taking part in it."

He nodded. "Best of luck for that."

He went back to bed and closed his eyes. However, his ears were directed towards the girls who had begun whispering amongst themselves.

"Cold, isn't she?"

"Cold? She's practically ice. And that's the least of it… I'll tell you later. Now tell me all about Berlin…and I mean all!"

Sango smiled, took a deep breath and plunged right in.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Sesshomaru yawned and jumped out of bed at the crack of dawn. He glanced at the still sleeping Kagome and changed to his male form. He leaned into the girl's bed and took in her scent. _'She smells soooo good!'_

He whuffed and then retreated to his side of the room. Bowing to an invisible opponent, he assumed the position and launched into a set of katas. As his body flowed gracefully from one deadly form to another, he reviewed all he had learnt from eavesdropping on the girl's conversation. While most of it had been gossip and an elaborate recounting of Sango's experiences at Berlin, he had gleaned some nuggets of information.

He now knew that Sango and his principal were childhood friends. Sango was an orphan who had been adopted by a neko youkai named Kirara, an officer at the Youkai Enforcement Agency. Sesshomaru had worked with Kirara on a few cases but had not known that the neko had adopted a human.

Further, while Sango had a youkai lover who was also her trainer for the upcoming competition, Kagome had been recently hurt by a human boy called 'Hojo'. That piece of information had raised the possum-playing inuyoukai's hackles. He had been curious as to the details but Kagome had not elaborated much.

He had been eager to hear Kagome describe their meeting at Poison to her friend but surprisingly Kagome had not mentioned the encounter at all. Sesshomaru had realized that the girl had either totally forgotten it or had been too embarrassed to talk about it. Disappointment had lanced through him as he had realized that he would probably never know what she really thought of him.

He was also by now well-versed with the relationship status of half the girls in Tokyo thanks to the two chattering girls and the girls' comments to each had partly amused and partly frightened the demon.

But the thing that had immediately raised warning flags in the demon's mind was the plan for a celebratory dinner for Sango. According to the rough plan that he had managed to hear, the dinner sounded like a private affair. This posed a problem for the demon. _'There is not a chance in hell that I'm going to be invited for it. How in the seven hells will I protect Kagome? What if someone attacks her there?'_

His sharp brain began outlining plan after plan to secure an invitation to the dinner. Wiping the sweat off his body, he changed back into his female avatar. _'Operation Diner Out begins! I promise you, Kagome, I will be there. I will protect you no matter what!'_

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kagome woke up with a surly attitude and unhappily got ready for her first class of the semester. Since it was 'Martial Arts', a class that she quite hated, her normal cheer was missing. She had spent half the night chatting with Sango and was cranky at missing out on her sleep. The fact that a perfectly dressed Kikyou was sitting serenely at her table writing in a notebook also did nothing for her mood. She rushed into the bathroom grumbling about the time and emerged twenty minutes later in a cloud of steam.

She noticed Kikyou again staring at her semi-naked body from the corner of her eye and mentally noted never to repeat the act. Quickly, she picked up the first shirt and pair of jeans she found and dressed herself.

Sesshomaru watched her impassively. He decided that as soon as she had finished dressing, he'd try to worm an invite for the dinner from her. But before he could open his mouth, he felt a powerful demonic youki rushing towards their room.

He calmly positioned himself in a way that any attack from the door would be blocked by his body. Instead of an assault on the door, loud rapping and a louder "Oi, wench!" signaled the arrival of the possessor of the youki.

Kagome streaked to the door and flung it open to be immediately enveloped in a bear hug by the strange male. It was only then that Sesshomaru caught the scent of the male recognizing him as hanyou. It was a scent that he had smelled before but it had changed so much that he would never have recognized him by scent alone. It was the pure silver hair, the sun-coloured eyes and Kagome's whispered "Inu" that told him who was in front of him.

Sesshomaru stared in awe. _'Inuyasha…! How you have changed since I last saw you...'_

**A young Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as the woman held out a bundle to him. He could see the silver puppy ears emerging from the bundle of cloth. He sniffed disdainfully as the scent of hanyou permeated the air. Full of the arrogance of youth, he pushed the bundle away. "Woman! This Sesshomaru does not wish to see this abomination. Take it away! This Sesshomaru does not want for his house to be tainted by this unholy presence."**

**The woman fell on her knees, the bundle clasped to her heart. "Sesshomaru, you are his family. Please…"**

"**No!", roared the enraged demon as he turned his back to the kneeling woman. "It is no family to me. It is a mistake, one that should never have been made. And one that should be rectified immediately. Take it away, before I forget myself and end its miserable existence." **

**The woman sobbed. "Please… at least see his face."**

**She removed the top covering revealing a small child with wide golden eyes and a rosebud mouth. Strands of fine silver hair that framed his angelic face like a halo were identical to the ones cascading down the demon's back. **

**She rose, moved around the demon, and then thrust the child towards him. "See…he resembles you."**

**A loud growl immobilized her. The red-eyed demon glanced at the petrified child who had bared his neck in submission and had started whimpering softly. "It would be very easy for me to tear its throat out, human. And do not believe that I will not do it."**

**The woman backed away hugging the bundle to her chest and wiping her tears. A hard note entered her voice as she spoke calmly. "I see I have made a mistake in coming here. I thought you had changed, Sesshomaru, but I was wrong. I thought I could appeal to your heart but how was I to know that you only have a piece of stone in place of a heart. You were my last hope…not for me but for Inuyasha. I will take my leave now."**

**She moved away with a sad smile on her face. She had reached the door when she turned back. "Sesshomaru Taisho, I denounce you as his family. From now on, Inuyasha will have no link with the Taisho name. He **_**will**_** grow to be strong and powerful inspite of your indifference to him. I will make sure that he does not need you for anything. And you will regret this…I promise you that!"**

**She whirled and walked out. Timid golden eyes peered at him over her shoulder and then they were gone from his life.**

The adult version of the same eyes stared at him curiously over Kagome's shoulder. Sesshomaru felt a strange pang at the posture that reminded him so much of that fateful meeting. If only he had…

Their eyes met and the hanyou was the first to drop his gaze. Disentangling himself from Kagome, he stepped away and grinned at her. "Wench, why did you not tell me that you were missing two days of college?"

"I would have, if a baka inuhanyou had bothered to receive my calls!"

"Oi, I was busy working…Fine, how about I take you out to make up for my oversight?"

Their easy camaraderie made Sesshomaru feel left out. He moved around the room straightening things that needed no straightening. Though he was constantly on the move his senses were fully trained towards the pair.

"Okay, but no ramen!" At the hanyou's groan, Kagome giggled. "That is your punishment for ignoring me. Right now I have to go to class but don't think I'll forget this."

Inuyasha grinned. Kagome caught him glancing towards the bustling demoness. She had noticed Kikyou's interest in Inuyasha earlier. Suppressing a smile she poked the hanyou. "Oi, Inu!" Dropping her voice low, she whispered into his ear. "Do you want to be introduced?"

He immediately shook his head and whispered back fiercely. "She's a demoness, Kagome. She would not talk to me even if I was the last being on Earth."

Kagome gave him a devious smile. "So work your charm on her. And don't worry she's just your type...inuyoukai."

Despite Inuyasha's attempts to shush her, she raised her voice. "Kikyou..."

The demoness stopped her actions and turned towards the pair. "Yes?"

"I would like you to meet a dear friend of mine. This is Inuyasha, and Inu this is my new roommate, Kikyou."

Inuyasha felt a warm flush travel from his head to his toes as the demoness neared them. Her piercing gaze was solely focused on his face. He saw her eyes momentarily flick to his puppy-ears and cringed mentally. He knew that he was going to be insulted and sneered at and mentally prepared himself. So it was a pleasant surprise for him when Kikyou gave him a formal bow. "It is an honour to meet you, Inuyasha-sama."

The hanyou looked shell-shocked. _'Inuyasha-sama? What the hell? When has a demoness ever spoken to me civilly let alone call me by a honourfic? What's her deal?_'

Ever since he had entered the room he had felt a sort of familiarity towards her. Whether it was because she looked eerily like Kagome or that she was undeniably attractive was not clear. In the past, Inuyasha had avoided any interaction with demonesses and had been equally ignored by them. No demoness with an iota of self-respect would demean herself by talking to hanyou. But this one was different. He had felt her interest in him and that had raised his curiosity. Though he had wanted to talk to her, he had not been able to gather the courage for risk of facing rejection. Thankfully, Kagome had taken the matter into her own hands and had given him the opening he needed.

Out of force of habit, he checked her scent. She had an amazing scent - mysterious yet soothing. It reminded him of a cool breeze rushing through a forest on a hot day. It was also a pure scent. As far as his nose could tell, she was a virgin. A small hope blossomed in the hanyou's heart before he quashed it ruthlessly. He knew that even though the demoness had spoken to him courteously, she would not want to be anything more than a casual acquaintance to him.

He was snapped out of his shock by Kagome's not so subtle poke to his side. He looked at the still waiting demoness and spoke from his heart. "Uh...Kikyou-sama, please, the honour is mine. Please, call me Inuyasha."

"And you must call me Kikyou then."

He grinned and nodded.

Kagome had been as shocked as Inuyasha at the demoness' words. She had been childishly hoping the rude inuyoukai would insult the hanyou, causing him to tongue lash the cold bitch. That would have given the girl much happiness. But the reverse had happened. And instead of feeling disappointed, Kagome was elated. As far as she was concerned, Kikyou had redeemed herself with her simple courtesy to the hanyou.

She knew that her friend had never been accepted by the demon world. And that the insults and belittlement that was a constant in his life hurt the hanyou deeply though he never showed it. The words of acceptance by the demoness went a long way in soothing the festering wounds within her friend. And for that if nothing else, she was grateful to the demoness.

A mischievous though came to her mind. "You guys talk, I'll just go meet Sango."

Both Kikyou and Inuyasha blanched slightly. Before either could protest, she slipped out of the room. _'That should give them an opportunity to talk. If I am there, Inu would avoid talking to her. Now, he has no option. I hope they become friends.' _

She pranced down the corridor, a small smile on her face. _'Kagome, you're a genius!'_

Wrapped up in her thoughts she did not see a young girl approaching her. "How're you holding up?"

Kagome stared at her, then looked behind her and then at the girl again. "Are you talking to me?"

The girl pouted. "Very funny! Listen, I have so much to tell you..."

Kagome was bewildered. "Whoa! Hold your horses. Do I know you?"

The girl growled. "We're alone here. Drop the act!"

Kagome nodded, a bright placating smile on her face, as she slowly inched away from the girl. "Yes, sure, let me just get...uh...my things and then we'll talk."

xxXxxXxxXxx

Rin was perplexed. She wanted desperately to confess to Sesshomaru the trouble she found herself in, but for some reason as Kikyou he was refusing to acknowledge her. "Hey!"

Kagome gritted her teeth. "What?"

Rin was about to reply when she saw another Kikyou approaching with Inuyasha. She gaped at the duplicate and then at the girl in front of her. '_Rin, how could you be so stupid? It is obvious that this is not Sesshomaru. See, no elfin ears or gold stripe anywhere on her.'_

She grinned. "Gotcha!"

The wary female gave an uncertain smile. "Wh..what?"

"I was just kidding…fooling around…I hope I didn't scare you too much."

The girl laughed. "I thought you were a stalker or something, the way you were acting. I totally fell for it…You're good, uh…"

"Rin…and I'm sorry for that."

"No problem, Rin. I'm Kagome."

"Your name is Kagome?"

Kagome looked at Rin perplexed at the shock on the girl's face. "Yes, why do you ask?"

'_Because that means Sesshomaru is protecting you, and because you look like his avatar's twin. And because I nearly gave the game up.' _Rin thought fast and smiled. "I have a friend with the same name. It's such an uncommon name that I was a little surprised."

By that time, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha has caught up with the pair. Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha, Kikyou, this is…"

The hanyou growled. "We've met before. By the way aren't you late for class?"

Kagome squealed and ran down the corridor, disappearing into Sango's room. Inuyasha smiled at Kikyou. "Catch you later." He spared one last glare for Rin and then moved away.

Now that they were finally alone, Rin turned to the immobile demon. "Sessy…"

He raised one delicate hand to stop her from speaking. He took a deep sniff and then growled softly. Rin could tell that he was furious. She saw the avatar's eyes turn golden before turning back to brown.

Rin stepped away. "Sessy, please…"

He shook his head. "Not now. We will talk about this later, Rin."

He sighed and then rubbed his head. "I too have a lot to talk to you about. Come, we have to get to our class."

A confused Rin followed the demon. '_What the hell is happening?'_

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kagome entered the training center for her martial arts class, her entourage following behind her. Not that she actually had an entourage but it sure had felt like that.

When Sango and she had come out of the room, she had been surprised to see Kikyou and Rin waiting for her. It seemed that all of them had the same class and had decided to leave together. Somewhere along the way Miroku and Inuyasha had joined them and so it had been a laughing and chattering band that had made its way to the center.

Pausing at the entrance, Kagome scanned the enormous central hall of the training center. A beefy youkai stood in the middle of the room. Several human and youkai students stood around him in a semi-circle. The girl gulped at the elder youkai's glare and quickly joined the other students.

The black-haired youkai surveyed the students with a jaundiced eye. "So, this is the weak ragtag group that I am to teach this semester? Pathetic!"

He raised his voice till it echoed through the enormous room. "Listen up, for I will not repeat myself. My name is Shuuran and I am a panther youkai. I am your sensei… and you are all weak and worthless, and should not be blessed with knowledge of the ancient arts…But despite my views I will attempt to teach you miserable fools … I warn you, have no pre-conceived notions that you can fight. This class will show you just how little you actually know. You would do well to remember that my words are law here and you will all do what I say. Any mistake or slight deviation from your orders will result in punishment, so pay attention! Now, the ones who have signed up for advanced classes step to this side."

All the youkai except Kikyou moved to the advanced side. Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku were the only non-youkai to join the group. Rin hesitated and then giving a quick glance at Kikyou moved across the room.

Shuuran sneered at Kikyou. "Look at this delicate little flower. A blot on the face of all demons. Perhaps you would be better off joining cooking classes instead of this class. After all we wouldn't want you to chip a claw."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. "No, sensei. I believe I am where I am supposed to be."

The panther youkai spat at the taiyoukai's feet. Rin gasped knowing that Sesshomaru would never take the insult quietly. '_Don't do it, Sessy. He is deliberately provoking you. Don't give him the satisfaction!'_

Sesshomaru looked at the panther. _'Remember, you are not the old dog. You are Kikyou, and Kikyou _is _weak. He is more powerful than you in this state. Submit to him!'_

Choking back his anger, he gave a serene smile and bowed his head. "I will endeavor to do better sensei."

Shuuran glared at him and walked off.

Kagome looked at Kikyou critically and whispered, "Why are you in the beginner's class? Everyone knows that youkai are taught martial arts right from birth. Weren't you?"

'_Taught? No, I was not merely taught the arts…I breathed and lived them. I'm a pure master of martial arts. In my true form and with my full power, I could kill this pathetic panther with a flick of my claw…and Kagome wonders if I have been taught martial arts. If I was not so angry, I would laugh.' _ Sesshomaru shook his head not trusting his voice

Kagome shrugged.

Sango raised her voice. "Sensei…uh…I have special permission to train with my coach for 'Annihilation' during this class."

Shuuran squinted at her. "Sango Watanabe? Yes, yes…I was informed of that. So you're the one who won 'Knockout'…I had imagined someone stronger but you're quite ordinary. You must have faced real feeble opponents to have won. Now you're going for 'Annihilation'?

Sango nodded, a tight and cold expression on her face.

"I hope your win at that useless competition has not made you think that you can stand up to youkai. I pity your poor trainer. He will have to work hard with a weakling like you for you to match up to even the lowest youkai. And speaking of trainers…where is he?"

A tense Sango mumbled. "I am sure he will be here shortly."

Shuuran laughed mockingly. "Sure! Go to hall number 2 and wait for your trainer…that is if he even bothers to show up!"

Sango quietly left.

Shuuran watched her go and then gave a piercing whistle. "Alright, I will now call out your names. Each student has to state his or her weapon of choice and previous experience, if any."

Fifteen minutes later, the students had gotten sorted out into groups. Kagome and Kikyou, having both chosen archery, were sorted into one group. Inuyasha, Miroku and Rin had chosen no weapons and were sorted into another.

Kagome and Kikyou picked up their bows and arrows and moved towards the target practice hall along with others of their group. There they met their teacher, Toran, a svelte, blue-haired panther youkai. Under her guidance they both quickly set up their targets.

The panther looked at their efforts and nodded. "Today, you shall merely shoot at targets with me inspecting your stance, strength, range and accuracy. Training will come later. However, this does not mean that you are free to fool around. I do not take too kindly to slackers and any such attempt will be punished. You may start now."

Sesshomaru drew a bead and said a quick prayer for Rin before releasing his arrow. '_Let her be safe! I have trained her well and she should be able to handle herself. Now, if only she doesn't seize up seeing the strange youkai. Kami, protect her, please.' _

A burning sting on his arm brought him back to reality. Toran swung her fiery whip again, a malicious smile on her face. Sesshomaru deftly avoided the whip and gritting his teeth, focused his attention back on the targets. _'Woman, be glad that I am not myself, else your sorry head would have been rolling on the floor. But I will not forget this and one day I will show you how a whip should be used properly. And then you will regret eternally hurting the person of this Sesshomaru.'_

He released an arrow that flew straight to the bulls' eye. Kagome gave him a wink and a wide grin. Sesshomaru's anger abated and his spirits lifted. _'Then again…I wouldn't mind another strike for that smile.' _

xxXxx

Miroku looked at Rin's pale face. "You sure about joining the advanced class?"

Rin nodded. "Hai, I am youkai trained. I can handle anything they throw at me."

Miroku squeezed her arm and leaned into her, his voice dropping low and turning husky. "Don't worry about it. If your protector trained you, I am confident that you will totally kick ass. Besides, it would be hot to see my girlfriend beat those cocky youkai."

Rin gave him a small smile that was dashed as the brash hanyou decided to butt into the conversation. "What happened, Rin? Getting second thoughts about this class? And the class hasn't even started…"

Miroku stared at the hanyou, bewildered at his cruel tone. "Hey, now wait a minute - "

A calm Rin interrupted him. "No, dog-boy! I was just envisioning nailing your ass in this class."

Inuyasha flushed. _'Does she ever think beyond sex? Hell, she's worse than those sluts…'_

"Dream on!" He glanced at Miroku and then started walking away. "You've chosen well…she's your match in every way!"

The humans gaped at the hanyou's retreating back. Miroku shrugged at Rin's puzzled face. "Dunno what that was about. Sometimes he's a little difficult to figure out. Perhaps it was the fact that you thought you could beat him that irritated him."

The advanced group moved into another training room. Shuuran was pairing up the students to spar against each other, so that he could ascertain their skill. He paired Miroku with an immense boar youkai.

When Inuyasha's name was called out, the panther laughed. He pointed to Rin and sneered. "She should be a worthy opponent for you…I just hope she doesn't prove to be too much for you…And hanyou, remember, no claws!"

A seething Inuyasha moved to one end of the hall. Rin slowly moved towards her opponent, nervousness radiating from her every pore. Any hope that she had of having an easy sparing match, evaporated with Shuuran's words. She knew that Inuyasha would fight hard to prove his sensei wrong. _'Great! It will be a massacre instead of a sparring match. Goodbye world! It was nice being here!'_

The hanyou took position. "Be warned, Rin! I will not hold back just because you are female. When I fight, I fight till the other is defeated. I suggest you submit before you get hurt."

Rin was scared and knew that her scent was betraying her emotions. But the hanyou's words acted as a splash of cold water. They reminded her of another time when she had submitted and paid for it with both her virginity and her life. _'Never again!'_

Unparalleled fury spread through her veins as she channeled her pain into anger. "Inuyasha! I. Will. Never. Submit!"

All around her pairs of students had begun sparring as Shuuran and his team of minders made notes on each performance. A somewhat vapid looking demon approached the two glaring students.

"I am Karan and I am your minder. You can start your match now."

Rin immediately took the offensive. She front flipped across the distance, her feet hitting the unprepared hanyou squarely on the chest. He fell to the ground as she flipped past him. He growled and got back on his feet.

Rin rushed at him as he stood up. She leapt at him, her one foot landing on his solar plexus and the other hitting his chin. His head snapped back but he kept his balance and his consciousness. He snatched Rin from mid-air and held her by her throat. He squeezed her throat slightly and whispered. "Submit!"

Rin tried to pry his hand from around her throat. "Never!"

Failing to pry his hand, she punched the hanyou's elbow, hitting his funny bone and causing his grip to falter. Flipping away from him, she crouched into another attacking position.

Inuyasha was getting angrier by the second. He saw an amused grin on Karan's face as she made notations on her pad. He snarled. "Okay, no more nice guy treatment."

He ran to the crouched girl and swiped at her. She rolled away and kicked him in his left kneecap. As he fell to one knee, she stood and aimed a roundhouse kick at his bent head. Expecting the move, Inuyasha caught hold of her leg and using her own momentum threw her away. As she slid down the floor, he ran after her. Rin scrambled up only to take a punch to her midsection. She wheezed and instead of pausing to catch her breath, punched him back.

He blocked her punch easily. Yanking her hand, he pulled her towards himself and then bending, leveraged her over his shoulder.

For one moment, Rin felt like she was flying and then gravity kicked in and she fell to the ground with a smack. Inuyasha ran to his fallen opponent and then straddled her, effectively pining her down. He grasped her flailing wrists in his hands and forced them to her sides. "Submit!"

She struggled futilely against him. "Ne...ver."

Her refusal to accept defeat both astounded and infuriated the hanyou. His demon roared in anger at the girl's defiance. _'By the ancients, I will make you submit, Rin!'_

It was then that he noticed his surroundings. All the other students present in the room had abandoned their sparring matches and were watching them. A struggling Miroku was being physically held back by two large youkai. It was the worry and fury on his friend's face that brought sanity back to the hanyou. He released the girl's hands as if they burnt him and moved off her.

Karan gave a vapid smile. "Match goes to Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha raised his hands in victory but surprisingly felt no elation at his win. He looked at Rin and felt a small twinge of regret enter his heart at her state. The girl sat up and rubbed her head. He was about to help her up when Miroku pushed him roughly.

"Are you fucking out of your mind? It was supposed to be a sparring match, not an actual match. If you've hurt her, by all the Kamis, I'll…"

His voice choked as he bent down. "Rin, are you okay?"

Rin moaned. "I feel like I've been run over but nothing seems broken…just let me catch my breath and I'll be ready for round two."

Miroku laughed and helped her to her feet. He led her towards the bleachers to rest. Shuuran gave them a disappointed shake of his head as he called out. "Everyone take a few minutes rest before we begin training."

Inuyasha walked to where Rin was sitting and mumbled. "I hope you're okay. I didn't mean to…uh…get carried away."

Rin gave him a heated look, before sighing. "I think we both went over the top. Let's just forget about it." A thought popped into her head. "And let's not mention this to the other girls, okay?"

The males nodded, both only too glad at not having to explain this to Kagome, not knowing that it was Kikyou that Rin wanted to hide the fight from.

Inuyasha gave her a small smile. "You're quite a good fighter. You almost had me there."

Rin rolled her eyes as she massaged her arms. "Yeah, right! Stop trying to console me. I've seen you fight before, remember? I know you probably used only half your strength in this match and purposely avoided hitting me. If you had fought me like you fought the dragon, I would probably have been grievously injured."

The hanyou looked away as her words reminded him of the fight and her true nature. "Keh!"

A furious Sango joined them and plonked herself next to the injured girl. "He never came! He promised her would and now he's missing. When I find the miserable cur, I will skin him for ditching me like this."

Miroku grinned and eyed the fighter's figure hugging black bodysuit. "Sango, you look so beautiful when you're angry. Come, let me soothe you down a bit."

His hand strayed towards her ass but a resounding slap had him retracting the limb. He rubbed his hurt cheek, a small pout on his face. "But I never did anything…"

Sango sniffed. "You were going to!"

He grinned and shrugged. "Isn't there a law that a person cannot be punished for the same crime twice?"

At Inuyasha's nod, he grinned. "Good!" His hand snaked out and rubbed the fighter's well-rounded behind. Immediately, he was off like a shot with a visibly angry fighter hot on his heels.

Inuyasha snorted. "He's such a hentai!...Don't you mind him acting like that?"

Rin blinked. "No, why should I?"

The hanyou gave her a reflective look before nodding carefully. "Yeah, why should you? I guess you're very open about these things."

The girl was confused at the words but gave an uncertain nod. "Yes. I guess I am."

"If you are so open, mind telling me why you ran away after kissing me?"

Rin blanched, her fingers bunching the fabric of her sweats. She tried smiling but the smile slipped of her face. "I…I…I didn't much care for your kiss."

A lazy smile spread across his face as he leaned back on his elbows. "Now you're lying. I smelled your arousal that day, so don't give me that bullshit. Tell me the truth."

Rin stood up, anger and a tinge of fear lacing her scent. "Believe what you will. I don't care!"

She moved away from him as Shuuran called the students to order. Inuyasha smiled evilly as he rose to join the other students. _'Lie all you want, my little slut. I will get to the truth. And then… you will submit to me!_"

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kagome groaned as she surveyed her target. '_I didn't know that archery was this tough!'_

She looked around and noticing Toran at the other end of the room, whispered to Kikyou. "Psst! Kikyou! Aren't you tired?"

Sesshomaru looked at the girl. Her arms were trembling and her face was flushed. He could smell a tinge of salt in her scent and knew that she was near tears. He whispered back, "A bit."

Kagome looked at her target. In the past hour, when the targets had been pushed back even further, she had shot only a dozen arrows. None of the dozen had made it to the target. "I'm absolutely pooped. It's been more than three hours of solid archery practice and my body can't take it any more. How can you shoot arrow after arrow with such regularity?"

Sesshomaru wanted to smile at the girl's words. _'I wonder what Kagome would think if I told her I was deliberately slowing my speed and missing the target, so as not to get bumped up to the advanced class… The things I do for my clients…' _

"I am youkai."

Kagome made a face. "Great youkai you turned out to be…sitting here in the beginner's class. Though, I do acknowledge that your aim is a little better than mine."

Just then a bell clanged across the center signaling the end of the class. Kagome threw the bow down with vehemence, as the other students streamed out of the hall, and leaned against the calm demoness. "I don't think I can walk. You'll have to carry me."

Sesshomaru was shocked though his avatar did not bat an eyelid. "Carry you? You must be kidding."

The girl gave him a dirty look and straightened up. "Of course! I was kidding. I can walk. And even if I had to be carried, you'd be the last person I'd turn to."

She turned and slowly moved out of the archery hall to look for Inuyasha. To her dismay, she discovered that the advanced class students had been let off earlier and the central hall was empty. _'Inuyasha, you are never there when I need you! Just my rotten luck!'_

Strengthening her resolve, conscious of the demoness' critical eye on her, Kagome made her way back to the dorm rooms. With each step she took she mentally willed her fatigued body to take just one more step…and then another.

Sesshomaru followed the tired girl. He knew that she was running on pure willpower and the fact impressed him. He wanted to help her but hoped that the girl would manage on her own. _'Make it to the room, Kagome! I really do not want to touch you anymore than necessary. Because once I start, I don't think I will be able to stop…'_

The human had almost made it to her room, when she tripped. She would have fallen to the ground but her protector swooped in and grabbed her before she could fall. He held her in his arms and taking a lungful of her sinful scent, carried her in the bridal style to their room. Gently depositing her on her bed, he moved away before temptation set in.

Kagome moaned, "Shit! My whole bloody body is hurting."

The logical Kikyou sat on her bed. "Your body hurts because you used muscles today that you probably do not use so extensively in your day-to-day life. Your arm, shoulder and back muscles have been exerted and they will probably stiffen tomorrow. If I were you, I'd put something on it soon."

Kagome glared at her. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? You must feel so superior compared to the antics of the stupid, weak human. Go and laugh at me somewhere else. Go away!"

A second passed before Kikyou gracefully rose and glided out of the room. As the door shut behind the demoness, Kagome burst into tears. _'I'm so tired and the bitch is giving me a lecture. What a shitty day this has been. Damn that Toran and double damn that smug Kikyou!' _

She allowed herself to wallow in self-pity for a few minutes before she shook the defeatist thoughts from her mind. She dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later she emerged from the bathroom. Though the long hot-water shower had made her look like a prune, it had done the trick and soothed her aching muscles. Not bothering to dress completely, she threw on her fluffy towel robe and fell on her bed.

Her rumbling stomach alerted her to the fact that she had not eaten the entire day. A tear slipped out of her eye at her predicament. She contemplated calling one of her friends for some food but decided not to let them see her in such a sorry state.

She had just about curled into a ball, when the door opened and her roommate walked in. The icy demoness gave her a slow once-over, shook her head and put down her packages on her table.

Sesshomaru was shaken. The moment he had re-entered the room, he had caught her clean jasmine scent. The scent soothed him and slowly overwhelmed his mind. Her short robe had not helped either, giving him a view of her long, long legs.

He tried to gain control as he unpacked the food he had got for her from the canteen. He decided to face her only once he was sure of himself and continued to fuss with the packages.

Kagome saw the demoness arrange some packets on the table. As the smell of hot food reached her nose, the hungry girl started salivating. _'Should I ask her for some food? If only I hadn't been so rude to her. I'm sure she's done this deliberately.'_

Kikyou turned. "I thought you might be hungry so I got you some food."

A speechless Kagome, stared at the demoness. "Huh?"

"Oden or Pizza?"

"Oden, please!"

Within minutes she was feasting on her favourite food while Kikyou sat opposite her nibbling on pizza. The human girl beamed, all her grudges against the demoness currently forgotten. "It's amazing how you ordered both my favourite dishes. We must share the same taste."

The demoness paused and put down her plate. "No, my tastes are rather different. I ordered these because I knew you would like them."

Kagome popped another dumpling into her mouth. "Really? How?"

"From my dossier, of course. It lists all your likes, dislikes, preferences and weaknesses."

Kagome froze, her eyes scanning the demoness' stoic face. Then she burst out laughing. "Oh, good one! You almost scared me."

Kikyou smiled and shrugged. Rising, she moved to the table and picked up a bottle. "This is an herbal concoction and great for muscle pains and bruises. Lather this on and I guarantee you'll be fine as rain in the morning."

"You sure about it?"

"Yes, it has been tried and tested. My…friend used it quite often when she was training."

Kagome noticed the pause and wondered at the reason. Filing it away for later thought, she shook her head. "Thanks, Kikyou, but there is no way I can rub this on the areas that hurt."

She smiled at the demoness and lay back carefully. "I can't thank you enough. You literally saved my life today! I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it. Saving lives is pretty routine work for me." Kikyou inclined her head to one side. "Did you mean the owing me bit?"

As Kagome nodded, Kikyou gave a large smile, the first full smile since their meeting. "Then I chose to collect what you owe me…"

The silence dragged on as trepidation grew in the human at the sight of the strange smile. Kikyou locked gazes with the human and opened her mouth.

"Undress!"

TBC…

A/N: As you might have guessed, the next chapter will have some lemon content. And if I can write the filler in chapter 11, we may even get out first full-blown lemon in chapter 12…

I have tried my best to uncomplicate the Kikyou / Sesshomaru matter, but if there is any particular place where it is unclear, please let me know so that I can rectify it.

Chapter 11 will tentatively be posted in the last week of February. It describes the dinner party, unmasks Sango's youkai lover and of course, has some wonderful lemony content.

Like it, Hate it or just indifferent to it, Please, please, please review. It would really mean a lot to me and would light up my drab internet-less life. ::laughs::

**MM**

**Lindajrjt:** Thank you. Yes, I worked very hard on the plot and tried to cover all loopholes. It was not easy and I'm glad that you like this story. And the extra sweetener that you mentioned is just around the corner. ::grins:: Hurrah, for lemons!

**SesshomaruKagomelover4ever:** You are totally welcome. And I'm glad that you are addicted to this story…means I'm succeeding in my nefarious plans. ::evil laugh:: By the way, that has to be a record for the most number of !'s in a review. And warm hugs right back at you. ::huggles::

**Kimaya Aya: **Thanks. And yeah, that cliffy was pretty lame. I knew it even as I wrote it. But I had to stop _somewhere_ and that seemed like a good place. How's this one?

**Ethereal Siren: **Thanks. Yeah, Inuyasha is jumping to conclusions but then he wouldn't be the baka hanyou we love if he didn't. ::smiles:: As for Sessy's nightmare…they say bad memories get amplified during nightmares and those are the worst kind of nightmares, since you know they have happened (albeit at a lesser level). If you re-read that part you'd realize that most of it was part of the memories that haunt him.

**Sovereignity: **Thank you. I think you'll like this chapter more…and would probably want to hit Inuyasha some more. ::grins::

**Punkrockgrl92: **So, its perfectly fine if you do not like the Sessy / Kag pairing. Personally I read all pairings if the story is good, even the weird Naraku / Kagome types, but then that is just me. What really sets me going is the fact that reviewers get all touchy on how Sesshomaru would NEVER protect humans…excuse me, but what the hell is Rin? Does he not protect her? Has he not changed his outlook from an out and out human hater to human tolerator, if not a human protector as in the case of Kohaku? As for you not liking "Unemotional Sesshomaru" in this fic he's not unemotional…(something you would have realized if you read chapter one). I know you are probably not even reading this, since you made that clear in your review but I had to answer the review::calms down:: oh and thanks for the compliments.

**FF**

**moonlit marauder:** Hey, good to see you on this site too. And it gets worse for the poor demon. Sometimes I think I'm just plain evil. ::laughs:: And though I mailed you a bit of the plot, just keep it a secret, okay::winks::

**Inuforlyf: **Thanks…but you skipped the entire last section? I thought people might skip a bit of Kagome's arc but everything from Sesshomaru's nightmare onwards? Ooooo, that hurts. ::smiles:: Well, just means that I gotta work a little harder to keep your interest.

**AKEMI SHIKON: **Thanks. You have no idea how hard I worked on those two chapters…or on this one for that matter. And the idea for the sub title came from your "Let the games begin". So thanks for the inspiration.

**sesshoumaru's-secret-mate: **Well, I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. And for the others, well, let's wait and see what develops.

**Kimoukai:** Umm, thanks?

**Violetcarson: **Fluffy getting strange urges? No kidding… and with Kagome thinking him to be a lesbian… ::giggles::

**OtakuAnime131: **Cause I'm pure evil. ::evil laugh:: Thank you for your good wishes. I hope this potent chapter will last you another month before you get withdrawal symptoms again. ::laughs:: And isn't it quite evident who Sango's trainer is? No? Okay, will reveal all about him in Chapter 11.

**sesshomarusama33: **Bet you must really hate me right now for ending the chapter where I did. ::scratches head :: And Sessy's not handling her too well is he…or _is_ he? Depends on how you view it. ::grins::


	11. A Feast For The Senses!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, it's the sole property of Goddess Romiko Takahashi, and I cannot take credit for her genius.

Kagome is a college student unaware of the mortal peril she is in. He's a bitter silver – haired Adonis with a checkered past and a vow to protect humans. So when the two meet, it's a given that fireworks follow…

**A/N:** Hi, I'm back! Okay, a couple of quick words before you read this monster chapter.

First, this chapter is dedicated to **Rowdyjaner **for her invaluable help. Without her, it is very possible, that this chapter would have been delayed and would definitely have been stranger. Thanks, Jane!

Also, a big thanks to all those who gave me inputs for this chapter – **Sovereignity, Deleteriousmouse, Moonlight marauder, Starwindess & Fluffy Angel.** While some ideas I have used, others despite being quite good, unfortunately, could not be incorporated into the storyline.

Also, there are elements in the chapter which will definitely make you say **'WTF?'** My advice is: please read the whole chapter, and believe in me and the story. Remember, the pairing is **Sess / Kagome.** Even though I am quite prepared for hate mail, I do hope most of the readers will support the story.

And lastly, **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**. I've chewed my nails blunt over this chapter! I'm sure most of the ones named above will validate this. ::smiles::

**Chapter 11**

**A Feast For The Senses**

**Part I**

"Undress!"

Kagome stared at the demoness. "Wh…what?"

Instinctively, her hand moved to the V of her robe and clutched it, as if she was afraid that the demoness would tear it off her.

Sesshomaru wanted to bite his tongue. _'Great going Sessy! Excellent word usage! Now she's looking at you as if you're going to rape her. Baka youkai!'_

He raised the bottle. "To apply the lotion. You're going to be in agony tomorrow and will probably moan and bitch about it the whole day, making my life absolute hell. So, I'm just trying to avoid that by applying this. Consider it a favour for me."

Kagome gaped at him. "Why are you being so nice, suddenly? First the food and then the lotion..."

Sesshomaru wanted to shout at the girl for her silliness; instead he spoke dryly, "One time I try to do something nice and you act as if I've committed a crime. Fine, have it your way. This has all been a mistake. Don't worry, I will make sure not to repeat it!" He banged the bottle on her bedside table and made his way to the bathroom.

Kagome felt ashamed at the demoness' cool words. She was silent for a minute before she spoke. "No, Kikyou! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way it sounded... I'm actually very grateful for the food and the lotion."

She watched as the demoness ignored her words and closed the bathroom door. She bit her lip and thought about the matter_. 'I know that Kikyou is right. Tomorrow my body will become as stiff as a rusted hinge and that will hurt a lot. If I can avoid it with this...Only thing is, I really don't want to undress in front of her.'_

A few minutes later, a tracksuit-dressed Kikyou emerged from the bathroom and moved to her bed. Without a word to Kagome, she lay in her bed and turned her back to the human's gaze. Kagome bowed her head. _'It seems we move one step forward, only to move two steps back.'_

No matter how nice she wanted to be to her roommate, somehow or the other, the opposite seemed to happen. The truth was that Kikyou irritated her on a fundamental level, with her delicate, over-feminine actions and her cool, emotionless attitude. And yet, there was something about Kikyou that fascinated the young girl. _'She's so different from everyone else…so enigmatic and…whenever I think I've figured her out, she goes and does something that forces me to re-evaluate her…I just don't understand her! And then there is that strange… feeling… I get from her that gives me the chills…She's such a strange girl!' _

Kagome sighed and picked up the bottle. Taking a deep breath, she rubbed a little of the cool, green liquid on her sore forearms. The result was almost instantaneous and nothing short of miraculous. The soreness reduced with each passing second, before vanishing completely. The girl gasped with delight. She then tried to apply some of the magical lotion on her back but her shoulders and back painfully protested the move and the girl gave up within a few seconds.

She looked at the bottle, and then at the demoness, then the bottle again, thinking: _'Kagome, don't be an ass. Really, what do you expect her to do? She's just trying to help and you're taking it all wrong. And after all, its not like she's a guy or anything…And even though there is a strong chance that she is a lesbian, why are you conceited enough to think that of all people she would be interested in you?... You are hurting, and will hurt more tomorrow. Don't let your stupid modesty get in the way of feeling better. Unbend a little and ask her to help you!'_

Making up her mind she slowly loosened her robe. "Umm, Kikyou...could you please help me with this?"

Sesshomaru had his eyes closed, though he could hear every sigh and every gasp as she applied the mint-scented lotion. He was a little miffed that the girl had been so suspicious of him. And even more so, since he truly had no ulterior motive, beyond the fact that she was his principal, for helping her. Though a part of his mind acknowledged that had she known his real thoughts she would have run away screaming, the other part of him had argued that since he would never actually follow up those thoughts, Kagome had no reason to fear him. When he heard her hesitant words, he turned slowly.

He swallowed deeply at the vision that met his eyes. She had loosened her robe and was sitting with her back towards him. She had shrugged the robe from her shoulders, leaving them bare. The collar of her robe was almost skimming her waist, exposing the creamy skin of her slender back to his heated gaze. She smelled nervous and was holding the front of her robe closed just above her breasts with a trembling hand. She looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a small tremulous smile.

For one second, Sesshomaru was tempted to ask Kagome to redress and go to Sango. But then lust reared its head and the demon decided not to miss this opportunity to touch her.

Kagome was nervous and growing more apprehensive with each second. She knew her anxiety was irrational but couldn't help it. _'Kami, I'm behaving as if Kikyou is a boy. Get a grip on yourself…And why is she just sitting there? Is there something wrong?' _Unnerved by the demoness' stare, Kagome turned her head to look at the far wall and licked her lips.

She started as she felt a tingle travel all over her body as cool hands touched her exposed skin. Giggling inanely, she shifted herself forward. "Your hands are cold."

She felt warm breath tickle her ear as her roommate whispered. "Well, then we'll just have to warm them up." The hands, warmer than before, were back on her skin within seconds, gently stroking her shoulders. She heard Kikyou growl something that sounded suspiciously like 'control' and then the hands were off her skin.

Kikyou spoke from behind her, her brisk voice making her sound like a doctor. "Now I'm going to prod your back. Tell me where it hurts and I will focus on those areas."

The demoness poked different areas of her back evoking winces, yelps, growls and in one case a loud yell from the injured girl. "Wow! You've really done a number on your muscles. I am going to apply the lotion now. You'd better lie down on your stomach; otherwise it will drip all over your bed."

Sesshomaru watched as the girl awkwardly lay down on her stomach, struggling to avoid exposing too much of her body. She made sure that the edges of her robe were pinned beneath her body and yanked the hem to ensure it covered most of her thighs before propping her head on her arms.

The demon was inflamed by desire, but knew that this was one time his desire was going to be thwarted. Exercising discipline on himself had been tough when he had touched her velvety skin. While he had imagined touching her several times since that day at Poison, he had never imagined how soft her skin would be or what it would make him feel. He longed to shred that flimsy piece of cloth covering her body and trail his claws sensuously all over her body. _'Doesn't matter what I want, seems like I will have to be happy with just her back for now.'_

He picked up the bottle and squirted some lotion on one palm. Tugging her robe further down with the other, and ignoring a surprised yelp from the girl, he slowly started rubbing the liquid into her tender flesh. Moving his hand in slow circles he concentrated his attention on applying the balm and attempted to ignore the fact that she was semi-naked.

Kagome was feeling good. She smiled against the duvet as the lotion soothed her aching back. The cool liquid numbed her skin and then eased the pain, leaching it out of her tired muscles. As the demoness' hands moved rhythmically on her back, soft mewls of pleasure escaped her mouth._'Damn, but she's good with her hands...'_

Sesshomaru nearly came undone as a breathy sound of pleasure came from her. As he rubbed her shoulders and back, louder mewls and moans of appreciation issued from her soft lips. His mouth went dry as he remembered those same sounds coming from her the other time he had laid his hands on her. A picture of the flushed Kagome whom he had pleasured came to his mind as his rubbing slowed and became more sensual. Sesshomaru realized that he had officially lost control and, even as the thought crossed his mind in horror, his demon crowed and took over.

He leaned down and sniffed Kagome's neck taking in her divine scent. He was usually a rather dominating and rough lover, but something about Kagome's scent soothed and relaxed him. Of course, the fact that he was encased in a feminine body could have had something to do with his mindset. The demon's beast tried to reverse the charm, but his more primal nature could not affect the enchantment and he gave it up after a few seconds.

Kagome's body loosened up under the demoness' skillful fingers. Along with each dissolving knot in her muscles, her worries were also escaping her. The girl had almost dozed off when she felt a certain shift in the air around her. She had just opened her lips to ask Kikyou if she had felt the strange vibe when shock froze the words in her mouth. Kikyou's fingers that had, until a few seconds ago, been stroking her sides, were now gently caressing the sides of her breasts. Warm breath tickled the back of her neck momentarily, and then a warm, moist tongue licked her sweet flesh.The tongue traveled from her neck to beneath her left ear and then sharp fangs carefully closed over her earlobe and gently tugged.

Kagome was beyond shocked. _'When I wanted confirmation of Kikyou being a lesbian, this is not the kind of confirmation I was looking for!'_ Her body was frozen and though a part of her mind was shouting at her to leap away, the rest of her mind was reveling in the unexpected contact. She shivered as Kikyou planted open mouthed kisses on her neck and shoulders. The demoness' hands had shifted from her breasts and had grasped her hips. Slowly Kikyou began making her way down her spinal column, kissing each vertebra with deliberation. Each successive kiss on her sensitive skin drove Kagome crazy with need and she quivered each time the demoness' lips came in contact with her skin.

Sesshomaru was lost in ecstasy. Kagome tasted divine and he couldn't get enough of her. He knew that the female was going to come to her senses soon and would stop him. So he tried to get as much of his scent on her as he could. He could smell a small spike of arousal in her scent and that drove him harder.

Kagome felt the demoness suck the skin on the small of her back and the sharp tug made her realize the demoness' destination. She immediately raised her head and breathlessly cried out. "Kikyou, stop it!"

There was a moment's hesitation and then the demoness unhanded her and moved off her. Kagome sat up, taking care to hold the robe closed. Both females stared at each other. While Kikyou was unnaturally calm and composed, Kagome was trembling and breathing deeply as she tried to get her body under control.

Kagome was confused. She had been enjoying what the demoness had been doing to her. It was only the fact that it was a female who had been doing it that had disconcerted her. _'I'm in bed with a female who just did the most wonderful things to my body and could probably do even more wonderful things. She's obviously a very experienced lover. And she clearly feels some desire for me...But she is a _she_…'_

Sesshomaru saw a gamut of emotions play out on the girl's face. He opened his mouth to apologise for his behaviour when the girl raised her hand to ward off his words and spoke softly, "Just let me think this through!"

The perplexed demon stared at the girl. _'What is there to think about? I lost control and she…didn't realize what was happening. I should just apologise and get it over with it…unless she plans to complain about my behaviour to the dorm manager?' _

Kagome's mind was whirling as she argued with herself. _'So what if she is a __**she**__…in fact, it is perfect for you. You can enjoy her attentions to your body with no fear of any pregnancy, disease or commitments!'_

'_**But it's wrong for me to do this, isn't it?'**_

'_Wrong? Do you actually think what Kikyou did a few minutes was wrong? Did it feel wrong?... No, it is not wrong. But if you are uncomfortable you can always pretend that someone else is doing this to you; someone like that silver-haired freak from the club. You'd like him to do this to you, right? So use your imagination and for heavens sake give him a name.'_

'_**But…'**_

'_You'd promised yourself that you would be more aggressive this term, so go for it. How long do you want to remain a pure little shrine maiden? Look what that got you: only disappointments and Hojo! And a random encounter against a bar wall. This is the real thing…And besides everyone experiments in college!' _

Kagome looked at the waiting demoness and decided. She released her hold on the robe, letting it fall around her waist. She waited for Kikyou to make a move but the demoness only stared, one perfect eyebrow rising in a mute question. The girl swallowed and spoke self consciously. "Kikyou, please, continue what you were doing…I want, just for one night, to…to feel loved!"

Sesshomaru was shocked. He had expected everything from tears and arguments to ranting and abuse, but he had not expected this. He had not expected her to ask him to continue and certainly not to bare herself to his eyes. And, even though his avatar's face was as stoic as always, Sesshomaru was drinking in the sight of her naked body while simultaneously wondering about the sensibility of continuing his by-now-subdued beast's actions.

Kagome fidgeted as the silence continued. Embarrassment grew in the girl as she realized that she had made a mistake. She drew the edges of the robe over her nakedness, when the demoness stopped her. A rough gravelly voice whispered. "To hell with it all!" Kikyou then smiled reassuringly at the girl. She stroked the girl's chin and then asked her softly. "Are you sure you want to do this?" At Kagome's nod, the inu whispered. "Good!"

Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed the girl's eyes, her nose and then her chin. He moved to kiss her lips but Kagome turned her head slightly and Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. He slowly licked beneath her left ear and dragged his tongue along the side of her neck before nipping at her pulse-point. Kagome shifted her head to one side to give him better access to her neck, subconsciously submitting to him. He smiled to himself as he nipped and licked her neck sensuously; making sure that she would have his mark on her the next morning.

Within seconds, Kagome found herself on her back with Kikyou kneeling beside her. She moaned softly as she felt Kikyou's hand on her breast. As the demoness nipped and kissed her neck, her hands gently kneaded the human's soft breasts. Kagome felt wave after wave of pleasure flow through her entire body and her eyes closed as she savored the feeling.

Sesshomaru kissed the hollow of Kagome's throat as his hands spread the edges of her robe. He raised himself to look at the beautiful creature who was giving herself to him. He knew that if he was in his male form he would have been harder than a rock at this moment.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she felt Kikyou stop. Her breath hitched as she saw Kikyou stare at her breasts with a strange intensity. "By all the ancients, Kagome, you are so beautiful!" Kagome flushed at the words. No one had ever told her that she was beautiful. The words warmed her, even if they were coming from a member of her own gender. She firmly pushed the thought away and closed her eyes again, concentrating on enjoying the experience.

The demon kissed the tip of her breast, before suckling at her rosy nipple like a babe. He flicked at her nipple with his tongue and then bit it gently and tugged it, unleashing a deep moan from Kagome's soft, pink lips. She dug her hands into his shoulders as he paid similar homage to her other breast while massaging the first one. With each pass of his rough tongue on her mounds, Kagome shuddered and moaned, her skin glowing pink from his attention.

Kagome was lost in pleasure. _'Who knew that breasts could give so much pleasure? Kami, don't you dare stop!' _A dull ache had begun in her loins and she squeezed her thighs to relieve the pressure that was building there

Sesshomaru's nose caught the spicy smell of her arousal swirling around him and gave a low growl. He followed his nose to the source of her arousal with small kisses along her flat abdomen. Seeing her squirm under his kisses and draw deep breaths at each kiss emboldened him further. He drove his tongue into her belly button, licking and suckling the flesh there with fervor.

Kagome held onto the demoness as her whole body quivered with anticipation. As Kikyou moved further southward, nipping and caressing, with lips, tongue and teeth, her heated flesh, the girl could not help but moan in appreciation at her lover's skills. Having experienced her first orgasm at the hands of the golden-eyed demon, the girl was looking forward to reliving the experience with a more accomplished partner.

Sesshomaru paused as he reached his destination. He looked up at the squirming girl's face as he knelt between her legs. Silently grinning to himself, he positioned his hands over the last barrier between them. He hooked his fingers in her underwear's waistband and slowly slid them down her long, glorious legs, revealing her core to his greedy eyes. The spicy aroma of her arousal drove him mad and he brushed his nose against her curls to better acquaint himself with it.

Kagome felt Kikyou remove her underwear and opened her eyes, suddenly apprehensive about the events to follow. Since, until now, she had been imagining a lava-eyed, silver-haired male inuyoukai pleasuring her, seeing the black-haired female inu's nose buried in her curls, gave her a little shock. A gasp of pleasure erupted from her as the demoness rubbed her nether lips. She quickly closed her eyes and went back to her imaginations where "Moonie", as she had named her mysterious inuyoukai, continued to pleasure her.

Sesshomaru spread Kagome's nether lips and began stimulating her clit. He glanced at the girl's flushed face as she emitted small murmurs of pleasure. The whole situation reminded the demon of the meeting at Poison and he was inflamed with a surge of lust. He had almost turned his charm off when he heard Kagome whisper, "Don't stop, Moonie." Though he was confused at the use of the name, the whisper served to lessen his lust to controllable levels. He realized what the girl was doing and the fact that she was imagining him to be someone else insulted his pride. Deciding to teach her a lesson, he bent down and replaced his fingers with his mouth.

He slowly moved his tongue across her seeping slit, the languorous licks catching every last drop of her essence. The very first taste of her had surprised him and he had made sure not a drop of her fluids was wasted. He had had many women in the past but none of them had tasted so potent and so...utterly irresistible.

The slow licks were driving Kagome insane. She cracked her eyes open and raised her upper body to see the demoness' eyes focused on her face. The erotic sight of the cold Kikyou licking her so intimately aroused Kagome and she started panting and groaning. With each pass of the demoness' warm, moist tongue over her burning core, Kagome squirmed, her body undulating with desire.

The demon saw the naked want playing across Kagome's face and decided to change tactics. Abandoning his lazy licks, he focused his attention on teasing her clit with his tongue and fangs.

Kagome cried out at the flood of exquisite pleasure coursing through her. She felt as if she was melting, and moaned loudly at the demoness' actions. She dug her fingers into the mattress and grabbed fistfuls of the sheets as her pants grew in intensity. By now the girl had abandoned her imaginations, for nothing in her mind could compare with the exquisite reality that Kikyou was showing her. _'Of course, being an Inu demoness, she would know how to lick ...but, Kami, this feels sinfully good!'_

Sesshomaru continued to tease her clit, while gently probing her inner lips with his finger. As Kagome gave a particularly loud cry, Sesshomaru slowly pushed his middle finger into her. He kept his gaze on her face for any sign of pain but, though her face had stilled and her mouth had frozen in a surprised 'O', no sign of pain appeared on her face.

Even though his avatar's finger was long and thin, Kagome's inner walls were extremely tight around the intruder. Sesshomaru imagined his organ entering her tight cavern and groaned mentally, once again almost succumbing to the temptation of undoing his charm. A stray thought brought him back to the matter at hand and he looked critically at the girl, storing the information away for later consideration. He took a deep breath and then slowly removed the finger. Kagome gave a loud moan as his finger created a delicious friction against her walls. Just as the finger was almost out, he pushed it back in, and then out again beginning a torturously slow rhythm.

Kagome knew that the demoness was engaging in what was crudely called finger fucking. The term had always seemed rather coarse and uninspired to the young girl but at the moment she could easily say that it was the best thing that had happened to her. With each pass, the demoness' finger was driving her crazy and the girl panted as she felt the build up of a strange tension in her. Just when she thought that it was too much for her to bear, the demoness inserted another finger into her, stretching her already full channel. Kagome loved the feeling but also felt that she was missing something. The slow rhythm of the demoness' fingers was not satisfying enough for her and without knowing what she wanted she spoke up. "Please, more..."

Sesshomaru smiled to himself. He had wondered when she would ask him for this. He himself wanted to pump her faster but wanted to give the girl a taste of the yearning he was going through. At the same time, he was punishing her for imagining someone else in his place. In his avatar's cool voice, he asked her. "More?"

If she was not being finger fucked at the moment, she would have laughed as her words reminded her of a story she had read as a child. "Please, this is not enough...please, I want...I want...more."

She bucked her hips in an attempt to find the 'more' but Sesshomaru placed one hand on her abdomen to hold her down. "Tell me, Ka-go-me, what do you want?"

Kagome was getting desperate. The coils of tension were still there but had somehow diminished and she could almost feel it slipping away from her. She knew she was near orgasm but the demoness was teasing her, keeping her away from completion.

"I beg...you, Kikyou, please..."

Sesshomaru smiled in triumph as he heard her gasp out his avatar's name. Though he would have preferred her to call out his real name, he was pleased that, at last, the girl had had to acknowledge the one she thought was pleasuring her. Abandoning his cruel game, he gave the girl what she instinctively wanted. He pumped his fingers into her with morespeed and the girl instantly voiced her delight. He knew she was close to the edge and so he pushed her over it by leaning down and sucking on her swollen clit.

Kagome's world exploded as a tornado of pleasure coursed through her veins. Each and every nerve in her body was dancing and the girl felt as if she had glimpsed heaven.

He felt her shudder in the most delightful manner, her walls rippling around his fingers as she screamed in ecstasy. He continued to pump her till she was spent and then licked up her juices savoring her unique taste. He gazed at Kagome's face as he sat up, taking care not to miss a single expression of her bliss as he licked his fingers clean of her essence.

For a few seconds Kagome was in heaven and then as she touched earth, she felt Kikyou move from between her legs. A small seed of panic burst in the girl's mind as she wondered about the demoness' next move. _'I hope she doesn't want me to return her favour...' _To her relief, she saw Kikyou disappear into the bathroom.

Kagome quickly wore her robe and then laying down on her bed, covered herself with a sheet. Now that the entire episode was over and the haze of desire was off her, her mind was in turmoil. While, on the one hand, she was extremely happy and satisfied at the night's activities, on the other, a small kernel of guilt and disgust was beginning to bud in the girl. Hearing the demoness come out of the bathroom, she screwed her eyes closed and pretended to be asleep to avoid talking to the demoness about the incident.

Kagome could not believe what she had done. Though in all technicality she had not done anything, that very fact damned her. _'I should not have let her do this to me. I should have been strong enough to stop her from taking advantage of me. What was I thinking? How could I have made such a bad decision? How could I have allowed _a girl _to do this to me? And to have enjoyed it the way I did...does that mean I'm a lesbian?'_

Her eyes flew open at the thought. _'Am I a _lesbian_? Shit! Is that why boys avoided dating me? Did they get the lesbian vibe from me?...oh my god, that has to be the reason. I've just discovered my true sexual preference!...But I never felt attracted towards Sango…maybe she isn't my type…My type? I never thought my type would be from my own gender! Kami! This is such a mess!'_

She heard Kikyou move around the room and then the bed creak as the demoness lay on her bed. Kagome's anger and hysteria grew and irrationally, she decided that the responsibility for this entire catastrophe lay with the demoness. _'It's all her fault! If she hadn't started it, I would never have realized the horrible truth...My entire world has been turned upside down and the bitch is enjoying her beauty sleep. How can she be so matter-of-fact and calm? Doesn't she realize what this experience has done to me?…Passionless fucking Ice-Cube!' _

On the other bed, the ice-cube was in very hot water. Sesshomaru was extremely disgusted with himself at loosing sight of his objectives. Even though he was relieved that his cover had not been blown, at several times, it had been touch and go for him. The realization that he had violated not one but several of his own iron-clad rules made him feel hollow and weak. And, he despised that feeling. He was also extremely frustrated. All he wanted to do was to turn forms, find a willing girl or demoness and plow into her, but due to the nature of his cover, this was one option he could not follow. So he had taken the only other cure he knew of; he had taken a cold bath. Though even that had not helped much since there was nothing physical for him to cool; it was his very blood that was super-heated.

He knew that matters had gotten rather complicated with his principal and was therefore glad that to find Kagome asleep when he returned from the bathroom. He eyed the girl's shapely silhouette, mentally berated himself for his hentai thoughts, and retired to his bed.

xxXxxXxxXxx

It was dark when Sesshomaru awoke. Though dawn was still an hour away, he was too charged up to sleep for any longer. He glanced at the slumbering form of his client and sighed. _'I am really not looking forward to her getting up. I'm sure she will have questions and I …What the fuck will I tell her?'_

Tense and wound up, he turned to the one person who he was most comfortable with. Despite the early hour, he could wait no longer to talk to Rin. Making up his mind, he texted her to meet him. He crept out of his bed and tiptoed to the wardrobe to dress. He took care not to make any noise that would wake up his charge and silently threw a web of his youki around the window and the doorway as a sort of modified burglar alarm. Taking one last look around the room, he headed out.

Kagome waited for the demoness to leave before getting out of bed. Throughout the night, the girl had tossed and turned, sleep coming in fits and spurts. She had just fallen asleep when a soft thud had awoken her. She had heard her roommate move around the room, but had pretended to be asleep to avoid any talk of last night. Though her body was no longer hurting from the after-effects of the archery class, the events after that had deeply affected her emotionally. She sighed deeply. _'Kuso! This is all so fucked up!'_

Deciding that this was an emergency and that she needed to talk to someone, she got off her bed. She didn't know where Kikyou had gone, but she knew where she had to go, to Sango. She hoped that her strong, more worldly-wise friend could help her out with her confusion.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Rin awoke to the irritating noise of her ringing phone. She ignored it for a few seconds but then cracked an eye to locate the infernal machine. To her surprise, the room was still dark. The fact that someone was calling her at night drove sleep away from her. She quickly snatched up the phone to discover a terse SMS from Sesshomaru asking her to come to the front of the dorm house and to bring her explanations with her.

Sudden dread welled up in her but she ignored it as she rushed around the messy room trying to get ready in the dark. Though she bumped into various pieces of furniture a couple of times, she finally managed to get ready and creep out of the room. The girl ran down the corridor, leaving the door open in her haste.

A sleepy Sango raised her head grumbling at the open door. She hit the dial on her luminous watch, raising her eyebrows at the early hour. She had heard Rin bustling around with all the grace of a bumbling elephant but had thought that the girl had an early class. _'Where could she be going at this ungodly hour?'_

She rose from her bed and moved to the window to catch a glimpse of the girl as she emerged from the building, when she saw another figure waiting on the dorm house's porch. In the pre-dawn haze, Sango could not recognize the figure but could just about make out that the person sported black hair. Then as Sango watched in confused silence, Rin flew down the steps. She halted in front of the figure, exchanged a few words and then hugged the figure. Both then disappeared into the wooded patch that lay beyond their dorm house.

Sango smiled as the answer came to her._'So my clumsy little Rin's got a boyfriend...though it sure is a strange hour to meet a boy.'_

A sound from the door caught Sango's attention and the surprised girl moved towards the door to see Kagome standing there in silence. "Kagome, what are you doing here?"

The girl sounded relieved as she whispered. "Oh, Sango, I'm so glad that you're awake. I was about to turn back…"

Sango ushered the robe-covered girl inside and shut the door. Switching on the lights, she peered at her friend's face. "Is everything alright? You don't look too good."

A wry smile appeared on Kagome's face. "Thanks, that's just what I wanted to hear this early in the morning. How come you're awake?"

"You know Rin, my roommate? Appears she had an urgent early-morning appointment with someone on the porch, and so she knocked over half the furniture in the room trying to get ready in the dark. I swear that that girl doesn't know the meaning of subtlety. Still, I guess since she was meeting her boyfriend I can excuse her waking me up like this."

Glad that they were talking of mundane things while she gathered her courage, Kagome smiled. "She has a boyfriend?"

"I don't know. I assume it was her boyfriend. All I could make out from here was a tall figure with longish black hair. It must be a boy she's seeing in secrecy. The way she hugged him and the fact that they moved into the woods, which is a popular make-out point on this campus, just about proves it. Who else could it be at this time of the morning?"

Kagome bit her lip and thought of the empty bed in her room. A soft murmur escaped her lips, "Indeed, who else?" She attempted to think rationally about the whole situation. _'Both Kikyou and Rin are missing. Two unrelated people having separate reasons to be up at this time of the morning… is too much of a coincidence. And Sango's words do strengthen that possibility…not that I care about what Kikyou does! She could go to the devil for all I care… ' _

Sango noticed her friend's silence and led her to her bed. Sitting the silent girl on her bed, she sat next to her and asked gently. "What is the matter, Kags? What's troubling you?"

Kagome looked at her friend's concerned face and felt her resolve crumble. "Sango, I...I...I think that...I mean...I'm pretty sure that I...uh...I might be a lesbian."

Sango looked at her friend and then burst out laughing. "That's the funniest thing I have heard."

Kagome glared. "What the hell are you laughing for?"

"You…a lesbian? Are you serious? You, who always tried to maneuver Hojo into making out with you? You, who has ogled boys right from her teenage years? Who tried to seduce Inuyasha at the extremely mature age of thirteen? You who never stop chattering about boys...you say you are a lesbian?"

Kagome visibly deflated. "Sango, that is all talk. At the end of it all, I am still an eighteen year old virgin who has spent three years with a gay boyfriend without even realizing it."

Sango interrupted her with a gasp "Gay boyfriend…you mean Hojo was gay?" Seeing her friend nod miserably, the fighter gave her a brief hug. "When did you realize…and why didn't you tell me?"

Kagome ducked her head, "Recently…and I really don't want to talk about it."

The fighter nodded. "Okay, I understand. But that doesn't prove anything."

Kagome looked at her friend's serious face and then sighed. "I don't know, Sango. It's all very confusing. Who knows, maybe I had lesbian characteristics and finally turned into one after Hojo's betrayal. Maybe I no longer desire men any more..." Moonie's face came into focus and she hastily amended her statement. "...or maybe I'm bisexual."

Sango was looking at her curiously, a small smile flitting on her face. "Fine….! So, you're saying that the fact that I'm sitting here in my frilly little nightdress has got you salivating for my hot body?"

An abashed Kagome ran her eyes over friend's tiny night garments and mentally agreed that Sango was looking good. She had not noticed the fighter's lack of proper garment's earlier being so preoccupied with her own problems. But despite the fact that Sango was looking extremely good, she felt nothing for the fighter. "Uh...I think...You're my friend...I don't think I can desire you anyway."

Sango smiled and sat crossed leg on the bed. "Hmm! Why don't you tell me what happened that made you question your sexuality and maybe I can help you with it?"

Kagome blushed and cleared her throat. "Uh…yes…um…uh…yesterday, after the martial arts class…I was really tired and hurting…then…Kikyou got some food for me and a salve for my sore muscles. I couldn't apply it and so I asked her for help…uh…and…"

"And?"

"Uh…she was applying the lotion on my back when I felt her…fondling me. Then she began…kissing my neck and spine. One vertebra at a time…"

Sango sighed, a dreamy look on her face "Feels wonderful, doesn't it? It drives me wild when he…oops! Sorry! Go on."

"Yes…it felt good. Too good! And that's exactly the whole problem. I actually enjoyed what she did to me. How could that be possible if I was straight?"

Sango doubled over with laughter. "That's all? She just kissed your back?"

Kagome looked away. "I stopped her before she could go too low." _'Of course, then I rolled over and let her do whatever she wished. However, I think that piece of information I'll keep to myself.'_

"Did you kiss or touch her? No? Then I really don't think there is anything to be worried about. Unless…tell me truthfully, are you attracted to Kikyou?"

"No! I'm not sure I even like her at all. She's just so cold and…perfect that it irritates me no end. I feel like I'm somehow less when I'm around her. Less beautiful, less graceful, less smart…"

"That's utter bullshit! You're any day better than her."

Kagome gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks! But really, she is a very strange girl. Despite my dislike for her, I cannot help be curious about her. And sometimes, I get a really strange vibe from her that puts me on my guard…something rather feral and strong."

"Baka! She is inuyoukai, after all. And since we're clear that you are not attracted to her, the matter is settled. And if you still have any lingering doubts, my advice is - just get yourself a guy!"

Kagome laughed. "As if you're having much luck with yours. And that reminds me, how was the training session?"

Sango growled. "That spineless bloody worm never came for the class. I had warned him that I take my training very seriously but it seems that he thought I was jesting. If I get my hands on him, I will…"

"Probably forget all about your training." Kagome smiled and winked at the outraged fighter. "You forget that I heard you two over the telephone. If that was any indication of your times together, it's no wonder that you haven't been able to train with him at all." She smiled at her friend's blush. "Why don't you invite your amazing youkai for the celebratory dinner? That way, everyone can meet him."

As Sango beamed and started discussing her plans, Kagome smiled. As she had hoped, her conversation with her friend had lightened her mind. And, even though she was not sure about herself, she was glad that the girl had distracted her from her own confused thoughts. Abandoning her gloominess, she let herself be swept away by the other's excitement.

xxXxxXxxXxx

A cold wind blew across the forest, causing Rin to shiver. She rubbed her hands together and blew on them, silently following the grave youkai. Though he had greeted her with affection at her appearance, it had been a sober greeting. Kikyou's expressionless features had frightened her with their severity and Rin knew that the time ahead would be extremely trying. In her nervousness, she had immediately agreed when he had suggested they retire to somewhere more private for their discussion. Sesshomaru had then moved into the forest. Instead of following the paths, he had ventured into the darkness, Rin blindly following him and trusting him to guide her safely. The wind tugged at Rin's messy hair and the girl hoped that they would reach their destination soon.

Within a few minutes of walking, she caught sight of a shelter built into a rocky area of the forest. It was so cleverly built that it was not easily noticeable and blended into the foliage and rock formations.

The inu led her inside and closed the door, pointing her towards one of the rickety chairs. "Sit!" He changed into his true form and then deactivated his power limiter. His till-now restrained youki rushed through him, revitalizing his body, before blazing through the small room. A small sound of pleasure escaped his lips as he felt his abilities return to their normal strength. "I hate that damn thing! With it on, my senses just go for a toss. It's a relief to be back to normal."

He stretched and then smiled at Rin. "Did you know about this place?" At Rin's hesitant denial, he grinned. "Good! In my time, few people knew about this place. At that time, it used to be the haunt of the most powerful demons on campus. I can't smell anything recent, so I'm guessing that this place is either not known or is off limits."

He gave the room a careful look. "This brings back such memories …both good and bad."

**A determined Sesshomaru strode into the shelter, taking in the cluster of youkai gathered there with a disdainful glance. Despite being a new student, the moment he had heard whispers of a secret youkai club on campus, he had immediately decided to rise to its leadership. After giving the matter grave consideration, he had decided that an open contest would be the most effective way of gaining the prestigious position. **

**His entry caused little commotion but when his youki flared dramatically and surrounded him in silent challenge, the others got the message. His little power display resulted in varied reactions from the gathered youkai. While some Seniors stiffened in submissive poses, others aggressively flared their youki to answer his challenge. And then Sesshomaru attacked…**

**An aloof Sesshomaru sat in one of the chairs, his reputation as a brutal, efficient killer holding the other youkai, each powerful in his own right, at bay. His obvious power and lethal skills had propelled him to the head of the youkai pecking order on campus, and the others seemed to fear him. While most used the shelter as a place of vice – gambling for slaves, money and land; imbibing illegal substances and holding human baiting matches, Sesshomaru actually had little patience for the activities that were held there, and only came to the cabin to ensure that his position was not threatened. **

**A serpent youkai, drunk on the potent nectar that was flowing freely across the table, called to him to join them. Sesshomaru declined him dismissively, raising the intoxicated demon's ire. The slighted serpent lost all reason in his rage and inebriation and viciously attacked the reclining inu. A wicked, green whip shot out from the bored inu's finger and slashed his opponent to bits…**

**The young girl screamed as the gag was ripped from her mouth. She huddled against one corner, her terror at being in the midst of strange youkai making her shiver. Sesshomaru was disgusted at the proceedings and at what he knew would follow, but merely turned a deaf ear to the girl's pleas not considering her worth his attention. He knew he could have stopped the youkai with a mere word but felt it unnecessary to tax himself over a measly human. And then he caught her scent through the thick terror...**

**The sweet girl smiled at him, talking away nineteen to the dozen, as Sesshomaru glared at her. He was tired of being in her presence and his temper was rising. She tried to get him to respond but the taciturn demon turned away from her. He paced the shelter, suddenly exasperated, and smashed one of the chairs violently. He turned and moved towards her with all the deadly grace of a born hunter. The girl blanched…**

Rin watched his stoic face, guessing his thoughts and inner turmoil. She covered his hand with her delicate one and gently squeezed. Sesshomaru looked at her and sighed, as she tried to console him. "It was a long time ago, Sessy. You were a different person then."

He glanced at a smashed chair lying in one corner and nodded. "Yes, time changes everyone and everything." He paused and then giving her one of his inscrutable looks, spoke softly. "…everything, even your scent."

The worry was back on Rin's face as she tried to get her breathing back to normal. She knew that he would never hurt her, no matter what the provocation, but knew equally well that if she did not handle the matter carefully, Miroku could come to great harm at the hands of her protector. Carefully assessing his mood, she pleaded with him. "Sessy, I wanted to tell you as soon as you reached here, but I mistook Kagome for you and then could not confess later. Please listen to the whole story before you take any decision."

He nodded and she took a deep breath. She launched into a highly edited version of the events that had lead to the agreement. She stressed Miroku's gallantry and his repeated help and highlighted Inuyasha's bravery and strength. The only thing that she hid from the inu was the fact that Inuyasha had kissed her and the fact that Miroku had confessed to being a letch and a womanizer. "…And so after giving the matter some thought, I thought it was a good idea and agreed to his plan."

Sesshomaru was silent for a few seconds. He looked at the eager girl and gave her a considering look. "Are you sure that there is nothing more to the story? Nothing that you are hiding from me?"

Rin's heart skipped a beat but she pouted adorably. "You doubt my words?"

The demon only looked at her in silence. Then he softly asked her, "Do you like the dragon-tailed human?"

A surprised blink, and then she laughed. "Yes, but not in the way you mean."

"Thank the Kami for small mercies! He fairly stank of women, so I am not sure how far he can be trusted in this matter. But you say he helped you and that you trust him…" Sesshomaru sighed and then relented. "Fine, I suppose there is nothing wrong with it…as long as he keeps to the agreement. By all the ancients, if he makes one wrong move, I will split him into two."

Rin beamed at him. "Great."

After a few seconds of comfortable silence, Rin started the conversation again. "So, how's your new principal?"

'_Soft, sweet and sinfully tempting!'_ He gave a vague shrug. "She smells nice and seems like a good person."

"Wow! She really didn't make much of an impression on you. I was surprised to see her. She resembles you so much. You must have been shocked when you saw her."

'_You have no idea just how shocked.' _He bit back a smile and nodded.

The girl chirped on. "She seemed nice. Do you like her?"

'_I like the way she moans and pants; the way she tastes, smells and feels; the way she drives me crazy with desire; the unbridled passion in her…but do I like _her_?'_ He gave a small smile understanding the girl's curiosity and reason for the question. "I don't really know much about her. I like what little I've seen of her but...I don't know whether she will be a good principal."

"I know you can handle her, Sessy. I've met some of the crazy women you've had to protect in the past. This one seems to be quite normal compared to them."

'_Handle her? Oh, I'd love to handle her…specially when I'm in my true form.' _He leaned back. "She's a miko. There is nothing normal about a miko. And specially a miko who smells like…"

Rin was hanging onto his words and made a disappointed sound when he stopped talking. "Smells like?" She scrutinized his face and was surprised to see that he was disturbed about something. Concern bloomed in her voice. "Sessy, what's wrong?"

Sesshomaru was considering telling her about his strange attraction for his principal when the concern in her voice froze him. _'I can't tell her about that! She would probably, first, be very disappointed in my behaviour and then worry about the success of the case and its affect to my already guilt-wracked mind. I must divert her attention…'_

Looking at her, he sighed and revealed his other source of tension. "I met Inuyasha."

Rin stiffened imperceptibly at the mention of her nemesis, but kept her face calm. "Yes, I remember. You were walking with him. How did the meeting go?"

"Rin, it was…I…I couldn't stop staring at him. He is so different from what I had imagined him to be. I had imagined a weak, cowardly hanyou but I was wrong. He is so powerful…his youki…I actually thought he was a full demon. I could feel the power of our father's blood rushing through his veins. It called to me, Rin! Why did I not recognize it that day? All this could have been avoided if I had taken them in…"

He breathed deeply and unclenched his fists. "I had planned in my head what I would say when I met him. I had it all chalked out. But when I saw him, I realized that my approach had been geared towards a weakling, and would not work on someone so obviously powerful like him. He was within feet of me, smiling at me…and even when Kagome left us alone, I could not think of one thing to say to him. Not a single thing! Rin, you have to help me!"

The girl squeezed his shoulder. "Baka! You should have talked to him normally. I mean, you're a guy. Just talk to him like you would to another guy."

As the demon gave her a level look, she hit her head. "Kuso! I forgot that your normal would consist of icy glares and arrogant words. Hmm, this does pose a problem."

"The problem is that I have no idea what he is like…If only I knew more about him…" He snapped his gaze to the girl as an idea came to him. "Rin, you said you've met him. Tell me about him, about his nature. What did you think of him?…And, how can I hold his interest?"

'_Just kiss him and run like crazy. That will get his interest like nothing else!' _The girl giggled at the thought and then rubbed her head. "Uh…well…let's see. He's very loyal to his friends. He's brave and one heck of a fighter." One hand unconsciously drifted to her ribs as she remembered their 'sparring' match. "He's very protective and has a quick temper. He's arrogant and rude, thinks no end of himself. He…he's actually quite like you, Sessy."

The inu snapped his eyes to her face at her words. "Like…me?"

Rin nodded. "Yes. Both your natures are quite similar. Only thing is that he's more emotional than you and he lets it show."

Sesshomaru ran a hand through his long hair, as he mulled over the girl's words. "Hmm."

"If you don't understand him, just imagine yourself in his shoes. Try to put yourself in his mindset – how would you feel if what had happened to him had happened to you – and you'd be able to relate to him."

Anguish laced the demon's voice. "I would hate my brother! With every single fiber of my being!...And I know he hates me. I know it!" He started pacing the room. "I can't risk alienating him in my avatar's form also. I have to do this perfectly. I have to get close to him…but I can't do this without knowing him. Kami, this is such a quandary. I need to befriend him to get to know him better, but to befriend him I first need to know him! And I can't do either while I'm protecting Kagome!"

Rin watched him pacing, her dislike of the hanyou rising, irrationally, at the sense of pain she was getting from the demon. She knew Inuyasha had no hand in her protector's current state, in fact it was the opposite, but she could not help getting angry. Suddenly, the demon paused mid-step and looked at the girl. Rin felt a chill run through her at his assessing look.

"Rin…can I ask you for a favour?"

The girl tensed. She knew, instinctively, that she would not like the favour he was asking of her. Keeping her expression open, the girl nodded. "Of course, what is it?"

The demon dropped to his haunches. "You are Miroku's girlfriend and Miroku is Inuyasha's best friend. This gives you the perfect opportunity to be around him and to get to know him. Please, can you help me by collecting more information about him? I really don't want to mess up anything."

Rin heard the words with rising horror. _'Be around him? Get to know him better? Kami, Sessy, don't ask me to do this!' _Inuyasha's smirking face came to her and she flinched involuntarily, both hate and desire warring with each other within her. _'No, I will not do this! I can't do this!' _She looked at the waiting demon and spoke carefully. "Sessy, uh, we don't get along with each other…and so I really don't think it will be a good idea."

Sesshomaru huffed at her denial and clenched his fists. His voice dropped low. "Why don't you get along with him, Rin?"

The girl bit her lip. _'What do I tell him? I definitely can't tell him about the kiss. What else can I say that will convince him?' _She tried to find a convincing argument but not finding anything good enough, just shrugged. "Don't know. He doesn't like me…and he's so different!"

The demon snorted. "Exactly! He's different. That is why I wanted your help." He stood slowly, a heartrending look of bitterness on his face. "Doesn't matter, I'll find another way."

Rin's heart lurched at the expression on the demon's face. Unbidden, tears sprang to her eyes at the situation she found herself in. But she knew what she had to do. Even as her mind screamed at her not to do it, her traitorous mouth opened and the dreaded words spilled out. "No, Sessy, I'll do it!"

A large smile bloomed on the demon's face. "My dear, you are an absolute gem!" Rin discreetly wiped the moisture from her eyes and smiled. Though she was uncomfortable with the whole deal, she made sure that the demon was not aware of it. Glad that he was distracted and not paying much attention to her scent, she smiled. Giving him a light punch, she quipped, "And don't you forget it!"

The demon's mind was racing. "Yes, you will be the perfect spy. Now, you have to make sure you get invited for Sango's celebratory dinner."

Rin gave him a curious look. "You will be there, right? I mean, since you are Kagome's roommate, she will have to invite you."

'_After what I did, it'll be a miracle if she'll talk to me!'_ He shook his head. "I wouldn't count on it. That is why, I'm covering all bases. Since it is all hush-hush, I will have no information about the party. Kami knows where they will hold it! With you as my mole, I can get all the info and plan accordingly. And you can make use of the opportunity to befriend Inuyasha."

Rin almost squirmed with unease. _'Kami! I have to befriend that rude animal? Why can I never get a break?'_

She stifled the urge to scream and simply smiled. "Sure, piece of cake!"

xxXxxXxxXxx

A smiling Kagome exited Sango's room. The early morning sun had not dispelled the night chill and she wrapped her arms around herself to keep herself warm. The fact that she was wearing her micro-robe was not helping her much in her endeavour.

Kagome's mind was buzzing with what Sango had told her. Even though the fighter had laid an extremely convincing argument, Kagome was not totally convinced. She needed proof and wondered how to get it. In her preoccupation, she didn't see where she was walking and crashed into someone. "Oooof!"

She would have fallen, if a pair of strong arms had not caught her. She looked into warm, twinkling eyes as a strange youkai male grinned at her. "Hey, pretty lady! Watch out, you almost hurt yourself there!"

Kagome stared at his face, not comprehending her situation. Without really thinking, she moved further into his arms and pressed her lips to his. The male was clearly shocked, but only for a second. He responded admirably to her kiss, kissing her back thoroughly with skill. The feel of his warm lips on her lips, teasing and hard, would have had currents of pleasure threading down her back at any other time, but today Kagome felt nothing at the close contact.

Horrified at her act, and even more, at the hollow feeling the kiss had evoked, she pushed the demon away. Panting, she looked at him wide-eyed and then ran towards her room. She entered her room and quickly closed the door, afraid that the demon would want to follow her inside. And she was proved right. The demon banged on the door and called to her, but when she did not open the door, she heard him cursing and moving away.

It was only then that she let the revulsion wash over her. She collapsed to the floor, a solitary tear flowing down her face. _'What is happening to me?...The kiss proves it. I no longer desire men. Kami! This is awful! What will people say?'_

She started as the door banged open and an icy Kikyou strode in. The demoness gave her a brief look before carefully examining the room. Kagome watched in awe as the demoness growled and moved back to the door. There, she sniffed the door and then apparently satisfied, closed it. It was only then she moved towards the human who had scrambled off the floor. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

Kagome was embarrassed at being caught in this state by the graceful demoness. She hastily wiped her tear. "Nothing!"

She started to move away, as the demoness neared her, but a strong hand caught her arm and held her motionless. She was surprised to see Kikyou's eyes widen as she came closer, and her hand fall away. The demoness growled again. "Hmm, nothing!"

Sesshomaru was angry. His burglar-alarm youki had alerted him to the fact that a stranger had made contact with the door, and so he had changed forms and quickly orbed back to the room. And now the only strange youkai smell in the room was concentrated around his principal's mouth. He tried telling himself that it did not matter who Kagome kissed, since it was not his business. But the thought of Kagome with someone else angered him and the fact that it angered him, baffled him. _'Perhaps I'm angry at the competition with this other youkai. After all, I don't care for the girl. It's only this strange lust that is making me behave like this. Once I bed her, she'll be out of my system!'_

He moved to his bed, taking care to not look at her in her robe. _'Kami! Her wearing that robe should be banned!'_

Kagome moved to her wardrobe and began riffling through it, to ensure that she would not have to come out of the bathroom in her undergarments. The tension in the room was thick enough to be cut with a powersaw. And the flutter in her stomach at the sight of the demoness had scared her and she wanted to escape the whole situation. So she was jolted when the demoness spoke to her. "I hope your body isn't hurting after last night?"

Kagome flushed at the words. "Umm, no, you were…very gentle."

Kikyou gave her a level look. "I was talking about the lotion."

Embarrassed, Kagome ducked her head. "Oh!" She took a deep breath and decided to say the words that had been rushing though her head all night. "I…I wanted to thank you for your help…but what happened after that…was a…mistake. Don't take it wrongly but I hope you understand it was a one off thing."

Sesshomaru was incensed. _'The bitch is rejecting me? After all I did to pleasure her!' _Then he realized that it was not him she was rejecting but his avatar. "Fine, it is not like I can do what I want, with you."

Kagome saw red. '_She can't so what she wants to do…what the hell!' _Her voice sharpened as she spoke acidly."Is that why you were out today with the other girl?"

Sesshomaru was perplexed and then he saw light. _'She thinks that Kikyou likes girls? Oh, but she is correct. If only she knew…'_

Kagome saw the demoness raise one perfect eyebrow and say mockingly, "Kagome, I didn't know you cared."

Kagome turned away and spoke frigidly. "I don't."

"Hmm, fine. And since we are getting to know each other better, I'll ask you something. Are you a virgin?"

Kagome glared at her roommate. "And how is that any of your business?"

Kikyou spoke airily. "As someone who had her head between your thighs, I think I deserve an answer."

Kagome flushed at the crude words. "Yes."

"I ask because, though your scent is pure, you lacked a hymen."

Kagome wanted to slap the demoness. "Yeah, well, Inuyasha and I used to rough-house and spar a lot. I think I lost it then."

A tinge of disbelief laced the demoness voice. "You can fight? Then why did you choose archery?"

Kagome sat down on her bed a thoughtful look on her face. "I don't know. I guess I thought it looked easy and interesting. Hmm, I never really examined the reason. It's just that when they asked me, archery was the only thing that came to mind."

Sesshomaru looked into the distance, the reason for the choice becoming clear to her. _'Miko! What else?'_ Carefully, he remarked. "I see. If you've fought Inuyasha, you must be quite good at fighting!"

Kagome smiled. "Kind of. I remember my mom was at wit's end the first time we fought. Like you, Inuyasha, had also not been trained in martial arts as a child. As a hanyou, he was not allowed to join any dojo. So, mom had asked one of her helpers to teach him when he entered his teens. And the baka, he refused to learn till I learned. So we took lessons together."

Sesshomaru absorbed the information gratefully. He knew why Inuyasha had been untrained till his teenage years and the knowledge pained him. Deciding to pry further, he asked, "So, you two are quite close. How did you two meet?"

Kagome clammed up at Kikyou's question. "Yes, we are very close. He's the best friend a person can have." She then gave the demoness a speculative glance "The rest, you'll have to ask him."

As she disappeared into the bathroom, Sesshomaru gave a sad smile. _'Ah, Kagome. If only I could!'_

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kagome stretched as she entered her room. The whole day had been an emotional roller-coaster for her. In a span of a few hours, she had discussed the possibility of being a lesbian with Sango, kissed a strange demon, had an intimate and surprisingly civil talk with her one-night lover, attended an extremely boring history class and made plans for Sango's dinner with Inuyasha and Sango. The day had been strange, to say the least.

The most irritating part had been Kikyou's proximity. No matter where she had gone and what she had done, Kikyou had always been nearby. And that had annoyed the girl immensely. She had been trying so hard to avoid remembering the pleasure the demoness had given her but with Kikyou always fluttering around her, that had been one thing that was always on her mind. Even in history class, a subject she loved with a passion, she had been unable to concentrate, her thoughts often straying to the female sitting a few seats in front of her.

Every time she looked at Kikyou, she remembered the cool demoness licking her intimately, her glittering eyes focused on Kagome's face. And that would immediately send a shiver of desire through her. Several times during class, she saw demonesses and demons sitting around her turn and give her strange looks, but Kagome ignored them completely. She knew they could smell her desire and that she should be more careful as they might get the wrong impression about her, but truly she could not help it. Even the slight anger she had felt at the demoness earlier, and that had acted as a shield, had weakened tremendously.

After class, she had sat with Inuyasha and Sango in one of the gardens to plan for the dinner. Even then the cold demoness had been within sight, sitting under the shade of a tree and leaning against the gnarly trunk, a book in her hand. Kagome had tried to ignore her, and toughen herself against the demoness' allure, and must have succeeded for Inuyasha's sensitive nose had not caught anything. Despite her resolve, she could not avoid covertly glancing at the relaxed Kikyou every now and then.

Sango had been in fine spirits. Apparently, her youkai had made up with her and as reconciliation, invited the entire group for dinner at an extremely exclusive club owned by one of his friends. Since Sango's lover would be paying for the meal, they had decided to limit the guest list and to make it a couple affair.

Inuyasha had winked at Kagome roguishly and had informed her that she was the lucky girl who would be his date for the night. Kagome had punched his arm lightly, bemoaning the lack of romance in him, and had then accepted. Though they had often gone together for couple events in the past, today, Kagome could not but help glance at Kikyou before accepting. And then immediately, guilt and disgust had flooded her at her antics.

Now, back in her room, Kagome wondered what would happen now that it was night. Though, in the morning she had told Kikyou that it had been a one-off thing, she now hoped that the demoness would disregard her words.

As Kikyou entered the room, Kagome tensed imperceptibly but the demoness ignored her completely and went to her own bed. Kagome sighed and then lay on her bed. She gave the demoness one last longing look, before closing her eyes.

On his bed, Sesshomaru was having trouble holding himself in check. The whole day he had trailed Kagome, ready to protect her from danger, but the day had been boring and calm. Sesshomaru was feeling highly frustrated and was actually looking forward to trouble so that he could relieve his frustration through a good fight. It did not help that the source of all his aggravation was a mere feet away. Sesshomaru wanted to touch her, to pleasure her, to re-scent her, to taste her but was loath to approach her after she had made her thoughts clear. It was clear that she did not want him.

His anger stemmed from the fact that though she had allowed him to do the most intimate things to her body, she had refused to let him kiss her. And then, she had allowed some other youkai to kiss her, as was evident from what he had scented in the morning. His rage at her actions had been great but he had banked it. She was his principal, after all, and could kiss anyone she liked. It was not like he had some claim on her. _'Bitch, I will follow your request...for now!'_

xxXxxXxxXxx

The veiled woman gasped, "My lord!"

The masked man snarled, "I am still waiting for your report."

The woman took a gulp of air. "My lord, I have scoured all the clubs in the area for the One, but have not been able to find her. I have found many other low-ranking miko, but since we have enough _ki_-shards in our possession, I have not captured their _ki."_

The man grunted. "So, what do you plan to do now?"

She braced herself, fortifying herself for what was happening. "I am now considering moving to…other large cities to find her. I was thinking…either Osaka or Tokyo. I shall scour all the restaurants and clubs there…"

He nodded and spoke silkily. "Yes, that seems like a good plan. But remember, I have work to do and soon, would have to attend to that. You must find her before that."

She gasped loudly. "My lord! Yes…But perhaps we can…use it to our advantage?"

He froze, a small smile spreading across his face. "Yes…I can see what you mean! Very good! You will be rewarded for it."

Immediately, he resumed thrusting into her, as she began panting loudly. As he sped up and thrust more brutally, his palms squeezing her naked breasts viciously, the woman screamed in pleasure. He tore her veil off her face and removed his mask. Pulling her upper body up by her long white hair, he began kissing her violently. A thin rivulet of blood dribbled down from her lips, as he bit her soft lips in his passion. The woman moaned with heightened desire at his rough treatment of her. He continued to bite her at various places, always making sure to draw blood. The painful love-making continued for some time before he finally brought her to orgasm and came in her.

The man looked at the bloody mess she had become and grinned ferociously at her. She smiled back through cut lips, her blue eyes sparkling with pain. He rubbed a thumb, thoughtfully, across the wicked scar over her right eye and then withdrew from her. His voice was soft as he moved away from her and re-attached his mask. "The One must be found! I will not tolerate any failure from you! You will find her and …she will be mine!"

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kagome looked at the clock and squealed. The day had passed in a blur of merriment. The entire group had gotten together in the on-campus canteen, discussing the upcoming party, and joking with each other. Since Miroku was still without a date for the party, the others had enjoyed pairing the hentai with the most ridiculous females on campus. Inuyasha had joined in the fun but had sported a rather cynical smirk, and Miroku himself had muttered that he would find a suitable date without their help, but Sango and she had enjoyed pulling the prankster's leg.

And now that evening was approaching, she was getting a small panic attack as to what she would wear. She had invited Sango to her room, both for her help in getting ready and for moral support in facing Kikyou. Surprisingly, and a little disappointingly, Kikyou had been missing. And, so the two girls turned the room upside down while getting ready.

Sesshomaru walked into his room and gaped at the mess on the floor. Clothes of all sizes, fashion and colours were strewn about on every surface. The bathroom door opened and Sango emerged, dressed in a short black dress. _'What is it with these women and short clothes? Even though this thing is longer than Kagome's robe, it still comes close to being indecent …'_

But despite it, he had to agree that she was looking rather sexy. The mid-thigh dress had halter straps and was backless, with the skirt starting at her waist. The asymmetrical hem gave peeks of her well- toned thighs and her long hair was piled on her head in an elaborate coiffure. The dress suited the fighter, emphasizing her curves and softening her muscular built. _'Damn, but she's looking hot. Her demon will surely not be able to take his eyes off her tonight.'_

Sango noticed the demoness standing at the door and stopped fussing with her make-up. Remembering Kagome's words, she furtively attempted to pull down her hem, while giving the demoness a nervous smile. "Oh, Kikyou! You startled me!"

"I'm sorry for that. You're looking very good. That dress suits you."

Sango laughed uneasily, again smoothing her hem. "Thanks."

Sesshomaru found her nervousness rather amusing and was about to tease her some more, when he heard a sound behind him. He turned slowly, having identified the owner of the intoxicating jasmine scent behind him. But one look at Kagome, and he was transfixed. Emerging from the same bathroom that Sango had vacated some time ago, she was a vision in her dress.

Her floor length, wine-coloured satiny dress, offset her creamy skin giving her a rosy look. The plunging 'V' neck of the dress that reached her waist and displayed her delectable cleavage, was embellished with intricate gold trim. The fitted bodice nestled her firm breasts and emphasized her slim waist. The skirt was straight and flared slightly at the hem. The back of the dress also had a plunging 'V' that reached her lower back. All in all, it was a very sensual dress, and Sesshomaru was dry-mouthed looking at her.

He wanted to rip the dress off her and have his way with her, but somehow was able to keep control. Giving her a smirk, he huskily said, "I'm thirsty and in that wine-coloured dress, you look like something that I wouldn't mind drinking."

Kagome had been frozen in place. She had felt pinned by Kikyou's eyes as the demoness had examined her minutely. Her heart had hammered wildly as the demoness had finally looked at her face with a half-smile.

When Kikyou uttered those soft words, Kagome flushed heavily to resemble her bright dress, as memories of the demoness doing exactly that came flooding through her. The human was becoming aroused and to avoid the demoness from recognizing her weakness, she quickly turned to anger to camouflage her want. "Why don't you slink back to where you came from, Kikyou? We're trying to get ready here! And, we really don't need a depraved hentai panting over us!"

Bright anger flared in the demon at the girl's words. _'Bitch! How dare you command this Sesshomaru…' _Collecting himself, he raised one eyebrow. "You flatter yourself, human! I was just pulling your leg. Why would I do something I've already done…and regretted?"

Kagome gasped. Turning on her heel, she moved towards the curious fighter who had been giving the whispering pair inquisitive glances. Giving her friend a reassuring smile, Kagome began brushing her hair.

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome, cursing the girl for her hard-headedness and her fiery anger. He had been planning to talk to Kagome about the party but once again, things had gone horribly wrong. And now, having angered his principal, there was no chance of accomplishing that.

Earlier he had tried to speak to Rin, but the girl had been in class. And then he had been confined to a noisy canteen for most of the day. He was still unsure whether Rin had managed to secure an invitation to the dinner party, and the lack of knowledge was irking the demon.

Deciding to change tactics, he addressed the fighter. "Sango, can I ask you for a favour?"

The fighter gave him an assessing look. "Yes."

"You're going to town for your celebratory dinner, right?" As Sango gave a hesitant nod, the demon gave his most charming smile. "Can I get a ride to town with you?"

Sango glanced at Kagome's stony face. "Uh, we might be a tight fit in the car since I don't know what car he's sending for us."

From Rin's descriptions and his own interactions with her, Sesshomaru knew Sango was a soft-hearted person, and so gave his most beseeching look to her. "Please, it's really important…or I wouldn't have asked you."

Sango hesitated, and then shrugged. "Sure, Kikyou, we'll squeeze in."

Kagome threw her a dirty look, but the fighter ignored her friend, getting back to her make-up. Sesshomaru gave the glaring Kagome a triumphant smile, and then strolled into the bathroom to get ready.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Sesshomaru alighted from the stretch limo, at the heart of the city, a grateful smile on his avatar's face. "Thanks Sango!"

As the car moved off, the smile slid of his face. He examined the surrounding carefully, and finding the place deserted, deactivated his charm and power-limiter. He took a deep breath as his youki rushed through him. Removing his red jacket, he reversed it and wore it, now dressed in unrelieved black. Turning himself into an orb, he carefully followed his quarry, the web of his youki on the car helping him identify it from the sky. Since only Kagome and Sango were in the limo, he had no fear of his youki web being detected.

Within seconds the car stopped in front of a large building. Sesshomaru stopped in one of the alleys, watching as his charge and her friend alighted from the car and entered the club called Gokan. Within seconds, he reached the gates, raising an impatient eyebrow at the bouncers who were barring his way. "Hey, where do you think you're going? This is a highly exclusive club, and only people with their names on the list can enter." The beefy human gave the demon's plain black clothes a disdainful look. "…And I doubt we'll find your name on the list."

Sesshomaru gave the human a steely look. "You dare to decline entry to this Sesshomaru?"

The human snorted. "Yes, so what are you going to do about it?"

'_Decapitation or disembowelment?' _Checking his beast's fury, he growled. He knew killing the human would be both excessive and unseemly for a demon of his stature. So, he flared his youki aggressively, alerting the youkai bouncers to his power and true status. Immediately, all the youkai bowed to him. A tiger youkai pushed the human away and addressed the demon. "My Lord, whom do I have the pleasure of serving?"

Sesshomaru withdrew his youki and arrogantly replied. "Sesshomaru Taisho, ex-chair holder of the Grand Alliance and Lord of the Western Lands."

The human's mouth dropped open as he realized the close brush with death he had had. Due to his close interactions with youkai, he was aware of the awe in which the lord was held. He knew that the inu was renowned for his extreme brutality and quick temper, and instantly, bowed lowly to pacify the demon lord. Sesshomaru was immediately ushered inside, with several low bows and polite words.

Once inside, Sesshomaru looked about the club. The club was divided into three levels. While the ground level held the bar and the dance floor, the other two levels were dining areas and could be seen from the dance floor. The first level was open to the public, but the second was designated as the VIP floor. Sesshomaru knew that Kagome was in the VIP area, and that he could have joined her there, but not wanting to meet Inuyasha in his true form, he settled onto a bar-stool. Despite the varied and enchanting distractions around him, his eyes never strayed from the wine-coloured female sitting two floors above him.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kagome breathed the fragrant air around her, a small smile on her face. "This is a beautiful place, Sango."

Sango nodded. "Yes, it's very classy. But, I'm surprised that the baka reserved the entire VIP floor for me." A smile split her face as she looked at the deserted floor.

"Looks like he's really trying hard to please you. He must be really sorry for ditching your training session."

Sango gave a smile. "Oh, he is. He called up at least a dozen times to apologise after I blew him up. And then, he sent me a dozen red roses. It was so sweet!"

A slight noise behind her had her whirling around. She saw an elegantly dressed Miroku enter the room, his date trailing behind him. As he winked at her, and moved to meet Kagome, Sango was shocked to see that his date was none other than Rin. She looked at Kagome, and raised her eyebrow. Kagome returned her baffled look, and then greeted the newcomers.

Miroku gave both the girls appreciative looks. "My, my…three beautiful girls and just one of me! Don't worry girls, we can share! Buddha always rewards the faithful!"

The girls rolled their eyes, as Rin gave him a lighthearted slap on the arm. "Miro, behave!" Miroku pouted, but subsided as the other two girls burst into laughter.

Sango joked, "Finally, Miroku, someone who can keep you in line." Turning to Rin, she spoke innocently, "…though I am surprised that you agreed to be this hentai's date."

Rin coloured faintly as Miroku gave her a crushing one-armed hug. "Well, then you'll be even more surprised to know that the both of us are together."

Kagome burst out. "What? You mean…like a couple? Wow, that was fast!"

Rin nodded shyly and looked up at Miroku. He looked down into her eyes, and with an enigmatic smile, said, "Yes. We were also surprised at the suddenness of the whole thing. One moment we were friends and then, bang, we became more than just friends. I could not help but commit to her, never having been in such a situation before!"

Rin smothered a smile. _'Miroku, you're such a drama queen!'_ Even though the boy was speaking nothing but the truth, his choice of words projected a totally different meaning and made the entire episode seem rather theatrical. _'But I salute your skill at bending the truth!'_

Sango turned away, and moved towards their table. "Congratulations, you two. Seems like this is a double celebration! Come, let's sit down." She sat at the head of the table, watching the approaching couple with narrowed eyes. _'If they are together, then who was the person I saw Rin meeting in the morning? It couldn't have been Miroku, because that boy had longer hair than Miroku's dragon tail. She must be cheating on him…Oh, Miroku, seems like you've finally met your match!'_

Miroku sat at Sango's right, with Rin sitting beside him, at his right. Kagome sat opposite Rin, with her back to the railing from where the dance floor could be observed. There were two more empty chairs on the table. One for Inuyasha, who would sit opposite Sango and between Rin and Kagome, and the other for Sango's youkai who would sit opposite Miroku, at Sango's left and adjacent to Kagome.

The girls had begun chattering, when two males entered the room. One of them was Inuyasha, but it was the sight of the strange youkai that had Kagome's eyes widening in dismay. It was the same youkai she had kissed after emerging from Sango's room two days ago. The good looking-youkai bent down and kissed Sango lustily, causing Kagome to blanch.

Sango rose and put her arm around her youkai. "Everyone, this is my trainer and my boyfriend. I present to you…Kouga!"

TBC…

**A/N:** How many people guessed correctly? Raise your hands::grins::

I know that I had said that chapter 11 will have the dinner party, but it was getting so long that I decided to break it into two parts. I would have ended this chapter earlier, but decided that at the very least Sango's youkai should be revealed in this chapter.

Next chapter will have the dinner party and should be up by 1st week of March.

Also, I am a little surprised that no one has asked about the identity of any of the unnamed characters – veiled woman, masked man and Sesshomaru's HER. With my description of the veiled woman, I'm sure most of you must have guessed her identity. And the others?

Like it, Hate it or just indifferent to it, Please review! And preferably, please sign in and review, so that I can also reply via mail / message to your review.

My heartfelt thanks to all my wonderful reviewers:

**MM**

**Sovereignty: **WOW! 5 reviews? Claire, you are the best! Thank you so very much for your ideas and support. I am glad that you like the story. Big warm hug to you for making me feel so much better! As for censoring… ::sigh:: I hate doing that!

**SesshomaruKagomelover4ever:** Thanks Angel, you truly are one! Since you and Sov are the only ones who are reviewing this on MM, a big warm hug to you. Thank you for your support! And yeah, I love you too!

**FF**

**FluffyandKagome: **Thanks and thanks! Yeah, I know! The lack of reviews does trouble me a bit… Each review is a boost for me and gives me motivation to write! So, the more reviews I get, the sooner the chapters get posted::laughs:: I'm glad that you're enjoying this story!

**Nekoinukid:** Hey, KPW. Thanks! Makes my day!

**Moonlit marauder: **Thanks Sara! Your support and wonderful comments really helped me get over my funk!

**OtakuAnime131:** Yep, pure evil::laughs:: But I didn't want to prolong your torment and so let him out in this chapter. Did you guess correctly? And thank you, I try!

**DarkFallMoonBeloved: **Thanks. ::Grins:: yeah, I loved writing the sword part! It was just so funny imagining them like that!


	12. A Feast For The Senses II

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, it's the sole property of Goddess Romiko Takahashi, and I cannot take credit for her genius.

Kagome is a college student unaware of the mortal peril she is in. He's a bitter silver – haired Adonis with a checkered past and a vow to protect humans. So when the two meet, it's a given that fireworks follow…

**A/N:** This chapter is **dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers**! It is due to your encouragement and good wishes that I have managed to finish this chapter in record time – 8 days for almost 10,000 words! Not bad, if I say so myself!

Please, please review!

**Chapter 12**

**A Feast For the Senses! **

**Part II**

"I present to you…Kouga."

Sango began introducing her friends to the youkai, as his gaze swept across the table. He nodded to everyone as they greeted him. Kagome shivered as his gaze landed on her. "Kagome... Hmm…I believe I have interacted with you?"

Kagome snapped her eyes to his face, her colour paling as he looked calmly at her. "Uh…"

He grinned mischievously, showing pearly white fangs and deep dimples. "…on the phone?"

Kagome gave him a blank look before nodding, grateful that he had not brought up kiss. _'Kami! Of all the youkai in the world, I have to go and kiss my best friend's lover. Someone, kill me right now!'_ She permitted a small smile to show on her face."Yes, that was me."

His voice took on a husky tone, "I though it was enjoyable. Short, but definitely enjoyable. We must do that again, some time."

Kagome was shocked at his words, instinctively knowing that he was no longer talking about their telephonic conversation. Aware of the curious looks being given to her by her friends, she laughed lightly. "Oh! I am hardly any good at that. I'm sure Sango will keep you occupied enough."

Kouga opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and simply smirked. Inuyasha, who had been watching the youkai from a little behind Sango, gave a soft growl. He brushed past the youkai and sat down besides Kagome. He looked at her pink cheeks and growled, "Oi, what are you so embarrassed about?"

Kagome shook her head slightly, "Don't be ridiculous, Inu." She carefully avoided the youkai's gaze. "Why would I be embarrassed?"

Sango smiled indulgently at the squabbling pair. "Children, let's not give the newcomers a bad impression, okay?" Both subsided at once, and the fighter nudged the hanyou, "And get up, you're sitting in Kouga's chair."

The hanyou gave her a baleful look and moved away, sitting at the foot of the table, in between Kagome and Rin. He rolled his eyes as he settled down, muttering, "As if I want I take the place of that rotten-smelling wolf. Sango's choice seems to have deteriorated considerably to actually have settled for that mangy, flea-bitten cur."

Rin had been quiet this entire time, watching the group dynamics as an observer. She had not liked Kouga at sight, something that disturbed her since she was quite a good judge of character. She had been trying to figure out the reason for her dislike, when Inuyasha came and sat next to her. Her pulse kicked up a bit at his proximity, but it was his muttered words that froze her blood and chilled her to the bone. _'WOLF?'_

She stared at the muttering hanyou in incomprehension, fear radiating from her every pore. _'Did he just say wolf? Is Kouga actually a wolf or was it just a reference to his lecherous nature? Please don't let him be a wolf; I will not be able to stand it…Kami! He'll be in my room…Sango had warned me…Please, let him be anything but a wolf. Please! Let Inuyasha be wrong!' _She clenched her fists as the words triggered her dark memories. Three wolves. A dark alley. Helplessness. Humiliation. Violation. Pain. Blood. Death. Fear!

Inuyasha's nose twitched as he caught the terror laden scent of his nemesis. He looked at Rin, noticing her pale face and her glassy eyes staring in horror at him. He frowned, irritation growing in him. _'Why the hell is she so afraid? Is it because I'm sitting next to her? Of course, she's afraid that I'll reveal her secret to Miroku but even then, this is a little excessive…What does she expect me to do, torture her? Or is it the fact that a hanyou is sitting so close to her which is scaring her? Fucking slut!'_

He leaned towards her, intent of getting her attention, when a smooth voice broke into his thoughts. "Hanyou, I am trying to tolerate your presence here, but it seems that even the humans are uncomfortable with you. Her fear is clearly a result of your company, and I assume you will have enough sense to withdraw yourself, so that we may conduct our dinner in peace."

Inuyasha looked up to see Kouga give him a malicious look. He heard Sango mutter a horrified "Kouga, I warned you!" as he leant back in his chair. He knew that the youkai had spoken the truth but pure stubbornness made him give the other a cheeky grin. "As if I care! Mr. Shit-for-brains, your scent is offensive to me, so why do you not leave? Sango, really, a wimpy wolf? Come on, you could do so much better!"

Kouga gave a growl and taunted Inuyasha, "How dare you abuse me, you half-breed dog? Did no one teach you to show respect for your betters?"

Anger lanced through the hanyou at his words. He pointedly looked around the table and then gave a sweeping glance across the room. Stopping his examination, he bared his teeth at the youkai and shrugged. "What betters? All I see is four humans and one pathetic, shit-faced weakling!"

Kouga snarled and made to stand as Inuyasha calmly stared at him. Sango shot Kagome a desperate look and caught the wolf's arm, giving him a pleading smile. The tense demon huffed for a few seconds, before relaxing and resettling in the chair.

At the same time, Kagome kicked Inuyasha in the shins, giving him a heated glare. She whispered, "Inu, really! You're upsetting Sango. This is supposed to be her celebratory dinner. Stop ruining it for her!"

In the meanwhile, having been alerted to Rin's distress, Miroku had immediately put a warm hand on her knee. While the hanyou and the youkai bickered, he leaned into the girl and whispered, "Rin, are you okay? Do you want to leave?"

He winced as the girl turned her face towards him. The fear, pain and pure hurt on the girl's face was doing strange things to his stomach. He gently cupped her chin with his leather covered hand as he saw her struggle with her emotions.

Rin was glad that Miroku had spoken to her. She covered his hand with her pale one, drawing comfort from that simple touch. Tears threatened to spill as she felt him cup her chin, and she blinked them away. _'Yes! I want to go home! Please, Miroku, take me away!'_ Instead of saying what her heart longed for, she shook her head slightly. She knew she had an assignment to do, something her protector was counting on her to complete. Her voice hoarse and very soft, she said, "No…I…I'm okay."

As the other males where being chastised by their respective dates, Miroku hugged the girl. Hot anger poured through the male as he glanced around the room. He glared at the by-now-subdued Inuyasha and then shifted his eyes to the cool demon who was smirking at the hanyou. Miroku's face wore a look of suppressed violence for a second before he controlled his expressions and moved apart with a smile. "That's my brave girl!" Planting a small feathery kiss on her temple, he moved away from her.

Rin gave her 'boyfriend' a smile. Even though Miroku had touched her, hugged her, kissed her even, she felt safe with him. She knew he was concerned for her and was trying to comfort her in his own way. And even though he must have wondered about her sudden fear, he had not asked her any awkward question. She was grateful for his support and squeezed his arm in genuine affection.

The interaction between the two had been noted by the hanyou. Inuyasha shot Rin a cynical look, as confusion grew in him. _'I just don't understand this girl. One moment ago she was terrified out of her skin and then suddenly she's beaming at Miroku… And their relationship is just so weird. She's cheating on him and he knows it! He's cheating on her and flirting with everything female that walks on two legs, and she doesn't mind it! And even then, they clearly have some affection for each other…'_

Having calmed her demon down, Sango leaned against Kouga and gave him an affectionate nip on his ear. The action attracted the attention of the other two males, and they shared a quiet glance. Both Inuyasha and Miroku wondered what the fighter saw in the demon. Granted he had Cerulean blue eyes, deep dimples, and wavy long brown hair pulled into a stylish high ponytail. And that he had a touch of that bad-boy look about him and a lean, muscular body. But, both could recognize the sleaziness lurking behind his good looks and wondered why Sango could not.

Just then, a fast-paced song began to blare from the speakers on the dance-floor. Kouga grinned at Sango, and immediately pulled her up, dancing with her in between the tables. Kagome was surprised at the fact that Sango made no protest at the move. She could see that despite her obvious discomfort at dancing, Sango was making an effort to oblige the demon. The revelation was somewhat of a shock to her, as she had never seen Sango make so much of an effort to please someone. _'Sango must really like that creep to try to please him. And I…Kami, forgive me!'_

Sango was dancing with her eyes closed. She hated dancing and knew that she was looking foolish. And so, not wanting to see the amusement in her friend's eyes, she had closed hers. Given a chance, she would have not danced, but Kouga had not given her one. He had simply pulled her along with him, and she had not wanted to deny him his happiness. She knew Kouga was a good dancer, and that fact only underlined her own failings in that department. As she was twirled, dipped and ground against, she could feel the demon getting irritated with her two left feet. He held her against himself and whispered in her ear, "Sango, this is not kata practice! You have to feel the music. Make yourself follow the rhythm. Do not make me look like a fool by dancing like a mannequin!"

Sango gulped and tried to follow his lead, but knew that she was failing in her efforts. Within a few seconds, a disgusted Kouga led her back to their table. She knew she had made a fool of herself and had ended up angering her lover with her poor performance. So she was surprised when her friends applauded their performance with gusto. Sango blushed as Kouga, ever the performer, gave a deep theatrical bow. He then turned towards her, his mood restored by the appreciation, and gave her a passionate kiss.

As soon as they had settled in their chairs, a bleached blond waitress in a tight fitting uniform came to their table to take their order. Inuyasha's roving eye automatically checked the girl out, acknowledging her to be good looking and shapely. The hanyou, however, was surprised when he noticed that the subdued Miroku had neither tried to ogle her nor flirt with her. He did notice Kouga trying to peer down the front of her shirt and was shocked. _'His girlfriend is sitting right next to him and he's behaving like that? I wonder what he'd do if she wasn't here.'_

Having ordered their dishes, Kagome and Rin struck up a conversation about dresses, each complimenting the other on their stylish attire. Inuyasha gave the seated Rin a cursory glance and knew that the girl was looking pretty, but could not figure out what the fuss was about. Half the terms the girls were using were alien to the hanyou, and he rolled his eyes at the girls' antics. He thought dourly, _'What with the technical terms and their serious demeanor, one would think that they're discussing some scientific discovery instead of dresses.' _He paid little attention to the two till he heard Kouga ask Rin to get up and model her dress for him. Irritation sprouted in the hanyou and he growled. _'What the fuck is he trying to pull? No way am I going to let the letch look at her.' _Then as the thought registered, he grew agitated. _'Why the hell should I care? If she wants to strut her stuff for the bastard, she can go ahead. It's between Miroku, Kouga and her. None of my business!' _

However, when Sango put an end to Kouga's foolish request with a light "Don't tease her!" Inuyasha felt relieved. He told himself that it was only because Rin was Miroku's girl that he had not wanted Kouga clapping his leering eyes on her.

Shortly, the two girls rose from their seats and slipped off to the Ladies Room. Left alone, Inuyasha and Miroku began discussing campus gossip, as Sango and Kouga whispered sweet nothings in each other's ears. Within moments, the two girls re-appeared. Inuyasha got up to let Kagome pass and felt his heart give a kick. He saw Rin walking towards him in her shiny golden dress and felt a strange envy towards Miroku.

The girl was wearing a flowing dress with an asymmetrical hem. The sleeveless dress was cinched against her body with five wide golden satin bands, the first just below her bust and the last at her hips. The bands emphasized the girl's bust and slender form. The skirt of the dress was in the form of two layers of flowing fabric, with the sides and back being longer than the front. The skirt showcased Rin's long, sexy legs and with each step, swayed mesmerizing.

Inuyasha found himself salivating at the approaching vision. Immediately, he sat down, trying to ignore the urge to stare at Rin. He was unsure of the code of conduct in such a situation and did not want to offend Miroku. _'Is it okay to lust after your friend's morally loose girlfriend? Especially when they are fully cognizant and accepting of the fact that their partner is cheating on them? Damn! Of course it is wrong…right?'_

Rin sat down next to her pensive quarry. She had gone to the bathroom with Kagome in order to build up her courage to face Inuyasha. In the bathroom stall, she had let out a silent scream, purging herself of all her anxiety and fear, and had emerged as a more confident person. But now that she was in the perfect frame of mind, she was finding it difficult to talk to Inuyasha. She glanced at the others, who were listening to an amusing anecdote Miroku was relating, and then shifted her entire focus to the hanyou. "Thank you!"

Inuyasha lifted his head to look at her with inscrutable golden eyes. "Excuse me?"

Rin sighed softly, as she realized that he was deliberately trying to make things difficult for her. _'Why does he hate me so much?' _She tried again. "I was thanking you…for not saying anything to anyone about Poison." She knew it was a lame, and at the same time, extremely dangerous topic, but knew that it was guaranteed to get a response from the hanyou.

Inuyasha gave her a bored look. "Oh, that! No need to thank me. I just didn't want Miroku to know. It would have hurt him." He noticed her lick her lips and wanted to laugh. _'She's clearly nervous, and still is trying to talk to me. What game is she playing now…Seduce the hanyou?'_

Rin nodded. "I too do not want someone who cares for me to be hurt." She hesitated and then gave him a smile. "I hope this will remain a secret between us?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Fine!" He paused and then leaned close to her. "You know, you still haven't told me the truth about that day. Since, we are being so friendly and all, how about telling me what that was all about?"

"A mistake!" Rin wanted to bite her tongue, as she saw Inuyasha give a very Sesshomaru-like eyebrow raise. "I mean, I made a mistake in kissing you. It should never have happened…"

'_So you think kissing the hanyou was a mistake? Let me assure you, my dear, it was a mistake. And running away was an even bigger one.' _He took hold of her hand and rubbed a thumb languidly around her palm, noticing her agitation at his action. "Tell me, Rin, are you afraid of me?"

The gentle massage was making Rin very uncomfortable. It was very silly of her, but her palm had begun to burn with his attention. Every stroke of his thumb on her sensitive skin was creating ripples of a strange feeling in her body. Her pulse leapt around the place at his gentle touch, and grew more haywire at his lazy smile. Rin wanted to pull her hand away but knew that any such action would jeopardize her mission. _'Fear you? Not really. I do fear the feelings you induce in me. And, I definitely fear the reactions of my body to you... Perhaps I _should _fear you!'_ She said softly, "Perhaps, a little."

She knew, immediately, that she had given the wrong answer. Inuyasha glared at her and dropped her hand. Flexing his claws, he growled out, "Then stay the fuck away from me!" Rin wondered whether she should ask him why he was so angry but one look at his cold face had her courage leaking out of her. She decided to try again after the hanyou had time to cool down.

Inuyasha was distressed at Rin's answer. He knew what the girl had meant and that had refreshed the wounds of his past. He hated people fearing him. He could deal with disgust, anger, hate, cruelty…anything. Anything, except for fear. Whenever people said that they were afraid of him, his heart would break. He felt as if they were saying that he was an unreliable and dangerous wild animal that needed to be feared. And hearing Rin, a girl he had kissed and treated rather civilly, say that she feared him was a big blow to him. But he would suffer in silence, just like he had suffered for so long. _'I care two hoots for that bitch or for what she thinks! And to think, I actually was feeling protective of her! Damn, Inuyasha! When will you ever learn?'_

The cheerful conversation on the other side of the table culminated in hoots and whoops of laughter. The laughter was punctuated with the appearance of their waitress. The woman came laden with platters of their food and placed it on their table with a cheerful "Douzo Meshiagare!" Everyone dug into the delicious food and for the duration of the meal the only sound in the room was the clatter of chopsticks and china.

After the food had been polished off and the plates had been cleared away, Kagome and Sango began a conversation about college, trying to get the others to join in.

Kouga sat back in his chair and watched the others conversing, sated with the evenings activities. He had never wanted to host this dinner but was glad that he had done it, seeing the rich dividend the dinner had garnered. Not only had he been the center of attention, something that the demon thrived on, but he had also managed to arrange a date with the buxom waitress. He estimated that she would hold his interest for two to three days, at the least. Further, besides the foolish Sango, who he was rapidly tiring off, he now had access to two other beautiful females – Rin and Kagome. His mind carefully evaluated the two and their uniqueness factor. While Rin seemed like a wishy-washy girl, she had remained unaffected by his charm and had not even looked at him directly. That made her quite unique in his vain mind and he decided that she would be good for a week. However, it was Kagome, the girl who had brazenly kissed him, who had captured his imagination. _'Kagome! Now she is someone who will keep me on my toes. She is a mystery package…one that I will love unwrapping. And I bet she has so many layers, that she will keep me busy for quite some time.' _Deciding that he had been out of the spotlight for long enough, Kouga rejoined the conversation.

Inuyasha gave the wolf a disgusted look for his boisterous words and withdrew himself from the conversation. Though he had calmed down, somewhat, after Rin's declaration, he was still irritated with the demon. Kouga felt wrong to him on many levels, and as Sango's friend, he wanted to warn the girl about his suspicions. But he had not done it. Being a romantic at heart, Inuyasha respected Sango's affection for the demon. He knew that he could not break her heart only because his intuition had gone into red-alert mode. If he had had any proof, it would have been a different matter, but at this juncture he felt it was better to keep a close eye on the demon.

His attention was diverted by Kouga's smooth voice, "…and so, I've decided to join Tokyo University. I'll be joining from Monday."

As Sango beamed, Inuyasha muttered, "Oh joy!"

Kouga, hearing the soft words, gave him a hard look that Inuyasha ignored. The wolf continued, "Now, I will be able to train Sango for 'Annihilation' without missing out on my track and field training."

A proud Sango, smiled, "I never told you guys. Besides being a good fighter, Kouga's also a star on the track. He's broken several youkai speed records, already. It was because of his track training that he was unable to attend that 'Martial Arts' class."

Miroku who had been staring at Kouga gave him a bland smile. "That speed must really help you while fighting."

Kouga answered cockily, "Yes. And I'm sure you know all about it."

When Miroku didn't reply, the wolf's grin grew wider. Sango gave him a confused look, "Why would Miroku know about it? He's not a fighter."

Kouga almost collapsed with laughter. He had been suspecting that Miroku had kept his role in the exhibition match a secret from his friends, and Sango's words only confirmed his suspicions. The demon had recognized his ex-opponent by his scent but Miroku had not shown a flicker of recognition for the demon who had beaten him black and blue. _'So he's hiding it from them? Oh, what fun! This will be so good…'_

Kouga continued to smile at Miroku. Small beads of perspiration lined the human's forehead, as he gazed back calmly. _'Kuso! He has recognized me. I had hoped he would forget but…Seems like my cover is about to be blown.'_ He waited for the inevitable but surprisingly Kouga did not reveal the truth.

Inuyasha decided to indirectly answer Sango's question and turn the attention away from the implications in the demon's words. "Are you suggesting that Miro's a coward who will run away from a fight?"

Miroku and Kouga both turned towards the hanyou. Kouga's eyes twinkled with suppressed laughter, while Miroku's eyes flashed with annoyance. '_Inu, you ass, thanks for nothing!'_

Sango gave a small laugh. "Kouga, you have hit the nail on the head. Miroku wouldn't risk fighting for anything. He would rather run away than risk getting hurt. Heaven forbid a blemish mars his charming face. How will he attract all the pretty little bimbos? Right, Kagome?"

A sober Kagome smiled. "Sango, I think you're being very mean to Miroku. I know he's not a fighter but he's not that bad!"

"Oh, come one. Remember the time when we were attacked by that pack of rabid dogs? It had been Inuyasha who fought those dogs, with me guarding his back. Miroku had stayed in the background, trembling at each growl. Anyone else would have at least attempted to help his friend. In the end, even you chipped in by throwing stones at the attackers, but Miroku? His only contribution had been to cower and cry!"

"That's enough!" Sango blinked at Inuyasha's rough tone. "I did not mind him not helping me then. In fact it was better that he had not. I was able to stop them without fear for his safety."

Miroku shot his friend a grateful look, and the hanyou nodded. Kouga gave a strangled laugh. "Takes a dog to stop a dog!"

Both males locked their eyes on the wolf, undisguised hatred swimming in their eyes. Kouga ignored their looks, a plan hatching in his mind. He smiled at Sango. "Sango, why don't you describe to them how a real youkai fights…tell them about the exhibition match."

Sango immediately grew pink-cheeked as she gazed dreamily into space. Her voice was reverent as she spoke, "It was beautiful. Kouga was simply magical and the way he fought that monk was awe-inspiring." Drawing a deep breath, she launched into a highly descriptive and breathless account of the match.

Miroku mentally rolled his eyes at Sango's embellishments and exaggerations. He was getting a little pissed at the female fighter's narration that was making him look like a fool. He desperately wanted her to say something positive about his fighting skills but his hopes were dashed as she sang Kouga's praises unabashedly. He shook his head slightly, and felt someone staring at him. Looking up, he noticed Kouga giving him a triumphant smirk. Everyone else was too engrossed in Sango's words to notice the demon give him a wink and a double middle-finger salute.

The truth dawned on Miroku, and anger grew in him. _'That bastard set me up. He knew that Sango would build him up in her narration and in the process would downplay my fighting prowess. He wanted to degrade me! And the fuck is actually succeeding!'_

Miroku's eyes narrowed. He was annoyed by the superior look on the pompous youkai's face and yearned to beat him up. He longed to tell everyone the truth about the match but knew that he could never reveal the entire truth. _'I can't tell them anything! But I wish I could. I only have to open my mouth and the smile would be off his face faster than grease of a hot stove.'_

Now that he knew that the wolf was trying to humiliate him, Miroku was more sensitive to the way Sango was recounting details of the exhibition match. He knew that he deserved praise and accolades for the match as he had fought with a skill that far surpassed that of the wolf. But Sango made no favorable mention of the 'monk', instead calling him several derogatory terms.

And throughout it all, Kouga wore a smug expression, his eyes dancing at the human male's increasing fury. Several times, he would interrupt Sango to point out another flaw in the monk's technique and when Sango concurred with him, he would glance at Miroku to see the effect of the words on the human. Miroku was sick of it but knew he could not open his mouth.

Inuyasha felt bad for Miroku. He could scent his friend's anger and several times came on the verge of revealing his friend's secret. It was only the fact that Miroku for some reason did not want people to know that he could fight, was what stayed his tongue. Even then, he tried to defend his friend, arguing with Sango and Kouga about the fight and the techniques used, prompting Sango to sneer. "Inu, you weren't even there. If you had seen the sniveling fool trying to fight a master like Kouga, you would have laughed. He was pathetic."

The words acted like the straw that broke the camel's back, in this case the lock on Miroku's lips. Miroku smiled serenely, "Pathetic, sniveling fool? Interesting how deluded you are!"

Sango immediately bristled up like an angry cat. "Deluded? Care to explain your comment, hentai?"

Miroku spared a glance at Kouga whose smile had dimmed a bit. He then glanced around the table, noticing the others shift their focus to him. He grinned and leaned back in his chair, draping an arm around the back of Rin's chair. "Sure, Sango! Have you ever known me to turn down the request of a pretty girl?"

Sango snorted and shook her head in disgust. Inu made a dismayed sound, but Miroku did not glance at his friend. He had discarded his anger, since it would not be of any use to him, and had instead totally immersed himself in his new role. Miroku smiled gently and everyone relaxed, missing the cutting sharpness of his gaze. "Kouga, I was there..."

The wolf raised his eyebrows, surprised at the words, and then reverted to his good humor as the human continued. "...I saw you fight the monk. It was an exhibition match, was it not?"

Kouga nodded. Miroku looked at Rin and twirled a lock of her hair around his finger, his entire interest seemingly concentrated on the simple act. "Aren't exhibition matches generally staged?"

The soft words left Sango gasping, as Kouga grew flint-eyed. Inuyasha smirked at the wolf and both Kagome and Rin gaped at Miroku.

The angry wolf bared his teeth, his claws digging into the armrests. "You dare sully my name with your preposterous lies? How presumptuous of you to think that anyone will believe your lies...the words of a degenerate debauch! Ha!"

Sango had a hand over her mouth, staring at Kouga with shock. She whispered "Kouga..."

He gave her a cool look, "Oh, come on Sango! Don't tell me you believe this fool. The match was not staged!"

Before Sango could reply, Miroku broke in with a bored, "So you say."

He pinned the fighter with his piercing gaze, "Sango, I may be a degenerate, I may be a debauch, but I am not a liar...you know that!" He ignored the twinge of his conscience as he recalled the numerous lies he had spoken. As far as his friends knew, he wasn't a liar and that was what was important. "And, besides, I have my...sources, who told me that the entire match was staged. Kouga and the monk had practiced their moves beforehand and the result was already pre-determined. I was told that the monk actually had to work hard to fake his defeat convincingly, since the wolf was such a bad fighter."

Kouga snarled viciously, a hint of desperation showing in his eyes. "Lies! All lies! You cannot dare think – "

Miroku interrupted his tirade. He smiled at Sango and then began toying with his chopsticks. "My beautiful fighter, you should ask yourself if such a creature is worth being your sensei for 'Annihilation'. You should have a teacher who has fought youkai and can teach you to exploit their weaknesses, someone who can teach you to defeat them. Not a teacher who can only teach you youkai techniques that require a degree of speed, agility and strength that a human can never possess. Besides, would it not be better if you find a teacher who can win matches on the basis of his abilities rather than on the basis of his money?"

A purple faced Kouga stood up, his claws extended and his eyes bleeding red. "Come on, then. I'll fight you! Right now! And then we'll see…"

Miroku leapt up, as Inuyasha rose to his feet, an expression of pure bliss on his face. A loud bang had them all starting. Sango stood with a tray in her hands. She banged the tray against the table again and snapped at the demon. "Kouga, sit down, you know Miroku can't fight! You too, Inuyasha! Sit down! I refuse to let you brawl like drunken hooligans! Sit!"

All three males looked at the irate female and quickly settled into their chairs, exchanging heated glares. Sango rubbed her head and then glanced at Kagome and Rin. She slowly sat down and thought for a moment. "Miroku, I know you are not a liar but perhaps your source was mistaken. I watched the match. There was no way that that had been staged. The monk was beaten to within an inch of his life. There was nothing fake about it."

Inuyasha gave a soft growl at the words. Miroku opened his mouth, glanced at the angry Inuyasha, then at the determined Sango and lastly, the fearful Kouga. He knew that if he pushed the matter, someone's blood would flow. And, also that beating the demon would only result in the demon divulging his secret. _'I will have to concede this round. Fucking wolf has no idea how lucky he is!' _He shrugged and mumbled, "Could be, though I'm very sure that my source wasn't lying!" The concession stung him, even as he said the words and he avoided meeting Inuyasha's incredulous eyes. Frustrated and angry, he clenched his fists under the table, his face smoother than a calm pond.

The tension leaked out of the fighter and she drew a deep breath. "I will not believe it, till I get some solid proof. And I cannot afford to doubt him. Kouga is the only one who can train me for the match. Where will I get another sensei so soon?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku but the human remained silent. Kouga snorted, "Another sensei? Perhaps Miroku wants you to get a human baiter as a sensei?" He shot Miroku an evil glare that the human met with a calm look.

"A human baiter?" Sango sounded shocked. "They are lower than the lowest. Why would I take a person like that as my sensei? No, Kouga, I have decided that you are my best bet. Please, I want you to continue as my teacher."

Kouga smirked and nodded. "Sure! It is always sensible to learn from the best. I'd love to coach you, Sango. You have nothing to worry about!"

Miroku only watched in silence at the demon kissed the fighter. He felt Rin touch his arm in silent support, and unclenched his fists. Giving her a grateful nod, he smiled broadly, the picture of a carefree man. His smile dispelled some of the tension on the table. "Ah, whether the information was correct or not, the method of getting all the gossip was rather enjoyable. My sources at 'Knockout', each sexier than the other, tried their best to outdo the other, both in terms of news and performance. Why, one of them…"

Kagome tuned the man's anecdote out. She had heard enough of Miroku's lewd tales to know the ribaldry that would follow. His stories were so outrageous that she sometimes wondered whether the man was telling the truth or was a gifted yarn spinner.

The evening had been strange. She had enjoyed the dinner and the conversation with her friends. But, Kouga's appearance had sent a frisson of apprehension down her spine. She was worried that the revelation of her impulsive kiss would both hurt Sango and create a rift in their friendship. She was jolted out of her thoughts as she realized that a warm hand was stroking her satin covered thigh, and had been stroking it for some time. Shocked, she immediately pushed Kouga's hand off her limb, growing more agitated when she realized that the demon had been caressing her while engaged in a lip lock with Sango.

She shuddered and swallowed, the bile rising to her throat at the despicable demon's act. She took a deep breath, causing Inuyasha to give her a strange look. She shook her head at his obvious concern, pretending to hear Miroku's story. Satisfied with her actions, Inuyasha turned back to the anecdote.

Her mind was racing in disgust, as she thought about her next step. _'What do I do now? Do I ignore him or expose him? Should I tell Sango, or Inuyasha, or…no one? Kami! Guide me, please!'_

She shifted uneasily on the chair, trying to find an answer to the knotty problem. She felt Kouga lean towards her, and stiffened at his nearness. As she struggled not to move away from him, the wolf whispered, "Kagome! Why do you push me away? You know you want me."

Keeping a stoic face, to avoid alerting her friends to her distress, the girl whispered back ferociously, "Keep dreaming, Kouga! I have no interest in you, what so ever!"

The demon smiled, "So, you go around kissing strange men just for fun? Interesting... And what makes it even more fascinating is that you smelled so strongly of a female Inu at that time. You have been rather naughty, haven't you? Do you know how hot it was, to get kissed by a passionate, virgin lesbian? I had to go fuck Sango to sate myself, and even then I kept imagining you…"

Kagome was staring at him in incomprehension. The demon's words were revolting, and she couldn't help but gasp at his crudeness. _'He was imagining me while he was with Sango? Oh, Kami, that is so gross!'_ She felt sick at the thought.

"Don't play coy with me, Kagome. I promise you a ride that will make you forget all about your desire for women. Once you've driven my stick, you'll never want for another." His hand snaked on to her thigh again, and she batted it away in irritation. "Why so shy? After all, you were the one who threw herself at me."

Struggling to keep her voice low and her scent fairly calm, she answered the wolf, "I said I am not interested in you, Kouga! And if you persist in your actions, I will tell Sango about your making a move on me…"

The wolf laughed softly, "She won't believe you. And besides, if you tell her anything, I may also, accidentally, reveal to all your friends your true sexual preference and your fascination for kissing strange men."

Kagome blanched, as the demon laughed and leaned back in his chair. The girl was chilled, and felt sick to her stomach. She wondered at the mess she found herself in. _'All these years, I have been a good little girl. No problems, no anxieties and definitely no fear of anyone or anything. And now, in a span of a few days, the world is crashing around my shoulders. Unwanted advances, lesbian lovers, blackmail, extraordinary senses, hentai thoughts…What the fuck is the Kami punishing me for?'_

Suddenly, the room spun. She looked at her friends, laughing and chatting with each other. And almost felt as if they were in a whole different dimension. A sharp pain erupted in her head and she felt as if her body was floating, weightless and formless. She held on to the table to steady herself and the spinning room. _'Kami!' _

The room stopped spinning but began burning up, and Kagome tugged at her figure-hugging dress, feeling sweat bead all over her body. She was bewildered to see that everyone else was unaffected by the severe heat. Her face flushed, and a feeling of constriction and claustrophobia arose in her. Her breathing sped up and she staggered to her feet.

Her friends looked at her in concern, as Inuyasha got up and draped an arm around her. "Kagome, are you okay? Your face is all red."

Kagome had a death grip on the table as she willed herself on keeping her balance. "I'm not feeling well. I…I'm going back to the dorm."

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku, concern for him shining bright in his molten eyes. He hesitated and then nodded, "Okay, let's go!"

Kagome gasped out, "No, you stay here. I'll go on my own."

"Rubbish! I can't let you go on your own." Though his voice was strong, Kagome could detect the slight doubt in his voice. She knew that he was worried about Miroku and did not trust the demon enough to leave him alone with the human. So she gave him a bright smile. "Inuyasha, I would feel terrible if I spoilt the party for you. I'll manage, I promise!"

She could see he was torn as to what he should do. Sango helped him make up his mind, by offering the limo to her. Satisfied that Kagome had transportation to take her back to the dorm, he agreed to stay behind.

Kagome walked serenely out of the room. But, barely had the elevator doors closed on her than she began to hyperventilate. Her eyes rolled in her head as she fought the wave of dizziness. She needed air, and she needed it right now!

xxXxxXxxXxx

Sesshomaru downed another drink with a grimace. Though numerous empty glasses were heaped around him on the bar table, he was absolutely clear-headed. He might as well have drunk water, for the alcohol had been wasted on him.

Though many females, both demon and human, had sought to catch his eye, his orbs had been solely focused on his beautiful principal. He had had a few minutes of anxiety when Kagome had disappeared from sight, but she had returned to her seat soon enough and the demon had calmed down.

Suddenly, he tensed as the fine fur on the back of his neck stood up. He felt evil in the air, the sort that he had felt at Poison. His gaze sharpened, and he scanned the teeming dance floor and bar to try and spot the source of the unholy aura. He saw a young dancing girl suddenly fall down in a faint. He could tell by her fluctuating aura that the girl was a low-level miko. Fortunately, the girl's friends had gathered around her and managed to resuscitate her. Sesshomaru rose, moved to one of the girls and gave her Kaede's number. He instructed her to call the number, and describe the events at the bar, so that the afflicted girl could be treated. As the wide-eyed girl nodded, he walked away, satisfied at a job well handled.

He returned to his chair and dropped in it. Immediately his eyes moved towards the heavens, seeking his principal. He felt mild trepidation, when he realized that the girl was missing from her seat. His eyes scoured the VIP level and the public level to catch sight of the wine clad girl, but to his chagrin, she was untraceable.

And then, the elevator doors dinged open across the hall, and Kagome tottered out. Her light pink aura had almost totally disappeared, and the little that was visible was lined with a virulent green edge. He saw her claw at her dress and then clap a hand to her head. His eyes narrowed and his body tensed, he followed her path with his eyes, scanning the crowds with his senses to make sure that no threat lurked there. Even though he had not moved an inch, his entire focus was on his principal.

He could almost taste her desperation to reach the door, and so was surprised to see her stop in the middle of the floor.

xxXxx

Kagome again pulled at her dress, attempting to loosen the sudden tightness. She was breathing with difficulty, since it seemed as if a large stone had landed on her chest. Her skin stung, unpleasantly, and disoriented she stopped in the middle of the dance floor to find her way out.

It was then, that she felt a strange prickling sweep through her body. The familiar sensation distracted Kagome from her pain, and eased it a bit. Her eyes widened as she identified the feeling. She had experienced this prickling before, and instinctively knew what it meant. Despite her body telling her that she needed to get out of the building, she tried to locate the source of the oddly pleasant sensation. The source - Moonie. _'I know he is here! I don't know how I know it, but I am sure of it! I must find him!' _

She turned around till she felt the feeling increase, and staggered in that direction. With every step, her tingling grew as she neared the source and moved away from the door. Her body was under duress, her breath labored, but all Kagome could think of, was getting to him.

Sesshomaru watched in silence as the girl started walking in his direction. He observed her bedraggled state, and once again, admired the girl's determination. He was wondering where she was headed, when he realized that she was moving straight towards him, as unerringly as an arrow moving towards its target.

Only a few feet separated them as she stumbled to a halt. He saw her chest rise with exertion, sweat rolling down her face. Her body trembled violently and she once again pulled at her dress. Her gaze was on his face, and a ghost of a smile flitted across her lips, before disappearing. Through trembling lips, she whispered, "I knew it was you!"

Sesshomaru sat frozen in his chair, uncharacteristically uncertain of himself. Her words had surprised him, and as she closed the distance between them, he quickly considered his options. Alarm-bells were ringing in his head, as he noticed her diminished aura had a greenish tinge, and was rapidly becoming greener. He knew that she was in danger, but did not know how to help her. _'Even if I take her out of this place, how do I help her? I'll never get her to Kaede's place in time. What do I do?' _Suddenly, he felt his youki rise to the surface. He watched in wonder, as his youki swirled around him and then stretched out to wrap itself around the girl. As he watched, his youki covered her entire aura and slowly, began leaching the green poison off it.

Kagome gasped, as she felt an icy wind cover her. She felt as if she were standing in the middle of a snow-storm dressed in a bikini. Her skin froze and grew clammy. She took in a lungful of the cold air and instantly felt the congestion in her chest melt away. The pain was receding and she gave a thankful smile as all her mysterious symptoms disappeared. _'There must be an A.C. vent near here. The chill has at least driven away that awful pain…But I don't understand it. I'm too young to be getting hot flushes!'_

An awe-struck Sesshomaru stared at the girl. He watched in amazement as his youki not only protected her aura from the evil, but also detoxified her poisoned life-force. Not only was he stunned that his youki had acted on its own, without his direction, but also that the miko's aura had not lashed out at his youki and had actually accepted the demon energy. _'It is unheard of, and never before experienced. Youki and ki are like the opposite sides of the same coin, and cancel each other out. Then, how is it that the two energies are coexisting peacefully? What is this new mystery?'_

Feeling much better, Kagome took a deep breath, and looked up to see the demon staring at her. Her breath caught, as his intense gaze made her fidget. "Uh…h…hi!"

The demon inclined his head in acknowledgement, his stoic face not betraying his confusion. He saw the girl, still wrapped in his youki, give him an uncertain smile. As her aura increased to return to its normal state, her confidence also increased dramatically. She moved closer to him and leaned against the bar table. "We keep running into each other in bars. Awful coincidence, isn't it?"

Kagome was feeling like a million dollars. Not only had all her aches, dizzy spells and hot flushes disappeared, but she felt rejuvenated and content. And, the sudden reversal in her state of health, had her delirious with happiness. So, she was a little disconcerted when the demon gave her a piercing look, obviously not sharing her good mood.

With his youki covering Kagome like a second skin, Sesshomaru could feel every tremor, every ripple, and every contour of every inch of the girl's skin. Add to that sensual feeling her delectable and disheveled appearance, her soothing jasmine scent and her husky voice, and the sensory overload was driving him nuts. His irritation grew and he raised a cold eyebrow, "Coincidence? You followed me here! Why are you here, human? I thought that after last time you had made it clear that you wanted nothing to do with me." Even as the demon said the words, he wondered whether he was referring to the Poison incident or to the time when Kagome had repudiated his avatar. _'Doesn't matter, in both cases she made it clear that she was not interested in me. Ha! How many people get to be rejected in both genders?'_

Kagome opened her mouth to answer the demon, but then promptly closed it. _'Why _did_ I come looking for him? I should have gone back to the dorm. Then, why am I standing here? It doesn't make any sense.' _Noticing the demon was still staring at her, she scrambled to create a convincing excuse. "I…uh…wanted to…um…apologize. Yes, that's right, I wanted to apologize. That day I abused you. And even though it were your words that angered me, I…I felt guilty about shouting at you and…so, here I am. I'm sorry."

He looked at her skeptically, and then nodded. "Fine! So, are you through apologizing?" As she nodded, he said archly, "Then you're done here, right?"

Kagome felt confused. She didn't want to leave, but had no real reason to stay with the cold demon. She nodded slowly but did not move away from the bar table. For some reason, she just wanted to be near him and so remained in her position. She saw the demon raise his eyebrow again, pure arrogance pouring out from his every pore. His deep voice, articulated clearly, "Are you sure that that was the only reason for seeking me out?"

Sesshomaru wanted Kagome to leave at once. His body was reacting to her nearness, and the fact that his youki was draped all over her. He knew that his normally immense control was somewhat weak where the girl was concerned. And so feared, that he might do something that he would later regret. Having spent time with the girl, and having seen her flush one-time-too-many at the remotest sexual situation, he knew she would flee his advances. So he deliberately set out to tease her. "Hmm, human?"

Kagome gave him an uncertain smile. "First, my name is Kagome, not human. And, secondly, what other reason could I have, youkai?"

Mentally grinning at her doubtful tone, Sesshomaru gave her a cool look. "Hmm, let's see…" His glance sharpened, making his eyes look like roaring furnaces, and his voice softened, "Perhaps you wanted to continue from where we left off last time." He smothered a smile at her panicked expression, and mentally counted off the seconds before she fled. To his surprise, the girl continued standing there, her head bowed and her body tense.

Shocked at the demon's soft words, Kagome looked at him in incomprehension. And then, unable to meet his heated gaze, she ducked her head. _'To continue from where we left off…Is that why I sought him out? No, can't be, can it?'_

'_**Why not?'**_

'_Because… I don't need more complications in my life. My life is already going to hell and I don't need a one-night stand to make things worse for me! I don't even know this demon. How can I accept his proposition?'_

'_**Because you clearly desire him!'**_

'…'

'_**Sango advised you to get a guy. Better Moonie than Kouga! Plus, perhaps when the bastard wolf realizes that you are no longer a virgin, he would back off. Further, this will dispel all your doubts about your feeling no desire for males. And don't lie to yourself Kagome, you know you want to do this!'**_

'_I do…But so much can go wrong.'_

'_**One night of pleasure and sex with no strings attached. What you felt with Kikyou, will pale in comparison with what he can make you feel.'**_

'_Kami!'_

A bewildered, and rather aroused Sesshomaru, growled in irritation. _'Why hasn't she left? Bitch, why do you fight me in everything? Just go…' _As if in response to his mental command, Kagome raised her head to look him in the eye, a small smile on her face.

"Your place or mine?"

TBC…

**A/N: **And so, the story gets some more new knots. I know I will have a bitch of a time successfully un-knotting them, but then, that is half the fun!

The next chapter will tentatively be out by the last week of March, and if I get enough reviews to fuel my typing, might even come out by the 12th. ::fingers crossed::

Like it, hate it or just indifferent to it, please review!

Big thanks to all those who reviewed this story and more than made up for the hate-mail that I have received. It is because of you guys that I am inspired to write better and faster.

**MM**

**Kawaii Bell: **Thanks. Oh, yeah, Kagome is in trouble. Very deep trouble! Mwaaaahhhaahaahaha::evil laughter::

**Tueske:** Thank you for both your reviews! Damn, but your second review made my head swell! Like I said, this is nothing, there are still more linkages to be created and unearthed. And do not worry. I have no intention of abandoning this fic as it is very close to my heart!

**Sovereignty: **My Numero Uno reviewer! Thank you, Claire. And I'm glad that you though it perfect. You know how crazy it had made me and now I can take a sigh of relief. ::smiles::

**SesshomaruKagomelover4ever: **::Gets buried under the avalanche of love:: Thank you, Angel. Don't worry, I won't let you die::laughs::

**FF**

**Sakky-chan: **Thank you for including this story in your C2. I'm glad that you like the story enough to add it to that list. And don't worry, there is a lot more fuel to fire up this crazy story::laughs::

**iheartanime43: **Thank you! I'm glad that you like this story. And yes, I will try to keep it as funny as possible though some angst is mandatory.

**FluffyandKagome:** And we have a winner. Seems like you were the only one who correctly guessed Kouga's identity, Nita, congratulations! Your prize is in the mail::laughs:: Enjoy, and thanks!

**Serenity Digo18: **As you can see that was always the plan! So, Sessy will have fun both as a male and female! Lucky dog! And, please don't cry! Next chapter will be up soon.

**Sesshoumaru's-secret-mate: **Thank you for your wonderful review and your kind offer, Megan. Sessy's crescent moon resulted in him being called Moonie. And, isn't this Moonie better than HP's Moonie::laughs:: Though I realize that both are HP's Moonies. ::grins::

**Flawless-Miko: **Thanks. And, yeah, it'll get worse before it gets better! Seems like all that love did its trick and got this chapter out in 8 friggin' days!


	13. An Exploration of Domination

A bewildered, and rather aroused Sesshomaru, growled in irritation

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, it's the sole property of Goddess Romiko Takahashi, and I cannot take credit for her genius.

Kagome is a college student unaware of the mortal peril she is in. He's a bitter silver – haired Adonis with a checkered past and a vow to protect humans. So when the two meet, it's a given that fireworks follow…

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to **Serenitydigo18 **for being reviewer number **150! **Please read and review!

**Chapter 13**

**An Exploration of Domination**

"_Your place or mine?"_

A narrow-eyed Sesshomaru gazed at the pink-cheeked girl in contemplation. _'Where is the blushing, shrinking violet I have been seeing over the past week? Is this bold vixen the _real _Kagome? Interesting! Now I am not so guilty about what I did...and about what I am about to do.'_

An uneasy Kagome shifted under the demon's scrutiny.She realised that her bold words were rather uncharacteristic of her, but she did not regret saying them. She was pretty much set on getting the deed done, and determined not to let her nerves mess this up for her. She was relieved then, when the youkai replied, softly. "Oh, definitely your place! I don't think it would be advisable to go to my place." _'…since it is essentially the same as yours.'_

"Oh!" When the words registered, Kagome was at a loss. She had said the words to indicate her agreement to the demon's idea. She had not actually been offering her place for their tryst. "Well, I live in a dorm room with a demoness as a roommate. If we go there, we may be disturbed..."

She hoped the demon would see her reluctance and choose some other venue but her hopes were dashed as the demon let out an amused snort. "Believe me, the demoness will not be a problem at all. Trust me on that. There will be no disturbance. If you are ready, shall we proceed?"

Kagome nodded hesitantly, as he dropped a wad of notes on the counter and stood up. Numbly, she stood and followed the demon out of the club. She called for the limo and waited in uncomfortable silence for the car. She bit her lip, and tried to look confident, though she knew that she was failing miserably in her endeavor.

Soon, the both of them were seated on opposite seats in the luxurious car. The journey was undertaken in silence. Kagome took opportunity of the silence to prep herself for what was to come, while Sesshomaru, in his eager to quench his raging desire and finally claim his beautiful tormentor, was staring at the pensive girl.

If Kagome had been paying attention, she would have realized that the strange "chill" had followed her into the car. And, would definitely have wondered at the strange occurrence. But as she had not noticed, Sesshomaru kept his youki on her, feeling every minute goose bump on her fevered skin. He savored every twitch and shiver of her body that betrayed her nervousness and smiled to himself. Deciding to put her at ease, he spoke softly. "You look very pretty tonight."

Kagome had been lost in her thoughts when the smooth baritone jolted her out of them. She peered at the shadowed end of the limo where the demon was sitting. Since a good portion of his body was hidden in the darkness, she could not read the demon's eyes. Licking her lips and forcing her parched throat to work, she replied, huskily. "Oh, thank you!"

Her hoarse tone affected the demon at a primal level. It acted like fuel on the smoldering fire of his desire. "Yes, it is a great dress. It looks good on you, but I think it'll look better on the floor. I can't wait to tear it off your body."

She should have been shocked, appalled even. But she wasn't. If anything his calm words only served to excite her. Knowing well the foolishness of her actions, she teased the demon as her nervousness abated a little. She leaned forward on her seat still trying to find his eyes in the gloom and breathlessly, said "Really? And then what?"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed. This boldness was one side of his principal that he had not seen before. And even though he was surprised, he liked it just fine. Never one to back down from a thrown gauntlet, he decided to play her game, and to take it up a notch. _'You may have wanted to tease me, Kagome, but we'll see how well you can take some of _my_ teasing!' _He retreated further into the shadows, leaning back into the seat. In a serious, even voice, he answered her. "Let's see. The scenario is that, having had this dress torn off you, you're totally naked and lying on the bed. Your hair is unbound and framing your face. What do I do then? Hmm…I guess I'll run my hands over your smooth shoulders and your collar bone." As he spoke he activated his placid youki to act out his words for him.

She giggled, all her residual nervousness evaporating with the words. "My shoulders? Of all the places-" Immediately, she gasped as she felt warm hands stroke her shoulders lightly. Wide-eyed she looked around, as if expecting to see someone hiding behind her. Not finding anyone besides the stone-carved demon at the other end of limo, and shaken at the experience she stammered. "H-h-how?"

Seshomaru smiled widely, knowing that she couldn't see his face. Smoothly, he ignored her question and continued, "...then I'll trail my claws down to your creamy breasts, and your rosy nipples..."

Ten warm trails moved from her shoulder to her covered breasts and englufed her mounds. A sound of pleasure was ripped from her mouth as she felt a sudden pressure on her nipples, causing them to harden. She could almost imagine invisible hands caressing her and kneading her breasts.

Her tormentor continued, hoarsely, "Like that. And then, I'll roll my fingers around them, teasing them till they stand and beg for my warm mouth."

The girl arched, silently, as the warmth surrounded her hardened buds and proceeded to tweak them. Sesshomaru blinked at the vision. To his lust-ridden eyes, it seemed as if Kagome was offering her breasts to him. The faintest scent of arousal arose from her, wiping the teasing smile off his face, and causing him to embed his claws into the leather seats. He shook his head to dispel the impulse to lunge across the distance of the limo and take up the girl's silent offer.

Swallowing, he rasped out,"...Then I would move my hands across the plane of your pale, flat abdomen to your thighs. Slowly, so slowly. Feeling every inch of your silken skin. There I would, first, sinuously trail my claws across your smooth upper thighs, before caressing your milky-white, inner thighs..."

The combination of the erotic words and the warm strokes had aroused Kagome and she began undulating at each feather light touch. Her face was flushed and she almost seemed drugged as she leaned back in her seat, her mouth open and her eyes closed. She felt as if the air in the car had been pumped out, as she gasped to catch her breath. She moaned and shifted as the demon directed his youki over her plaint body. He knew that it would be easier and infinitely more satisfying to use his own claws on her but knew that if he actually touched her he would end up taking her. And, he did not want Kagome's first time to be in the back of a car, even if it was a stretch limo. Besides, he was already on the brink of a sensory overload.

As his youki reached her inner thighs, she subconsciously shifted her legs to open them wider, though the dress did not allow her much lee-way. And even though she was still covered from head to toe, Sesshomaru had never been more aware of any female's body. He could _feel _her response to his youki's touch and that, added to the sight and sound of the girl's pleasure was creating a rather large bulge in his already tight black jeans. Placing one hand on his tortured organ to relieve some of the pressure, he continued his task. "...And then..."

Just then a squeal of brakes had the car coming to a sudden halt, pitching Kagome out of her seat and certainly out of her trance. Sesshomaru immediately sat up in his own seat, scanning the road with his senses and withdrawing all his youki from her to cover the car in a barrier. Once he was sure that there was no threat, he used the intercom to talk to the driver and ascertain the reason for the sudden stop. Satisfied with the answer, he relaxed and sat back in his seat. He withdrew the barrier and reassimilated the youki. "It was just a drunk driver who cut him and nearly... "

His words faltered as he noticed Kagome. He did not have to be a demon to see the mortified glare the girl was shooting at the area above his left shoulder. He stifled a grin and then sighed softly_. 'I don't think we will be getting back to that anytime soon. And, just when I was having so much fun!' _

A furious Kagome had retreated to the farthest corner of the seat, trying to put as much distance as possible between them as possible. Simultaneously, she was trying her best to burn a hole in the demon's head, a task made difficult since she had no idea where his face was. She felt mortified at what he had done and at how wantonly she had responded to it. Though there was a smidgen of curiosity in her that was dying to know how he had managed to accomplish the feat, her anger at the demon's high-handedness and her own over-powering embarrassment, overpowered her curiosity. She ground out from between clenched teeth, "What the fucking hell was that? What the hell were you trying to do?"

Sesshomaru leaned forward, bringing his face into the light for a second, before he retreated back to the safety of the darkness. "Giving you a preview!"

The calm words, combined with the sight of the demon's glittering molten eyes, made her gasp and drained her off all her anger. _'Preview! Kami! If that was a preview...I don't think I would survive the actual thing. I will surely die from this exquisite pleasure.'_ She stared owlishly at the dark, trying to put things in perspective.

But the demon was not finished. "Besides, you started it. I was content to wait till we reached our destination since I think that using a car for such activities is a little crass and beneath my standard. But, I guess you don't mind it. Quite an eager thing, aren't you?"

_'That does it! Who the fuck does he think he is?' _The angry girl raised her head defiantly. "I'll have you know, Mr. High-and-Mighty, that I do not -"

He interrupted her, "To tell you the truth, I liked the game! But remember, you may have started this, but I'll be the one who finishes it."

Colour stained her cheeks as her anger once again evaporated. She knew what 'finishing' he was referring to.

A small part of her told her that she could still back out of her foolish plan. That she could tell the demon she had changed her mind and then run like crazy to the safety of her room. Two things stopped her. One was the intuitive knowledge that the demon would not take rejection too kindly and the second was that she _did _want for this to happen. And that she wanted it to happen with this very demon. Even though he irritated her with his calm arrogance, he was rather attractive and for some unfathomable reason she desired him. What was strange was that despite him being a stranger, she felt comfortable with him. Perhaps even trusted him to an extent. Silently, she turned her face to look out of the window, trying to ignore the presence of the rather desirable inuyoukai.

Leaning back in his seat, Sesshomaru smirked. He had used his youki for numerous activities in the past, from shadowing and spying to attacking and defending, but he had never used it as a means of seduction. He wondered why he had never tried this before. Kagome's unrestrained response to his clever trick had opened his eyes to the new use of his abilities. _'Kagome, seems like you are not the only one who is learning something new!' _

xxXxxXxxXxx

It took Kagome only a few minutes to distract the security personnel at the dorm. Though, the demon had earlier objected to slinking into the dorm like a criminal, he managed the feat with admirable skill and speed. Soon, she joined him and led him up the stairs towards her room which was on the third floor of the building.

Sesshomaru was enjoying himself. The unique adventure that this evening was turning out to be, was making him feel playful for some reason. And, the fact that he would finally bed her and that she would be out of his system was giving him a sense of euphoria. So he played along with Kagome, agreeing to steal into the building. The moment he had entered the building he had felt the ripples of interest he had caused. He knew that his powerful male aura had attracted the interest and curiosity of the more powerful demonesses in the dorm. The response to his presence was varied. While some withdrew their youki as a sign of non-aggression, others probed him from behind closed doors with their youki to sate their curiosity. And two females, a snake and a kitsune, went as far as sending him submissive, hormone-laden youki invitations, as he passed their rooms. The demon flared his youki in negation but memorized their rooms. Once he was through with Kagome, and needed a distraction, perhaps one of the two could be of help. He smiled, as he felt like a Sultan strolling through his harem.

It was past midnight, and the demon was reaching the edge of his patience with Kagome's slow gait. Sweeping her in his arms and ignoring her 'eep' of surprise, he sped to their room. Once inside, he put down the quiet girl and locked the door. He then transferred a scent-saturated bit of his youki as an invisible "Do Not Disturb" sign for youkai. Satisfied with his efforts, he turned to see Kagome retreating to the middle of the room, her hands clasped in front of her and her succulent lower lip caught between her teeth.

Needing a moment to get his charged-up beast under control, he made a show of studying the room. "So this is your room. Nice!" Stopping his perusal, he focused his piercing gaze on his immobile principal. In a velvety soft voice that caused her stomach to flip-flop, he murmured, "Very nice!"

Now that the demon was with her in her room, Kagome was feeling strange. She found it odd that her spacious room seemed to be crowded with his presence. As if he was the focal point of the entire room. Despite the distance between them, she felt as if he was breathing against her. It was both disconcerting and exhilarating. And when his eyes landed on her, she felt as if she was being stalked and admired, in the same look. As if she were both, hunted prey and desired super-star.

Feeling the weight of his attention, she shifted and cleared her throat. "Well, here we are."

"Yes. Here we are." His cool voice washed over her, and she licked her lips. He took one step towards her and stopped as she imperceptibly shrank back. Angry, he ground out. "Are you sure you want to do this? It is clear that you are nervous, and it is equally clear from the way that you were glaring at me in the car that you're uncomfortable with me, so why are you doing it?"

Kagome raised her head defiantly at his words, unlacing her hands and gesturing with them. "I don't deny that I am nervous and uncomfortable. But, I don't want to be like this. I have always dreamed of…" Her voice trailed off and she took a deep breath. "My reasons shouldn't matter to you. The only thing that should interest you is whether I am willing or not, and since I am, there is no reason for you to hesitate. I want to this experience and don't see why we have to get into the reasons of my desire for you."

The demon flinched at her words, but remained immobile. "Answer me!"

His attitude infuriated Kagome and loosened her tongue. "Because no one wants me! No one desires me! Not even my bloody boyfriend who turned out to be gay and was only using me to hide his own true nature. Long ago, I used to believe in the whole knight-in-shining-armour bit, but life has taught me that it is all a myth. And I am sick of being the good little girl who everyone looks up to. I want to be a proper woman, not the naïve little kid I am treated like. Now, are you satisfied enough with my reasons, to fuck me or do I need some other inducements? Do you want me to beg you? I though you'd help me!" Her voice broke as she finished her rant, and turned away in self-loathing. "Kami, even a youkai won't take me when I offer myself to him. Am I that undesirable that-" Words froze in her mouth, as the demon yanked her around and kissed her.

And what a kiss it was. His lips moved on hers with a fierce tenderness, shaping and fitting their soft curves to his hard ones. Her eyes widened for second before drifting close, reveling in the intimacy. She had never been kissed this way. It was not gentle and uninspired like one of Hojo's kisses, and neither was it as hard and frenzied like the demon's earlier kisses. This was something else. Something that caused a strange flutter in her belly, and led her arms to move on their own accord to go around his neck. His hands cradled her face gently, as he slid his tongue across her soft lips, coaxing them to open. Shyly, she parted her lips as his tongue invaded her mouth, tasting and exploring her sweet cavern, till she just about melted into a puddle of feeling.

And, then just as suddenly, the kiss was over. He unhanded her and stepped back, smirking with male satisfaction at her flushed, befuddled look. He raised a hand and stroked her cheek gently to soothe her bruised emotions. "No, Kagome, never think that you are undesirable. You are a beautiful human and I am honoured that you have chosen me to be your first. However, your fear and nervousness was upsetting to me. Most youkai would have reveled in it but I prefer my women to be willing and fearless. That was why I wanted to ascertain your motives. And if I have understood you correctly, I think I have grasped the root of your fear. Tell me, am I correct when I say that you have never gone beyond kissing with anyone?"

Kagome cursed her loose tongue at his words. She hated being the object of pity and the demon's soft words seemed to be soaked in sympathy. Immediately she sought to laugh off the words, so that he would not feel sorry for her. Sporting a dazzling smile, she quipped, "No, that's not true. I do recall a demon pinning me against a bar wall, driving me crazy with his antics and then calling me a whore. That has to count for something. Besides, how many people can claim to have made out with a gay?" She would have mentioned the episode with Kikyou, but knew that mentioning a lesbian encounter would go against her in this situation.

Sesshomaru was not amused. Her earlier words had given him an insight into her unhappiness, and he had reacted by trying to reassure her with his kiss. Instead a look of vulnerability and sadness had flashed across her face before she had hidden it behind her smile, and it had him seeing red. He wished he could find the man who had duped her and played with her emotions. That man would find himself intimately acquainted with the demon's claws for hurting his sweet principal. Though, it was not as if he had done any better than the unnamed gay. Her cheeky description of their earlier meeting angered him since he knew that her words were designed to hide her true feelings about the matter. The thought that he had caused her some hurt, made him feel like a heel. A wave of protectiveness that had nothing to do with her being his principal arose deep within him, both disturbing and surprising him with its intensity.

He stared at her, silently, as he waded through the cesspool of his tangled emotions, to get some kind of clarity. He even attempted to get his subdued inner-beast's views on the matter, but got no response from his strangely silent primal side. Giving up the thorny situation for later consideration, he spoke evenly. "If I haven't apologized for my earlier actions, I apologize now. I am sorry if my words and actions hurt you, Kagome. Believe me, if I had to do it over, I would do it differently. I deeply regret my behavior. Please forgive me." He inclined his head in contrition.

An amazed Kagome, smiled at his words. Knowing that the powerful demon was uncomfortable apologizing to a human, she valued his gesture and felt warmth suffuse through her. "You honour and embarrass me with your apology. Truly, there is nothing to forgive." When he did not reply, she sighed. "Alright, I forgive you."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Since it is your first time and you do not have much experience with the male form…" He ignored Kagome's giggles, and continued, "…I will allow you to set the pace. For tonight, I am at your service. Sate your curiosity in whatever way you want. Do whatever you want to do, and I will assist you."

Silence met his words. Kagome looked pensive as she thought about the matter. Knowing that the demon was watching her, she raised her bright eyes to meet his heated ones. An incredulous whisper slipped past her soft lips, "You would allow me to dominate you?"

The inuyoukai stiffened at her words. _'I did not realize she had that in mind. Somehow, I never imagined her to be a whip-wielding type. Though I must admit, she would look hot in leather!'_ Giving the girl a cool look, he nodded. "I have given you my word. Though this Ses…I have never been a sub, if that's what you want I will endeavor to it. Do you have a whip or do I provide you one?"

"Whip? Why would I need a whip?"

"Then you have other tools to dominate me with?"

"Wait, what? What the hell are you talking about?"

He merely looked at her. "Your wish to be a dom to my sub."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. As I recall, male inuyoukai hate to let go of control during sex. So I was just amazed that you would let me set the pace. Where do whips enter the conversation?"

Her irate tone brought a small smile to his face. _'Oh, Kagome, you are so innocent!' _"My mistake, I misunderstood. Though my beast will not like it, I will cede control to you."

She waited for him to move to her but he stood immobile, his fists clenched by his side, stoic and unreadable. She was ready to scream. _'I know I am supposed to take the lead but I've never done this before. How am I supposed to know how to initiate this?' _Taking a deep breath she moved to the demon. Raising one hand, and gathering all her courage, she lightly stroked the markings on his face. She was delighted to feel him shudder as she continued rubbing the stripes on his cheeks. His eyes had fluttered close and a small sound, resembling a throaty purr, rose from his chest.

Amused at his reaction to her touch, and bolstered by it, she rose on her toes and traced his markings with her tongue. Immediately, the sound grew in volume and she felt him shiver. Mischievously, she moved her tongue to his ear, and gently bit his earlobe. His sudden indrawn breath showed his pleasure at the act. Grinning, she peppered his face with small kisses, deliberately avoiding his lips. His hands rose to hold her, hovered over her shoulders in indecision, and then dropped back to his sides as he emitted a soft grunt.

Kagome knew then that the inuyoukai would keep his word, and wondered again why he had made the promise. The night was supposed to be just about sex between two strangers, a night where emotions where not supposed to come into play. But his consideration had changed it. Knowing just how untouched she was, he was allowing her to grow comfortable with him and that kind of thoughtfulness from a youkai was shocking, though very welcome. She had hoped for many things tonight, but this exceeded her wildest imaginations.

A warm smile graced her face, as she pressed her body against his hard chest and laid her head against his shoulder. Her soft body molded perfectly against his muscular body, and a tingle grew within her. She whispered, "Hold me!" and sighed when his arms wound around her body like iron bands, cocooning her in his protective embrace. Content, she nuzzled his chin and throat, inhaling his strong, manly scent.

Her action caused Sesshomaru to grin to himself. Subconsciously, Kagome had submitted to him by nuzzling his throat, and the irony was not lost on him. Though the situation was not a bad one. For some reason, he was satisfied to hold her in his arms. He still wanted her desperately, but the edge of his lust had somewhat diminished, turning into something else. Something that he did not care to examine at this time. And his prediction that his beast would be unhappy at him submitting to the female remained unfounded, as his beast remained silent at the proceedings.

She kissed his throat, and then backed out from his embrace. She took off his jacket and threw it on the floor. Enjoying having the inuyoukai at her disposal and at playing the aggressor, she flattened her palms against his chest and then dragged them down his torso, feeling every inch of his sculpted body, till she reached the hem of his T-shirt and then yanked it upwards. Immediately, he removed it for her.

His hot gaze never left her face as he saw her reaction to his unclothed upper body. He licked his lips at the naked adoration that was painted on her face. The scent of her arousal wafted to his nose, and he clenched his fists to avoid breaking his word.

Inuyasha was the only male Kagome had seen without his shirt. And, that was mostly during their sparring matches. Despite her limited experience with bare-chested males, she knew that the youkai in front of her was a prime example of masculinity. His chiseled, well-defined torso drew her gaze like a moth to a flame. She drank in the sight of him, from his broad shoulders to his awesome eight-packs. She trailed a hand across his smooth skin, amazed at his awe-inspiring physique. Her hands continued to explore the contours of his body, and her lips soon followed, as she pressed kisses across his hot skin. As she rolled his nipples between her fingers, she pressed a quick kiss to his chin. Then she bent her head and engulfed one nipple in her mouth, while pinching the other one. Her laving and nipping at his hardened peaks further cracked Sesshomaru's control and the inu began to purr in pleasure, his hands clenching and unclenching in a bid to keep his word.

Enjoying her role, Kagome pushed him against a wall, and continued to steadily make her way southwards, kissing his taut stomach inch by inch, pausing only to flick her tongue at his belly-button. Catching the strained look on his face, she circled her tongue around the sensitive area before dipping the warm, moist appendage into the indentation on his stomach.

Despite his best intentions, a soft moan spilled from his clenched teeth at her gentle touches. At that moment, Sesshomaru regretted his promise for all her wanted was grab hold of her and to loose himself in her.

As her mouth reached his low-slung jeans, nervousness sparked in her, before it was quashed ruthlessly. Even through the tight garment she could make out his aroused state, and her hands trembled slightly as she fumbled for the jean button. He caught her wrists in his hands, arresting her motions. Startled she shot her eyes to meet his solemn gaze. "Breathe, Kagome. You know, you don't have to do this."

Even as he said the words, he regretted them, but knew that he would abide by her wishes. He was very glad then, when she firmed herself and shook her head. She pulled her hands from his lax hold, and then unbuttoned his jeans. Once again Sesshomaru helped her by removing his jeans and underwear to stand naked before her.

She knew what a naked man was supposed to look like. But the difference in theoretical knowledge and the actual sight became clear as she looked at him. He was so large and erect, that Kagome wondered whether he would fit in her. She could not help but think that he looked beautiful, like a proud warrior – large, muscular and strong. "Wow!"

"See something you like, Kagome?" he teased. To his delight, she blushed till she matched the shade of her dress.

Curiosity drove her, and she looked into his face, "Can I?"

Not understanding her question, but not caring, he nodded. And gasped, as her hand caressed the length of his organ. She paused, worried that she had hurt him, but he managed to stammer out a hoarse, "Please, don't stop on my account."

Grinning at him, she again caressed him wondering at the silken skin that covered his hardness. Another gasp from him punctuated her action. Kagome had never felt as powerful as she felt at that moment. Amazed that the powerful inuyoukai was coming undone by her mere touches, she felt on top of the world. Unconsciously, she gripped him harder and was stunned as he let out a loud growl. She immediately dropped her hand and moved away from him. It was only then that she realised that he had growled in pleasure.

Sesshomaru was glad that she had moved away. Just a few more strokes of her hand, and he would have released. He was amazed at how sensitive he was to her touches. What other women would work hard at, she had managed with a few untutored touches. _'Kuso! What is this girl doing to me! How can she affect me like this?' _Regaining some semblance of control, he grated out, "Don't you think you are a little over-dressed?"

Kagome gave a sigh of relief. For a few seconds, she had thought she had angered him but now knew that that was not the case. At his words, a dazzling smile broke across her face and she slowly began unzipping her dress. She pushed the dress off her till it pooled on the floor and then stepped out of it. Standing self-consciously in front of him in her lace bra and underwear, she noted the look of rapture on his face, and instinctively straightened out posing for him. Then, stepping close to him, she rose on her toes and whispered against his elegantly pointed ear, "Make love to me!"

Her words unleashed the tightly-wound youkai. He swept her off her feet and carried her to her bed. Depositing her carefully on the soft mattress, he began kissing her with intensity, thrusting his tongue into her willing mouth. Their passionate kisses served to inflame the youkai's desire and his hands found their way to her breasts. Not happy with the lace barrier, he slashed her bra into ribbons with his deadly claws, and covered her warm mound with his fingers. He proceeded to drive her wild with his fingers and claws, as his mouth remained fused with hers only separating to take in much needed oxygen. Kagome held him to her, her blunt nails lightly scored his back in appreciation of his skill. Abandoning her swollen lips, he kissed her chin and throat reverently, before taking her breast in his mouth. He suckled and nipped her tender flesh, as she ran her hands through his long hair and pressed his head against her heated flesh.

Her every sigh, gasp and moan was like music to the youkai's ear. Normally by now he would done the deed, but for some reason today he felt like taking the time to pander to the girl's pleasure. He flicked his long tongue against her sensitive nubs, as she moaned her approval and rubbed the markings on his face. Her caressing his sensitive stripes sent a fresh wave of arousal to his loins, and he growled in despair.

Kagome was lost in a world of sensation. A world where only her demon and she existed. He was doing the most sinfully exquisite things to her, and she wished that the night would never end. She could feel a most delicious coiling in her lower stomach and she waited in anticipation, as his touches and kisses drove her higher towards the edge.

A sudden flurry of bangs on the door drew Kagome back to reality, and she attempted to sit up in her surprise. Despite the noise, the youkai was busy suckling on one of her erogenous spots on the side of her stomach and gently pushed her down. She wriggled with delight and was prepared to ignore the noise, when a loud knock and a louder "Kagome, open up!" had her tensing. The anxious girl immediately pushed against the demon, and whispered, "That's Sango!"

Sesshomaru continued exploring her body with his tongue and lips, murmuring against her skin, "Let her be, the fighter will leave soon enough." He wanted to bite his tongue as the words left his mouth, but thankfully Kagome was too distracted to notice his slip-up.

"No, move! It must be important! She sounds worried!"

He sighed but moved off her. _'Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! The whole fucking world seems to be against me!' _Wearily he stood up, adjusting his throbbing appendage. And when the smells hit his nose, he stiffened in an entirely different way, a worried expression on his face. "She smells of blood!" _'…And one of the scents on her is of Inuyasha's blood!'_

The words were enough to propel Kagome off the bed. She immediately wrapped herself in her towel robe and threw his clothes at him. "Go! She can't find you in here!"

The demon silently wore his trousers, and holding his shirt and coat in his hands, sped towards the window. Just before he stepped over the window sill, he turned and kissed her. Stroking her cheek with his knuckles, he whispered, "Till next time, my sweet."

The words evoked a fuzzy feeling in Kagome, but before she could reply he was gone. Composing herself, she ran to the door and opened it. Her eyes widened as she saw a disheveled Sango leaning against the wall, her black dress torn in places and splattered in blood. Suppressing a gasp and her horror, Kagome helped the fighter into her room. "Sango, what happened?"

Unknown to them, a rather angry and frustrated inuyoukai was hovering outside the window on a youki cloud, in an attempt to find out why Sango had Inuyasha's blood on her.

Sango winced as she was helped onto the bed. As Kagome began wiping the blood off her friend, the fighter spoke, "Those fucking idiots getting into a fight and then being thrown out by the bouncers is what happened. Bloody morons!"

"What? But they were fine when I left."

"Oh, there were undercurrents of trouble from the very start. Inuyasha and Miroku irrationally just decided to dislike Kouga. You saw how they were behaving. But after you left, it all just grew out of control. I swear, why do men always have to act so macho and aggressive? One would think that they'd actually pause to think before acting…"

"Sango, you're not making sense. Relax and tell me what happened. And stop moving around. I won't be able to treat you properly if you keep flailing around."

With a grumpy sigh, Sango lay back again. "Sure, doctor, whatever you say! Anyway, you left and I moved to your seat so that I could talk to Rin without screaming across the table. The waitress had just taken our dessert orders, when Miroku started staring at Kouga with a nasty expression. I didn't pay much attention to them since Rin was regaling me and a surprisingly attentive Inuyasha, with an anecdote about how she met Miroku. Inu kept goading and baiting her but she handled herself well. Did you know that the first time they met, she swept Miroku off his feet and-"

"Sango!"

"Okay, okay! So there I was listening to Rin, when I noticed that Inuyasha had gone quiet. He had his head bowed but his entire body was tense, and I knew that something was wrong. When I saw Kouga and Miroku leaning across the table to whisper fiercely to each other, I knew trouble was on hand. But before I could intervene, Miroku suddenly reared back and punched Kouga right across the nose. His head snapped back and blood spurted from his broken nose. Despite his injury, the wolf snarled and lunged across the table, catching hold of Miroku by the throat. In the next second, a growling Inuyasha launched himself at Kouga, breaking his hold and propelling them across the room. They were going at each other with no holds barred. Tables and chairs were broken, tablecloths were shred and wall hangings became projectiles. It was insane. I initially tried to separate the two but to no avail. To my disgust Miroku stayed back, pulling me and Rin towards the exit."

As her voice trailed off, Kagome resumed dressing the scratches and the few evident bruises. "So, how did you get these? And the blood?"

The hidden youkai nodded, glad that Kagome had asked the question that was plaguing him.

A grim smile was painted on Sango's face. "The stupid waitress saw the fight and immediately called the bouncers. A dozen beefy idiots surrounded us and pulled the fighting pair apart. Then they marched us out of the club. Things would have ended there, but then Kouga had to add fuel to fire. He informed the bouncers of his identity, and being a close associate of the owner, ordered them to beat us. Big mistake! Inuyasha and I tore through them like they were bowling pins. Even though we were outnumbered they were no match for an angry hanyou and a pissed-off fighter. Surprisingly, even Rin and Miroku fought alongside us, though I bet the letch was only trying to protect the girl with his clumsy antics."

A gleam of appreciation shone in Sesshomaru's eyes at her words. _'So, this Miroku fought to protect my Rin. Perhaps she is right about him. I owe him for this. I will have to thank him the next time we meet.'_

Kagome was not so happy. "Shit! And poor Miro can't even fight! I hope they are not hurt?"

Sango shrugged. "Well…what's important is that the bouncers were on the floor and we were not. Inuyasha was hurt but he said that he would be fine by morning. Miroku had a few bruises and a few cuts, so Rin took him to the hospital. And, as you can see, I'm totally fine."

"Are you?"

The quiet question threw Sango. She gulped and then gave a brittle smile. "Yes. You know I don't do emotions very well. So, I'll be very frank. Kouga and I were finished the moment he ordered those over-grown apes to beat us. I don't know what the fight was about, but I'm sure that he's not to blame since Miroku threw the first punch. However, the simple fact is that he ordered us to be beaten up, and that shows that he is both a cowards and a sore loser. I would dump his ass in a second if I had another coach for 'Annihilation', but since I don't I'll have to pretend to bear the fucking idiot."

Her confident words, and her calm expression, made her seem almost cold-hearted to the eavesdropping youkai. He shook his head in distaste, almost feeling sorry for Kouga. But then, remembering that Inuyasha had been injured due to him and that Rin had been put in danger by him, he lost all charitable feelings towards the youkai.

Not fooled by the posturing and tough words, Kagome pulled the fighter into a hug and the unresisting Sango allowed herself to take comfort from the brief contact. A sigh left the injured girl, as Kagome rubbed her back in reassurance. The girls grew apart, smiled at each other and consciously changed the topic, talking of light-hearted stuff.

Sesshomaru continued to hover outside the window, a thoughtful expression on his face. Realizing that the girls intended to chat for some time, he floated down to the ground. He was still very horny and extremely frustrated but as the object of his current infatuation was busy, he vented his anger on the nearly foliage. The thought of getting his itch scratched by one, if not both, willing female youkai crossed his mind, but was instantaneously rejected. For some reason, he was fixated on Kagome and she was the only one who could quench his thirst.

With her Sesshomaru had behaved in a manner most peculiar to him. Normally, he treated women as vessels in whom to find release, yet today he had not only submitted to the raven haired innocent but had actually sought to pleasure her before seeking his own pleasure. Then, there were the strange feelings of protectiveness that her words had evoked in him. Such thoughts were alien to the inuyoukai since this feeling was different from the usual protective instincts that were directed towards his principals. Even more perplexing was the fact that she could affect him to such a large degree by doing so little. No, his principal was no ordinary woman. She was an enigma. One he hoped, for the sake of his sanity that he could find a quick solution to.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Sango slipped into a pair of Kagome's shorts and a wifebeater as the two chatted comfortably. Confronted with the sight of her friend's nearly naked body, Kagome tensed up but then relaxed as she realized that she felt no emotion at all at the sight. A smile lit her face as she finally figured out the answer she had been searching for.

It took her a minute to realize that Sango was trying to catch her attention. "Earth to Kagome! Anyone home?"

"Wh-What?"

Smiling mysteriously, Sango tapped her lightly on the arm. "I was saying that you sure took a long time in opening the door."

The combination of the indifferent tone and the mysterious smile, alerted Kagome to the significance of the question. For obvious reasons, she did not want anyone to know that she had picked up a stranger at the club. Attempting a nonchalant tone, she replied. "Yeah, I was in the bathroom."

The fighter's incredulous look would have been comical if Kagome had not been worried. "Bathroom? Right! So what were you doing in the bathroom that got you all flushed and your lips all swollen?"

Instantly, Kagome's hand drifted to her lips, her cheeks reddening as she remembered exactly why her lips seemed so swollen. She cleared her throat, attempting a casual tone. "Um, must be some food allergy. There's so much pesticide used in agriculture that I'm sure-"

"Food allergy? And did the food allergy also do this?" Sango raised Kagome's torn bra which rather resembled ribbons strung together, with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile.

'_Fuck! I forgot about the damn bra. Oh, I'm going to get hell for this.' _She stared at the incriminating garment, willing it to disappear. Finally, she raised her eyes to look at Sango's face and was relieved to see a smile. "Um, busted?"

Sango shook her head. "As if you ever had a chance of getting away with this. So, who is he, where did you meet him and where is he now? And, oh, when do I get to meet him?"

Laughing at the rapid-fire questions, Kagome straddled a chair. "Um, he's a youkai, I met him at the club and he jumped out of the window. And, as for the meeting part…I don't know if _I'll_ ever see him again, so I'm not sure how to answer the last one."

The smile disappeared off the fighter's face. She slowly sat up, her face incredulous. "You picked up a strange youkai at the club and brought him here? Are you out of your mind? Kami knows what could have happened to you? He could have hurt you, could have murdered you-"

Kagome shot off her chair, as she loudly interrupted the other, "No! He would not have hurt me. I know you think it was a stupid thing to do…but I knew that he could be trusted. He…was amazingly gentle, Sango. I've never felt this way with anyone else, and oh, he was just…magical!"

The furious girl looked at the rapturous expression on Kagome's face and decided to unbend a bit. Allowing herself to get caught up in her friend's excitement, she smiled. "Okay, so what's his name, and what kind of a youkai is he?"

"He's an inuyoukai. The most gorgeous inu you could ever clap you eyes on. Tall, good looking, aristocratic, and so very exotic! The first time I saw him, I thought he was a god." Her eyes lowered, and her smile drooped, "I never got round to asking him his name and he didn't volunteer it either."

"You had sex with him but didn't even ask him his name?"

Kagome blushed at the other's amazement, "Well, we didn't do _that _because you interrupted us. And I didn't ask him his name since I felt as if I knew him from before. As if we were not strangers at all."

"Do you think I'm a fool? You forget that I know about youkai habits. I know from the entry register that you returned almost an hour ago. What were you doing, if not having sex, playing monopoly?"

Kagome laughed at the absurd question. "No. Not monoploly. He…he let me set the pace. He told me that since it was my first time, I could do whatever I wanted, and he would assist me."

Sango's eyes grew as large as saucers, "He submitted to you?"

Nodding, Kagome smiled. "Yes. You know he didn't even touch me till I asked him to make love to me. And, then when he did, it felt so right, so…so fantastically wonderful."

A contemplative tone entered Sango's voice. "I have to agree with what you said. This youkai must be special indeed. I've never heard of another youkai who would behave in this manner with a human."

"What? Are you saying that none of your lovers did that with you?"

"No. As you know I only date youkai. And none of them have ever done that. So, I envy you for this."

"It doesn't matter, now. He's gone, Sango. Who knows whether I'll see him again."

A smile flitted across the fighter's face. "Oh, he'll be back. I can almost guarantee you that. You can bet me anything on that!"

Kagome squealed in delight and launched herself on the fighter, hugging her fiercely for such an optimistic outlook. Sango retaliated by tickling Kagome, and then it was all out war as the two rolled around on the bed trying to find the other's weak spots.

And, as they lay on the bed, a mass of tangled limbs and excited giggles, the door opened, and Kikyou walked in.

TBC….

A/N: Ooh! Wonder what our Inu is going to think of this little tableau! :laughs: I know this was short, but next chapter will be better, promise! :smiles:

Like it, hate it or just indifferent to it, please review!

A big thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! And my request to those who leave unsigned reviews – please don't. From next chapter onwards, I will no longer include message replies on the chapters but will continue to individually reply via email. So if I don't have your correct email address, you will not get any reply.

**SybillVane: **Thanks. Your review made me laugh – a lot! Not one hour after I reposted the first chapter with 3 requests, you reviewed disregarding not 1 but all three of them. Priceless! And, I have to congratulate you on having clairvoyant tendencies since you seem to have an idea how the story is going to progress. Congrats! The only thing that angered me was the comment about killing Rin. Rin's character is based on a real person, a very wonderful young girl who was gang raped and suffered great trauma because of it. I did not appreciate having such a thing said about a fact based character.

**Luxurious: **Hey, thanks! I'm glad you're liking this story. And well, drama's my middle name. :smiles:

**SesshomaruKagomelover4ever: **Thanks Angel! And no, please don't send Elmo! I promise to update faster.

**Sovereignity: **Claire, ma main girl! Thanks! I so look forward to you amazing 10s! And yeah, I wanted to put Kags and Sess out of their misery but the sadist that I am, I wanna stretch it a little more. :grins: Maybe next time?

**Elly86: **Thanks. But, why not sexually? :pouts: I am so offended :laughs:

**Inuinuluvluv: **:Bows: thank you! At least someone appreciates the non Sess/Kag parts! And yes, the tension keeps building. Hee hee!

**Kawaii Bell: **I tried to get this chapter out faster but life intruded. :sigh: Hate when that happens.

**Justafan: **Thanks! :bows while blushing: Wow! That was a pretty heady review. :laughs: I'm so happy to hear that you're hooked :snaps back fishing line:

**Ledophole: **Thank you. I hope you will continue enjoying it for much longer.

**Frost phoenix: **I'm glad that you liked the chapter. Next time perhaps you can give a signed review…. :smiles:

**Violetcarson**Thanks. And, congrats on getting it right! Keep your eyes peeled. That little altercation is building up and is gonna happen pretty soon.

**Sakky-chan: **Thank you! I am most pleased. And, I wouldn't do that either, but then Kagome's currently got a strange vibe going round her.

**Flawless-Miko: **Thanks! I aim to surprise. :smiles: And, yeah, Kagome's feeling a little frisky these days. :laughs: Inu-Rin, will need time and effort to cut through all the confusion and issues.

**FluffyandKagome: **Thanks. Like I told you, your poem made me laugh hysterically, the first time I read it. Stupid eyes misread it and had me in splits!

**Kiaya: **You want them to _talk_? Where is the fun in that? Isn't the confusion better?

**Serenitydigo18: **Congrats on being my 150th reviewer! And, thanks for the hints and winks, they were great inspiration. :smiles:

**iheartanime43: **Oh, yes! Kouga is one messed up individual in this story. And, I hope the reaction was not disappointing?

**sesshoumaru's-secret-mate: **:hangs head sadly: I could have so earned those cookies and that wonderful ice-cream and chocolate, but then I was stupid enough to follow the plot! Waah! I want cookies!

**dimpleslane1992: **Thank you for your kind words. There are more twists in the offing. I hope you're all buckled up. :laughs:


	14. Who I Am

Sesshomaru glared at the two frozen girls, who till seconds ago had been frolicking on the bed

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, it's the sole property of Goddess Romiko Takahashi, and I cannot take credit for her genius.

Kagome is a college student unaware of the mortal peril she is in. He's a bitter silver – haired Adonis with a checkered past and a vow to protect humans. So when the two meet, it's a given that fireworks follow…

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to **Sovereignty** for being reviewer number **175**! Please read and review!

**Chapter 14**

**Who I Am:**

**Past Darkness, Into the Light **

Sesshomaru glared at the two frozen girls, who seconds ago, had been frolicking on the bed. The thought that everyone but him was getting a piece of his delectable principal angered him beyond reason, and he tried his best to keep a lid on the slowly building rage. Being in his feminine form was helping him keep control, but not by much. He was still frustrated from earlier, and the sight of Kagome giggling and laughing in bed with a scantily clad Sango was not improving his temper significantly. The thought of her being touched by another, made him grit his fangs. For the first time in his life, jealousy touched him and he clenched his fists till his claws pricked his palms and drew blood. He could not contain a growl at the thought of Sango pleasuring Kagome the way he had, a few days ago, as Kikyou.

The sound seemed to reanimate the girls and they quickly moved off the bed, facing him like errant schoolchildren before their principal, and darting embarrassed glances at each other. For some reason, Kagome was feeling strangely awkward and uncomfortable with the demoness discovering her in the compromising looking position. Even though the two had only been indulging in some childish fun, she knew what the lesbian demoness would conclude. The thought brought a slight blush to her already rosy cheeks and she shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to say.

Sango had no such problems. She had started fidgeting under the demoness' stare, remembering Kagome's disclosure about Kikyou's true preferences. Desiring to escape the displeased demoness, she pasted a bright smile on her face, and moved towards the door. "Hi Kikyou! I was just leaving. Goodnight!"

Kagome wanted to stop Sango, but the fighter was off like a shot, leaving her alone to face the infuriated demoness. She bit her lip, trying to think of something to say, and immediately, noticed Kikyou's eyes drop to her swollen lips. If possible, the demoness seemed to grow angrier at that action. Her eyes flashed, and Kagome blinked, sure that the demoness eyes had changed from brown to a deep golden. She took a step forward in her shock but soon realized that it had been a trick of the light. She shook her head in disgust and scolded herself. _'Kami! I have got to stop seeing Moonie everywhere! This is going to drive me crazy!'_

Strangely boosted by the thought of the male inu, and deciding that enough was enough, she snapped at the motionless demoness. "You got something to say to me, Kikyou?"

Sesshomaru exhaled, the tension and anger evaporating from him as his nose finally let his rusty brain know, that in fact, nothing remotely sexual had happened between the two girls. That little piece of information had drained him of his anger, and had left him feeling hollow. The night, which had started on such a promising note and only improved from there, had come crashing around his head when he was evicted from Kagome's bed. And now, he was too dazed by the surge of emotions running through his head as he tried to salvage through the wreckage. He could not understand why he felt so strongly about Kagome and why matters concerning her made him so volatile and unstable. It had never happened before, with anyone, and the fact that this little chit could cause him to behave idiotically was unsettling to the extreme.

Slumping against the wall in relief, and drained by the sudden switch in his temperament, he tried to gather his thoughts. "I thought…both of you…It looked-"

Kagome interrupted him angrily. "I know what you thought, Kikyou! But, you thought wrongly! It wasn't like that. I have told you before that I am not like that. What happened between us that day was…a moment of weakness on my part. A mistake! One that I am not going to repeat with you or any other female. That night gave me lots of doubts about myself, but now, I know what I want and from whom…and it's not you!"

The scathing words caused Sesshomaru to close his eyes. The fact that she was pushing him away, once again, hurt him fiercely. Not pausing to realize that it was his female avatar that the girl was talking about, he took the rejection to heart. Her last statement gave him pause as he wondered who she was referring to. And, then the answer came to him. _'The wolf!' _He knew that she desired the wolf, because she had kissed that bastard and had even called out his name while being pleasured. While the thought angered and hurt him, he decided to give her the benefit of doubt. Looking at her intently, he asked in a small voice. "Moonie? Is he the one you want?"

Kagome started, wondering how Kikyou knew about the Inu male. The mere thought of him triggered the image of his glittering eyes, as he allowed her to sate her curiosity, bringing a deep blush to her face. Noticing Kikyou studying her face, she gave a small nod.

Sesshomaru was enraged. He could not believe that the girl, saturated as she was in his scent, was professing her desire for another, minutes after he had submitted to her. The thought of her in the arms of the faceless male was driving him insane. Venom dripping off his words, he snapped. "Fine! But, just so that we are clear, Kagome, what am I to you?"

The question confounded Kagome. "You…I don't understand what you mean."

He straightened from his slump, and slowly, moved towards her. "I am tired of this vagueness. I want you to define our relationship, once and for all, so that there is no more confusion. Just what am I to you?"

Kagome spoke carefully. "You…well, you are my roommate. And, you are, uh, an acquaintance."

Sesshomaru mouthed the word, drawing it out like a foully tasting object. "Acquaintance?" He shook his head. "After doing so much for you and being so intimate with you, all I get is the tag of a fucking acquaintance?"

Kagome took a step back from the demoness. "Well…Fucking acquaintance is still a notch higher than plain, old acquaintance, don't you think?" Seeing the icy glare her joke prompted, she slid the smile off her face. "Look, Kikyou, I don't know what to call you! You are more than a casual acquaintance, but not quite a friend like Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku. So, I don't know where to slot you. Anyway, as long as we both understand the relationship, how does it matter what bloody terminology is used to define it?"

The youkai ignored most of her words, focusing on the important part of her impassioned speech. Coming close to her, he asked softly, "Why can't we be friends, Kagome?"

She crossed her arms and sighed. "Because my friends are special! It's complicated. You won't understand." She huffed at Kikyou's sneer and decided to expand on her terse statement. "See, I am not the sort of person who makes friends at the drop of a hat. My friends are not just people with whom I hang out, they are the ones with whom I share my entire life. They are people who are extremely close to me and who mean the world to me. I met each of them at a time when they were battling personal loss and tragedy. I could relate with them since I, myself, was dealing with the loss of my family. We comforted each other, and have since forged deep bonds of care and love, bonds that I do not think I will ever be able to replicate with anyone else. Each of them has overcome his or her tragedy to emerge stronger, and that is what makes them special. My friends are special to me because they are special…and you, Kikyou, are not special!"

Biting her lip as she realized that she had revealed more than she had intended too, Kagome turned and moved towards her bed. She knew her words sounded mean and cruel, but she had said nothing but the truth. Even if she did consider Kikyou to be her friend, she knew that she would never be as close and open with the demoness as she was with her other friends, and that would only end up hurting the proud demoness.

She had taken only a step when a graceful arm barred her path. Surprised, she turned towards the demoness who had her head bowed. Kikyou spoke softly, "So all one needs to be your friend is to have suffered great pain?"

Kagome frowned at the flippant seeming words. "Not exactly-"

Sesshomaru kept his head bowed as he tried to hide the naked emotion that her words had evoked. "Because if that is your only criteria, I would be right up there with your friends, if not surpassing them."

Kagome bit back an oath and stepped back, tears springing to her eyes. "How dare you make fun of my friends' suffering? You think this is some kind of joke? You have no idea what they have had to go through. Your worst experience would not even hold a candle to what they have experienced. So, do me a favour, Kikyou, and shut the fuck up!" She stalked to her bed and lay down, missing the look of sadness on Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru stared at the floor, a sad smile on his face. _'So, you think I have not suffered? That I have never felt true pain? Shows what you know!'_ Dark memories cascaded through his head, cataloging his entire life, as he lay down on his bed. He knew that any one of his memories could have driven Kagome to tears, but kept silent, not wanting to burden the young girl. He closed his eyes, reliving the moments when his innocence, his childhood…his very life had been destroyed.

xxXxxXxxXxx

A worried Rin helped Miroku into the car at the hospital. "You really shouldn't downplay your injuries like this. It wouldn't hurt to stay overnight so that they can observe you, but no, you think you are invincible! Miroku, please, do reconsider."

Miroku grimaced as he shifted on the seat. "I'm fine, Rin. Only my ribs were hurting, and the X-ray has confirmed that they are undamaged. So, I see no point in staying the night at the hospital. I'll just pop a few pills for the soreness and will be fine as rain in the morning."

Seeing the logic to his words, Rin sighed. She moved to her side of the car and strapped herself in. Taking a deep breath, she drove carefully towards the campus, glancing at him every few seconds to make sure he was okay.

Miroku closed his eyes, and let his mind wander. He knew Rin was curious about the night's events and was itching to interrogate him, and so, slowed his breathing, hoping that she would think him asleep.

He knew he had had a close shave, in more than one way. He knew that if the wolf had opened his mouth about the exhibition match, he would have had a lot of awkward questions directed towards him, questions that he could do without. His hatred of Kouga, and the resultant fight, had already made the others curious and he knew that the matter would have to be confronted, especially since the fucking wolf was joining their university, and would be around them a lot.

He could not help but curse at the bad luck that had brought him face-to-face with the stupid youkai. For many years, he had kept his other life a secret from all, barring Inuyasha, and even Inuyasha was unaware of the darker aspects of his history. And, that history was in danger of being revealed by Kouga's careless blathering of the little that he knew.

Kouga! How he hated the little snot ball! He wished that he had met the bastard someplace else, so that he could repay the slimy bastard for 'Knockout'. He couldn't wait to wrap his hands around the wolf's neck. The thought that the little puke was posing as a superior fighter raised his hackles, for he knew all about the other's 'fighting skills'. He had been itching to reveal the other's lies the entire evening. It was only the realization that his own lies would be revealed, that stayed his tongue.

When Sango had first introduced Kouga as her coach and lover, Miroku had been dismayed. He could not believe his rotten luck. Of all the youkai in the world, Sango had to get together with the one youkai who held his secret. The fact that Sango, who usually had a very high standard for her sensei, was letting the scumbag coach her had surprised him. Of course, the fact that she was sleeping with the no-good fucker, could have explained the laxity, but was still, rather strange.

Not that the two would be together for long, if Kouga's words were any indication. He recalled the wolf's lecherous words after Kagome's sudden departure and seethed. The wolf had pushed his luck with his trash talk and had been punished for it. Miroku only wished he had done greater harm to the wolf. Though he was very satisfied that he had broken the wolf's nose, he was disappointed that being a youkai, the fucker would heal in no time.

Had the foolish idiot actually thought that he would have let that shit go by, without any reaction? The nerve of the wolf to actually say all that to his face…

xxXxx

A worried Sango got up from her chair, looking in the direction Kagome had left in. "Maybe I should go with her. She really didn't look too good. What if she's really unwell?"

Kouga pouted and swept her onto his lap. "Oh, come on, my sweet! Don't be a spoilsport. I'm sure that she's fine. If she was seriously unwell, don't you think the mutt would have gone with her?"

Inuyasha growled at that, but then grudgingly concurred. "Yeah, I didn't scent anything wrong on her. I'm sure she'll be fine, Sango."

Sango looked unsure for a moment, but then nodded. "Fine, I'll take your word for it. I'll stay." She tried to get off the wolf's lap, but he held her firmly by the waist. "Let me off, Kouga, or I swear I'll beat you to a bloody pulp at practice tomorrow."

Kouga snickered and held her tighter, prompting the other males to exchange guarded looks. Having seen Sango fight many times, they knew how skilled she was and knew that underestimating her would definitely bring Kouga a world of hurt. Wondering if the wolf had a death wish, they watched with interest as the fighter struggled against the youkai. And, cheered, silently, when she used her elbow strategically to incapacitate the wolf, and to secure her release. Embarrassed at her boyfriend's antics, she slid off his lap and sat down on Kagome's chair, turning her back to the youkai. She began a conversation with a highly amused Rin, deliberately ignoring Kouga.

Miroku winced as he saw the amusement on Kouga's face turn ugly, before it was smoothed under a veneer of polite interest. He shuddered to think how clueless Sango was to her lover and coach's true nature. Having faced off against the wolf, he knew the depths to which the wolf could fall to achieve his objective. He just hoped that Sango was not hurt in any way by the bastard.

Just then, their voluptuous waitress glided in with the dessert menus. As everyone studied their menus, Miroku noticed Kouga pass the girl his card, from the corner of his eye. Carefully observing the pair from above his menu, he saw the girl's eyes widen, before she pocketed the card with a smile. Miroku's eyes narrowed as he saw the youkai's hand disappear from view. It could have been a coincidence that she stood by the wolf's side for the entire duration that she was there, but the glazed look in her eyes and her desperate grip on the table, gave the game away to an experienced pervert like Miroku. Having secured everyone's order, she tottered away on unsteady legs, a silly smile pasted on her face.

Disgusted by the wolf's behaviour, which was extreme by even his own liberal standards, Miroku shot dirty looks at the youkai, who casually ignored his death stare. Sango noticed, however. He tried to temper his disgust and hate, on catching the fighter throwing him a perplexed look, but was mostly unsuccessful in his endeavor.

Seeing Inuyasha and Sango engrossed in Rin's story, he murmured just loud enough to be heard by the wolf. "It's a pity that we had to meet in such circumstances, Kouga. I wish we had met anywhere but here. I would have loved to pay you in full for what you did to me at 'Knockout'. Only, this time, it would have been you who would have ended on the mats."

Kouga cocked his head to one side, a feral smile on his face. "Human, you are so amusing. Your strange claims to superiority are most diverting, but remember, you were and always will be below me. Last time, I thought I had taught you a lesson, but it seems you have learnt nothing. Still, take care, lest something slips out of my mouth in front of your clueless friends."

Miroku shook his head, a smile on his face. "I am human, and yet, I can smell your fear of me, from here. You words reek of desperation, wolf. And, you should be thankful that my 'clueless' friends are here. If they hadn't been here, I would have beaten you black and blue. Oh, and you better treat Sango well, or you'll have me to answer to."

Kouga's face grew impassive at the threat. He eyed the human opposite him, a calculating look in his eyes. Then, a small, mischevious smile bloomed on his face, and Miroku instantly grew wary. The wolf gave a mock shiver. "Oh, I'm so scared!" Waving a lazy hand in front of his face, he spoke. "The bitch is getting boring! I will soon have to get rid of her. She no longer interests me. I thought she was a challenge, and actively pursued her to make her mine. It was fun in the beginning, to seduce her by pretending at being a great fighter and promising to coach her." Noticing Miroku's features tightening in anger, he smiled broadly. "She was so sweet the first time I took her, so passionate, so bold…But, now she grows stale. All she does is whine about her stupid competition, and I can no longer tolerate her anymore. By the way, did you enjoy the show?"

Enraged by the words, and baffled by the change in the topic, Miroku snarled softly. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Kouga smiled and leaned towards the human, his voice dropping further. "Come on, now. I did it specifically for your benefit, so don't tell me you didn't see the woman melt at my touch. Didn't you see how ready she was for me?"

Miroku growled softly at the wolf's depraved words. He knew that Kouga was baiting him for some reason, but did not care. He also knew that he should conclude this ridiculous conversation, but some demon in him drove him on, determined to have the last word. He leaned forward, his face inches from the wolf's, and sneered. "To go from Sango to that…piece of trash, well, your choice in women has sure taken a turn for the worse. I pity you!"

The wolf bared his teeth and shook his head. A small smile bloomed on his face, though his eyes were cold. "She is just a temporary appetizer till I move on. It is much better fare that I am aiming at. I confess that being so spoilt for choice, I am not sure which one to sample first. It will take me some time to finalise the lucky female. But, tell me, how is Rin in bed? I may try her-"

Without thinking about it or pausing to consider the consequences, Miroku reared back and punched the wolf with all his might. Even though the angle was all wrong, he was glad to break the bastard's nose. Primal satisfaction exploded in him at the sight of the crimson rivulet emerging from the other's nose. But the satisfaction was short lived, since the next moment, Kouga had leapt across the table and had grabbed him by the neck.

Miroku knew of, at least, a dozen moves that would not only have broken the weak hold, but would also have incapacitated the youkai. However, due to the girls' presence, he let the youkai choke him. Relief came a scant second later, as Inuyasha pushed Kouga away from him.

Taking huge gulps of air, he got to his feet, only to see Sango trying to separate the scrapping pair, who were going at it as if their lives depended on it. Fearing for her safety more than that of the two non-humans, he pulled her away from the fight. He watched the no-holds barred fight with interest, exulting at each punch Inuyasha got in and wincing at each strike he took. He was desperate to get in a few punches of his own, and so tried, unsuccessfully, to shepherd the girls out of the hall. His disappointment was great, then, when the bouncers broke up the fight and marched them out of the club and in to the parking lot.

Things would have ended there, but Kouga still had one ace up his sleeve. He waved his card at the lead bouncer, who took one look at the card and nearly snapped to attention when he realized who the wolf was. He nervously followed the youkai a few feet away where Kouga instructed the man in a soft voice. "These miscreants have dared sully the person of this Kouga. They have committed a serious error of judgment in daring to cross my path. You will avenge the honour of my name and my house by soundly punishing them for their infraction. Do not disappoint me!" Confident that his orders would be followed, he jumped into a snazzy sports car and burned out of the lot, unaware that his voice had carried to the three shocked humans and an enraged hanyou.

As the men and youkai attacked, Miroku was once again forced to take a backseat, allowing Sango and Inuyasha to deal with the attackers. It was only when they moved towards Rin and tried to assault her that he got in to action. Despite the desperate situation, he took care to downplay his skills, fighting with less style and efficiency than he normally did. He tried to make his moves look sloppy and amateurish as he fought besides a charged up Rin who was alarmingly at home at beating the men up. He was a little surprised at the girl's skill. He had known that she was youkai-trained and had seen most of her match with Inuyasha, but tonight had been altogether another level of fighting that he had not imagined her capable of.

Within minutes, the bouncers were on the floor, and a panicky Rin had whisked him to the hospital.

xxXxx

Miroku shifted again on the seat taking care to keep his eyes closed. He could feel Rin burning with the need to talk to him, and hoped that they would reach the campus before she asked him about the reason for the punch and the resultant fight. He knew he could never tell her the real reason and quickly fabricated a plausible lie to placate her.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by her soft voice. "Miroku, can I ask you something?"

Miroku nodded, before cursing himself. He knew that if he had remained immobile, she would have thought him sleeping. By acknowledging her question, he had set himself up for further questions, and that depressed him. Sighing to himself, he decided to get it over with, once and for all. Opening his eyes, he waited for the inevitable question.

There was a few seconds of silence, as Rin gathered her thoughts. And then, keeping her eyes on the road, she asked softly. "Miro, why do you hide the fact that you can fight?"

Miroku gaped. Though he had prepared himself for an interrogation, he had never expected her to ask him this. He could not understand how she had found out something that he had hidden from his close friends for so long. Wiping all emotion off his face, he attempted to deflect her question. "Uh, I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

Rin nodded, as if she had been expecting this answer. She kept silent, her gaze straight ahead. She seemed perfectly satisfied with the evasive words, but Mikoru knew better. He could see that despite her staring at the road, her attention was a million miles away. He was sure that a truck could have come straight at them and Rin would not have blinked. Seeing how distracted she was, he was glad that being past 3 am, the roads were empty.

There was silence for a couple of seconds, and then Miroku sighed. He sneaked another look at her blank face and felt the twinge of something strange in him. Even though his mind warned him against what he was about to do, his heart felt burdened by all the lies and secrets. He felt an urgent need for a confidant and knew that Rin would take his secret better than any of his friends. Also, for some reason, he did not want to lie to her. He decided that he would not tell her everything, but only confirm what she had guessed herself. He hesitated for a moment, letting the silence build. Then, taking care not to look at her, as that would unnerve him, he spoke evenly. "How did you guess?"

He felt the tension go out of her, and felt the weight of her gaze on him. Then she turned back to the road, and spoke. "I know I am not the smartest person around, but over the years I have developed a habit of observing people. It is amazing how much a person can learn about another, by being quiet and just using their eyes. It was because of this that I was able to pick up the signs that your friends either missed or ignored. The way you walk, the way you hold yourself, the way you are so light on your feet, your stance, your posture, your quick reflexes…they all suggested to me that you are a fighter. At our first meeting, I was pretty sure but when the others stressed that you were not, I wondered. But, your actions today just about confirmed it for me. I could feel the effort that you were putting in to your moves to make them look unskilled. I could see you holding back, and I knew then, that despite what the others say, you are a fighter. I only wonder why you do not want them to know. And, why they have ignored what it has taken me only a week to see."

He finally looked at her, giving a bitter half-laugh. "Ah, Rin, they only saw what I wanted them to see. They have become so conditioned by what I kept telling them, again and again, that they failed to see what was in front of them. It is true. Repeat a falsity for long enough, and people will start believing it as the truth." He sighed. "Only Inuyasha knows the truth, and I made him swear never to reveal my secret to anyone. So, now, you are the only other person in the world who knows my secret." He gave her a serious look. "I can't tell you my reasons for this deception, but I still hope that you will not blab this to anyone." He watched her eyes narrow in rage, and bit back a smile. He knew that she was not a gossip and that his secret was safe with her, but had deliberately baited her to divert her attention from asking too many questions.

Rin hissed, and gave him a dark look, before laughing ruefully. "Don't worry! I have become quite good at keeping secrets. My lips are sealed, so have no worries on that account." She gave him a good-natured poke. "Have you noticed that being around you is making a liar out of me? I mean, first, I lie to everyone about our relationship, and then, about this."

She moved her hand to cover his glove-covered one and squeezed, without taking her eyes of the road. "But, seriously, I thank you, Miro, for trusting me enough to tell me this. It means a lot to me. I want you to know, that if you ever want to talk about this or your past, I am there for you. You can tell me anything you want and I will not judge you, Miro. I know that sometimes it is difficult to explain to others, your reasoning for a certain decision, especially if you are continuously second-guessing the decision yourself." Miroku snapped his gaze to her face, wondering if she was talking about herself. "So, I will wait for you to tell me your reasons at your own pace."

Miroku felt elated and relieved. He knew he had been taking a gamble by telling her this, but was happy that the gamble had paid off. He felt lighter, now that one of his secrets was out in the open. Her reaction had greatly comforted him. He had heard no censure in her voice, no curiosity as to how and when this had come about, no scorn at his deception…only acceptance. Even Inuyasha constantly pestered him to reveal his convoluted reasoning, but not Rin. She had not judged his actions as being wrong, had not pressurized him to reveal his reasons or tried to goad him into telling the others, but had calmly said that she would wait for him to tell her on his own. This show of support from her warmed his heart, and he wanted to hug her senseless for her acceptance.

Instead, he smiled gently. Wanting to show his gratitude, and in turn, to sate his own burning curiosity, he spoke softly, his eyes glued to her face. "Thanks Rin! I have never told this to anyone, not even Inuyasha, but there is great darkness in my past. I have done things that I am not proud of, things that make me hide all aspects of my past from others." He watched her absorb his words, and noticed her try to hide her curiosity at his words. Smiling to himself, he continued. "I have taken great pains to hide it from everyone, but I promise to tell you everything, right down to the smallest detail, the day you trust me enough to tell me what happened to you."

The car wavered as cold tendrils of fear coursed through Rin. Controlling the car, and her emotions, she blanked her face and then rasped. "What makes you think something happened to me?"

Miroku snorted at her pathetic attempt at dissembling. "Ah, Rin, just like you recognized the fighter in me, I recognized the expression in your eye. It is an expression that I have encountered before, and I know what it signifies. I saw it there in your eyes, the first time we met, and knew it for what it was." He saw her features tighten and her hands clench the steering wheel, and laughed. "Don't worry! I am not going to pressurize you to tell me anything you don't want to. I just didn't want you to think that I don't know or understand what happened to you. I understand more than you know. But, this doesn't change anything between us. I don't want you to take any stress about this. I just want you to relax and stop strangling the wheel." Rin gave a weak smile, and he continued. "Remember, if and when, you want to talk about it, I am there for you. I may not be your boyfriend, but I am your friend…a friend who will stand by you, through thick and thin, no matter what!"

Rin gasped at his declaration, not believing her ears. Emotional, she turned to him. "Oh, Miro, thank you! You have no idea what your words mean to me. And, one day, perhaps I will tell you about it, just not today."

Miroku nodded and then caressed her cheek gently, "I know what you are feeling. And believe me, your acceptance was just as important to me." Seeing the fine mist of tears in her eyes, he decided to change the topic. "What a secretive pair we make. We should try out for the Secret Service."

Though the line was corny, both burst into laughter, and just like that the tension was broken.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Sesshomaru knew he was dreaming. In fact, he knew he was dreaming of the past. Of the exact moment when his carefree world had come crashing down and his life had gone to hell. The exact moment when Sesshoamru had been born out of the innocent that he had been. He closed his eyes wishing he did not have to go through this.

He looked around the bright room, and grimaced. This was the room that he had occupied at the Western Citadel as a child. And, this was where his childhood had been stripped off him. He moved towards the bed, seeing four-year old Sesshomaru playing with a new-born chick on it. A smile flitted on Sesshomaru's face as he remembered how excited he had been at seeing the chick emerge from the egg, and how he had immediately smuggled the bird to his room. With a fond smile, he watched the antics of his younger self. He tried to touch the innocent that he had been, but being a spectre, his hand passed through the child.

Just then, the door banged open, and the icy monstrosity that was his mother, glided in. Sesshomaru froze, so conditioned by fear and hate, that his mother affected him even though he knew it was a dream. He wanted to warn the child but his voice refused to cooperate with him, even as he realized that the action would be futile. He watched in horror, as the child rushed towards his mother, the precious chick clasped in one hand.

"Momma, look, a chick!"

"Silence! Stop this infernal noise, right now!"

The child skidded to a stop, confusion rampant on his face. Sesshomaru felt sick to the stomach at the child's uncertainty, knowing that this was the first time that the child had been exposed to his mother's harshness. '_Better get used to this attitude, kid! 'Cause it will only get worse from now on!'_

The demoness nodded approvingly at her pup's obedience. "Good! I want you to listen carefully to what I have to say." A strange expression passed over her face, and was just as quickly, hidden under a mask of calmness. "This Sakura has just been informed that your brother, Masaru, has passed on to join the ancients, making you, Shou Taisho, the heir to the Western Lands."

Sesshomaru marveled at his mother's calmness. He knew exactly how shattered the female was at her elder son's death. It was this event that had changed his mother from a warm, caring demoness to a hard, unfeeling bitch. It was this unfortunate occurrence that had ripped his life apart, and forever, changed his destiny. Everything that Sesshomaru had suffered in his life, could find its origins in this one, simple-sounding piece of news.

Unaware of how drastically his life had changed, the child stuck a finger in his mouth. "Oniisan is gone? When will he be coming back?"

Sakura snarled, cuffing him on the head, prompting a growl from the older youkai and a whimper from the younger one. "I told you to keep silent, didn't I? So, how dare you talk? Masaru is gone forever, and will never come back. He was a weakling who was most undeserving of being named the heir. He could not even defend himself against our enemies. I suspect that I am to share in the blame for his cowardly death. I coddled him and over-protected him, indulging his every wish and desire. I never realized that I was weakening him, instead of helping him grow strong. And as a result, he grew up to be nothing but a spoilt brat. But, I will not make the same mistake twice. I will make you into the perfect lord, something that poor Masaru never was."

She paced the room, her features animated and her voice shrill. The child followed her movements with his eyes, unsure of the transformation of his loving mother.

"Yes, I will raise you to be the perfect lord: strong, ruthless, brave and resourceful. Someone who's very name will strike terror into the hearts of our enemies." She smiled at the child, a manic light in her eyes. "So, I rename you, Shou, with a name more suitable to your future greatness. I rename you Sesshomaru – the killing perfection. May you always live up to your name!"

The child pouted. "But Shou likes his name!"

The comment earned him another blow on his sensitive ear and set it throbbing. Sesshomaru growled at the sight and smell of the tears that sprang into the child's eyes. Even though the blow was one he had got very long ago and didn't compare to his later punishments, the sight of his frail body jerking with the force of the blow, angered him. He clenched his fists and stepped towards his mother before he realized the futility of the act. Forcing himself to relax, he stepped back.

Child-Sesshomaru stood rooted to the spot, staring fearfully at his mother who towered over him, rage etched on her face. "What kind of name is Shou, for a grand lord-to-be like you? No, you are and always will be Sesshomaru! I will ensure it!" Noticing his teary eyes, she hissed. "Put away your tears, Sesshomaru! Discard all your emotions. A true lord has no use for them. Anger, laughter, tears, love, jealousy…these are emotions that you no longer need. A lord cannot have any feelings whatsoever, for these feelings can betray his true thoughts to his enemies. So, wipe those tears of your face! If I were your enemy, those tears would have alerted me to your sadness and could have helped me exploit your weakened state." Narrowing her eyes, when he made not move to comply, she growled. "Have you understood what I said?"

The child had not comprehended half of what his mother had babbled, but fear held him too strongly, for him to reveal that fact. He quickly wiped his tears and nodded furiously, trying his best to escape the wrath of the enraged demoness. He leaned back a bit, just in case the response prompted another strike. He stared at her face, licking his lips nervously and hoping that he had done the correct thing. The awful silence, as he waited for his mother's reaction, was killing him. He slumped in relief, when a small smile appeared on the demoness' face. And tensed again, when she moved her hand towards his face. In his fear, his grip on the small bird tightened unintentionally, and the bird protested loudly at the sudden change in pressure.

Instantly, the hand that was moving towards his face whipped towards his hand and raised it to her line of vision. The manic rage was back in her eyes, as she shook his hand violently. "What is this?"

His heart in his mouth, the child cowered away from the demoness. "Momma, it is only a chick. I wanted to play with it, because it is so soft and pretty."

Sesshomaru paced the room. He knew what was to follow, and the knowledge made him edgy. He remembered the entire episode, but seeing it happen in front of his eyes, was driving him nuts. He wanted to protect the child and his innocence but knew that with every passing second, Shou was loosing himself to Sesshomaru.

Sakura stared at the child in amazement. "Soft? Pretty?" She wrapped her hand around the child's fist, and slowly started squeezing it. "Here I am trying to make you into the strongest, bravest, most feared lord in all of Japan, and you want to play with this chick because it is soft and pretty? You are Inu youkai and from the line of great and powerful lords. How can you be so weak?" She ignored the child's whimpering and continued rambling. "What will the other clans say when they realize that the heir to the Western Lands is a weakling? How will I ever succeed in my endeavour if you behave in this idiotic manner?"

"Momma, stop it, you are hurting me!"

Sakura ignored the child's cries. "Today it is chicks of this variety, tomorrow it will be chicks of the more curvaceous variety! No! I will not allow this to happen." She shifted her grip on her child's fist and then closed her fist tightly, causing her razor sharp claws to go through the child's hand. Bright, crimson blood welled out of the wounds as she withdrew her claws, muttering about blood stains.

Child-Sesshomaru stared at his hand in shock. The sight of thick, crimson blood welling out of his wounds seemed to revive him, and he immediately began crying. He could not believe that his mother had injured him so grievously.

Sesshomaru squeezed his eyes closed, as he remembered the feeling of betrayal and fear that had enveloped him at his mother's action. He tried to close his ears, to block the child's piteous cries, but the sound reverberated in his head, making it impossible for him to ignore.

Slowly, the child opened his bloody fist to examine his wounds, and then shrieked in despair at the sight of the chick's mangled corpse. Screaming, he threw the dead bird away from him, and scrambled away from it. Hurt and frightened, he dropped to his haunches and began rocking himself, holding his injured hand in the other and whimpering.

Sakura sighed in annoyance, "Why are you making so much of noise? You are already healing. See, the blood has already clotted. So, why are you crying?"

The child continued to rock himself. "It hurts so much!"

Sakura dragged him up by his neck and held him to eye-level, venom dripping off her words. "Hurts? This little scratch hurts? Your brother was tortured for hours. He was torn apart limb by limb. That is hurt, not this pitiful excuse of a wound." She shook her head. "I am disappointed in your behaviour. Sometimes I wonder if you truly are a member of the Taisho clan. Such a pity that you are nothing more than a crybaby!"

Her words had the desired effect, and the child stopped crying, not wanting to be labeled a crybaby. But, when Sakura let him down, he fell to the floor and remained there. Seeing his defiant eyes, and his continuous rocking, Sakura sighed. Kneeling besides him, she awkwardly held him in her arms, attempting to get through to him. "You know I had to do it, right? You understand my reasons, don't you? I want you to be the greatest and most feared lord in all of Japan. And, how can I do that if you are fascinated with soft, pretty things? I cannot allow people to think that you are a softie. How will they respect you, if they know that you like playing with chicks? Our enemies will laugh at you when they hear that being an heir, you have such peculiar hobbies. Don't you realize that knowing your weakness, they would try and tempt you with pretty, soft things? That they would deliberately plant pretty, soft whores in your path, to tempt you, to weaken you. I cannot let that happen. I will not allow it to happen. Better to nip it in the bud, then to let you develop this dangerous affliction."

Sesshomaru snarled in disgust. He knew that the essence of his mother's words was correct, but was disgusted with the tripe that was pouring out of her mouth. Her talent at distorting the truth had vitiated the sensibility of the thought making it seem more sensational. He was appalled to see his younger version absorb the demoness' bullshit like a sponge. He wanted to shake the child and tell him to do anything but believe the bitch. '_Had I really believed this crap? Was I really so innocent that I couldn't see her madness?'_

The child mulled over the words, a confused look on his face. Calm and composed, now that his wound had healed, he stared at the mangled remains of the chick. "What is a whore, momma? Will you hurt it like you hurt my chick?"

His mother immediately pushed him off her lap, and stood. "Yes! I will kill every single one of them! If you learn nothing else, Sesshomaru, then learn this. I will not allow you to be weakened by anything. You will be strong, or else, you will be dead!"

She swept out of the room, leaving the two Sesshomarus - one filed with dread of the future, the other filled with pain of the past. Sesshomaru moved to comfort his younger self, when he was transported to a place of great darkness. To another pain-filled memory.

The sight of the dark, damp walls and his own broken form at his feet, told Sesshomaru where he was. He howled in despair, trying to wake up, for this was one memory that he did not want to relive. It was a painful memory that he had repressed long ago, and the mere thought of experiencing the horror again, had him baying like a rabid dog.

He knew that this memory was set in the dungeons of the Western Citadel and that a month had passed since his previous memory. A month in which his bitch of a mother had tried her best to strengthen him in her own twisted way. She had left no stone unturned in her efforts at toughening him. She had beaten him, whipped him, starved him and forced him to face his fears. He had been given a level of weapons training and advanced martial arts instruction that had been completely unsuitable for his four year old frame. Once a week, he had been thrown in front of human baiters and had been forced to battle them and lower youkai. All manner of innovative challenges had been thrown at him – from escaping from severe bindings and shackles to tracking prey while blindfolded. Failure at any task prompted severe punishments. Great stress had been placed on his future role as lord, and he had been tutored regularly in politics and Machiavellian practices. To safeguard him from distraction, Sakura had had all his pets killed, and isolated him from all outside influences. But, despite her best efforts to turn him into Sesshomaru, he had resisted her, remaining Shou at heart.

Sesshomaru felt tears creep in to his eyes as he examined his own unconscious form. He knew that these wounds were ones he had received long ago in his past, but seeing the wounded, frail body of his younger self made him relive the event and he could almost feel the pain radiating through his body. As he came closer to the child, he remembered that this set of injuries had come about during a battle with a teenage bear youkai.

The unconscious child looked like a mangled pile of blood and grit. His glorious silver hair seemed crimson, crusted as it was, with dried blood and dirt. Both his eyes were swollen shut, and ringed with bruises. A nasty gash extended from the corner of one eye to his chin. His lips were split and swollen, his jaw dislocated. His nose was broken, and swollen up. One of his ears had been chewed at, and was attached to his head by mere slivers of skin. Several of his ribs were broken, and gashes covered his chest and torso. His left hand was broken in several places, and flopped uselessly by his side. His abdomen had a gaping hole in it, from where the bear had attempted to relieve him of his intestines. His legs had been gnawed at, and one of them had been stripped to the bone in several places. All in all, he presented a sorry sight, and Sesshomaru wondered how he had ever managed to live after being so grievously wounded.

Just then, the dungeon door clanged open, and an old, human woman slipped in, fear painted on her face. She paused at the threshold, and Sesshomaru groaned. He would have given anything in the world to be able to warn the woman but knew that all his efforts would be in vain. What had happened would happen again, and once again, he would be powerless to prevent it. He watched with sorrow, as she walked his way, a lantern held high in her hand. The lantern cast a narrow pool of light around her, and she peered into the gloom, hesitation in her steps and voice. "Shou? Where are you?"

Her voice roused the child. Licking his parched, swollen lips, he managed a croak. "Here…Kikyou-sama."

Immediately, the woman moved towards his voice at a run. She gasped when she saw his bloodied body. Kneeling near his prone form, she stuck a fist in her mouth. Tears streamed down her face, as she spoke hoarsely. "Oh, my boy, my dear, dear boy! What has she done to you? Why are you not healing?"

Child-Sesshomaru tried to sit up, but winced and lay back again. Biting back a moan at the pain, he placed his undamaged hand on her knee. "Poison…to slow…healing. So that…I learn…to…withstand…pain."

Tears appeared in the woman's warm eyes as she caressed his cheek. "I am so sorry for this, Shou. This is all my fault. Your father left you in my care, and as your nanny, it was my duty to look after you. I should have stopped Lady Sakura from doing this. I have failed my duty! I have failed to protect you from harm. I am so very sorry!" She raised his hand and pressed her lips to his scraped knuckles. "I knew that Lady Sakura had been deeply affected by Masaru's death but thought that she would revert to normal in a short time. Instead, she has steadily worsened. To think that she would poison her own flesh-and-blood to teach him to withstand pain makes me shudder. This stops today! I cannot stand aside and let her continue her strange training. I will speak to her on this matter-"

"No! Not…you. Papa…will save me!"

Kikyou smiled sadly at the determined pup. "If you wait for your father to save you, you will wait endlessly. He is too busy with his responsibilities as head of the Grand Alliance to deal with the running of the Western Citadel. He knows the ins-and-outs of all the great houses, but unfortunately, is unaware of the horrors that are being perpetuated in his own house. No, he will not save you! He has not been here since Masaru's death, and I am sure, is not planning on coming here anytime soon. So, waiting for him will not be a good idea. I am the only one with enough authority, on the matter of your upbringing at least, to stop her crazy plans."

"No! You will not…talk to her. Promise…me you will…not mention our…meeting to her. Promise me!" He knew, even at his young age, that his nanny would come to great harm at the hands of his mother, if the human tried to intervene. In the past one month, he had seen the cruelty his mother was capable of, and knew that Sakura would not hesitate to hurt the human.

Kikyou was taken aback at the child's steely tone. She stared at the child, having never heard him speak like this to her. The authority and arrogance of all his ancestors seemed to blaze though him, and Kikyou felt compelled to nod her acceptance.

The tension left the child and he slumped back on the ground. Kikyou lifted his head, carefully, and placed it on her knees. She caressed his unhurt cheek and forehead, muttering vague words of comfort. The child began purring in content as he basked in the warmth of her aura.

Sesshomaru watched the pair in silence. Over the years, he had forgotten the face and form of his nanny, but had remembered her devotion, love, compassion, warmth and amazing scent. Now that he had a face to associate with those feelings, he felt comforted. From her wrinkled face to her warm eyes, she was everything he had imagined she would look like.

When the tiger youkai had asked him the name of his female avatar, he had instantly named himself Kikyou, to honour his long-forgotten nanny. The fact that the name also represented Unchanging Love, seemed to cement his choice of name, since it was his love for his brother that prompted him to accept the avatar in the first place.

And, knowing what fate held in store for the one person who had shown him love during his childhood, was hurting him. He did not want to relive the experience and desperately wished that he would awaken before witnessing the event. He retreated to a far wall and leaned against it, his legs refusing to support his weight. A wistful sigh escaped him, at the care with which Kikyou was caressing the child's face.

Kikyou kissed the child's forehead and reached in to her kimono, removing a small parcel from her secret pocket. "Here, I have brought you something to eat. I know it will aid in your healing process. Eat up, my prince, so that you can become my healthy and strong Shou again."

A loud clapping had them all starting. Both Sesshomarus groaned at the scent of their mother – one in fear and the other in misery. Kikyou, not being blessed with their sense of smell, moved towards the sound to investigate the source. Sakura soon came in to view, clapping her hands, a bright smile on her face. Sesshomaru snarled at her appearance, while child-Sesshomaru looked trapped. Kikyou looked fearful for a moment, but then grew determined. She executed a confident bow to the Lady of the land, not a trace of worry or fear in her scent. "My Lady!"

Sakura stopped clapping, and the resulting silence was deafening. The two females stared at each other before Sakura broke the silence. "Well done, Kikyou! It is touching to see the depth of your devotion to Sesshomaru. So much so, that you risk my wrath by disobeying my express orders. I had ordered you not to coddle Sesshomaru, not to feed him, and definitely not meet him. Yet, I find you breaking not one, but all three of my edicts! What am I to make of this?"

Fooled by the deceptively calm voice, Kikyou spoke her heart, forgetting her silent promise to the young Inu behind her. "Sakura-sama, I must protest your treatment of Shou. He is just a child…a pup. This is the time for him to play and enjoy life. He is too young to be imparted weapons training or advanced martial arts, and to get in to battles with youkai and baiters. You expect too much of him! He is just a young pup and deserves to experience life at his own pace. Even Inu law states that a pup cannot be burdened with the responsibilities of adult life till he gets his markings. And, Shou's markings will not appear for many years. Then how can he be pushed and forced into behaving like an adult? It is unfair to him!"

Sakura's golden eyes gleamed, as she smoothed her glorious, silver hair. She seemed thoughtful, a soft murmur dropping from her rosebud lips. "Is that so? Then, enlighten me, Kikyou, as to what I must do."

Both Sesshomarus could scent the madness and rage simmering beneath the demoness' calm façade, and they winced. Sesshomaru shook his head in despair and closed his eyes, not wanting to see the resultant scene. He wished that history would change and the result of this encounter would be different from what he remembered. The child whimpered in fear, and tried to reach out to the human to warn her, but Kikyou was out of his reach. Gritting his teeth, he began dragging his wounded body across the hard floor, ignoring the shooting spurts of pain. His only thought was to save the unaware woman, and everything else was relegated to the background.

Kikyou had her eyes trained on her employer's face. Emboldened by the positive response, she clasped her hands in front of her, ignoring the child's whimpers. "Let him be. Shou should be allowed to indulge his curiosity, and not made to slave at training or political tutoring. He has his entire life to be strong and powerful, but for now he should be allowed to live a carefree life. He is just a child and needs to be handled with care and delicacy."

"Is that so? Interesting!"

Encouraged by the demoness' words, Kikyou grew more impassioned. "Yes! If you continue to push him like this, he will grow hard and cold. He will become bitter and ruthless, loosing all vestiges of affability. He will become-"

"A lord!" Sakura shook her head and began encircling the confused human. "Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou! It seems you have not understood my motives for this kind of harsh training. I want him to be hard. I want him to be ruthless. And, I definitely want to purge him of his emotions and his affability. I want him to be a perfect lord."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, not willing to see Kikyou's fate, as the rage in his mother's scent increased. The scent affected the child and his whimpers grew louder. He increased his efforts to cross the distance between him and the two females. "Momma, stop, please! Don't do this!"

Both women ignored the child. Seeing the strange expression on the demoness' face, Kikyou felt the first stirrings of fear. Sakura stopped her pacing and stood in front of the woman. "You know, over the past month, I have tried everything to strengthen Sesshomaru. And, I wondered why he resisted all my efforts. Why he would refuse to answer to Sesshomaru, and would insist on being called Shou. Why he would resist all my training and my efforts. Now, I know why! Because of you, Kikyou! You weaken him by feeding him all this nonsense. You have constantly undermined my efforts at making him a mighty warrior. I had kept a diligent watch for outside influences, never realized that there was a traitor in our midst. You have committed a crime against the house of the Inu. And, your treason will be punished by death!" Claws extended, Sakura leapt at the human, knocking her to the floor.

Kikyou's weak cries drove Sesshomaru to jam his claws into his palms. Feeling impotent and useless, he raged at the unfairness of life. Even though his eyes were closed, he could smell Kikyou's blood and cringed. He knew that the end was close, and gritted his fangs, praying to the Kamis that he would awake before the memory ended.

Child-Sesshomaru roared, and then began pleading with his mother, even as he redoubled his efforts to reach the human. "Mother, please! No! Don't do it!"

Sakura ignored her child's cries. She straddled the hurt woman, satisfied at the ten deep wounds that her claws had gifted the human. Kikyou's shrieks of pain only caused her to smile. "So weak! So pathetic! Humans are so useless, that it is a wonder that you have managed to survive till now. It is clear to me that it is only the tolerance of youkai that has allowed humans to survive and thrive. Unfortunately, for you, Kikyou, this youkai no longer tolerates your survival!" She plunged her hand into the woman's stomach, injecting copious amounts of her poison into the human. Satisfied, she stood up, watching with interest as the poisonous acid ate away the human's body. "Death will come to you, Kikyou, but slowly and painfully. My acid will eat away at your body from the inside out and it will be hours before it actually kills you. Long, agonizing hours that you can use to contemplate your treachery and betrayal, and to regret it." Laughing loudly, as the human's screams of agony grew louder, she swept out of the cell, banging the door shut.

Child-Sesshomaru reached the fallen woman, and began crying piteously, helpless to alleviate her pain. "Kikyou-sama!" His wails grew louder at the sight of the damage his mother's acid had done to the human's body. Her body was literally being liquefied by the acid, and the human was shrieking in pain.

And, then she grew absolutely quiet. Despite the waves of pain washing over her, as the acid wreaked havoc on her body, she gritted her teeth and resolved to keep it inside her. She urgently squeezed the child's hand and he stopped crying, observing her silence and urgency with confusion. Kikyou could see the questions in his eyes, but had no time for lengthy explanations. Sweat beaded her face, as she muttered from between clenched teeth. "Do…it!"

Both Sesshomarus tensed at the soft words. Sesshomaru's eyes sprang open at the determination in the woman's voice. He felt he owed it to the woman to see her end. Though he hated seeing her this way, he knew he had to, for to not do so would be to disrespect her memory. And, he would never allow for such a thing to happen. Child-Sesshomaru, on the other hand, closed his eyes, not wanting to see the desperation on her face. Another squeeze had him wincing, and his eyes shot to her face.

Trying to ignore the wealth of emotion in her eyes, the child muttered. "I don't understand what you mean."

Kikyou made a desperate sound. "End…it! I know…the bitch taught…you how."

The child shook his head, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "I can't! I won't! Please, don't ask this of me!"

She grimaced and tensed as a wave of pain swept over her. Gasping at the sheer volume of agony that surrounded her, she tried to get her point across to the stubborn child. "Shou…please…I beg you…do me this…favour. Don't make…me suffer."

Sesshomaru cringed at the smell of burning flesh that permeated the air, making him gag. His eyes narrowed as he saw the child's indecision.

A loud gasp, and then she was biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. "Please, Shou!"

The child howled at the intensity behind the whispered words. Slowly, with great reluctance, he moved his hand to her cheek and caressed it, before placing his small claws at her throat. For a moment, his courage deserted him, and he looked at her in desolation. Her eyes never left his, as she nodded, trying to give him the support and courage she knew he required. He swallowed, a single tear rolling down his face, and then swiped his hand, cleanly decapitating her. Her head rolled away, her eyes flickering and her lips twitching in a smile, before they froze as death claimed her.

The child made no sound. He calmly picked up the woman's head and placed it on his lap, caressing her long hair. With that swipe, not only had Kikyou died, but so had Shou and his innocence, leaving behind only Sesshomaru. Calm, cold, ruthless, unemotional Sesshomaru.

Across the dungeon, Sesshomaru sank to the ground, confounded at what he had done. In all his memories, he had never remembered Kikyou's end, and so, could not believe that he had decapitated her. He had killed his nanny! Even though he could rationalize the action by saying that he had only followed Kikyou's own wishes, and that he had helped her out, the fact was that her death had come about by his claws. As disgust and self-loathing grew in him, the subdued voices in his head began clamoring again. They raged at his constant inability to protect his human women. They shrieked that not only had he failed to protect HER, the one he had cared about and sworn to protect, but worthless being that he was, had also been instrumental in the death of the one who had nurtured him in his childhood. They called him a killer and a betrayer. And, Sesshomaru could take it no more!

He roared his pain into the dark dungeon, unseen and unheard by any. The action brought him no relief and instead the accusatory voices grew louder. Just when he thought his head would explode, he felt warmth envelop him. A warmth that silenced the voices and comforted him greatly. Sesshomaru leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, letting the aura soothe his tortured soul. He recognized this feeling and welcomed it. Praising the Kami in his head for his reprieve, his lips invoked the name of his saviour in a breathless rush. "Kagome!"

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kagome awoke in great pain. Her entire torso was burning, and she felt as if wide bands of thorns were wrapped around it. A thousand pricks…a million pricks assailed her, and she gasped at the pain. With each breath she took, the invisible bands seemed to tighten, driving the invisible thorns deeper into her delicate skin. Biting her lip at the feeling, she attempted to sit up, one hand clutching her chest, the other supporting her trembling body. She took a calming breath, trying to ignore the pain.

As painful as this was, Kagome was no stranger to this kind of pain. She had felt similar pain, several times before, and so, knew what it signified. This feeling assailed her, whenever someone with great suffering was around her. Each of her friends had given her similar feelings when she had first met them, as they had been lost in their grief at that time.

However, the intensity of the pain and the viciousness of the feeling, that assailed her tonight, made her head reel. She shuddered to think that there was someone near her, who was feeling that kind of sadness. Tears swam in to her eyes, both at her own pain and the reflected pain of the unknown person. Despite her best efforts to reduce her pain, something she had done successfully in the past, the pain refused to leave her and instead worsened. She knew, then, that the only way she could get any relief was by soothing the source of the pain.

Slowly, with great care, she stood up and moved towards the door, intending to investigate the source of all that grief. To her greatest shock and horror, the despair and agony seemed to come from her sleeping roommate. Kikyou looked deathly pale, her mouth slightly open, while her eyes moved in REM sleep. If Kagome hadn't seen that slight movement, she would have thought the demoness dead, for she did not think anyone alive could look like this.

Kagome knew that her roommate was dreaming and desperately wanted to rip the girl out from her painful dreams, but hesitated, knowing that it could be dangerous. Not only was there the issue of the demoness' sharp claws, but also the fact that it could be dangerous for the demoness. _'What can I do? I can't wake her because, in her terror, she might lash out at me. And, waking her from such a deep sleep may cause her some damage. So, how can I help her? Kami, if I am feeling even one-hundredth of what she is feeling, then it is beyond unbearable. I must help her!'  
_

A loud crack resounded in the air, and Kagome's hands started glowing a pale pink, shocking her. She backpedaled away from the other bed, staring at her hands as if they were foreign to her. _'Kami, what is happening to me? Are my hallucinations returning?'_

Even as she tried to rationalize the light, and get over her shock, she realized that the pain in her chest had reduced. As she watched, a small stream of light left her fingertip and traveled towards Kikyou, before completely covering the sleeping demoness. A small sound of contentment from the demoness' otherwise frozen mouth, relaxed Kagome. _'Whatever the light was, it seemed to have comforted her and reduced her pain. Thank the Kami that it appeared when it did.'_

Kagome moved closer to the sleeping woman and bent down to peer into her face. And suddenly, she was falling, falling at great speed through utter darkness. A small light appeared in the distance as her unslippered feet touched cold, hard stone causing her to shiver.

She was surrounded by darkness, a small lantern some way off being the only source of illumination. Fearing the thick, oppressive darkness, she moved towards the light, and then stumbled to a stop as she wished she hadn't. A small, grievously wounded child sat awkwardly on the floor, holding the head of an old lady. The rest of the woman's body was a few feet away and seemed to be melting. The stench of burning flesh permeated the air, though the blood-covered child seemed oblivious of it.

Kagome gasped. She stuffed a fist into her mouth to avoid vomiting at the grisly sight. _'Who are these people? And why is Kikyou dreaming of them? Where is Kikyou?'  
_

A slight movement to one side answered her question. A pale Kikyou sat on the floor with her eyes squeezed shut, her body supported by the wall behind her. As Kagome moved towards her, she was surprised to see that the demoness' outline seemed to be wavering. She seemed fuzzy and indistinct, and her form kept expanding and contracting crazily. Kagome stumbled to a stop. She would have put it down to lack of illumination, but knew that the peculiarity was caused by something else. Shaking her head, she resumed walking towards the demoness.

She had just about reached the demoness, when she heard the other murmur 'Kagome'. The demoness' desperate tone affected her on a primal level, and she took a sharp breath. The sound must have alerted Kikyou because she opened her eyes, causing Kagome to stumble backwards and cry out. As darkness once again claimed her, the last thing she saw was the demoness' gleaming eyes – her gleaming _golden_ eyes.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kagome sat up with a jerk. She noticed that she was back in her dorm room and rose unsteadily to her feet. Her heart hammered wildly in her chest as she moved towards the bed, where the slumbering Kikyou showed signs of waking up. She leaned over the demoness as she rubbed her eyes, desperately needing to see the colour of the inu's eyes.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see Kagome's face inches away from his. He had an uncharacteristic need to kiss his savior. For he knew, as clearly as he knew his own name, that it had been Kagome who had pulled him out of the hellish memory. Who knows what other soul-shattering memory he would have been forced to relive, if she had not come along and rescued him. The voices were still there, but in a reduced capacity, and he took a deep breath, trying to purge himself of the horror and pain.

"They're brown!"

The disappointment in her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Hmm?"

Kagome coloured slightly at her position, before straightening. "Your eyes. In that…place, I swear they looked golden."

Sesshomaru tensed at the words and quickly tried to divert her attention. "What were you doing there, anyway?" To his great relief, his question seemed to throw her into deep thought. He knew that his emotional upheaval had, somehow, caused his avatar to waver, and that, if given enough time to think over it, Kagome would realize the truth.

Kagome shrugged, her brow wrinkled in thought. "I really don't know. One minute I leaning over your face to see if you were alright, and the next second I was in your dream. It's so bizarre!"

He sat up. "Why were you doing that? I mean, what alerted you to the fact that I was having a nightmare?"

Kagome sniffed, light colour suffusing her face. "Okay, don't laugh or anything, but I can sense people's grief. And the stronger the grief, the stronger I feel it. Your pain was so strong that it awoke me, and when I realized that the source of all that pain was you, I came to see if I could help you. And, then…"

He was hanging onto her every word. After what she had done for him, he considered her no less than the Kami in flesh. Softly, he prompted her, "Then?"

Kagome looked sheepish. "It was nothing. I just thought…I mean it looked as if my hands were glowing. I know it sounds crazy, but I am pretty sure that that light moved to you, and somehow, helped in lessening the pain. Does that make sense?"

Awestruck and grateful, Sesshomaru stared at her, wondering again how his youki had not repelled her ki . "Actually, Kagome, it makes perfect sense. Thank you for helping me."

Kagome gave the demoness a sharp looking, wondering if she was mocking her, but seeing nothing but sincerity in the normally cold inu, nodded self-consciously. "No need to thank me, I really didn't do anything much! It just happened pretty much on its own."

The words caused Sesshomaru to frown a bit, as he remembered that his youki had helped Kagome pretty much on its own, without his direction. And, now her ki had helped him without her direction. The mystery puzzled him, and he resolved to think over it later, when his head was not feeling like a punching bag and his emotions were not so tattered. Noticing her moving to her own bed, he stopped her. "Can…can I ask you for a favour?"

A guarded expression on her face, Kagome turned to the demoness. "Sure, Kikyou. Tell me."

A part of Sesshomaru felt disgusted at showing such weakness, but he batted the thought away. After reliving his horrible memories, he needed a good night's sleep and that would be impossible with the accusatory voices in his head. So he turned to the only person who could help him in this situation. "Can…can you sleep with me, please, tonight?" Seeing outrage growing in the girl's eyes, he waved his hands at her. "No, no, nothing like that. Just sleep in my bed. I really don't want to be alone after what I saw."

Kagome hesitated slightly. Given their history, she would have declined, but the demoness' desperate tone coupled with the memory of the horrendous dream, had her nodding. As she slipped into Kikyou's bed, she asked delicately, "Who were they, Kikyou?"

Sesshomaru took in her soothing scent, and felt the voices retreat at her proximity. Relieved, he answered softly, "They, Kagome, were part of my past. A past that I don't want to discuss at this time."

Kagome nodded slightly and lay down, covering herself with a sheet. She lay stiffly, wondering if Kikyou would disregard her words and try something. So, it was with great relief, that she felt the demoness take a deep breath, murmur a quick 'goodnight', and turn away.

Despite her wariness and his mental trauma, both were asleep within minutes.

xxXxxXxxXxx

She cackled in glee, as she checked herself once again in the floor length mirror. Dressed in pristine white, Tsubaki was a sight to behold. Her long, white hair, her porcelain skin and her sparkling, blue eyes made her look ethereal. Even the vicious scar above her right eye seemed to add to her mysterious aura, and strangely enhanced her beauty. She knew that her lord would be unhappy with her visiting him at his place of business, and therefore, wanted to look her best. Satisfied at her appearance, the woman gathered the props for her disguise. She wondered if she should take her veil along with her, but then decided against it.

She was in a good mood. She had finally found a trace of the One! She knew that her lord would want to hear the happy tidings at once, and that is why, was risking his wrath by making such an audacious move. She only hoped his happiness would be greater than his anger, and that he would not punish her for letting the powerful miko get away. Quickly locking her flat, she moved towards her car, breathing in the fresh early morning air.

The sun had just shown its face, painting the morning sky in a riot of colours, and Tsubaki smiled at the beautiful sight. The half-hour drive to Onigumo Towers seemed to flash by, and she pulled into the underground garage, fully expecting it to be empty. So, it was an unpleasant shock for her to find more than a dozen cars in the lot. Narrowing her eyes at the implications, she froze in indecision. '_To go in or not, that is the question. Either way, I will incur his wrath. At least this way, there is a chance that he will not punish me, too much!'_

Firming herself, she confidently walked to the reception. Smiling at the brunette manning the counter, she leaned forward giving him a good view of her deep cleavage. "Hi, Frankie! How come you're in so early?"

The man, whom Tsubaki considered to be dumber than a shoe, gave her a loopy smile. "Oh, the bosses are having a video-conference with some shits in America about some new acquisition. So, they dragged us all out of our beds to make sure everything was in order. But, how come you're here? Missing me?"

She wanted to laugh at his ridiculous statement, but coyly, dropped her eyes to the floor. "Frankie!" Wishing she could blush on command, like some of her old friends, she raised her eyes, hoping that she had softened him considerably. Casually, as if the words were of no importance, she asked, "So, who all from the top management is here?"

The grinning guy leaned towards her, not believing that she was giving him the time of the day. She was generally so haughty and cool, that it was a wonder that she even knew his name. "Mr. Fudo Onigumo is in the conference room, with Mr. Komutoku Kuroki and Mr. Ryuunosuke Shijo. The other partners haven't come in as yet."

Tsubaki cursed under her breath. '_Kuso! The others are here. Generally, he is the only one here at this time. Now, what do I do? Do I wait, or do I risk it?' _Indecision wracked her, but then she wiped her damp palms on her skirt, and beamed at the hapless male. "Frankie, buzz me up, please. I really have to meet with Mr Onigumo urgently."

The man looked troubled. "I don't know. You aren't supposed to be allowed in the upper floors. I have strict orders not to let anyone without an elevator pass."

She made a mental note to ask her lord for an elevator pass, and then leaned forward giving him an extremely generous peek of her delectable mounds. Her voice was husky, as she breathed. "Please, Frankie, I'll owe you one!"

That's all it took for the man to crack under her feminine assault on his senses. "Okay, but only because you say it's urgent!"

Winking at him, Tsubaki moved towards the elevators, laughing at the poor fool, who would by the end of the day find himself jobless. As the elevator pinged to the topmost floor, she took a calming breath, and then walked out to the conference room. She was the picture of poise, though her insides were churning with hope, anticipation, fear and excitement. How that man could reduce her to this state, she would never understand, but she hoped that he would always have this effect on her.

Smiling at the thought, she knocked on the conference door. Hearing a strong voice granting her entry, she opened the door. She walked in, gratified to see her entry causing curiosity to leap into her lord's usually solemn eyes. Hiding her elation behind a smooth façade, she bowed to all three males, knowing that the questions would come at her with speed and directness.

The first salvo came from expected quarters. Fudo raised one eyebrow, his eyes fixed on her in undisguised hostility "Tsubaki, what are you doing here? Weren't you on leave for the next few days?"

She nodded, knowing that she would have to be careful in her dealing with him, especially since there were others present. "Sir, I am sorry to barge in like this, but I have just got some urgent news to tell you." From the corner of her eyes, she noticed her words hold the partners' attention, and hoped she could get her message to her lord, without the others suspecting anything. "News that, really, could not wait until later." She would have continued but a sharp voice interrupted her.

"How rude!" Komutoku gave her an once-over. "Who is this woman, Fudo? And, what is she talking about? I hope you haven't been hiding something from us."

Fudo shot the young man a glare. His hands clenched on the table, and Tsubaki took a step backwards, knowing he would erupt. She took a relieved breath, when the man seemed to suppress his anger. His voice was sleek, as he introduced her. "Komutoku, Ryuunosuke, this is Tsubaki. She is one of my assistants and has often accompanied me on my digs across the world. You probably haven't met her since she doesn't come to these offices often. And, Tsubaki, these are my business partners in Onigumo Inc."

Ryuunosuke leered at her. "Wish all my…assistants were as good-looking." The comment earned him a glare from all the others in the room, and he shrugged. "What, Fudo, you mean to tell me she's never warmed your bed?"

Tsubaki paled. This was not going well at all. Nervous, she looked at the floor, mortification and fear flooding her cheeks with colour. She knew her lord would be furious. Peeking at him from under her lowered lashes, she realized that her assessment was correct, and unless she broke her news soon, she would be punished most soundly when he got his hands on her.

Fudo leaned forward, his face a picture of violence. "Though it is none of your business, that is exactly what I mean. I am not as depraved as you, Shijo. Now, I suggest you apologise to the young lady, for making such insinuations on her character."

She nearly passed out. Things were worsening, and rapidly. The longer this played out, the more severe her punishment would be, and frankly, she gave two hoots for the apology. Not wanting this to turn into a pissing contest, she interrupted with a smile. "Its okay, Mr Onigumo! I just came here to tell you this news without any delay, and I'll leave soon after." She paused at the thunderheads on her boss' face, and sighed to herself. '_Sometimes I just can't win, no matter what!'_ Noticing all eyes on her, she cleared her throat.She had practiced her spiel several times and concentrated on just getting the words out right, so that her lord got the real import of her words. "I believe I have found a clue as to the rare statue of Midoriko from the Sengoku Jedai period that you were looking for." Fudo gave her a broad smile, but as she carefully studied her lord's face, she realized that the he hadn't caught the hidden meaning behind her words. So, she continued, "Yes, it is true. I was searching for the One all this while, and yesterday evening, I believe I found a trail that may lead us to Midoriko's embodiment."

She noticed a flash of understanding in her lord's eye, and his stunned expression nearly led her to burst into merry laughter. The expression was hidden a scant second later, but knowing that she had managed to surprise him, made her feel on top of the world.

A hint of concealed excitement lined Fudo's voice. "Hmm, if this clue pans out, we will have a most unique treasure at our disposal. It is a priceless discovery and would truly propel me to the big league of archeologists. I must have this statue, Tsubaki! We must discuss this in detail after the conference call." As she nodded, he spoke again. "Well done, Tsubaki! I am most pleased with your work."

Tsubaki inclined her head, graciously accepting the commendation. She knew her real commendation would come later, when she was alone with her lord. Anticipation grew in her, and her eyes sparkled. Bowing to all three males, she left the room. She glided down the corridor, and then not being able to control herself any longer, burst into wild laughter.

She knew she would be rewarded for her amazing news, by getting fucked brutally by her lord even as he hurt her in the most delicious ways. Wiping the sweat off her forehead, and controlling her rampant desire, at the thought of him pounding into her, she took a deep breath. She could hardly wait for tonight!

xxXxxXxxXxx

Sango paced the ring, irritation mounting in her with each passing second. She had a training session scheduled with Kouga for 6 a.m. and despite the fact that it was close to 8 a.m, there was no sign of the wolf.

Despite having spent most of her night reviewing the sensibility of having Kouga as her coach, Sango was still ambivalent about her decision. Till yesterday, he had been her only hope, the only one who could get her ready for 'Annihilation'. But, today, she was not so sure.

She hated the fact that her lover and coach was the sort of youkai who had other people fight his battles. This sort of cowardice was one character trait that Sango absolutely abhorred. She could bear any character flaw in people, but not cowardice. It was why she disliked Miroku so much. It wasn't his hentai nature, but his spinelessness that made her despise him. On the other hand, having no other viable alternative as her coach, she was stuck having the wolf as her coach. One thing, however, was clear to her. No longer could she be with Kouga anymore. All her desire for him had evaporated after his idiotic behaviour last night.

A sound made her turn around, and she saw Kouga strolling in, a big smile on his face. "Sango, my dear, you are looking rather fetching today."

Sango gave him a cool smile. "You're late!"

He gave her a lopsided grin as he jumped into the ring. "My sweet, come on. Which sensible person gets up so early to practice? Especially on a Saturday."

His words ignited her smoldering temper. Not wanting to alienate her only hope, but still wanting to get her message across, she snapped. "Kouga, we hardly have any time left. The competition is in two months time, and I think we should finally start our training. There is a lot of ground for me to cover, and I want to learn as much as possible!"

He neared her and caressed her cheek. "Whoa, you look so hot when you are angry." He bent his head and nuzzled her neck, only to be pushed away by the extremely irate fighter.

"Stop it! I mean it! Despite your promising to coach me, all our training sessions have ended in makeout sessions. You have not sparred with me, even once; forget about teaching me anything. But, enough is enough! I haven't called my lover here, but my coach. And, I expect my coach to be as devoted to his responsibilities as my lover is. So, stop pussyfooting around and coach me, Kouga!"

He flashed her a dimpled smile. "Sango, don't be like this!" He attempted to kiss and make up, but the fighter was in no mood for the conciliatory gesture, and pushed him, again.

"Then how should I be? I am amazed at your attitude. You have been treating this like a joke. When are you going to coach me? Why can't you be serious, for once?"

His face grew impassive, as he stared at her angry face. Then he laughed cruelly. "So, you want seriousness? Fine, I'll give you seriousness. Let me start by telling you, that you seriously bore me. You are seriously lousy in bed and have a serious lack of any martial talent."

Sango gaped at his cruel tone and his sudden change in temperament. She had never imagined that he would say things like this to her. Her eyes swept his face, wondering whether he would burst into laughter, a 'gotcha!' on his lips. However, his cold eyes and hard face told her that this was no joke. "What the hell are you saying, Kouga? I don't understand!"

He laughed again, his eyes shining brightly in his twisted face. "You don't understand, bitch? Let me clarify it for you. We are through! You can find another trainer for 'Annihilation', since there is no way that I am willing to coach you."

Panicking at his cold statements, Sango vacillated between begging him to stay and help her, to beating him to a pulp for going back on his promise. "But, but…you can't do that!"

"Sure, I can. I consider it beneath my standard to coach a weak human like you. You consider yourself a great fighter but you forget that I was there at 'Knockout'. I saw you fight there, and so know, just what you are capable of. Just because you've won against humans does not mean that you have a chance against youkai. No matter how much training you get, you cannot match up to youkai standards. I can spend the next five years training you, and you still will not be able to beat a youkai. You know why? Because you are an abject disgrace as a martial fighter!"

Sango could not believe her ears. Each caustic word had hit her heart like a sharp dart, and she felt the first stirrings of rage grow within her. The fact that he had insulted her skills and caliber was the last straw, as far as she was concerned. She could take any insult easily, but an insult to her fighting skills always set her off. Knowing that her volatile temper would create more problems in this case, she banked her fury. "Listen, Kouga, I am sure we can work something out."

The wolf scoffed, and turned away, making his way to the edge of the ring. In desperation, Sango pulled his arm to stop him from walking away. A snarl later, Sango flew back, crashing into one of the posts. "Bitch, how dare you touch me without my consent? You are nothing but trash to me. The only reason why I pursued you was because I saw you as a challenge. And, if you haven't guessed it, I love challenges. But, now that I've done you, I can see how revolting you truly are."

Sango shook her head to clear her vision, glimpsed Kouga's smirking face looming in front of her, and immediately, saw red. Jumping up, she attacked the wolf, letting her fury rule her head and heart. To her distress, each of her moves was countered with ease. It almost seemed as if the wolf was toying with her. Deciding to up her game and fight with her usual level of skill, Sango calmed herself, and then, relaunched her attack. Feinting and ducking, weaving in and out of range of his deadly claws, she managed to land a solid blow on the youkai and knock him a couple of feet away. A huge grin split her face, her pleasure at her success making her heart soar.

Her smile, however, died a quick death, as a snarling Kouga faced her. His crimson orbs glittered maliciously, as he stood. He moved towards her, his fangs bared and his claws extended. "Congratulations, Sango, you have finally got my attention! And, you will get exactly what you have been whining for. You wanted to spar, right? So, let's spar!" Moving in a blur, he swiped at the girl, missing her by a hair breadth, as she hurled herself to one side at the very last moment.

Kouga taunted her from the other end of the ring. "What's the matter, Sango? Suddenly, not so cocky, are you? Do you now realize, exactly what you are up against? But, it doesn't matter. After I'm thought with you, you won't have to worry about 'Annihilation', 'cause you will be lucky to be able to fight in it."

Fear coursed through the fighter at the youkai's words but she did not allow it to overcome her. Gritting her teeth in determination, she stood, willing him to do his worst. Even though she knew that he would end up hurting her severely, since she had no hope of defending herself, she refused to let the thought weaken her. She had never backed away from a fight, and was not going to start now.

Kouga smirked at her ready stance. "Though I do admire your courage, I pity you for your foolishness. So tell me, Sango, are you ready to be utterly and totally trounced?" Not getting any answer from the determined fighter, he snarled. "Let's spar!"

He rushed at her with great speed, his claws extended, and Sango took a deep breath, bracing herself for injury, since she knew that she would be unsuccessful in blocking his attack. But before the youkai could reach her, another blur knocked him away from her and into the far wall of the ring.

A loud, warm voice came from behind her. "Great idea, fleabag! But why don't you pick on someone your own size, and spar with me?"

Sango stared at the youkai who was shaking his head and attempting to stand up. A feeling of relief and satisfaction burst in her, as she saw the level of his disorientation. Even though she knew that her plans for 'Annihilation' had just flown out of the window, and all her dreams and aspirations had come crumbling down, she was glad that she would no longer have to bear the fucker.

Shrugging at the irony of fate, Sango turned around fully intending to thank her saviour but froze when she saw who it was. "You?"

TBC….

A/N: Aloha, people!

To those who have wondered whether I dropped off the edge of the earth: I reassure you that I am very much here. Only my evil computer seemed to have been possessed by spirits who were intent on making my chapters disappear.

The stupid hunk of metal ate up Chapter 14 thrice. Fully written, ready to be posted, chapter 14...all gone! THRICE! I raged, ranted and cried at the unfairness of life, until a friend who is good with computers managed to wrestle all three versions of Chapter 14 out of the evil computer. I combined all three versions, which differed only in tone and narration, and voila! The result is there for you to read.

I just hope that you guys appreciate the time and effort I put into typing this 16,000+ word long chapter thrice!

Reviews would be much appreciated!


	15. Link

The thought crossed her mind, that she had seen the combatant before

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, it's the sole property of Goddess Romiko Takahashi, and I cannot take credit for her genius.

Kagome is a college student unaware of the mortal peril she is in. He's a bitter silver - haired Adonis with a checkered past and a vow to protect humans. So when the two meet, it's a given that fireworks follow…

A/N: I want to thank all my reviewers for their support, and especially the wonderful reviews and mails I got in the past one month. It was your efforts that made me try extra hard to overcome Writer's Block and other maladies to get this out. So, thank you, people!

This chapter is dedicated to all you wonderful people and especially to **Justafan**!

Please remember to review…it would make my day.

**Chapter 15 -**

**Links **

"You?"

The man was dressed in a long black Koromo robe with a purple Kesa, his right hand and forearm covered in a traditional glove called a tekkou. Shoulder length black hair peeked out from under the edges of his full-faced, hard-hide Somen. It was this samurai mask that identified her rescuer for her. He was the masked monk from Knockout, the one who had fought Kouga at the event. What he was doing at the dojo, defending her was a mystery.

A stray thought crossed her mind that she had seen him before. Not just at the event, but before that. Since he was masked, she was not sure, but she couldn't shrug off the strangest feeling that he was very familiar. Someone that she had met at another time, at another place. She tried to dredge her memory for someone who matched the figure in front of her but could not reach a definite conclusion.

His hoarse, concern-lined voice brought her back to the present. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, recognising the fact that he had saved her from certain harm. If he had not stepped in when he had, she knew she would have ended up on the floor, as there was no way she could have fended of Kouga's strong attacks. A shudder went through her and she thanked her lucky stars for his help. "Thanks to your timely intervention, I am, Houshi-sama. I am grateful to you for your help."

A loud snort has her tensing again. Kouga got to his feet lazily, sporting a nasty smile. "How sweet! Trying to be the knight in shining armour, to her damsel in distress, eh, Mi- monk? Don't you think that you ought to leave before things get out of hand? I mean this is between her and me. Who knows what I might say and do if you continue to butt in here."

Miroku did not miss the veiled threat. Despite everything that had happened, he could not believe that the spineless worm was trying to scare him off. He wanted to laugh at the wolf's stupidity. Did the youkai not see that after receiving Rin's support and her understanding, he was no longer as paranoid about his secret? That the girl had freed him from the invisible bonds that were holding him back? While he did not look forward to telling his friends about his past, if he had to, he would do so with a smile on his face. So, no, he no longer feared anyone or anything, certainly not a wimpy wolf.

Sango also heard the threat but not knowing the truth reached a different conclusion. She thought that the youkai was threatening physical harm to the monk. Having seen how badly the monk had fared at their earlier match, she felt afraid for the man. "Please, houshi-sama, he is right. This is not your fight. I could not let anyone get hurt on my

account. You should leave."

Kouga taunted him in a high pitch from the other end. "Yes, houshi-sama! You should leave!"

Miroku stared at her in amazement and then at his nemesis. Her underestimation and his goading was adding insult to injury. Years of ridicule and scorn was stoked by their words and culminated in the surge of anger that blazed a trail through his veins. Reigning in his rampant emotions, he spoke carefully though he could not hide the touch of heat in his tone. "Oh, really? Thanks for your concern, but I really don't think that this little wolf can harm me in anyway."

The doubt in her eyes was clear to him, so to put her at ease he tried to explain. "Please, do not put any store in what happened at the match. What you saw was not the truth. It was-"

A furious snarl interrupted him, "You will shut up if you know what is good for you."

That was the last straw as far as Miroku was concerned. He turned towards Kouga with a smirk. "Are you blind? Can't you see, Kouga? Can you not feel the difference in me? Does the fact that I am standing here in front of you not tell you that matters have changed completely?" He moved predatorily towards the stunned wolf, his eyes gleaming in anticipation. "Can't you see that I no longer care for what you can do to me? That I no longer fear any hold that you have over me, real or imagined? That I care two hoots for

anything that you may say or do. Of course, that does not mean that I won't punish you for your infraction, but no longer do I fear you."

Kouga's face turned pale. He licked his lips, attempting to bluster. "You should, monk! Or have you forgotten the match."

Sango watched in fascination as the monk chuckled. "Oh, but I do. There hasn't been a single day that I have not remembered your treachery."

A gasp of amazement escaped the girl. "Treachery?"

Miroku stopped advancing at the shocked whisper, remembering that an avid Sango was hanging on to his every word. "Yes, treachery." In a way he felt bad that he was about to destroy her ideals and was about to disillusion her as to her great coach, but then seeing the way he had been set on attacking her, did not think that she would really be surprised at the news. "Do you think this miserable worm, could actually beat me in a fair fight?"

Kouga snorted. "That's it! I will not longer submit myself to hear your preposterous lies. I am leaving."

He had barely taken a step when Miroku's voice froze him. "Don't even think about moving, Wolf! If you take one more step, I will make you regret that you were ever born. Surprising how eager you are to turn tail and run when faced with the truth." Kouga looked bored at the order but made no attempt to leave the hall.

Miroku turned back towards Sango. Now that he had an audience, he got into his element. "Not many people know this but our match was supposed to be a staged one - an exhibition match to showcase our diverse fighting styles and techniques. For an entire week, we practiced our choreographed moves which would balance our strengths and weaknesses, and end the match in a draw. During the week, I realized that Kouga was a weak fighter with sloppy techniques and extremely bad judgement." Kouga interrupted with a growled "Lies, all lies", but Miroku ignored the angry wolf and continued. "I worked extra hard to make it all look believable and even gave him pointers to improve his technique but to no avail. It was only when I held myself back, and simplified the movements, that we succeeded in making the charade look believable."

Miroku paused. Sango had an expression of intense surprise on her face, as she glanced at a seething Kouga and then at him again. He continued his story.

"Things were fine till the day of the match. He called me to his dressing room for some last-minute advice and discussions. We went over the moves again and I was satisfied that it would be a good match. Little did I realize that Kouga had changed his mind. That he no longer wanted the match to end in a draw but for it to demonstrate the power and superiority of youkai against mere humans. So, he invited me to a toast. We each drank a glass of champagne. Only my glass had a little something added to it."

Sango gasped, horror in her voice. "Kouga!" The wolf only shifted, muttering beneath his voice. She shook her head. "You didn't!"

"Oh, yes, he did!" Miroku's voice was pure rage though his features were calm. "That little something sent my senses for a toss. Within minutes, my head began hurting. I ignored it thinking it was just pre-match stress. When I stepped into the ring, it had advanced to a full-blown migrane. I was seeing double and my entire body felt like lead. Initially, he followed the script and I tried to react and attack like I supposed to. But, with the way I was feeling, I could barely defend myself much less attack him. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me, but felt that I owed it to everyone and specially Kouga to try. Can you believe the irony?" A bitter smile flashed on is face. "And, then he attacked for real. All those carefully-coordinated moves went out of the window and he moved in for the kill. And you know what the icing on the cake was? The fact that he beat me with the very moves that I had taught him!"

Kouga erupted at that. "Bullshit! I won fair and square, bastard. How dare you tell her that I cheated? You have no proof."

"True! I have no proof." Miroku's voice was like a katana being unsheathed. "But, we can solve this dilemma right here. We can have a rematch."

The wolf paled. "No! I will not demean myself like that. I will not fight on command like a sleazy baiter."

Sango had seen enough to know the truth. "What's the matter, Kouga, not so brave anymore? Funny, I never thought you were a coward." She saw the monk give her a look and nodded. "I believe you, houshi-sama. What you described is exactly what I would expect from him."

That got Kouga's hackles up. "Shut the fuck up, bitch! You don't know who you are addressing."

Contempt dripped from her voice. "Sure I do. A spineless, coward who is a blot on the face of youkai. A treacherous, two-faced liar-"

Enraged by her comments, Kouga ran towards her, only to run into Miroku's fist. He fell back with a thud and the human bent over him, lowering his voice. "We can do this in two ways. Either, we have a fair fight that ends matters here or I take this public and formally challenge you."

Fear gripped the wolf. "You…you can't do that. You'll have to reveal your secret-"

"I've told you. If I have to, I will. And, will deal with whatever consequences." He paused for emphasis. "But, that does not mean that I am eager to face it. So, if word gets around, I know it is you who have blabbered and then, there will be hell to pay. Remember that." He stepped back and spoke normally. "Your call, Kouga."

Sango looked from one masked face to another angry one, her curiosity an almost tangible thing. When Kouga got to his feet, grumpily, and put his fists up, her eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline. But there was no time for any question as the two males began circling each other warily. Kouga slashed at Miroku's arm but he twisted aside, jabbing his elbow into the wolf's solar plexus. The youkai shrugged off the blow and aimed a roundhouse kick at the human's mid-section. Miroku dropped to the floor before the kick could connect and swept the wolf's legs out from under him. Both flipped to their feet and stared at each other.

A touch of amusement tinged Miroku's voice. "Haven't improved much, have you? Still pathetic at defense!"

Kouga growled and attacked. Miroku danced out of reach of his claws, almost teasing him with a jab here, and a box there. Each hit was enraging the wolf and his swings were wider and wilder each time.

Sango smiled as she watched the duo. It was obvious to her that the monk was playing with the youkai. How could she have believed that Kouga was the better fighter of the two? It was obvious that the monk ran circles around the wolf. A tearing sound caught her attention, and she saw four shallow gashes appear on the monk's arm even as a piece of his Kesa fell to the floor. A smirk adorned the wolf's face as he examined his blood stained claws. "Better now?"

"That was my favourite robe!" All traces of amusement disappeared from Miroku. He took a stance and then attacked. His first punch sailed harmlessly over the wolf's head since he had ducked the blow. However, in doing so he had left himself open and Miroku kneed him in the stomach and then ended it with an uppercut that had the wolf sailing across the room. Even as he fell, Miroku yanked him up by his arm and then punched him back down. Kouga retaliated by kicked the human in the head and making him stumble.

Recovering quickly, Miroku held Kouga by the throat and then flipped him over the shoulder. The wolf landed badly, hitting his back against the bleachers. But his ordeal was not over. Miroku strode to him, pulled him up by his hair and smashed his fist into the wolf's face. Kouga could take no more of the beating and his eyes rolled up. Disgusted, the monk released him and he fell limply to the floor.

Miroku turned to Sango in triumph and froze. He had never seen Sango look at anyone with such awe. He knew he had made his bout with Kouga deliberately flashy, with the express intention of impressing the fighter, but having succeeded in his endeavor he was left speechless. Never had he seen her with such an expression of hero-worship, not even when she was mesmerized by the sleazy trickster. But even as he stared at her, all expression on her face was smoothed away, leaving a blankness that he was most familiar with. His sardonic smile hidden by his full-face mask, he walked towards the fighter. "Thank you for believing me, Sango."

A flicker of surprise showed on her face. "You know my name?"

"Of course!" He snorted. _'I know you much better than you know, Sango.' _He continued to elaborate. "There was hardly anyone at 'Knockout' who didn't know you. Sango, the fierce fighter who won 'Knockout' with her technical brilliance and power-packed moves. The woman who clawed her way to the top of the male-dominated competition with her great skill and greater determination. The knockout who was the first female to ever win the competition. Wasn't that how they described you?"

She coloured a bit, a weak smile on her face. "Yeah, I thought that was a little over the top."

"On the contrary, I thought that did full justice to you." Her face reflected her surprise at his words. "I saw your matches and I think you fought beautifully, especially that final match with Denamaro. I thought that was just inspired. You truly deserve the win and the accolades."

For some reason, his words seemed to irritate her. "Great fighter I am, that I can't even defend myself properly. Winner of Knockout I may be, and yet, you had to rescue me like an untrained child. So what good is my skill for..." She turned away from him, her anger vanishing as she spoke softly. "I didn't mean to sound angry or ungrateful. I thank you for your help but...I think I want to be left alone."

The weariness in her voice cut through him. It pained him that she was hurting, perhaps not physically but hurting just the same. Her pride had been stung by her perceived weakness and he knew Sango hated weakness. _'If she was so disdainful of my weakness, she would be doubly harsh on herself. She would hate herself for allowing to be tricked by the bastard. And, the best part is that though I want to tell her that it is alright for_

_once to be less than perfect, I am unable to do so because of my disguise. And in my true form, she would plain ignore me. How's that for irony?'_

He kept quiet as she paced the hall, her anger and hurt almost tangible to him. He knew how guilt and self-recriminations could eat into a person and struggled to find a way to make it better for her. So, it was almost a surprise when she spoke. "Kouga was right, you know, when he said that I had a serious lack of martial talent. He was right. I am weak-"

He growled low in his throat. _'To hell with this bullshit!' _He grasped her by her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "What the hell are you talking about? Are you actually giving credence to that…that dishonorable little shit's words? Come on, Sango, I thought you were smarter than that!" His tone softened as he saw the brightness of unshed tears in her eyes. "How can you think that after winning 'Knockout'? If you would think a little over it, you'd realise that he was just lying through his teeth just to save his bony little ass."

She tore away from him, her eyes flashing. "So what if I won. It doesn't mean that I'm the best fighter around. It just means that I fought people weaker than me. I bet if you had entered it, I wouldn't have won." He looked away not wanting to think of why he could not compete. "And, why would he lie? You saw for yourself that I couldn't fight him. If you say that he is a bad fighter and I cannot even stand up against him, then what does that make me, houshi-sama?" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Weak, ineffective..."

He groaned. "It does not mean that. I was talking in terms of youkai. For a youkai he is appalling but even the most untrained youkai is stronger and faster than a human. You can hardly compare the two. You are strong, Sango. Now you just need to train harder to get stronger and faster for 'Annihilation'. I'm sure by then there will be few youkai who will be able to best you."

She laughed. A hollow, bitter sound that had him frowning. "What training? What match? I can't enter 'Annihilation' without a coach. Kouga was my last hope but he-"

"No coach? Last hope? What do you mean? I am sure that there are far better coaches out there who would be happy to train a human entrant into such a prestigious competition."

"No."

Her bright eyes and stoic expression gave him pause. "No?"

"No, there are no coaches for me out there." She sighed and moved towards the changing room, barely sparing a glance for her still unconscious ex-lover and coach.

"Wait!" Sango paused, looking over her shoulder at him. "What does that mean?"

She was quiet for a few moments as she stared at him, as if making her mind about him. Then she shrugged. "Kouga wasn't my first choice as a coach. After my win, I met with some of the biggest and most successful coaches at the competition but all of them rebuffed me. They said...they said that they would not demean themselves by training a female, even if said female had won the prestigious human competition. They claimed women were weaker, slower and lacked the killer instinct to be good fighters. One even said that while human men might forget to fight at the sight of...of a shapely female, youkai would not be dazed by my feminity. I decked him for implying that my being a girl had anything to do with my victory." She sighed and the passion in her voice faltered. "They all predicted that I would crash out in my first match, and I swore that I would atleast clear the first round, a feat that no other human has accomplished. So when Kouga told me that he would help me, I was over the moon with happiness. I mean, a youkai coach seemed to be just the thing I needed to prepare myself for a youkai competition. But now, it seems like I've already lost before even stepping into the ring."

"I don't believe it! They refused to teach you because you are a girl? That's preposterous!"

The outrage in his voice brought a small smile on her face. "My sentiments exactly. I take it you don't concur with them?"

Miroku closed his eyes and took a calming breath. _'Me, believe that a girl is weaker than a boy? As if...'_ A million emotions crossed his face as he remembered another fierce female fighter from another life. _'Weak? Ha! That is like calling a rock weak.'_ A pang ripped through him, and he winced, thankful for his mask that hid his expression from Sango's probing eyes.

"Houshi-sama? Are you alright?"

"Yes. And yes, I don't concur with them. Women are not weak. I think they have a hidden strength that would put the strongest man to shame. I feel sorry that they think that way and have such a limited viewpoint. If I was a coach, I would never turn anyone down just because she was a girl. How can-" He faltered as he noticed her eyes widen and her lips tremble. "What?"

"Are-are you offering to train me?"

The quiet hope in her voice hit him in the gut, but the question had him reeling in fear. _'Train her? No, never!'_ Memories that he had tried so hard to forget were reinstated by her words, and he had to fight the urge to tremble by the onslaught of his past. _'No! I can't do it! I will not do it! Never again will I...' _

He licked his dried lips and tried to form the words to reject her, when her gaze fell. "I know I'm being presumptuous by asking that question. But I thought that you wouldn't mind coaching me. Never mind. It was a stupid idea. I'm sure you have better things to do than to waste your time on me."

He stared at her from being the barrier of his mask. The thought that his friend was almost begging him for help was enough to set him on edge. Torn between friendship and fear, he stood mute even when she turned her back on him. Shoulders set back, back erect, she seemed the figure of poise but he could sense the turmoil within her. He watched her leave even as the conflict within him grew by leaps and bounds. He knew that there was a reason why he never revealed his ability to fight...a reason why he hid his past. And, that training Sango would mean facing his fears and risk revealing his other life. On the other hand, he was just what she needed. Someone who had the requisite skills to help her and would look out for her. His fists clenched as he debated the matter. _'Friend or fears?'_

"Wait!" Just one glance at the dawning hope on Sango's face made his mind up for him. "Sango, I...I offer you my humble services in helping you prepare for the coming matches."

The tension leaked out of the girl, a brilliant smile adorning her face. She bowed deeply. "Thank you, houshi-sama. I most gratefully accept your offer." Formalities over, she gave a great whoop of joy, pumping her fists in the air. An amused Miroku watched her antics, his own skepticism washed away in her excitement.

Sango felt as if the monk had breathed fresh life into her. She had been torn at Kouga's betrayal and harshness. But with his offer, he had resurrected her crumbling hopes and bolstered her determination. _'Truly he has been an angel in disguise for me!' _Then her curiosity got the better of her_. 'But who is this angel in reality?'_ She studied his masked face and wondered why he hid himself from everyone. "Houshi-sama, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

Miroku smiled wanly. "It does not matter who I am. I am a nobody. A poor monk who for the first time can be of some help to another."

Hesitation made her voice tremble. "Can...can I see your face?"

"No! Never ask this of me again, Sango. Do you understand?"

The fierceness in his voice gave her pause, and she nodded. "Okay. But how will I find you?"

His voice gentled as he walked away. "Don't worry! I will find you."

And then just as suddenly he was gone, leaving an awe-struck Sango behind.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Sesshomaru awoke in heaven. He took in the most delicious scent that surrounded him even as he cracked his eyes open. It took him less than a second to realise that he was still in bed with Kagome. Despite their careful distance while going to sleep, during the night they had gravitated to each other and now lay in a jumble of limbs. Her head rested on his chest, her arm and leg draped across him while his arms nestled her possessively. He took a deep breathe of her delicious scent and wondered again how he had become so lucky. She murmured softly, snuggling into him, her soft form pressing against his own and the strangest of feelings shot through him at the exquisite feeling. A surge of want flooded him and he almost woke her with a kiss when he realised that he was still in his feminine form. Cursing the kami at his luck, he settled once again, loathe to waking her and loosing this intimacy.

_'Why is it that I feel so strongly about this little human? She is a miko, a sworn enemy of my kind and yet I desire her as I have never desired another. Not even as a pup did I feel so randy. Why? What spell is this that makes me forget everything to the exclusion of her?'_ His eyes narrowed as she shifted again. As she settled back to sleep, he let out the breath he had been holding. _'I am the Lord of the Western Lands, and yet it is this human who rules over my emotions. Never has another cracked my calm. Kagome, what are you doing to me?'_

As if she had heard his thoughts, Kagome opened her eyes. For a second she was motionless and then as if registering where she was, shot up off his chest. Colour flooded her cheeks and she avoided his gaze. Striving for normality even though he was once again tempted to kiss her, he greeted her. "Good morning, Kagome. Have a good sleep?"

If it was possible, she blushed more at those words and muttered a quick "Yeah." She got off the bed and started walking off, when a thought struck her. "Oh! What about you, Kikyou? You feeling okay?"

Sesshomaru sat up with a smile. "Don't worry about it. I'm perfectly fine."

She looked as if she doubted his words but nodded and went into the bathroom. He watched her leave with a quiet sigh. The shrill beeping of his mobile interrupted his pleasant thoughts and he got up with a groan. "Moshi-moshi!"

"My you sure sound grumpy, Sesshomaru!"

"Kaede! Is there a reason why you call me this early in the morning?"

"When my best protector stopped reporting back to the office, I thought I'd better call him to make sure he hadn't messed up anything."

A furious growl from him caused her to crack up. "I'm kidding, of course! I just wanted to get an update on what you were doing. And, that growl was so pathetic, Kikyou."

He glared at the mobile, wishing he could truly vent his frustrations on the woman on the other side. Curbing his displeasure, he grated. "Things are fine, Kaede."

It was a serious miko who answered him. "Are you sure?"

Her quiet question drained his anger, and he nodded. "Have no concerns on this matter, I will protect her from all harm."

"And I hope your disguise is holding up well?"

Guilt crept through him as he remembered the times he had almost let his facade drop. Placing the blame on his oh-too-tempting principal would do him no good and so he hedged. "Well enough."

"Have you befriended her?"

He closed his eyes remembering her words last night. "No."

"No? How can you say that? It is of prime importance that she trusts you enough to let you be with her all the time. You know it better than-"

"Enough! I know all this. Do not lecture me on this." His voice lowered as he gazed thoughtfully at the bathroom door. "The truth is that for the first time I actually like and respect my principal enough to want to befriend her for real, but she wants to have nothing to do with me."

His sulky words made her laugh. "And I bet that has never happened with the great Sesshomaru before. Seems like the girl has some taste."

"Kaede!"

His warning growl subdued her. "Well, no wonder she hasn't taken to you. I bet you acted like your stuffy self even as Kikyou. How can you fault her for staying away from you?" He grimaced at that. _'Stuffy? If only you knew how friendly I've actually been with her...'_

"Sesshomaru, I understand that it is difficult for you. But I hope that you would try to be more in character in the future. If you will not act like a girl and be more friendly, then you will never succeed in your endeavour."

He rolled his eyes at that but agreed that she had a point. It was just that everytime he was around Kagome his true nature came to the fore. "I get it oh-wise-miko. Now stop chewing my brain about this. We are not friends now but we will be, mark my words!"

xxXxxXxxXxx

Not too far away the object of their discussion stared at her reflection in the mirror. Even in the privacy of her bathroom, she could not quite acknowledge the strange feelings that seemed to haunt her. She stared at her colour-tinged face and groaned. She had not been lying when she had told Kikyou that she had had a good night's sleep. For some reason she had felt utterly comfortable in the female youkai's arms.

She was sure that she did not find the youkai attractive or desirable, and yet there was something about the cool female that seemed to pull at her. Try as hard as she did, she never could quite ignore the Inu. _'Why do I find myself reacting so strongly to her? Sometimes she angers me, and at other times makes me blush. She makes me laugh and can drive me to tears. How can she affect me to such a strong degree?'_

Kagome stepped under the shower, her mind still full of her mysterious roommate. As the cool water cascaded onto her skin, she thought over all their interactions. _'Kikyou is such a enigma. I feel comfortable with her, and yet at times I feel as if she is something quite alien...something dangerous. And, yet there is no denying the fact that there is something about her that makes me like her. Maybe it is the fact that she uses her cool facade to hide a deep, dark pain or the fact that for all her aloofness she is quite a passionate creature. Or maybe it is the fact that she is one of the few youkai who have actually accepted Inuyasha as an equal. Whatever it is, she is someone I could have called my friend...'_

She closed her eyes and rued her harsh words of last night, sure that it was that verbal barb that had triggered Kikyou's horrible dreams. Suddenly light-hearted, she quickly finished her bath, her mind set on making amends with Kikyou.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Sesshomaru looked up as Kagome emerged from the bath, her clean jasmine scent and damp hair, hitting him hard. Even though he was a little unhappy that she had washed off his scent, the resultant vision that she presented had him reeling. He almost forgot to breathe as he stared at her. Dressed in a simple cotton dress, she had never seemed more exotic and he almost gave into his base desires.

Her words jolted him out of his thoughts. "Kikyou, do you..." Her uncharacteristic hesitation surprised him, and he froze sure that she was about to say something quite momentous. She took a deep breathe. "What I was going to ask was. Do you want to hang out with me?"

There was a minute's pause, as Kikyou stared at her. "No, I'm fine over here."

Kagome frowned at Kikyou's harsh tone. "Whoa! What crawled up your ass?"

A brief look of irritation appeared on the youkai's face. "Look, I don't need your pity, okay? I know yesterday...that stuff, must make me seem pathetic but I don't need you to be nice to me only because you feel sorry for me."

Kagome scowled. "So you think I am inviting you out of pity? Shows what you know. I asked you to come along cause I thought I could get to know you better. We got off on a bad start and things just went downhill from there and so I wanted us to make a fresh beginning. But, if you don't want to come that's cool..."

Sesshomaru blinked in surprise, never having faced a truly irate Kagome before. _'She does not pity me? She wants to know me better? Hn. That is a new development.'_ His inner youkai purred with happiness, its earlier irritation forgotten.

His incredulity must have shown to her because she giggled. "Really, Kikyou. I meant what I said."

Hearing no deceit in her voice, he relented. "So, where are we going?"

"247! Their cheeseburgers are to die for. You'll absolutely love it. It has the most wonderful..."

He took one look at her smiling face as she chattered on about the wonders of the neighbourhood cafe, and felt his stomach drop. There was something so utterly innocent about her that he could not help but stare. As she paused for air, he spoke softly. "About earlier...that night, I just...I never realised that my thoughtless actions would cause you problems. I couldn't help...I mean, I didn't plan for that to happen."

She blushed but held his gaze. "I know. And don't worry about it. I have put it behind me and want to start afresh. Can't you let it go?" Her gaze grew speculative and her voice wavered a bit "Unless...you don't like me or anything, do you? Cause that would make things just plain awkward."

Sesshomaru almost snorted. _'Now how to answer that? Like her...Ha! Talk about understating something.'_ A cheery smile on his face, he waved his hand. "Nah! Nothing like that."

Kagome beamed. "Thank god for that. It makes things so much simpler. I mean getting caught up in a triangle is something I don't think I could have handled."

Her words gave Sesshomaru just the opening her needed. Feigning nonchalance, he leaned back on the bed. "Triangle, huh? My competition must be that Moonie you were talking about. What's he like?"

If she noticed the slight edge in his voice she did not comment on it. In fact she looked lost in some private memory. Her voice was breathy and tinged with affection as she spoke. "Oh, Kikyou, he's just the most sexy thing you could ever see. He's a youkai and I swear he looks like a god. Whenever I look at him, the most sinful thoughts come to my head and I swear..." She flushed a deep red on realising what she was saying.

Sesshomaru was trying hard to control his irritation at her words. He tried to remember if any wolf in his knowledge fit into the 'sinfully sexy, god look-alike' category and failed. _'Just who is this bloody wolf, and how dare she prefer him over me.'_ He considered putting a claim scent on her to let the wolf know about his intentions. _'There are few youkai who are as powerful as me and certainly none who fits her description. If I put a claim scent on her, being weaker than me he would have to back down or else risk confrontation.'_

She took his silence for disbelief. "I guess you're surprised by what I said. Hell, I'm surprised that I feel this way. I've never felt this way about anyone. He just makes me feel so...so alive."

The passion in her voice cracked his plans. He could see that she truly desired this Moonie. Knowing her affection for the wolf, he could hardly consider use underhand tactics to scare his competition away. His inner beast still growled in anger. _'She says he makes her feel alive! But did he submit to her like we did? What about all that we did for her? Did that night mean nothing to her? Was it that she was only practicing with us so that she could please her real object of affection?'_

Sesshomaru tried to ignore the beast's words and forced a smile on his face, attempting to copy Rin at her most excited. "Oh, that is so wonderful. I feel so...happy for you."

Naive as she was, she believed his pathetic attempt. "Yeah! It's still a little uncertain so I've got my fingers crossed. What about you? Anyone special in your life?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Well, I'm not into relationships as such. One-night stands are more my kind of thing. Currently, I have a craving for this gorgeous thing. Hopefully, she should crack soon. And then I can get her out of my system."

Kagome's smile had dimmed a bit at his words. "I see!" He could see that he had shocked her and that she did not approve of his words. He smothered a laugh as he wondered how she would react at knowing that the 'gorgeous thing' he was talking about was infact her.

But she surprised him with her acceptance. "Quite like a female Miroku, aren't you? He and you would probably get along as a house on fire."

He raised one eyebrow at that commentary. "Hmm? Why do you say that?"

"He follows your philosophy whole-heartedly. And is additionally a hentai to boot. I think he's bedded half the women on campus."

Sesshomaru was not enjoying the conversation. Knowing that Rin was consorting around with a well-known womanizer and hentai, had him feeling edgy. "Ah, but now he's dating that girl...Rin, I think..."

Kagome laughed and moved to the mirror to do her hair. "Hmm...yes. He's never dated anyone before, so perhaps he's settling down. Or maybe not. One never knows with Miroku!"

The Inu narrowed his eyes. Rin had concealed this fact from him and that displeased him. _'But that is like the pot calling the kettle black...aren't you concealing things from her as well?'_ He conceded the point but still resolved to have a word about this with Rin.

Kagome's voice broke him out of his reverie. "Kami, Kikyou, look at the time. Get dressed quickly, we'll be so late."

He moved off the bed and strode into the bathroom. His mind was a chaotic bundle of thoughts but the foremost thought was one of gratitude that he had managed to break through to Kagome. _'Now if I can just avoid jinxing this, I'll be just fine.'_

xxXxxXxxXxx

Tsubaki howled. Sprawled naked on the bed, she was being whipped mercilessly by her lord. This was the first time that she felt no pleasure in the act. He was punishing her and making sure that she got no satisfaction from the pain. Her back was already ridden with welts and still he continued, methodically stripping her off her skin.

She looked up at her lord with leaden eyes. Every part of her body was throbbing...and she was still not sure why she was being punished. She had done all that she could to capture the girl in the club and could not be faulted for her sudden disappearance. She had thought that the evidence that the girl was alive would pacify the man but as had become evident to her, it had made things worse. Equal parts of anger and despair filled her as she realised the amount of trouble she was in. Cracked lips stuttered the oft-repeated entreaty. "Please, my lord. I am sorry. Forgive me my mistakes."

Words that had till now not moved him, suddenly stilled his hand. She stared at the blood-soaked whip in his hand and sobbed in relief. "Thank you! Oh, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. You still have to make amends for your stupid mistake. You had the One in the palm of your hand and still managed to loose her. For such colossal stupidity I should perhaps end your miserable life." He gave a nasty laugh as her face blanched. "But, fortunately for you, I still have need of your talents."

Tsubaki all but collapsed at his feet. Despite her ordeal at his hands, she did not hate him. It was strange but she actually had feelings of gratitude towards him for she knew that things could have been so much worse.

He yanked her to her feet and pushed her towards the table. "Sit. I assume you can recognise her signature?" An approving smile followed her brisk nod. "Good! Let's see what we know about her. We know she is in the city and that she is young. How hard can it be to find her?"

"But, she could be anywhere..."

"Imbecile! Start with all the schools in the city and then check the colleges and Universities. I am sure that given her age she will be found at one of these locations."

Tsubaki nodded jerkily, horrified at the amount of work she would have to do and the amount of energy she would have to expend. His soft words caught her attention "And, Tsubaki, if you fail me again, I promise to make this look like child's play!"

xxXxxXxxXxx

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, a pleasant smile on his face. Kagome had been right. 247 did have the most amazing cheeseburgers that he had since a long time. Given its central location within the campus, it was no surprise to see it buzzing with students. When he had attended the University years ago, it had been nothing more than a storehouse. Now it was a well-maintained, cheery place that served delicious fast food and served as a social networking site.

Surprisingly, he had had a good time with Kagome. They had kept their conversation light and non-controversial, and he had found himself enjoying their banter. With the exception of HER and Rin, he had never had found another woman interesting enough to try having a conversation with. Most of his other principals had been shallow creatures with nary an original thought in their heads. So, it was refreshing for him to find a girl who would speak her mind and not agree with him or pander to him.

The only stumbling block was that it was not with him, Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands, that she was conversing but with another female. He wondered whether she would be as uninhibited in her speech if he appeared to him in his true form. Which, of course, led him to wonder about how vocal she was with her mysterious Moonie.

"Excuse me, beautiful."

He looked up to see a boy standing before them. Dressed in baggy jeans, an over-sized t-shirt and long chains, his short, slicked hair sporting red tips, the boy seemed to be the epitome of the hip-hop culture. He grinned at Kagome and Sesshomaru felt a distinct urge to rip something off his body.

He spoke again. "My name is Katashi and I just wanted to say that I have fallen for you." Sesshomaru was shocked to realize that the boy was talking to him. "But, it's not my fault since you tripped me with your exotic looks."

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome and found her hiding a smile behind her hand. Irritated, embarrassed and stunned at the turn of events, he stared at the boy. He did not know how to react. He wanted to react like a girl normally would to such flirting, but never having approached a woman, he did not know what that reaction would entail. It was always women who flirted with him and tried to entice him, never had he tried to pick up a woman. And, so he did not know what to do right now. Should he smile and laugh it off, get angry or simply ignore him. Killing the poor fool was a rather attractive and easy option, but unfortunately one he couldn't exercise right now. Smiling weakly, he muttered. "Who, me?"

Katashi took that as encouragement, and so tried again. "Yeah, girl. I've just moved you right to the top of my 'to do' list."

Kagome made a sound that sounded, suspiciously like a choked laugh. Sesshomaru glanced at her but her face was blank, though her eyes danced with merriment. He swore under his breath. _'Does the fool not realize that I'm youkai and can cut him in half?' _Trying to keep in character, he made up his mind to, politely, dissuade the boy. "I'm sorry but-"

But hip-hop boy interrupted him. "Tell me, did it hurt?"

Sesshomaru was puzzled. "Hurt?"

Katashi looked back, where a group of other boys were leering at them and laughing. He turned to Sesshomaru, and winked at him. "Yeah, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

The youkai took one look at his smirk, one sniff of his lust-ridden scent and lost it. Drawing his head back arrogantly and piercing the boy with one of his patent 'You-don't mess-with-me-and-live' looks. "It hurt, alright, but not as much as my fist plowing through your face will hurt."

The boy's grin slipped a bit. Uncertain at the change in the female before him, he shifted from foot-to-foot. "Huh?" Sesshomaru bared his fangs in the semblance of a smile, carefully studying his claws as he extended and retracted them. Getting the message, the ashen-faced boy bowed and ran for his life.

A displeased Sesshomaru glared at the table. _'The disgrace, the utter horror. I've just been hit on by a guy! And that too a classless, witless joker. Oh, the humiliation! If this gets out, I will never be able to look anyone in the eye_.'

Kagome was laughing uproariously at the display. Though he was angry, her merriment cooled his rage. "Oh, Kikyou! You've got an admirer!"

Inspite of himself, he grinned. "Nah, he's not my type."

Both looked at each other and broke into peals of laughter.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Rin moved through the trees, relieved at getting some time to think. Though she was supposed to meet Kagome and Sesshomaru at 247 in a short while, for now she was content to just amble in the park and try to get her thoughts in order. Ever since the fight, so much had happened in her life that she was literally swamped by emotions. The fake hook-up with Miroku, dealing with Sango, being around Inuyasha, being asked for help by Sesshomaru…so much had happened in this short week. And, then there were the rumours.

Ever since the fight, malicious gossips had labeled her a slut. It had been a slow start. But with each passing days, the rumours had become bigger and bigger. Some whispered that she had been two-timing Ryukotsusei with Inuyasha and that had prompted the fight, while others swore that she had slept with both, at the same time, and that had prompted jealousy between the two males.

As the rumours of her promiscuity grew, Rin found strange males, of all species, trying their luck with her. The fact that she was supposed to be with Miroku should have banked the lies but that had only added fuel to the fire. As she had been informed by the boys who tried to pick her up: Any girl who could make a hentai like Miroku go steady with her, must be one special little tart. Despite it being early afternoon, she had already declined two offers of coffee. Initially, it had been a little nerve-wracking for her to be the center of attention. However, ironically, with each boy that she turned down, she gained more confidence. Despite the indirect boost that the gossip gave to her self-esteem, she felt weary of people talking about her and calling her vicious names. Glad that the whispers had not reached any of friends, she put her head in her hands, trying to rub away the growing ache that the thoughts prompted.

Suddenly, she felt someone touch her shoulder. Without pausing, or turning around, she snapped. "Whatever you have heard, I'm not interested."

"Oh?"

The familiar baritone made her turn around and she saw Kouga standing there. Despite her general dislike of wolves in general and Kouga in particular, she forced herself to smile at him, reminding herself that he was her roommate's coach and significant other.

He moved near her and instinctively she moved back. The slightest tinge of nervousness ran through her, but Rin ruthlessly quashed it. _'No longer will I be controlled by fear. Not now, not in the future, never!'_ She took another step back to bring some more distance between them. "Hey, Kouga! Looking for Sango?"

He gave her a charming smile that for some reason made her extremely wary. "Oh, we broke up. She was just so messed-up, always so needy, that I felt she was smothering me."

His words surprised her. _'Needy? Sango? What the hell is he talking about? She's one of the most independent women I've ever met.'_ He took a step closer to her, and unconsciously she moved back. "I'm sorry to hear that. What about…"

He interrupted her, a gleam in his eyes. "I'm not! You see, I thought she was the one for me. And then, I met you." Her eyes widened in shock. "Yes, Rin, you have haunted me since I clapped eyes on you. It's like I can't get you out of my head. Your beauty, gentle nature and grace has entranced me and I find myself enslaved by your smile. Give me a chance and I know we will be perfect together."

Rin did not believe what she was hearing. There was something a little rehearsed, a tad bit false about the way he said those words that put her on guard. Uncomfortable with his proximity and the predatory look on his face, she took another step back but he followed. "Wow, Kouga, I…I don't know what to say. I never…I mean I'm with Miroku. And, we're good together. I'm sure you will understand."

His expression hardened and she retreated again, only to find her way blocked. One glance confirmed it. He had herded her like a wolf herds a frightened sheep, till she had backed into a tree. Grinning unpleasantly, he leaned towards her. "Only thing I understand, Rin, is that I want you. And that no one ever says no to me."

"Well, this girl is saying no and saying it very emphatically. Let me pass." She pushed against his chest but she might as well have been pushing against a boulder for all her efforts paid off. "Kouga, I'm warning you. Back away!" When he moved even closer, she aimed a punch at his throat, the way Sesshomaru had taught her. Anticipating her move, he caught her wrists and pinned them to the tree trunk, in the process coming flush against her. Tendrils of fear coursed through her. Even though it was broad daylight and the crowded café was only some distance, she knew that no help would be forthcoming.

He sniffed her neck and murmured. "You know you smell even better when you're scared. I could have wooed you, like I wooed that bitch you call your friend, but no! You had to practically spit in my face. Imagine choosing that freak over me. You should be punished for that insult." He smirked at her weak struggles. "Now hold still so that I can give you a taste of heaven."

Rin screamed loudly, as he moved to kiss her.

xxXxx

Sesshomaru stiffened. The faintest sound of what seemed like a scream had come to his ears. As Kikyou, his hearing was not as good as in his true form, but he was sure that it was a female in trouble. His eyes raked the park thought the open window for the source, and then he saw it. There seemed to be a figure leaning against a tree some distance away. Positive that the sound had come from there, he stood abruptly. "I'm going to the Ladies Room. Be right back." Without waiting for Kagome's response he was gone.

xxXxx

Miroku was tired. The robes of his alter-ego safely hidden in the bag, he was once again the cowardly, hentai teenager everyone knew. And, he quite liked it like that. Having agreed to meet Kagome and Inuyasha at the café for lunch, he had been ambling across the campus for the past hour, loathe to going back to his dorm-room. He walked slowly towards his destination, his thoughts on the events of the past few hours. He knew he had made an earth-shattering decision but…

A scream from the nearby park snapped his chain of thought. Without hesitation he immediately ran towards the source of the sound. He had just entered the park when he caught sight of the shadowy male that had pinned a girl against a tree in a secluded part of the park. Growling in his throat he ran towards the pair.

xxXxx

Tears appeared in Rin's eyes and her struggles increased, but to no avail. His lips mere inches from hers, he chuckled, his warm breath fluttering across her compressed lips. "You can scream all you like but you'd better conserve your voice for later, when I actually make you scream." She closed her eyes in disgust, not wanting to see his face, as he moved closer. And then he was gone.

She opened her eyes to a most astonishing sight. Inuyasha stood before her, a strange expression on his face. His gentle voice was at odds with the expression on his face. "Rin, are you okay?"

With a cry, she threw herself into his arms. She hugged him fiercely, relieved that he had rescued her. And then, as if realizing what she was doing, she broke away from him. Colour tinged her cheeks and she avoided his gaze. "Hai, thanks!"

Satisfied that she was alright, he turned towards Kouga. The wolf was on his hands and knees a few feet away. Even as Inuyasha watched, he rose to his feet, a scowl on his face. "Back off, mutt-face! She's mine."

For some reason that claim irritated Inuyasha beyond reason. He clenched his fists and snorted. "She's hardly an object, Kouga." He wanted to hit Kouga so badly that he could almost taste it. However, he remembered how horrified Rin had looked when he fought the dragon, and for some reason that stayed his punches. If however Kouga threw the first punch…well that was another matter wasn't it. Pleased with his logic, he goaded the wolf. "I knew you had a problem getting women, shit-face, but to have to resort to forcing them…tsk tsk! That is a new low, even for you."

Kouga responded but not in the way that Inuyasha expected. Sulkily, the wolf muttered. "It was just a kiss. I knew that once I kissed her she would forget all about that pathetic human."

Another voice, bristling with anger, joined them. "Pathetic human? Did you just forget the drubbing I gave you?" Miroku moved closer his face twisted savagely. "How dare you lay a finger on Rin, bastard?"

Rin launched herself into his arms and as he held her, Inuyasha looked away. He was angry and strangely frustrated with the turn of events. Seeing Kouga try to slink away, he caught him and twisted his arm behind him. "Going somewhere, Kouga?"

Miroku frowned at the wolf. He pressed a chaste kiss on Rin's forehead and set her aside with a reassuring smile. "No, Inu, let me." At the hanyou's pointed look at Rin, he nodded. "She knows."

A shocked Inuyasha flicked one look at Rin and then moved away. Immediately, Kouga tried to run but Miroku caught him and wrestled him to the ground. He sat astride the wolf's chest and clinically began pummeling his face in a flurry of punches. Either Kouga was still reeling from the earlier beating or he figured there was no point in antagonizing the enraged human further, but he did not put up a strong defence.

Inuyasha flinched at the cold rage on Miroku's face. Never had he seen his mostly cheerful friend get so angry. He glanced at Rin and was surprised to see how calm she was, though her eyes seemed like roaring furnaces as she watched Miroku's brutal punishment. A strong scent of satisfaction and approval wafted to his nose from her, and once again, he wondered at the enigma that she was.

Even when Kouga had lost consciousness, Miroku continued pounding him. The wolf's blood-soaked face, which had alarmingly begun resembling a hunk of raw meat, worried Inuyasha and he pulled the human away. "Miroku, that's enough!"

Miroku rounded on the hanyou, his eyes blazing with an unholy light. "No, it's never enough! Do you even know what could have happened? Don't you understand…" He clamped his mouth shut, his eyes straying to the motionless girl on the other side of the clearing.

She immediately came to him, and began examining his hands. "Knuckles are a little shredded, but they seem okay. Your glove is ruined though. That blood will never come off."

Looking into the distance, Miroku muttered. "It never does. That kind of stain stays forever." Rin looked at his face curiously and then at Inuyasha, who shook his head. Both understood that the boy was not referring to the ruined glove.

Miroku seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts and smiled at Rin. "Let me take you to your room." As she nodded, staring at Miroku unblinkingly, Inuyasha turned away. He knew that they were oblivious to the fact that he had left, so wrapped were they in each other. And, he understood it, didn't he? Just the way Rin was looking at his friend, a wealth of emotion and understanding in her bright eyes, was enough. And, the fact that Miroku had shared his secret with her within a week of meeting her, showed how much he trusted her.

Feeling rather blue, he trudged away to find some solitude. Head bowed, hands in his pocket, he looked like the picture of misery. '_I don't grudge him his happiness, but…being around them hurts. Will I ever find someone so special?'_

xxXxxXxxXxx

Sesshomaru stood at the café entrance, deep in thought. He had been about to rush to the park when he had seen help arrive from another quarter. Though he could still not make out the figures clearly, he was relieved that the matter was resolved and the miscreant punished. If he had gone there, matters could have been messy. Specially, since one of the males there resembled Inuyasha. _'Inuyasha!' _He sighed. '_Now that is a complex situation. Things are civil enough with Kagome, but how to initiate things with him?'_

He walked back to the table and sat down. Kagome had been talking with another girl, who smiled at him and left shortly. Kagome groaned. "I swear that Hima just lives to irritate me. She's been telling me…" She trailed off as she noticed his expression. "Is everything okay, Kikyou? You're looking a little pale."

"It's nothing."

She studied his face, clearly disbelieving him and then shrugged. "If you want to hide it-"

"I'm not hiding anything. It's just that…I've got a lot on my mind."

"I've heard that it helps if you discuss your problems. Want to talk-"

Just then, the shrill ring of Kagome's phone interrupted her. She picked up the phone, an apologetic smile on her face. "Moshi-moshi."

Whatever it was that she heard, she straightened up at once, a concerned expression on her face. Her voice dropped to a horrified whisper. "What? He attacked you?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he studied her face. She put a lock of hair behind her ear, listening intently, her expression somber. "Oh, Sango, I can't believe he would do something like that! Are you alright? Where are you?" She nodded. "Okay, I'm right next door at 247. I'll be there in a few minutes." She was already moving out of the booth even as she spoke. "Stay there, I'm coming." Closing the phone, she quickly explained. "It's Sango, she broke up with Kouga...I have to go."

With what he had heard, he gathered the breaking up had involved some physical violence. If there was one thing that he hated, it was to see a male raise a hand against a female, no matter what the species. He quickly got up. "I'll come with you."

A distracted smile on her face, she shook her head. "Thanks, but...I don't think she'll appreciate it, right now. She needs people she trusts to be with her." She put a hand on his arm to take the sting off her words. "I hope you understand, Kikyou."

He nodded. "Okay, no problems, go ahead."

He waited for a while and then began following her. She stopped in front of the steps to the dojo where Sango was waiting for her. He retreated into the foliage and watched as the two girls hugged. Sango appeared unhurt and though she looked a little weary, there was an air of excitement about her that he could sense even from a distance. As the two settled down to talk, he retreated further and sat down against a tree. From the location he could see the two girls easily and vigilant as ever, he scanned the area with his other senses for perceived threats.

Suddenly, he stiffened. It couldn't be…could it? He sniffed deeply to confirm.

It was. There, in the bushes to his right. He felt eyes boring into him, as the hidden person observed him. The softest sound of a person shifting his position came to his ears and then there was silence.

Sesshomaru showed no reaction to the other's presence while he gathered his wits and prepared himself for any eventuality. Then, he called out softly, knowing the other would hear him. "I know you are there. Why don't you come here?"

Silence met his words and he tried again. "Please, come out, Inuyasha."

A/N: Hope you all liked it.

Please review!


	16. Reaching Out

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, it's the sole property of Goddess Romiko Takahashi, and I cannot take credit for her genius.

Kagome is a college student unaware of the mortal peril she is in. He's a bitter silver - haired Adonis with a checkered past and a vow to protect humans. So when the two meet, it's a given that fireworks follow…

**This chapter is dedicated to my friends Shanti and Aman, who were slain in the** **horrific** **Mumbai attacks and also to Veer, who was rescued after being trapped for 48 hours.**

**This is also dedicated to the brave** **NSG forces who risked their life to save the hundreds trapped in the hotels. If not for them, Veer would perhaps not be with us.**

**Chapter 16 –**

**Reaching Out!**

Sesshomaru waited patiently beneath the tree, even as sounds of shuffling came from the bushes. He could smell the indecision rolling off the young hanyou. Hoping to coax him out, he called out softly. "Inuyasha, please?"

Within moments the hanyou was sitting by his side on his haunches, looking everywhere but at the youkai. An uncomfortable silence filled the air. Sesshomaru looked at his brother from the corner of his eye. _'Now what? I have managed to get him out but what do I say to him? How do I even begin to explain things to him?' _

Firming his resolve, he had just opened his mouth to confess all when Inuyasha muttered. "I just wanted to say...I...Thanks, Kikyou!"

Of all the words that the hanyou could have said, these were the least expected. "Thanks?"

Colour suffused the hanyou's cheeks, as he waved a hand around. "For...for everything. For treating me decently, for not hating me and for... Just thanks!"

Sesshomaru stared. His gut churned at the words and the emotion behind the words. _'I know that his life has been hard but it couldn't have been so bad that he has to thanks me for just treating him normally. Could it?'_ Anger lapped at him since he knew that he did not deserve any thanks as he had played an active part in Inuyasha's suffering. Knowing that not only had he rejected the young child but had further thrust him into a life of misery and pain, left him feeling hollow. The wealth of emotion in the young hanyou's eyes left him feeling worthless and undeserving of the gratitude. He shook his head trying to quell the swell of guilt that those meager words had evoked. Trying to keep the anger and corrosive guilt at bay, he responded harshly. "Don't!"

The hanyou cocked his head ever so slightly, bewildered at the sudden harshness. "Kikyou? What…"

Taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru tried to temper his tone. "I just...I don't want you thank me for treating you like everyone else. I don't deserve thanks! Not for something as silly as this!"

A spasm of hurt replaced the confusion on the hanyou's face before being shuttered behind a stoic expression. Hurt suffused the other's scent and Sesshomaru could have bitten his tongue off. Inuyasha nodded, but his over-bright golden eyes and his heavy scent betrayed his feelings clearly. "Of course, how silly of me!" He looked away and Sesshomaru groaned mentally. _'Great! Now he thinks I am belittling him. Why can't things be easier?' _He was only grateful that the temperamental hanyou had not stormed off in a huff.

Silence stretched between the two. And then Sesshomaru tried to bridge the chasm. Glancing at the two girls in the distance who were chatting up a storm, he once again made sure that there were no lurking threats in the vicinity. Ensured that his principal was safe he turned back to the hanyou. Softly, he spoke. "Inuyasha, how do I seem to you?"

Inuyasha whipped his face around in shock. Gulping at Kikyou's steady gaze, he murmured. "Fishing for compliments, Kikyou? I'm sure you know that you are beautiful!"

_'Beautiful?' _Sesshomaru snorted. "Why thank you! But not like that. I mean...I mean what do you think about me? Do you think that I am someone you could possibly be friends with?"

If anything, the words caused Inuyasha to gape. _'Friends?' _Gathering his scattered wits, he tried to form a coherent answer. "Kikyou, you are truly a unique youkai. You are warm, compassionate and lacking in prejudice. You...you have treated me with respect, like an equal and for that I will always be in your debt. So, yes, I would like to be your friend."

The hitch at the end of the impassioned speech and the slight blush that accompanied it went unnoticed by the youkai who was busy soaking up the words as of they were ambrosia that could satisfy his deepest thirst. Sesshomaru made a graceful half-bow, his voice quiet and serious. "You honour me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha felt the strange tug again. He could not identify what this strange feeling was but it seemed to grip him whenever he was around Kikyou. He felt at ease with her, as if he had known her for ages. A sense of belonging, of rightness reverberated within him as he crouched down besides her. She called out to him in strange ways that he had never felt with any other female - not even Kagome. _'Is this what I have been searching for? Is she the one that I have been waiting all this while for?'_

Before he could stop himself, words tumbled off his mouth. "Kikyou, can I give you something?" Then catching himself he cleared his throat. "I meant...Can I give you a gift?"

Sesshomaru turned towards his brother. His eyes scanned the others bright eyes and then he shrugged lightly. "Really, there is no need for a gift."

Ducking his head, Inuyasha murmured. "Please, I would really like for you to have this."

Sensing that the issue was important to his brother, Sesshomaru nodded. At this point he would have agreed to almost anything that the other suggested. "Sure!" Then with a twinkle in his eye, he asked. "I hope you are not giving me a gift with any ulterior motive in mind?"

Inuyasha spluttered and launched into a stream of denials. The youkai grinned, enjoying ribbing his younger brother. Placing a hand on the other's arm, he interrupted the hanyou's blabbering. "I was just kidding! But, really, I would too like to give you a gift." He smiled though he felt anything but merry. _'Something that in all fairness, should have been yours all along!'_

Waving his morose thoughts away, Sesshomaru got down to the matter at hand. Casually, as if the question was not burning a hole in him, he asked. "So, Inu, tell me more about yourself. Who all are there in your family?"

The sudden surge of anger and pain at the question clogged his nose, making him flinch. He blinked at the strong emotions and then again, when he noticed that there was nothing on Inuyasha's face to show that he was feeling those emotions. Instead a half-smile, half-grimace was stuck to his face. Even his words seemed off-hand. "Kagome's all the family that I need."

Even though it was justified and definitely unintentional, Sesshomaru felt the cut sharply. He looked away, his voice thick. "Just Kagome? No one else? Perhaps a sister or a…brother?"

The scents intensified and the youkai felt as if pins were been driven into his skull. He almost raised his shirt to cover his nose. Almost. Only the control that years of Sakura's torture and training had imparted to him stopped the motion. However, there was another scent that was buried under the overpowering others. A faint thread of confusion that was almost lost in the thick mists of anger and pain. There was still no change in Inuyasha's expression. "Anyone else? I…Mother said that I had a half-brother but I doubt it…I've don't remember anything about him. Nothing at all. So, as far as I'm concerned I am all alone."

By the ancestors, that hurt! Shouldn't have, since he'd been the one to push him…them away. If not for his arrogant and foolish behaviour that night, Inuyasha would not have been alone. He would have protected the hanyou. Honour towards his brother alone would have ensured that, if not the fact that he was Izayoi's son. But the Kami had twisted fate to dance at their fingertips and he now sat across the stranger who was his half-brother, dressed as a female.

Then a thought struck him and the thinnest ray of hope broke through the dark clouds of despair and memories. Letting only his sympathy show on his face and in his scent, he murmured. "You remember nothing of him? No name, no scent…nothing?"

The confusion grew as the other scents receded. It almost seemed as if Inuyasha was struggling with himself. His eyes tried to pierce the veil of time, looking into the past to find some memory…some trace of the elusive youkai. Then, he shook his head, shrugging. "Nope! If I could find him, there would be hell to pay. I would make him pay for all that she…" Golden eyes met curious brown ones, and he started, as if just remembering who he was talking to. A laugh, sharp enough to cut the youkai, fell from the hanyou's mouth. "Look at this, Kikyou; you have me thinking of things I had tried so hard to forget."

The thin ray of hope had grown into a flood of hope. Sesshomaru realized that he could come to the hanyou in his real form without alerting the other as to who he really was. If Inuyasha was not lying about not remembering him. At the least, it was something to chew on. "Sorry, Inuyasha, I did not mean to pry." Twining his hands in what Rin had said was a feminine gesture of nervousness, he took the plunge. "It just seems that our stories are similar, except of my being on the other side of the fence."

The stoic expression cracked and the first glimmer of curiosity made its appearance on the hanyou's face. Taking heart in it Sesshomaru continued. "I too have a half-brother…who is hanyou!" Shock and disbelief came from Inuyasha though his expression did not waver. "I am estranged from him. I made a terrible mistake when he was born. Being young and foolish, and additionally misled by others, I rejected him. Kami, Inuyasha! I was ashamed of him, of his being related to me…and I behaved dishonourably." Rage made its appearance in the hanyou's scent, as did hurt but on the face of it one would think that Inuyasha was listening to a speech on the beauty of calculus. Knowing he was taking a gamble, Sesshomaru put all his emotion, all his true feelings into his words, hoping that the hanyou would understand and remember this when the truth was revealed. "I despise myself for that day, for the way I acted, for pushing away one who shares my blood. Not much later I came to know how wrong I had been. For years, I have searched for him high and low, but never have I found any clue as to where he is. Perhaps I will never find him again." His eyes bored into the hanyou's blank ones. "Maybe…maybe your brother made the same mistake."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I can't believe…" He seemed to think it over. "You can't compare the two, Kikyou! You have changed, have admitted you mistake. My half-brother, whoever he is, is the scum of this earth. A fucking bastard who deserves to be drawn and quartered for what he did." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I agree that I was a little shocked at your confession, but I think that you truly repent what you did. It is not who you were but what you are that matters. Anyway, let us not think of the miserable past, Kikyou, when the future is open for us!"

Sesshomaru nodded though he did not know how to take things. On the one hand, Inuyasha had forgiven 'Kikyou' her prejudice but on the other had damned his brother for the same. Of course, that had been because the brother…because he had done much worse than just reject Inuyasha. No! He had betrayed a vow, a trust deeper than any. And for that he deserved all the contempt, all the derision, all the hate that Inuyasha harbored.

Knowing that now was not the time to push the matter, he leaned back against the tree. He was just preparing to let down his guard, when he felt the malevolent surge and immediately sat up.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kagome huffed as she reached the steps of the dojo. Placing her hands on her waist, she caught her breath and then launched herself at the sitting fighter. "Sango! Are you alright? What happened?"

A far too composed Sango hugged her back without answering. As they separated, the quiet fighter met Kagome's worried eyes but then, as if the weight of the gaze was too much for her, went back to studying the stone step. A trace of bitterness touched her voice. "I realized the truth, what else?"

Kagome studied her friend carefully. Even though Sango disdained emotional displays of any kind, she should have been more distraught. If not at the break-up with her lover, then certainly, at losing her coach. But, for some reason Sango did not seem upset. Rather there seemed to be an under-current of excitement that lurked under her despondency.

Not that Kagome minded the development. As far as she was concerned, Sango's break-up with the bastard wolf was one of the best things that could have happened. She had wished fervently that her friend would boot the sleazy prick out of her life. Even though the opposite had happened, she was still glad since that meant that Kouga would stay away from them. Being a loyal friend, she would still comfort and console her friend. Only, the friend seemed in no need of that comfort. Probing the fighter's emotions carefully, she murmured. "You want to talk about what happened?"

Those words seemed to unleash the pent up emotion in the fighter. She snarled. "He played me in every way, that's what happened. I was with him in every sense...all this while…How could I not see the pack of lies that he was. The sleaziness, the cowardliness, the pure falsity of him? How could I have been so blind?" Then as a thought struck her, her eyes narrowed. "But you knew...all of you knew! Isn't that why you left Gokan that day?" Kagome blanched but nodded slightly. Sango's eyes bored holes in her. "And none of you thought to tell me what I was too blind to see...not even you? But, you're right! It's much better for me to find out on my own…for all my hopes and illusions to shatter so abruptly."

A cry came from Kagome, even as she shook her head. "No, no, no! I wanted to tell you but...but you looked so happy with him. I didn't want to break your heart. And, when I finally realised what he was and threatened to confess all, he...he said he'd tell everyone that I had kissed Kikyou. Kami, Sango! I bowed under his blackmail. I chickened out. I am so sorry!"

Sango's fixed gaze did not waver, and Kagome thought that it was all over. But, then, the fighter shrugged. "Ah, well! It all happened for the better I guess. If you had not done as you had then I would never have met him."

The breezy, almost excited tone drove Kagome's eyebrows into her hairline. "Him?"

Sango grinned. "Yeah! Oh, Kagome, you should have been there. He attacked me. But, suddenly he was there and then he fought him. He won and-" Taking a deep breath at Kagome's baffled face she realised that she was mangling the sequence of events, and so paused to put her thoughts in order.

"Maybe I should start again. Kouga was late for practice, again, and then once he came, he tried to act the fool, so I ticked him off. Initially, he laughed it off but when I pushed him, he said he was through with me and that I 'had a serious lack of martial talent'. Of course, that set me off but I tried to reason with him. He tried to leave, I stopped him and he hit me. That did it and my barrier snapped setting me awash in my rage. I attacked him but within seconds knew that I was no match for him." She ignored Kagome's gasp. "I would have got hurt, really seriously hurt, but then He showed up."

Kagome's curiosity knew no bounds. Impatience dripped from her voice. "He who?"

"The man from Knockout! Remember I had told you about the monk who Kouga had defeated? Well, out of the blue he appeared in the dojo and saved me from Kouga's brutal attacks. Appears that Kouga had cheated in the exhibition match by drugging him. They had a rematch and…Oh, Kami! He trounced the wolf! Absolutely trashed him...all within seconds! Watching him in action made me realise how wrong I was about him. I had thought that he was a fool, a weakling but now I know that in fact, he is a true master. It was beautiful! Minimal effort, maximum damage, no wasted moves! Powerful and effective! I've seen some good fighters and beaten them too...but he...that was something awe-inspiring. And, then came the cherry on the cake. You will never believe what he did!"

Kagome eyed her pink cheeks and bright eyes. "What? You better tell me right now!"

"He offered to coach me!" Sango positively glowed as her word came out in a breathless rush. "Me! Coached by him! It's a dream come true! Finally, a coach to be proud of! I might just pull this off!"

Kagome squeezed her friend's arm. "I'm so happy for you! Good riddance to bad rubbish!" Noticing the bleakness returning to the fighter's eyes, she sought to lighten the situation. A mischievous smile lit on her face. "So, tell me more. He a looker?"

Colour touched Sango's cheeks as she leaned against the steps, her voice soft. "He wears a full face mask, so I can't tell you about that. And it does not matter what he looks like. I've learnt my lesson. No more mixing training with anything personal. He's my coach and that's all he'll remain."

Her brow slightly creased in worry, Kagome touched her bubbling friend's hand. "You like him." It was more of a statement than a question. "You don't know anything about him, met him for the first time today. And despite that you have some kind of hero worship / admiration thing going on for him."

"Well...I do admire his skills. I will not lie to you that the thought of such a great fighter makes funny things happen to my stomach. But, that does not mean that I 'like' him or that I will be willing to act out on that supposed liking." Sango shrugged. "Besides you know that I never date humans....my Golden Rules, remember?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, waving the point away. "Oh, yeah! Your Golden Rules! As if I could ever forget them. What were they...Oh, yeah! To always date a fighter. To always date someone stronger than you. To always be the pursued and never the pursuer. To be with someone who is as skillful in bed as he is in the ring. Did I miss any?"

Sango chuckled. "You got the order wrong, but yeah, that seems to be right."

"I notice that there was nothing about not dating humans." Keen eyes tracked the fighter's fidgetiness with the topic but she did not relent. "Why is it, then, that you are so adamant about discriminating against humans?"

"Do you really think that humans can come through on all points? Nope, only youkai meet every single criterion. Besides, I find humans too clingy and too emotional. And, far too untrustworthy. With youkai you don't have those problems." The fighter gave a mock shiver. "No thanks. I'd rather avoid dating humans altogether. It's much simpler that way." Then her eyes narrowed. "And, you are sure one to talk about being careful. Didn't I catch you in the midst of a make-out session with a strange youkai that, of all places, you had picked up at a bar?"

Just as simply, the tables were turned and it was Kagome who flushed. She laced her hands together and said primly. "You can't compare the two! I knew him from before and so, I knew that he was trustworthy. He would never have hurt me. If you had seen his eyes when I ..." She cleared her throat, her blush deepening. "I'll never forgive you for interrupting us. The sinful things that he was doing...I didn't want him to stop. He was just wonderful and I know deep down that I will never see him again."

"Oh, Kagome!" Commiseration softened Sango's voice

"No, it's true! I keep thinking of him all the time and I-" She sat up abruptly as an uneasy feeling swept her. It was similar to the feeling she had got in the club but much less potent. She felt light-headed but thankfully the other terrifying symptoms of her mysterious malady were missing. And that was due to something new...something that diluted the effect for her. Determined to find out what this feeling was, she looked over her surroundings, ignoring Sango's concerned query. Methodically her gaze swept across the dojo, the gardens, the woods, the....there it was! At the edge of the woods, she felt the surge of energy again and she stiffened.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Tsubaki shuddered, lancing pain streaking through her at the movement.

With deft skill that spoke of her experience of similar vicious whippings, she had managed to treat and bind her deep wounds. Blessed as she was with a gift of healing faster than other humans, she had been able to avoid getting scarred till now. But she knew that despite her best efforts, she would always bear these marks of her lord's displeasure.

Never had he kept her so far into pain while ruthlessly withholding any pleasure from her. Till now he had always balanced her on the fine knife edge border between pain and pleasure, but not today. Today he had beaten her with the single intent of punishing her and punish her he had. Even though she was unsure whether she actually deserved such a severe beating, since she had tried to do everything in her power to capture the girl, she accepted it. Despite the unfairness and the pain, she did not hate the man for what he had done. She had always been loyal to him and would remain so. He was, after all, her lord and master. And in some corner of her heart, she supposed that the extreme pain was necessary. Her father had told her that. He had told her often enough that she was an evil, worthless bitch who deserved to be punished for the darkness within her, for her to believe it. How could he be wrong?

Tsubaki shifted her position, braving the pain, as her thoughts led her to her past. It had been years since she had thought of her father. Her father, who had seen through her to recognize the monster within her, and who had introduced her to the hidden pleasure in pain. It had been the day after her mother had left them, in the middle of the night, while she was still a child, when her father had first come to her in his rage. He had accused her evil nature as being responsible for her mother's flight and then he had taken her, brutally, viciously. He had hit her repeatedly, even as he rode her fragile body, all the while explaining to her the necessity of his actions. Of how she was evil inside and deserved to be punished and hurt. Of how her pain would keep the monster inside her quiet. And knowing her own nature, knowing what she was capable of and what she had done with her fledgling powers, young Tsubaki had believed him. Over the years, night after night, her father had shown her the path to conquer her own darkness and the girl had embraced it. She accepted the beatings and the subsequent mating, the pleasure and the pain. She accepted it...expected it...anticipated it. When she had reached adulthood, there had been other boys and men who had treated her gently but she had not enjoyed them, for her pleasure was forever cemented in pain. Without one she could not experience the other. And then she had found her lord.

He had taken one look at her and had recognised the creature within. And he had given her what she craved. The extreme pain...the vicious pleasure. For that alone she would have been grateful to him. But beyond that was the fact that he had not shunned her darkness but had valued it. Had recognised the worth of her powers, and had given her life a direction. Without him, she would only have been a pain junkie but he had elevated her and made something of her. Now she was a respected woman who was able to hide her nature and her power from others. And, in return he asked little of her. Only a few measly tasks that she could do with ease even as she unleashed the creature within. Tasks that she should complete immediately for risk of angering her master.

Bracing herself, she rose from her bed, ignoring the twinges from her shredded back. Slowly, she made her way to the altar, her teeth grinding at every painful step. She slumped to the floor at the foot of the altar and slowly removed a long sheet of ceremonial rice paper from it. Twisting and turning the paper in the intricate folds of Origami, she had soon transformed it into a paper snake. Placing it on the altar, she clasped her hands with the index and little finger of each hand extended. Her lips moved soundlessly, as incantation after incantation was spoken in her mind. Within seconds, the paper snake wiggled, as it came to life.

Dropping her hands she stared in satisfaction at the Shikagami she had created before shuffling to the cupboard for a map of Tokyo. Smoothing it out on the altar, she identified all the schools and colleges in the city and fixing their location in her mind, unleashed the beast within her. Immediately, her energy poured out of her body, and spread out over Tokyo, as she directed it to the locations she had identified. At various locations, she felt faint and not so faint resonances, but nowhere was that shining blaze that she wanted to find. Tired and cramped at the position she was forced to sit in; she had almost given up, when she found that font of energy at Tokyo University.

Elated, she almost recalled her energy, when an idea struck her. Though the prophecy of the One spoke of many things which her lord had deciphered, there was one aspect that was still shrouded in mystery. Deciding to test it out and to surprise her lord with the results, she sent forth the wriggling Shikagami to the location. Whether it succeeded in harming the girl or not, she would have her answer. Both ways, she would win!

Even as she tracked the snake's progress, manic laughter spilled out of her

xxXxxXxxXxx

The pulse came again, and Sesshomaru sprang up. Inuyasha called out to him but he ignored the hanyou. His fine fur bristled at the evil that permeated the air and he scanned the area with his senses for the source of the energy. Calling out a terse "Gotta go, already late!" he ran from the clearing towards the place where it was strongest.

By then he had realised that the source was miles away in the north and was in someway sending the energy towards his principal. And there was something else that he could feel rushing towards them. Putting himself smack in the middle of the oncoming thing's trajectory, almost at the edge of the woods, he was determined to deal with it before it could get anywhere near Kagome. He removed one of the chopstick shaped ornaments that were arranged in his avatar's hair and transformed it into a thin, vicious looking sword called the Bakyusaiga. The other hair ornament was the transformed Tensaiga, a sword he hoped he would not have to use but had brought along for safety.

Holding the sword in a ready stance, Sesshomaru waited as the mass of energy rushed towards him and the principal he was protecting. His eyes narrowed as he saw it. A white snake that flew through the air towards him, passing through sold objects with ease. The pulse of evil increased, battering against him till he almost howled. He felt tainted but refused to move aside knowing that he and his aura was acting as a barrier against the evil. As long as he stood in its path, none of its potent energy would reach Kagome. The snake hissed at it neared him, its razor sharp teeth glinting in the sunlight. And still Sesshomaru waited. It had almost reached him when he moved, bringing his sword up in a flash and cutting through the snake. One last hiss and bits of paper rained around him like confetti as the sword's power decomposed the snake.

Still on his guard, he scanned the area. Satisfied that there were no malignant auras, objects or creatures in the vicinity, he disguised the sword again and placed it in his hair. Even though the evil was gone, he felt its aftereffect across his skin, leaching his energy. Feeling bone-tired at the effort it had taken him to maintain the barrier despite the battering given by the evil snake, compounded by the fact that the remaining few wisps that were attached to his aura where still draining his strength, resulted in him being unsteady on his feet. This would not have happened if he was in his true form or if he had reduced the effect of the power limiter. He turned, shaking his head and almost fell, when Kagome's aura surrounded him - steadying him, comforting him, healing him.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kagome felt a faint surge of the malignant energy rushing towards her and stood up. She knew as clearly as she knew her name that it, whatever it was, was an arrow that had been aimed at her. Though the feeling disappeared in a moment, she was not fooled. She peered into the dark woods almost feeling that arrow rushing through the woods, never deviating, never faltering...only seeking her. She would have moved in an effort to protect herself, but deep down she somehow knew that she did not need to. That despite the fact that something that could hurt her immensely was coming her way, she would be safe.

In her mind's eye, she tracked the arrow's movement. Besides her, Sango asked her again whether she was alright but she ignored her. And then, she felt the arrow being crushed. She did not see it happening but she knew it as a fact that the threat had been eliminated. A smile almost tugged her lips before fading. There was something still wrong. Though the evil had gone there was still something...someone...someone in pain? A sense of uneasiness sprang through her at the thought.

Then there was a soft crack and a tinkle. Her eyes closed as her hand lifted of its own accord and she reached out to the one in pain. She felt herself being stretched almost as if her hand was growing longer. With all her concentration on the task at hand, she waited with bated breath, knowing that she was on the brink of something wonderful. That she would find something wonderful...something that would change her life. Almost there, her giddy mind whispered. Just a little more and then...there...

"Afternoon, ladies! Soaking up the sun?"

Kagome's eyes sprang open at the sound of Miroku's voice, her hand falling limply to her side. She blinked wondering what she was doing and why she felt annoyed at Miroku. Uneasy eyes peered at the woods. Something about an arrow, evil and pain...but now when she thought about it, it all seemed so fantastic. Maybe she was not feeling well.

Sango ignored the boy, focusing on the immobile girl in front of her. "Kagome? Honey, are you alright?" Not getting a response, she tried again. "Kagome? Seems like your pendant has cracked." That did the trick. Kagome looked at Sango who picked up a bit of crystal from the floor and offered it to her.

Fingering her pendant, she realised that the angel was missing her wings. For some reason, the thought that her father's gift had broken did not trouble her as much as it should have. She took the crystal piece from Sango and put it into her pocket, turning towards Miroku. "Hey, Miroku! What are you doing here this early in the afternoon? I thought you'd be sleeping!" Though a smile stretched her face, she felt strange and disoriented. As if she was not in her body but somewhere else altogether.

"What? And miss my two most favourite ladies? Never!" Both girls rolled their eyes, Kagome feeling increasingly normal as Miroku continued to banter. "So, what was the topic of discussion? Discussing about my good looks and great charm or were you fighting about who gets to date me first?"

Noticing the scowl that had appeared on Sango's face, Kagome quickly sat down near her friend, her hand on the fighter's arm. "Dream on! We were only celebrating Sango's new coach!"

Miroku sat down on the opposite side, leaning against the handrail. Though his face looked languid, there was a sharpness about his eyes. "Nice! So, what happened to the wonderful wolf?"

Kagome felt Sango tense up again, and stroked her arm to calm her down. "Well...she got a better offer and decided to go with it."

Miroku hid his smile. "Hmm! Well, congratulations! I hope he's a better coach than that bastard, no-good little puke who was coaching you earlier."

Pushing Kagome's hand off her arm, Sango glared at the man sitting opposite her. She looked like a bristling cat about to claw the eyes of a particular dog she hated. Her voice dripped with disdain as she spoke. "Mind your tongue, Miroku. Kouga was a far better fighter than you, atleast. But, as good..." she paused, a frown flitting across her face for a moment before it disappeared. "'...as good as Kouga is, my new coach is much, much better. He's wonderful, a true master!" A small smile appeared on her face, her eyes shining. "If you saw him fight, even you with your limited knowledge and lack of skill, would admit that he's one of the best fighters around. He's skillful, strong, fast and extremely talented, and more importantly, a person with a strong character. Everything you're not!"

Bemused at the thought that she was both complimenting and deriding him in the same breath, he stared at her defiant face. Even though it felt nice to be appreciated, he knew it was not HIM that she was being so generous to but to a stranger. She had always called him names, and he had not let it bother him that much. But hearing her praise him as his avatar, hurt and angered him. Could she not see that he was the same person? Could she not realise that her words were churning his gut? To be praised for being a wraith, a monster while the real you was being scorned, it didn't get worse than that. It was confusing. He wanted her praise and yet felt damned by it. He wanted to hurt her, like he was hurting. To wipe that pride out of her tone when she spoke of his avatar. To...

Giving a lazy smile, her leered at her. "Are you sure that he didn't agree to coach you for the side benefits? You know, your penchant for fucking your coaches silly? Perhaps that sealed-"

The slap whipped his head around, leaving his ears ringing. His cheek throbbed fiercely but he forced himself to look at the angry fighter. She was breathing heavily, her anger a viable thing. It was something he had seen often, except that, for the first time, there was a fine sheen of moisture in her blazing eyes. Immediately, regret shot through him, but he did not know how to make it better. Kagome's horrified "Miroku!" did nothing to improve him mood.

Her voice hitched, as her eyes bored a hole through him. "He's not a pervert like you! Your mind is so dirty, so fucking messed-up...forget it! I'm through with this!" She rose, gave one last look at him and stalked away. He called out a half-hearted. "Sango, wait!" but the female did not pause.

Kagome gave him a disappointed look that made him feel like a worm. For the umpteenth time, he wondered why she bore with a total fuck-up like him. Several times, when he had been about to break, it had been her who had rescued him from the brink. And she seemed unaware of even doing it. Hanging his head in shame, he muttered. "I...I didn't mean to-"

The girl sighed and stood up. "Oh, you meant it alright, Miroku! And you succeeded! Now, the question is, what are you going to do about it?" Shaking her head, she moved away, leaving a morose Miroku behind.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Sesshomaru yawned as he entered the dorm-room. It had been a long day.

Even though Kagome had bolstered his flagging energy levels and purified the last remaining wisps of energy, he was still tired. Not because of the encounter but because of what had happened after that. Kagome had tramped over the entire campus - first to find a strangely angry Sango and coax her from the dorms, then back to 24X7 for some comfort food. After that they had made a stop at the library to pick up some books and then taken a detour by walking to the nearby mall. This, of course, meant more walking as they flitted from shop to shop till they had covered each and every shop on all three floors. Their lovely sojourn was then topped by a last minute jaunt to the ice-cream parlor, before they finally called it a day and headed back to the dorms.

While the girls had enjoyed their trek, Sesshomaru had been miserable. He had had to trail the girls and having to hide the fact had to be extremely nimble on his feet, disappearing behind corners and hiding himself behind trees and racks of dresses. More irritating than the skulking was the fact that he had not been able to get a single morsel of food while he had watched the two girls stuff their face. Being a taiyoukai, he could withstand such small inconveniences but then he really hadn't tailed them as the intimidating and strong taiyoukai but as the sweet, simple Kikyou.

What had further set his teeth on edge were the cat calls and appreciative glances in the mall, as randy males had tried to catch his attention. Perhaps it was the fact that his avatar's hot body was encased in a black sleeveless vest and a knee-length tight leather skirt. While Kagome had called it casual-chic, Sesshomaru wasn't sure it was the right thing to wear. He could only thank the ancestors that he had not taken her suggestion of wearing her 'killer black stilettos' since he was sure that the only thing that would have been killed would have been his poor feet.

Now that he was back in the dorm room, he prayed that his energetic principal would not take it upon herself to go gallivanting some more, for all he wanted was to crash into his bed. He gave his bed one longing look and noticed Kagome sitting quietly on her bed, deep in concentration. She had already changed her clothes and was wearing something that was both his most favourite and most hated piece of clothing - her short robe. Sitting as she was with both her knees tucked under her chin, he caught a rather enticing view of her long legs and teasing glimpses of her panties. Suddenly, his bed was not looking as appealing as hers.

He cleared his throat, and she started at the sudden noise. "Hey, Kagome! Penny for your thoughts?"

A small smile appeared on her face. "Not really worth that much. Was just thinking of some random things. It's been one of those crazy days."

_'Tell me about it!'_ He nodded and rummaged through his cupboard to find his pyjamas. Without looking at her, he quickly went into the bathroom to change into something more comfortable. Somehow, talking to the woman that you desired while wearing a leather skirt disturbed him on several levels. Not that the pyjamas that he wore was more masculine, but atleast his legs were not bare.

Walking out of the bathroom, a thought struck him. "How is Sango? I hope she's not too broken up about the break-up?" Though he had visual evidence that said that Sango was extremely happy about her break-up, it didn't hurt to ask. Alternatively, not asking might have looked insensitive.

"Oh, she's fine. Kouga was a bastard, a pure sleaze-ball. I'm glad she's rid of him and in a way so is she. The only thing that had made her anxious was that he had refused to coach her anymore but even that got smoothed out. Some guy she knew from earlier saved her from Kouga's anger and then offered to coach her. So, she's extremely excited about it." Her smile dimmed and she looked worried. "Kikyou, can I...can I ask you for a favour?"

Sesshomaru paused in the act of lifting his quilt. "Sure thing!"

"Can you sniff me?" A light blush covered her face at his stare. "I meant, Inuyoukai have the best noses and I just wanted to know....do I smell ill? Or perhaps a little crazy?"

_'Sniff her? To know if she is ill?'_ He made his way to her bed. "What's the matter? You not feeling well? Should I call the doctor?"

She caught his wrist before he could move away. "No...I'm fine! It's just the entire day I've been feeling strange things and..." She trailed off, her head ducking and Sesshomaru understood. She was talking about the morning incident.

Sitting on the bed besides her, he took a deep breath. Her heady scent immediately pervaded all his senses and he felt a surge of desire for the innocent in front of him. Only the fact that she desired another male ceased his claws that itched to shred the robe that dared to cover her from him. Moving away slightly, he murmured. "You smell fine...really, really fine."

His lust must have shone through his avatar's voice, for Kagome's eyes widened. She leaned away from him and began babbling. "Good! Good! I was so worried. In the morning I had all these paranoid fantasies about something trying to attack me, and then, that someone had saved me from that. Kami! I know it sounds stupid but I really thought that. And then, I tried to find the mysterious saviour by extending my arm till I almost reached him. I'm sure I would have caught him, but Miroku interrupted. It was then that I realised that sometime during the time I was in my imaginations, my little angel pendant had cracked. Talk about bad luck, huh? To top it all, I kept thinking that you were following me around. But that is impossible, of course, and-"

Sesshomaru put one finger on her lip to cease the unending flow of words and she froze, her lips trembling slightly against his finger. He had the irrational urge to shove his avatar's long digit into her soft, warm mouth and immediately snatched his finger off her. Her eyes were still wide as she stared at him. Then, she smiled, sheepishly. "Sorry, about that. Like I said it's been a crazy day, and I'm still a bit wound up."

He shrugged, lying through his teeth. "No harm done!" His youkai had begun arguing with him, telling her that she was ready to be taken. It was only his own sense of honour that prevented him from following on his beast's advice. If it wasn't for that, she would have found herself on her back as soon as he had seen her in the robe.

"And, thanks for understanding when I left you in the morning. I promise I'll make it up to you. I was so worried about that fucking wolf having hurt Sango that I was hardly thinking straight."

"Kouga's a wolf youkai?" Her nod had him seething.

Wolves were not currently in Sesshomaru's list of favourite youkai. He had always just about tolerated them despite the Ookami being distant cousins of the Inu. But after finding out that he was competing and coming out unfavorably against a wolf for Kagome's affections, they had come up high on his 'dislike' list. So, knowing that Sango had been dating a wolf made him grouchy. He got off the bed and moved towards his own, muttering. "Just what is it with human women and wolves?"

Apparently, Kagome heard him. "Why do you ask that?"

Knowing that he sounded somewhat like a petulant child, he busied himself with lifting the quilts on his bed. "First, Sango dates a baka wolf and now, you're enamored with a wolf. I fail to see what's so great about them."

There was silence for a moment and then Kagome burst into laughter. "You...you thought Moonie was a...a wolf? What...whatever gave you...that idea?"

The sound of her inhibited laughter forced him to look at her, captivating him immediately. Her head was thrown back, exposing her neck to his hungry eyes. Each loud laugh caused her perfect breasts to move in the most enticing manner. Her hair had fallen in disarray around her and her crossed legs caused the hem of her robe to inch higher with each laugh. He swore under his breath and looked away. Frustration made his tone sharp. "Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that I could smell a wolf on your mouth that day. One hardly kisses a strange wolf that early in the morning unless one is interested in him."

There was silence again. "I was not interested in that wolf. I had made a mistake in doing that, and you're wrong in supposing that he's Moonie!" She sighed longingly. "My Moonie is a gorgeous Inu!"

Sesshomaru froze. A feather could have knocked him at that moment. _'Moonie. Is. An. Inu!' _The pillow he had been fluffing fell from his hand. He turned slowly to look at Kagome's dreamy expression. "Moonie is an Inu?" His stomach flip-flopped when she nodded. Pulsing hot lust, beat through veins. Still, he would be sure. "A golden-eyed, silver haired Inu with purple stripes and a teal crescent moon on his forehead?"

At that she sat up, her mouth hanging open. "You know him? Kikyou, you know him!"

A delighted chuckle rolled out of him at that. A sound of happiness that had undercurrents dark with anticipation and unspoken promises. His Youkai roared in pleasure, straining against his ties, all but foaming at the mouth to take her. And, yet, Sesshomaru made no move towards her, still laughing at the irony of it all.

The sound of Kikyou's wild laughter confused Kagome and not a little worried her. So, she timidly tried to catch the Youkai's attention. "Kikyou, why are you laughing?"

Wild, excited eyes branded her with their heat as Kikyou smiled ferally. "Because he's coming here! You wanted him desperately and now you'll get him, and this time he won't stop! Get ready, Kagome, for a night you'll never forget!"

XxXxXx

A/N: Can anyone guess what happens in the next chapter? ::laughs:: I'm a little worried about the next chapter, cause I know a lot of people are waiting for it and I want it to be perfectly sizzling…I hope I can do it right…Talk about Performance Worries!! ::laughs::

I want to sincerely thank all those who helped me find the Chapter number for the first Inuyasha/ Kikyou meeting. All that input was most encouraging and helped make the chapter what it was!

Also, a big thanks to those who prayed for the souls of my friends Shanti & Aman. Your good wishes helped me get through this difficult time. For those who did not read the A/N in 'Ohayo San Francisco', I have reproduced it here:

_A/N from Chap 5 of OSF_

_The past 10 days have been horrible. Since I work in the media industry, I have been working in a Breaking News situation on the Mumbai attacks – working almost 15 hours a day. To top it all, the news that my friends were trapped in the building made matters just worse. Watching the entire drama unfold right in front of my eyes was torturous even as I prayed that they were safe. Every burst of gun-fire, every explosion, every fire…brought my heart to my mouth. Even though I was miles away, due to the wonders of the media, I lived every second of the drama. It was the worst 60 hours of my life._

_And when finally order was restored – I found out that my friends who had gone there to attend a wedding had been killed. Veer somehow had managed to evade the terrorists and had hidden himself. He was rescued later by NSG personnel._

_I request you to please pray for the souls of Shanti & Aman, and the hundreds of others who perished in this tragedy!_


	17. Passion Play

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, it's the sole property of Goddess Romiko Takahashi, and I cannot take credit for her genius.

Kagome is a college student unaware of the mortal peril she is in. He's a bitter silver - haired Adonis with a checkered past and a vow to protect humans. So when the two meet, it's a given that fireworks follow…

Chapter dedicated to **Starlight -Wild Koneko ** for being reviewer number 250! Also, a fervent thanks to those who prayed for the souls of my friends Shanti & Aman. Your good wishes helped me get through this difficult time.

**Chapter 17**

**-**

**Passion Plays****!**

Anger and frustration pulsed through him, at the ridiculous situation he found himself in.

Despite being sheathed to the hilt in the warm flesh of a naked temptress, he felt nothing for her, his desire dissipating with each passing second. Even as he stared at her, one hand holding her in place as she moved on him, he realised that he was empty inside, totally hollow of any kind of feelings at all. For her, a girl that he had quite enjoyed being with. A girl who had made his pulse quicken and his shaft harden. A girl who till about five minutes ago, he wanted badly. A girl who now, he couldn't even bear to look at. The sudden change in his desire clearly couldn't be a good sign. And that only fueled his anger, building a slow burn that was making his gut churn.

He had been extremely eager when he had taken her to bed, even warning her that this was a night she would never forget. He had been hoping that by his actions he would purge his strange lust into her pliant body. And that he'd be done with it, once and for all. But instead, it had taken just a few minutes for him to realise that he had made a terrible mistake. The lust, the desire, the want had all fled leaving in place a hollow boredom that made him want to scream. He had been desperate to get over it...but not like this. Never like this!

Her small moans, her frenzied movements, all indicated that she was enjoying herself and so, feeling guilty at the betrayal that he had committed if only in his mind, he let her use his body. Her head was thrown back as she moved over him, exposing her long, pale neck to him, a sight that never failed to heat him up. Today, however, he could have been looking at a piece of statuary for all that the sight evoked in him. Nothing appealed to him – not the feel of her tight heat gripping his hardness, not her swirling scent, and definitely not the sound of his name on her soft lips.

He knew exactly what had gone wrong. One minute he had been pumping into the girl, his heated body slamming into her and making her moan in appreciation, and the next minute, a face had swum across his closed eyelids, making him falter in his rhythm. A face that should not have appeared in his thought at such a time, a face that drew the breath from his chest and left him frozen. Rin's face!

And, that had sealed the deal for him. The slight accusatory look in Rin's limpid-pool eyes and the sad smile on her face had made him want to shrivel up. He was not doing anything wrong, as far as she was concerned, but guilt still hit him like a punch to the gut. After that, he could not have continued even if his life depended on it. Neither could he withdraw from the aroused girl since for some reason, his muscles had turned to water. It had taken great willpower for him to just flip their positions, so that she would not notice that he had gone slack-jawed like a village idiot. Of course, it also afforded him with the time to think things through. If she took it as a sign for her to ride him, well, it was no skin off his nose. It was hardly he had been in a female that he felt no desire for. All he wanted was for her to finish her joy-ride and move off him. The only problem was that, going by the small gasps she let slip every now and then, she seemed to enjoy being on him too much to want to leave.

Why had Rin's face evoked feelings of disquiet in him? He shouldn't care what she thought since this had nothing to do with her. Of course, he should not have been thinking of Rin at all when he was with someone else. That was just plain wrong. But, even worse was the fact that he had immediately wanted Rin to be the one who was fucking him. For her to be the one moaning, groaning and moving over him. Wrong, wrong, horribly wrong!

Despite knowing that it was despicable, the thought was exciting him. A mixture of desperation and arousal drove him and he squeezed his eyes shut. Moving fast, he flipped them over, once again, covering her flushed, trembling body with his own. Not even pausing to let her catch her breath, he gripped her hips with his clawed hands and began thrusting at a punishing pace, the force of his movements rocking her entire body. He should have been elated that his mysterious ailment had disappeared except for one tiny problem. In his mind, behind closed lids, it was Rin who he was fucking mercilessly. It was her fragile body that he was riding, her soft voice that was asking him to go even faster, her sweet scent that spiked and swirled around him. The power of the illusion was so great that within moments he had pushed her off the edge, following soon after.

Even as he landed back to earth in a state of bliss, his body boneless with pleasure, Inuyasha wanted to howl. Rin was Miroku's girl - his best friend's girl - and he had just committed a serious sin, even if it was only in his mind. As if that was not disquieting enough, he realised that he wanted to turn the sick little fantasy into reality. Not only because he had promised to make her submit, though that was a big part of it, but because she had kissed him and run away as if the hounds of hell were after her. That, when he knew that she was a slut who moved from male to male as a bee collecting pollen flitted from flower to flower, was a slap to his ego. She was a challenge, a tease, a mystery...and Kami knew that he loved a mystery.

Despite his fascination with her, he had held himself back, not wanting to hurt his friendship with Miroku. He had come close to losing it, when he had seen Rin pinned to the tree by Kouga. Her helplessness had triggered a strong feeling of want in him that he might have succumbed to if Miroku had not made an entry. After the strong bout of jealousy that his normally morally corrupt friend had displayed while beating Kouga, Inuyasha had realised that Rin would have to be off-limits. And so he had sought to sake his lust for Rin in another. He had called Akane, a girl who had not shunned him for his heritage and who was one of the few that he actually liked doing the deed with. He had had a history with the shy beauty who was always willing to oblige him in a romp or two. It had started promisingly enough, making him believe that the episode was behind him but then look how that had turned out. He still burned for Rin, wanting nothing more than to plow into her body and to plunder her soft mouth. How the fates must laugh at him! The poor hanyou lusting for a slut who didn't want him! How low could he fall before he finally crashed!

xxXxxXxxXxx

Alone in her room, Kagome stared at the door in apprehension.

Kikyou had left moments ago, still chuckling wildly. Kagome was unsure what about the whole situation the youkai found funny. Was it the fact that Kagome had been lusting after the youkai's acquaintance or was it the fact that Kikyou had been mistaken about Moonie's identity? Whatever it had been, it had left her quivering with mirth. Sure, there had been an edge, a darkness to her merriment that Kagome had not seen earlier. Still, Kikyou had been in too fine a mood for Kagome to question her about it.

Now, of course, nerves set in. Kikyou had set off immediately after her proclamation, leaving Kagome perplexed and unsure. She had not even had time to ask the youkai about Moonie's real name since she figured calling him Moonie to his face would not be appreciated.

Kagome fidgeted a bit, wondering what she should do. Should she wear something slinky and sexy, or would that smack of desperation? Should she be casual at his appearance as if she was expecting him or should she act surprised? Should she...should she do this, at all?

The thought came to her that she might have dreamt about this moment but now was when it would translate to reality. She was at that crucial crossroad where she had to make a decision, a decision that could have an important impact on her life. Despite her brave words to Sango while defending her actions, if she did this, in essence she would be giving her body, her innocence, her trust to a complete stranger. So far, he had only harmed her pride in their first meeting and robbed her of her good sense at the second. Who knew what else he could take from her besides the status of 'virgin' in this meeting.

Then again, he was a handsome devil. Not only could his smoldering golden eyes weaken her knees and set her afire, but he was extremely skilful in making her lose more than her inhibitions and morals, and making her want. His touches, his kisses, his words all had taken her to heights she had not imagined. In addition, he had been compassionate about her fears, taking the time and effort to soothe her and make her feel comfortable with him.

She groaned in irritation, her thoughts see-sawing from one extreme to the other. Not being able to come to any decision regarding him, she dropped her head into her arms in dismay.

And then nearly jumped out of her skin, when a deep, dark voice whispered into her ear. "Why so sad, Ka-go-me?"

Alarmed at how he had managed to get behind her, Kagome leapt up and scrambled away, looking over her shoulder. To her surprise, there was nothing there. Still, she was sure she had not imagined Moonie's sexy voice in her ear. She sat on her bed and stared at the corner as if hoping to find him in some crease of her bedcover. Finding nothing, her eyes roved the room to finally land on him. He was standing against the far window, his arms crossed against his chest, staring at her with that expressionless face.

A delightful shiver trickled up her spine, as she beheld the gorgeous creature in front of her. Framed as he was against the window, the twilight reflected a myriad shades against his silver locks. Even though he was dressed in a plain white shirt and blue jeans, he looked better than any runway model. His face was as placid as a mill pool, but his eyes...his eyes scorched her with their sensual heat. A small smirk grew on his face at her unabashed perusal, a smile that only drew attention to those soft lips that had introduced her to a sort of pleasure she had not imagined possible. He was only standing in one corner of the room and still his quiet strength and magnetic charm was playing havoc with her senses. Equal parts of anxiety and anticipation drove her heart, till it was ready to gallop out of her chest. And still, he made no move towards her.

"I believe we were quite rudely interrupted. Should we resume from where we left off?"

Kagome gasped as the words were again whispered directly in her ear. Since she was looking extremely intently at her gorgeous youkai, she knew for a fact that he had not spoken the words aloud. Marveling at his talents, she wet her lips to reply in the affirmative. Then not trusting her voice, she simply nodded knowing that the youkai's piercing gaze would not miss the slight movement. There was no apparent change in him, but his gaze grew sharper and Kagome could read his intent as clearly as if he had shouted it aloud. Today, there would be no submission on his part. No longer would he hold himself back to pander to her. Today was all about dominating and taking for him. He wanted her and nothing would stop him from getting what he wanted.

She should have been alarmed at that knowledge. After all, knowing that a fierce youkai was intent on bedding you was not something that you could be easy about, especially if you were a protected girl whose biggest adventure with the opposite sex had been stolen kisses at the doorstep to her house. Instead, for some reason, the certainty of his intention and the strength of his want melted her fear and apprehension away. Knowing that he would not falter or be diverted from his objective - from her - gave her an odd sense of confidence. In addition, she trusted him enough to know that he would never intentionally harm her and that she would enjoy whatever he would offer to her. Her mind made up, she nodded, again, to let him know that she understood what he was telling her.

Seconds turned into minutes. Kagome remained frozen, waiting for the youkai to cross the room to her. Dark anticipation flickered in her stomach, and it was almost too much for her to bear when he remained immobile, staring at her with those blazing, soul scorching eyes. Impatient with this waiting game, she opened her mouth to speak, when the velvety voice in her ear blew all thoughts away from her. "Tell me, Kagome, what do you want?"

She licked her lips, and noticed his eyes drop to her lips before meeting her eyes again. Her stomach lurched pleasantly and she felt almost breathless at the expression on his face. Even with a hundred words at her disposal she would not have been able to describe the magic that the youkai was weaving in her. And, he had not even laid a finger on her. She wondered whether she would combust once he touched her. Melting in the molten lava of his bottomless eyes, she whispered breathlessly. "You!"

Immediately, a triumphant smile warmed his face. Even as she gaped at the intolerable beauty that the smile unleashed, a phantom hand touched her face. The invisible hand stroked along her jaw and neck, before trailing ever so lightly across her collarbone. She shivered at the light caresses, goosebumps trailing the hand's path. How just a few minute touches could make her body hum in this manner, could make her crave so much was beyond her. She longed for more than those minute touches but remembering that good things come to those who wait, she focused on enjoying his exploration of her body.

From her collarbone, a single warm finger moved down the vale of her clothed breasts, even as she moaned in disappointment. She had been anticipating the teasing touches on her breasts, and her plump mounds throbbed with displeasure as the youkai cruelly took the middle path. She wanted more, needed more, and knew that he was deliberately teasing her. She squirmed in protest but the finger moved relentlessly down her body till it reached her waist where the robe's belt was tied. Within seconds, the robe was spread open, revealing her lace-clad body to his ravenous eyes. She knew that the skimpy black lace bra and matching panties would remain intact only for mere seconds once they came in contact with his claws, and yet could not find it in her to interrupt his intense perusal even to remove them. His keen interest was betrayed by the sudden tension in the muscles of his chest and arms, reminding her of a predator getting ready to spring on his prey. Despite the evident interest he made no move to come closer, instead upping his stroking and teasing of her body with those phantom hands. Lower and lower, they moved, unerringly pulled down by the gravity of her rampant arousal.

She took a deep breath when the hands began tracing the outlines of her panties. She threw her head back, her body supported by her hands, her legs opening ever so slightly to allow the hands better access. Even though the fingers never strayed close to where she was desperate to have them, the sheer eroticism of it, made her blood sing. She had no idea where the next touch would land on her body, where he would apply his skills to torment and tease her, and the anticipation of it all drove her higher. Waves of pleasure rolled over her, as his unabashed gratification of her continued and she fisted the sheets, arching, seeking some sort of relief from the intense flood of feeling.

Heavy, pleasure-laden eyes rolled helplessly towards the youkai who was pleasuring her, and then she froze. The stoic expression and casual pose he effected from across the room, even as he played her body in such an intimate manner, snapped something in her. The lack of control for her in this endeavour added with the disinterested look on his face, was enough to rile her up. She instinctively knew that she was being toyed with and did not appreciate the feeling. Running on unadulterated desire, she had accepted her stoic youkai's silent offer, but this was not satisfying her need to touch him and to feel him against her, to feel him in her. A soft, yet authoritative voice piped up from some oft-neglected area of her mind to tell her that she deserved more than this. That she was not to be trifled with. That if she wanted to get some satisfaction for the delicious hunger in her stomach, she should take matters into her own hands.

Without thought or understanding, Kagome threw out a hand to summon the motionless youkai. But, to her shock, immediately felt his hot, sculpted chest under her fingertips, even though he was across the room. Wondering at the unique experience, she moved her hand cautiously and was immensely satisfied to see him flinch, even as she felt his muscles quiver under her finger. Obviously, she was not hallucinating, since he had felt her caress and she had felt him feel it. A small grin broke out at the look of horror on his face, as she let her hands move over him.

Sesshomaru cursed vilely under his breath. By all the ancestors, he could not understand how Kagome could be so stupid as to try to needle his already fragile control. From the moment he had entered the room in his true form, his only thought had been of entering her body. But he also knew that in his current sexual frenzy he would take her without finesse and care, like a rutting animal. So, he had deliberately kept his distance from her, trying to repair his tattered control and reign in his agitated youkai. Then again, she had looked so delectable and so inviting in that twice-cursed robe that he could not help not doing something. He had tried, Kami knows he had tried, to keep it simple. To caress her body with his youki in the least desirable ways, so that he would get time and opportunity to relax. However, he had not calculated on the feel of her silken skin stimulating his already raging desire and of her soft gasps spiking his need to hear his name from those velvety lips. Or of her scent drugging him more potently than any contraband could ever hope of doing.

And then, she had turned the tables on him. Somehow, she had been able to direct her ki in the same way as he did his youki, to touch him. If he was earlier only aroused, then now he was boiling with need. Her soft lips parted as she rolled over to her side, propping her head in one hand, as she used the other to guide her ki over his jaw and lips, before tracing his markings. Despite his determination to not let her know of his inner turmoil, he could not help a gasp escape his lips at the much too pleasurable tingle caused by her ki coming in contact with his markings. The curving of her lips, and the sparkle in her eyes, told him that it was vain to hope that she had missed his moment of weakness. It seemed that while the holy power did not harm him, every time it came in contact with his skin it gave him minute shocks, shocks that were more pleasurable than harmful. His knees wobbled as her ki dipped across the flat planes of his stomach, moving past his navel. The sensation was so debilitating that it was a wonder that he could stand much less think of moving to her. A soft groan, which for him was akin to a scream, betrayed his pleasure at her manipulations.

Kagome was entranced. It seemed that Moonie was no less affected by her than she was of him. Seeing him come undone by whatever she was doing, was intensely satisfying and quite erotic. For she could feel every tremor, every shiver that he desperately tried to hide. Knowing that she was the one to bring the proud youkai to that state gave her odd thrills. She redoubled her efforts, her 'hands' mapping his entire body with impunity. Bright eyes watched his silent struggle in a thrall. Finally, having had enough of the barriers posed by his clothes and wanting to feel his skin, she attempted to divest him of his shirt. Even though she bungled in the efforts, since she was still not sure exactly how she was doing this, he got the hint and removed the offensive piece of clothing. And, rapidly moved towards her, his darkened honey eyes promising her a world of pleasure.

Within moments he had joined her on the bed, shredding her bra and panties with impatient flicks of his claws. The feral light in his eyes intensified before he dipped his head and kissed her forcefully. He burned with an unholy need for her and the intensity of the emotion left him breathless. Sesshomaru Taisho, the pinnacle of discipline and decorum, was unraveling even as he plundered Kagome's willing mouth, his entire body pressed against her soft curves.

Not that Kagome was any more in control. The feel of his hard body molded against her own, even as he fused her to him in a soul-searing kiss, had left her pretty much sapped her of all ability to think. All she could think was _'Finally!'_ and revel in the flood of feeling. Her hands tangled in his long locks, and then began tracing the hard contours of his fascinating body. Suddenly he wrenched his mouth away, holding his body away from hers on unsteady hands. She noticed that his eyes were closed, his face screwed up in intense concentration. Alarmed, she stroked his arms, "What's the matter?"

His arms trembled at her touch, his voice hoarse and low with need. "Give me a minute. I must control myself. I have to!"

Even though the words gave Kagome an odd sense of pride, she thought he was talking himself out of being with her. A little panicky, she tried to draw him down to her. "Why? Just let your self go." She reached down and tentatively rubbed his hard length through his jeans. "I know you want to."

Sesshomaru growled softly, pleasantly surprised by her bold move. "I can't lose control. If I did, my youkai would take you without finesse, like an animal, and that is unacceptable to this Sess...to me. You are yet untried, and I won't have your first time be so harsh."

Kagome froze at the slip-up, her wandering hand stilling. "Sess...Is that your name?"

Now that the contact was broken, he felt worse that before. Shaking his head minutely to dispel the red haze of lust from his head, he answered brokenly. "Yes…Sessy...that's my name."

A small impish smile bloomed on her face, as her hands swept across the quivering marble chest held above her. "Pleased to meet you, Sessy. Now would you mind fucking me good and proper?" She leaned up and bit him on his shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark, to punctuate her demand.

The youkai's eyes blazed red for a second as her primitive move momentarily dissolved his rigid control. In less than a flash, he ripped off his trousers and wedged himself between her legs, pinning her arms to the side. He panted at the effort of keeping his youkai at bay even as he nuzzled and nipped at her neck. Evidence of her delicious arousal swirled around his head, intoxicating him, drawing him in and he could not help but grind his pelvis against hers. Her ragged moan tugged at him and he took a deep breath to clear his mind. Though his eyes were back to that mesmerizing dark honey, there was an edge of desperation to his movements that made Kagome feel even more wanton than before. He rested his forehead against hers, taking deep breaths. "It would be my pleasure! But...Just slow down, we have all the time in the world. Let's go slowly. You would enjoy it more."

He didn't know why he felt so strongly about this but he wanted her to remember the time with him fondly. And taking her like a crazed animal would only end up hurting her. Being considerate had not been in his plan when he had stepped into the room but between that time and now, he had changed his intentions. Now he wanted to savour her, slowly, like a rare, fine brandy. But it seemed that Kagome had no intention of cooperating. If only she knew what she risked unleashing on herself if he lost control.

Making a concerted effort to slow things down, he began raining small kisses down her chest and then hungrily nibbled on her sensitive breasts. She gasped as he carefully grazed her tender peaks with his sharp fangs, the exquisiteness of it making the already wound coil in her belly tense exponentially. She was so close, that she did not want him...Sessy...to go slow. It was as if she had been taken over by someone else, a someone who was more demanding and wanton, a someone who was extremely impatient with the slow pace that the youkai was setting. She pulled his head up by his hair, and holding his head between her hands, kissed him passionately. Opening her mouth, she thrust her tongue into him, acting the aggressor, a low animal growl coming deep from her chest. "No! I want...you...now! Take me!" She moved her lower body against him sinuously, enjoying the feel of his hardness against her heat.

Shuddering, he dueled with her tongue, her words and actions almost driving him off the edge. Almost. It was only the legendary control that had been built into him over the years that stopped him from obeying her. Then again, his control had already given way once. Swiftly, he smoothed his hands over her body, reaching between her legs to ready her. She gave a sigh as he touched her moist folds and bucked into his hand. "Yes!"

Within moments, his finger had slid into her, caressing her as deeply as was possible. Another finger joined the other, stretching her, filling her, till her body was just a font of never-ending bliss. She arched, gasping, any residual discomfort melting away as passion built and she inched higher towards the blazing sun.

Kagome blazed, but despite the wonder of it all there was a certain...gap. As if it was still not enough. As if she was still incomplete. And, then she knew. Pulling at his locks, she lifted him up from his task to meet her desperate eyes, even as her other hand trailed across his body. "Please, Sessy! I want you inside me!"

Sesshomaru's hand stilled. The words had roused his youkai again and he needed a moment to regain the reigns of control. His youkai wanted to take her hard and fast, and he warred with his instincts to be considerate and gentle. Even as his body rebelled against his plan, demanding her wet, delicious heat, he froze. His teeth gritted, he tried to ignore the feather-light brushes of her hand on his body.

And, that was the last straw as far as Kagome was concerned. She rose up, rubbing every inch of herself against him, and whispered in his ear. "Perhaps, if you really are not interested, I should go find another who-"

His vaulted control smashed to smithereens by her taunting, he pushed her down on the bed, lifting himself above her. His eyes shone red, his markings even more stark against his pale skin. A growl rumbled from deep within his chest. "You! Now you've done it!" Managing to position himself between her legs without any resistance, he pushed her legs wider. Determination and desire shone in his eyes, the muscles in his back bunching as he prepared to take her. Slowly but without hesitation, his hard length pushed into her slick heat. She was a tight fit, despite his having worked her with his fingers. He could see her biting her lip and fisting the sheets as he worked to penetrate her fully, moving in small increments so that she could get used to his size. And, then he was fully in her, surrounded by her slick heat.

She had initially felt some discomfort at his invasion of her body, but he was so careful and slow, that it was soon washed away in the surge of feeling. The feeling of being filled, of being totally joined with another…with him in the most intimate of positions, and oh, ...the strong, hard feeling of him! It felt as if there had been a hole in her that he had filled, making her whole again.

She could feel his body almost trembling with need and effort, as he held himself stiff and unmoving, one hand gliding over her body in wide sweeps. The red had receded somewhat from his eyes, as he peered into her face, trying to gauge his reception. Recognizing his consideration for her inexperience, and yet impatient with it, she rotated her hips slightly to get him to move. A swift indrawn breath later, a smirk painted his face. With no great hurry, as if she was not all but combusting with need, he withdrew from her. She grasped his hips and pulled him and he moved willingly on to her. Then he withdrew just as slowly, as she once again pulled him back to her. In and out, they built a strong rhythm, gasps and wordless mutterings punctuating their powerful mating.

Sesshomaru was in bliss. Being in her was much better than any of his most lurid fantasies. She was hot, wet and Kami, so fucking snug. It was amazing how at home he felt in her. Even though she was inexperienced, she knew what she wanted and was single minded in getting it. And, for that he was thankful. He could not help the slow rumbling from deep in his chest that betrayed his inner beast's pleasure, as he thrust into her tight core. He could tell that she was enjoying the vibrations that the deep growls produced, as she moaned in delight at the sensations, rubbing her sensitive breasts against his pulsating chest.

He stared at the flushed face of the girl beneath him and wondered if he had ever seen a more beautiful sight. Half-lidded eyes drunk on desire stared back into his pink eyes, even as one hand rubbed his markings, while the other hand was wound around his shoulder, bracing her against the relentless pounding.

Kagome could not believe the sensations that being with Sessy was awakening in her. All that troublesome longing in her belly was being satisfied by the smooth, even thrusts of her own personal six foot pleasure package. Never had she imagined, it would be so...so... so heady, so perfect. It was frightening to see how vulnerable she was with him but at the same time, she knew that he would catch her if she fell, that she was safe with him. She held onto him, her only anchor in this world of pleasure.

His hand crept across her collarbone, then down to her right breast and began kneading it gently, his lethal claws scratching the pebbled nipple. She gasped again and then moaned, when he began thrusting at a faster pace. The coil in her belly had been wound to an impossible level and she felt herself walking a thin edge, when Sesshy swooped down to claim her lips in a dominating kiss, his tongue thrusting in her possessively. Immediately, her world shattered, throwing her of the edge into an inescapable abyss. She arched even as she fell from the heights, screaming his name to the heavens, before collapsing bonelessly onto the bed, her limbs quivering from the after-effects of that much pleasure.

Sesshomaru had known that she was close and had kissed her with the full intention of pushing her over the edge. He almost howled when she orgasmed, for her walls clamped on him, squeezing him till it was a hair's breadth away from being painful. Then again, hearing his name from her lips in that husky tone, almost undid him. But, he was taiyoukai. He clenched his fangs, refusing to let Kagome, sexy siren that she was, direct his actions. Plus, he wanted her first time to be memorable, for his pride would not let it be anything but superlative for her. So, no, he was not finished with his little roommate. He would make her regret teasing him with that cursed robe and for rushing him when he wanted to ease into her. With that thought in his mind, he continued to thrust gently into her, wanting to prolong it for her as long as possible, even as she shuddered while coming down from her high. At that moment had she seen his face, she would have been a little afraid, for a devilish smirk shone on his handsome face. But pleasantly satisfied with the youkai's playing of her body, her eyes were shut, as she drifted towards sleep.

Sesshomaru stopped his slow movements, leaning down and whispering in her ear. "Kagome..."

The girl fought the lassitude that had seeped though her very bones, and tried to open her eyes. "Hmmm..." His soft voice had skimmed her senses, triggering something warm in her. Her eyes fluttered open to see his serious golden eyes scanning her face intently. When he remained quiet, she prodded him. "What is it, Sessy?"

A light roared to life in his eyes but he moved not a muscle, his broad arms holding his torso above her. "Tell me, Kagome, truthfully, did...did you enjoy it? Were you...satisfied?"

She flushed, her entire body pinking at the memories of just how much she had enjoyed it. It wasn't just that she still felt overwhelmed with what she had done with the unbelievable god towering over her. It was more than just sex with a stranger. It was the way he had gazed at her with unbridled desire, how he had tried to be gentle for her sake, how he had driven her wild with his expertise, how he had made her first time a special event...it was all him. And to top it all, that hesitant question betraying his concern for her pleasure. Her heart twitched as she all but melted. Her hands tangled in his hair and she pulled him down for a deep kiss. As their tongues tangled, she felt his hunger for her and felt herself soar. Whispering against him, she tried to pour out what she felt in the form of words, her hands roaming across his body, trying to memorise the strong shape of his body. "It was better than anything I could imagine. I have craved this intimacy for such a long time, but I was glad that I waited all this time. For my patience paid off in you. Satisfied? I was blown away by you, Sessy. Thank you for making this a most memorable night."

His somber demeanor melted leaving in its place a devilish smirk. He licked a blaze down the pale column of her neck, before nipping at her skin there. "Who says I'm through with you?" To emphasize his point he moved in her, still hard as a rock.

Kagome gaped at him, even as a soft moan slipped from her. She had not even realised that he was still inside her, it had felt so comfortable and natural for him to be there. She flushed, again, her entire upper body pinking at his close scrutiny. "I...thought you...I didn't realise..."

He was enjoying her embarrassment. He chuckled softly, and moved again, causing her eyes to roll back. "Kagome, Kagome, I warned you not to push me. But, you were too eager to listen to me. Now, I'm still hungry and guess what I want?"

His claws had been scratching her sides lightly, raising goosebumps across her skin, and absolutely muddling her ability to think. All she knew was that he was hungry for her and that knowledge started a little fire in her belly that spread across her body. The heat of the moment left her a little breathless and she stared into his blazing eyes. "Then what are you waiting for?" She rotated her hips, a shy smile on her face.

The youkai's smirk grew. He rubbed his hands slowly down her sweaty body, taking care to stimulate her with each circular sweep that his hands made, his gaze following his hands' path intently. On arriving at waist, he reached behind him to raise her legs and place them over his broad, strong shoulders, opening her even wider. He heard Kagome's gasp but ignored it as he caressed her satin thighs and lightly nipped both her calves. Then he leant forward to kiss her soft lips. "This may be a little uncomfortable at first, but you'll enjoy it. Trust me!"

His prophecy had increased her ardour as she all but clawed at his back when he began moving. While the position was not the most comfortable one, it paid off, since in this way he was reaching deep into her, deeper than she thought was possible. Her cries of pleasure were unending, as he rammed into her with increasing urgency. His hands kept her steady as he plumbed her hot, tight depths. The force of his thrusts shook her entire body pushing her back slowly but steadily, and despite his efforts to hold her steady, he could not keep her locked in position, losing the much needed traction.

A soft growl later, he pulled out of her, removing her legs from his shoulders and sitting back on his haunches. A befuddled Kagome, already half-way to her second peak, rose on her elbows to regard him carefully. "Sessy...?"

Pink with pleasure, with her hair flowing freely around her, and her lust-glazed eyes, Kagome looked so utterly fuckable that he could honestly say that she never looked better to him. Ignoring his raging hardness, he leant forward and wrapping his hands in her wild tresses, roughly pulled her to him for a fierce kiss. Not that she seemed to mind. In fact, she eagerly accepted his rough kisses, kissing him back with a remarkable ardour. It seemed as if their entire world had collapsed to only focus only on the other's mouth. He trailed his claws lightly across her body, making sure to hit all her sensitive spots so that she was suitably mellow for what he proposed next.

Carefully, he partially unleashed his inner beast, his eyes turning blood-red while his markings grew more prominent. Letting his canine instincts guide him, he broke away from her and flipped her over to her stomach, placing a hand on the small of her back to keep her immobile. Kagome made a sound of surprise and a feeble attempt to right herself, before relaxing suddenly, a soft "You are such a dog!" and a giggle conveying her understanding of the situation. She looked back over her shoulder, unvarnished desire painted on her face. He began to pant softly, as he took in her submissive posture which excited him to the greatest exponential. To his beast, it was a most erotic sight, the way her spine curved delicately down to her plump, perfect bottom. The way her flawless skin shone, rippling with goosebumps induced by his stare.

Sesshomaru had thought that his over-amorous beast would try to assume control in a frenzy to sheath himself in Kagome's flesh, and so was pleasantly surprised when the beast restrained himself. He leaned forward to kiss Kagome softly, before raining small kisses down her spinal column, one vertebra at a time. He knew from his experience as Kikyou, that this was guaranteed to make her squirm with pleasure, and he was right. Each press of his lips was followed by a moan from her, her body all but undulating because of the stimulation.

Kagome knew what the deal was as soon as soon as she had seen his eyes change colour. Knowing that the inuyoukai was following his Inu instincts, she had expected and even anticipated a rough ride. So the shower of kisses on her heated skin was an unexpected bonus that made her body tingle most pleasantly and make her belly flutter and clench.

Relentlessly, he made his way lower, before nipping one plump cheek and growling softly. He then similarly marked its twin, taking care that his razor sharp fangs did not harm her in any way. He then spread her legs wider, and slightly lifted her lower half, bending to sniff her core. He rubbed his nose against her clit, stimulating it unmercifully even as he inhaled and exhaled against her sensitive lips. Her pulse, immediately, went haywire, her desire soaring through the roof. She cried out and moved restlessly, eager to get him to place his mouth on the part of her that burned for his touch.

He, however, could no longer ignore his body's needs. Withdrawing from her, he sat up, gently pushing her hips till she was on all fours. He smirked at her eagerness, and kneaded her ass before sweeping his hands across her back, till he reached her shoulders. He pressed down on them, and once again, she understood his intentions, lowering her upper body till the weight of her body rested on her forearm. That left her backside raised in the air, and it looked so tempting that he nipped it again. His anticipation increased ten-fold, his shaft pulsating with a savage need to bury itself in her. Equal parts of excitement and need drove him, as he slowly pushed into her warm, wet channel. She was still a snug fit, but he was able to slip into her with greater ease. Growling slowly, he began a slow and steady rhythm, every now and then alternating it by rolling his hips and spine before ramming into her for short bursts.

The variation in the youkai's movement was driving Kagome nuts. Perhaps it was the position or perhaps it was Sessy's erratic movements, but she was delighted with the new sensations that were awakening in her body. She felt the world almost recede as all her attention was focused on the youkai behind her and what he was doing to her body. Soon, it was all too much for her to bear and she pushed back against her, a broken cry spilling from her lips.

The youkai felt a surge of pleasure at seeing her need for him. He had been afraid that she would reject this position, in effect rejecting his youkai side, but going by the moans and pants she seemed to enjoy it almost as much as his primal side did. Even as he thrust with greater urgency into her, she began meeting his every thrust with equal force, giving vent to her approval in breathless pants. "Yes, please...harder!"

Her demand made his beast crow in delight and immediately set out to satisfy her. He covered her back with his body, thrusting manically against her, even as he placed soft kisses at the sensitive skin at the base of her neck. With his new position, he was hitting somewhere deep inside her, raising a flood of bliss that she had not experienced till now. His pace had surpassed what she could match, and she settled down to enjoy the ride, even as he rammed against her in great urgency. Even as she moaned his name aloud, he upped the stakes again. While one hand gripped her hip in a vice, his other hand reached around to her breasts, kneading and tweaking as he toyed with her twin peaks. The triple assault on her body was driving her higher and higher and she cried out, her body trembling with pleasure.

Sesshomaru was thankful that she was close to her end, for he was sure that he could no longer hold his own orgasm back. The sound of his name from her lips had been the like a splash of oil on an already raging fire. His entire body seemed to tighten as he fought the powerful eruption that seemed to beckon to him. His every stroke, every thrust took him closer to the edge but his beast and his own pride demanded that he not leave Kagome unsatisfied. He nipped her shoulder, holding her in place, as he activated his youki to caress her breasts, placing his free hand between her legs to lightly press the bundle of nerves there. The sensory overload proved too much for Kagome and immediately, she wailed his name, her body shuddering with ecstasy as she orgasmed with all the force of a tsunami. The world turned white and she felt as if she was flying, sure that she had died, for surely there could be no such pleasure on earth. Her every muscle and bone turned to water, she would have collapsed if the youkai, her only anchor to the world of the living, had not held her in his iron arms.

Feeling her body shuddering and trembling beneath him, as she almost collapsed with unadulterated bliss, made Sesshomaru's beast growl in approval and pride. The incomparable feel of her clamping over him like a vice, was the straw that broke the youkai's last vestiges of restraint and he began thrusting at a punishing pace, his movements both short and uneven as he tipped over the edge. Only a few of those powerful thrusts later, a loud guttural howl, both triumphant and yet, despairing, marked his powerful climax.

Pleasantly tired, he shifted to lay on his side, drawing her limp form against him, her bottom snug against his groin, his member still in her. He kissed the drowsy girl's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer. The scent of their combined essence was immensely soothing to the youkai, and he rumbled softly. Mumbling, she shifted to press herself even closer to his quivering chest, her hands rubbing his arms lazily. "Sessy..." She broke off whatever she was to say, to cough and work some moisture to her raw throat. She had been screaming her head off with pleasure most of the night, so it was no wonder that her throat was sore. The youkai was impatient to hear her, but held himself very still to ensure he did not miss a single word. She snuggled some more and yawned loudly, before continuing. "That was intense! Thank you for a most enjoyable night!"

It was the barest whisper from a satisfied and tired girl, but it made Sesshomaru want to pound his chest in triumph. His beast capered about in happiness, its ego boosted by those few words, and the youkai felt fit to explode with happiness. He could have gone another round with Kagome at that moment since the simple statement was arousing him rapidly. Still he kept his body still, recognising that the girl was spent and allowing her rest. He kissed her temple softly. "Sleep, Kagome, you need your rest!"

Half-asleep, Kagome mumbled something, and shifting again, drifted to sleep. Doing a quick scan of the surroundings, Sesshomaru was amused to find some curious and aroused youki probing the barrier he had unconsciously set up. A smirk later, he was satisfied that no threats lingered in the vicinity. Finally tired, his youki and stamina spent, he closed his eyes. Sleep beckoned to him with her hypnotic ways and he succumbed, his arms tightening protectively around his principal. Even as his drifted to sleep, a thought came to him bringing a smirk to his face - Kagome might have thanked him for the night, but the night was far from over!

xxXxxXxxXxx

Rin stood in the hallway looking at the scratched wooden door as if it was her personal doorway to hell. She knew what she had to do, but like it she did not have to.

It was late at night, but Rin could no longer put this off. She knew that if she did not do this now, she would perhaps never be able to build her courage up to attempt it again. As it is, it had taken her a long enough time to arrive at this decision. She would have done it today in the afternoon, but was thwarted by Kouga's nefarious actions.

It had taken her time to put herself together and recover from that recent trauma. Despite her apparent composure, she had been in shock and Miroku had understood, taking her back to her dorm room. He had coaxed her to drink an energy drink and had then rocked her to sleep, her head resting against his shoulder. Despite everything that had happened to her, she had no fear of having Miroku in her bed, especially when she was so vulnerable. She would have called it a recipe for disaster with any other boy, but she trusted Miroku to a surprising degree.

When she awoke, late in the evening, she felt better but still had to battle her doubts again on the wisdom of disclosing all to Miroku – right down to the last detail. The frank thing was that she was tired of living her life like this – of always being scared, of always looking over her shoulder at each bump, of always viewing everything through the lens of suspicion. She wanted to unburden herself, to feel lighter…finally reveal everything to the one person besides Sesshomaru who mattered to her. After all, there were some things that she could not even tell the proud youkai, for fear of hurting him.

One part of her was surprised at the speed with which she had made up her mind regarding Miroku, but then the other part of her countered that if there was someone to whom she owed the truth, it was to her saviour, to her partner in crime, to her confidante....to her friend. She knew that he would understand her, that he would not judge her for the choices she had made and the horrible mess she now found herself in. At least that was the theory but still...a small kernel of doubt still existed, burrowing deep into her. And now that she was standing in front of his door, her courage seemed to desert her.

It was now or never! A deep breath later, she knocked; sure that Miroku would be in his room given the late hour. She heard a grunt as the lock on the door clicked open and grinned at his disgruntled tone. Her smile died an abrupt death at seeing just who opened the door. A bare-chested Inuyasha lounged against the door-frame, an intense look on his face. It could have been the devil himself for the sudden apprehension that gripped her. Her resolve faltered and she nearly ran with her tail between her feet, before straightening her spine. Her voice admirably cool and composed, given the turmoil that she was feeling, she asked. "Hi, is Miroku in?"

He stared at her, his eyes fit to bore holes in wood. He seemed not to have heard her question, as he said softly. "Look who's here....It's Rin!"

Something about the way he said her name, almost like a caress sent a shiver down her spine and she stepped back, confused by his demeanour. The movement caught his attention and he stood up straight, his expression blanking. He stepped back, his voice dry. "Just give me a moment."

Rin was surprised when he shut the door. She almost turned away before the thought came to her that maybe he had gone to call Miroku. She heard him say something and then someone replied angrily. Within moments, the door opened and a half-dressed girl stumbled out, giving a dark look over her shoulder. She then whipped her head around to give her an once-over, a formidable glare on her face. Sniffing disdainfully, she shrugged and then sauntered away gracefully, or at least as gracefully as a girl dressed in just her underwear could be, her clothes a small heap in her arms.

Rin stared at the retreating girl's back and then apprehensively at the lounging Inuyasha, who had thrown on a black wife-beater. Her cheeks were pink as she realised what the girl had been doing in the room. She wondered how as Miroku's girlfriend, she was supposed to react to catching him with a girl. Her eyebrow raised, she asked Inuyasha mildly. "Is this a bad time for Miroku?"

The hanyou stared at her, before smirking. "Miroku…Oh! You think that only he can get a girl?"

The blush grew more pronounced. She wanted to bite her tongue. Obviously given that he had been half-naked, it would make more sense that the girl had been with him. After all even a hentai like Miroku would draw a line at having a spectator present while he had sex…at least she hoped he would. She shook her head, trying to clear her head of the range of nasty images that little thought prompted.

Noticing Inuyasha's bitter smile, she responded softly. "No, of course not, I…I didn't mean anything…I didn't think…uh…I'm sorry for disturbing you." She turned on her heel to leave when he stopped her.

"Rin, wait! He's on his way back. I'm guessing that since you're here at this hour, the matter is of some importance. Why don't you wait for him?"

The girl froze, indecision wracking her. She knew that if she left, her determination to speak to Miroku would fizzle out. And that was something that she wanted to avoid at all costs. She had to tell him…she owed it to him. On the other hand, she was nervous about entering the room. The thought of being along with the sexy hanyou was both scary and thrilling, and it was more the fact that she thought it thrilling that made her hesitate. She refused to put herself in any situation which might end up harming or hurting her. Funny how things worked out. Just this morning, she had been easy about letting Miroku lie with her on her bed, but now refused to even be alone in a room with the hanyou.

As she pondered the matter, she chewed on her lower lip, her eyes staring into the distance. So she missed how preoccupied Inuyasha was with her action, his eyes fixed on her pink lip. If she had caught the expression of pure lust on his face, she would have run away as fast as she could. Inuyasha smoothed his face just in time, though his eyes would stray to the plump appendage every now and then.

Rin glanced at Inuyasha, fully intent on refusing his offer, when she caught sight of his eyes. His bright golden eyes, which brought to mind similar golden suns and a sincere plea for help. She had promised Sesshomaru that she would try to get to know Inuyasha better and now seemed like a good enough time. Her lips formed the words before she could stop them. "Sure, thanks!"

Slowly, nervously, she walked into the room, almost jumping when Inuyasha shut the door. Swallowing, she moved to the far end of the room trying to put as much distance as possible between the two of them.

Inuyasha watched her, bemused at her nervousness. As right, she should be, for unknowingly she had let him off the hook. The Kami knew he had decided to let her be, but then she had walked right to him, herself. Looking at the uncomfortable girl, he smirked. _'And, so the fly walked into the spider's__ parlour__!'_

TBC….

A/N: It's great to be alive!

What would be greater is if you would review. I had imagined a SIZZLING scene for Sess/Kag…and though this does not quite match up to what I wanted (somehow it's always better in the head), and which is why it took so much time, I think that I have done well. :D

Please review and lemme know what you think!


	18. Desire & Despair

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, it's the sole property of Goddess Romiko Takahashi, and I cannot take credit for her genius.

Kagome is a college student unaware of the mortal peril she is in. He's a bitter silver - haired Adonis with a checkered past and a vow to protect humans. So when the two meet, it's a given that fireworks follow…

**Chapter 18**

**-**

**Desire & Despair**

The pretty little fly walked deeper into the spider's parlour but the spider stood motionless, his mind in shambles.

Inuyasha was torn. There was no other way to describe the duality of his thoughts. A part of him wanted to be the harsh hanyou, both cruel and cold in his majesty. He wanted to take what he wanted without any fear, guilt or sadness. To tease and punish the reason his life had been thrown into a tizzy, the reason why he had fallen to a new low, the trigger that had made him betray his closest friend. He felt soiled and knew that only by giving vent to his fury and great ire, would he absolve himself. On the other hand, he felt a strange protectiveness in him. He felt the tug of kinship, of friendship that battled with his other desire. Every time he saw a sad smile or a tear on Rin's face, all his protective instincts kicked in. He wanted to protect her, his nemesis, from all harm and sadness. It was a feeling, an emotion that was very strong and something that he could not deny. The duality of his thoughts, the pure indecision of it made him freeze in place.

That he wanted her, was clear to him. That he would take her today was obvious. But how to go about it, how to treat her, was killing him. He wanted to both dominate her and to cherish her. And, the two could not be accomplished at the same time.

His eyes narrowed at her nervousness as she moved within his room and he realised that he was overthinking the matter. She was here, in his room, and he was wasting time. He should just let his instincts take over. Decision made, he smirked, watching her carefully.

Aware of his close scrutiny, Rin felt a cold finger of dread creep up her spine, even as she attempted to feign nonchalance. Carefully avoiding the mussed bed which reeked of sex and sweat, she moved to the farthest corner of the room. Knowing that Inuyasha had been intimate with a girl, just minutes ago, gave her a strange feeling and almost cracked the calm façade she had tacked on. It should have put her off, disgusted her no end to know what he had been doing, but instead felt an almost giddy excitement at the thought. The fact that her arms were wrapped tightly around her midriff, to stop her stomach from capering around, probably gave her nervousness away to the much too shrewd hanyou, but she did not care. Rin only wished that he would stop looking at her as if she was a tasty meal that he wanted to pounce on. She should leave, she really should, but some stubborn part of her refused to give up, rationalizing that as long as he only looked, she did not really mind. After all, several boys had been salivating after her this past week and while she was not comfortable with their lechery, she was no longer as paranoid about it as she had been. Of course, the fact that he was the only one whose looks could cause a swarm of butterflies to flutter around in her stomach was not lost on her. And that scared her!

Fear had been present for far too long in her life to give up all connection to it so easily. It had been both her best friend, for it had made her err on the side of caution and kept her safe, and most hated enemy, never letting her actually LIVE. The unpleasant memories rankled her constantly, for she had not created any pleasant memories that could replace them. The kiss with Inuyasha, though short and inauspiciously ended, had been something that she had rather enjoyed and she had often recalled it whenever the older, painful memories had tried to pull her under. As a result she had spent minutes, hours, days, thinking of Inuyasha's lips on hers and the magic that they had created. She had recalled each detail, reliving the soft pleasure that that novel experience had evoked in her. Of just how much she had enjoyed his skill in uncovering the passion in her. Now, finding herself alone in the same room with him, and knowing that he was a skilled lover, as evident by the girl's disappointment at leaving, she was nervous. Nervous, because she remembered her last time with him so clearly and wondered if he would kiss her at all. She wondered what she would do if he once again laid those soft pink lips on her. Would she melt and enjoy it or would the old fears once again send her running? Would she let him touch her like he clearly wanted to? Would she create a brand new memory with Inuyasha, one she could treasure forever? Would she get as intimate with him as the other girl had been? She didn't want to know…and yet she was dieing to know.

There were so many things that were wrong with what she was anticipating. First, there was her history and the pain and fear that went along with it. Secondly, it was the worst kind of taboo to even think of kissing Inuyasha given her relationship with Sesshomaru. And then she was supposed to be Miroku's girlfriend. Kissing her supposed boyfriend's best friend would just boost all those rumours of her being a tart and she did not want that to happen. And, then, there was the knowledge that Inuyasha had no loyalties to the women he bedded. They were just notches on his bedpost. Why else would he be looking at her in such anticipation, minutes after his other conquest had been sent away? She blinked and slowly sat down on one of the chairs, her frantic mind's working making her tired. _'Kami! Why can I not be sure of what I want? Do I want him to kiss me or…'_

As if he had heard her, Inuyasha finally spoke. "What happened, Rin, you don't look too good!"

Just as easily, the antagonism was back with his teasing words, and her mood swung viciously. Rin almost glared at him. "I'm fine!"

He was still leaning against the door, across the room, from where he had been studying her. A hot light entered his eyes, making them gleam fiercely. "You sure I can't give you something to make it better? Something…anything?"

She started slightly, at the heavy suggestion in his voice. It was almost like he had peeked into her head to read her thoughts. Still, she was not going to let him have the upper hand. _'Damn hanyou, has he no shame, flirting with his best-friend's girl? Why do I have to be the responsible one? I hate this! I will tread the middle path, will do the right thing. But Kami, does he know how to tempt a girl.'_ She knew that he was not even really trying, but the effect of his charisma made her want to whimper. Unhappiness made her voice sharp. "Your leaving would be good enough for now!" Not wanting to see his heated eyes and his beautiful smirk, she stomped to the window, looking into the moonlight-lit garden. "When is Miroku expected back?"

She heard him moving and stiffened, before forcing herself to relax as he spoke. "Hmm! One never knows how long he'll take. But, she was an eager thing, and so, I think he'd be done with her soon enough."

The smugness in his tone, told her that he was expecting her to react badly to the piece of news. Too bad he didn't know that it mattered not to her, what or who Miroku did. She was not particularly happy about his bed-hopping ways, but neither did it bother her too much, for he had always been courteous with her. They had a sham relationship, and she had convinced him herself that she did not expect him to curtail his activities and his enjoyment for the falsity. So, no, she did not mind knowing that Miroku was with a girl. Feeling a strange elation at dashing Inuyasha's expectations, she turned to him with a bright smile. "Oh, that's nice! I'm so happy that Miro is keeping himself busy and finding pleasure, when I'm not there. I hope he enjoys himself. He really is something isn't he?"

It pleased her no end to see his eyes narrow at the cheer in her voice. His own voice was dry as he replied. "Oh, he is something, alright, and so are you." He moved closer to her, and her grin wobbled, as she realised that he was within arm's length. He took another step and she almost shrank back, the window ledge poking her in the back. "I never could really understand and I wish you would help me out. Why is it that you don't mind his philandering ways, Rin? Is it because then it leaves you free to fuck whoever takes your fancy? Is that it, huh?"

The furious words were not something that she had heard for the first time, but hearing it from Inuyasha somehow hurt her deeply. He was not a friend, not at all. But still to know that he too thought of her as a slut, as a whore was not something that she liked. Had he not seen first hand that she was unwilling to let a strange male touch her? Had he not felt her ire at being kissed, landing on his cheek? Then, how could he believe that she was that free with her favours? It was obvious to her that he had believed the rumours and would not believe any explanations. None of them had, and in the end, she had learnt to just shrug and brush it away with a 'mind your own business'. She proceeded to dismiss him like she had the others. Only, her own anger had been so roused by his thick-headedness and the pain his baseless accusations had raised, she snarled. "I sleep with who I want, when I want. I do what I want to do! Miro doesn't mind, so why do you, Inuyasha? What the fuck is your problem?"

His face contorted in rage, he growled. All his doubts and hope had evaporated in the scathing heat of her words. "Anyone would do, except for the hanyou, is it? Well, let's amend that!"

Without warning, he pulled her into his arms, his lips slanted possessively and roughly over hers. She tried to fruitlessly push him off, but it was like trying to push a mountain. This was her worst nightmare and her most treasured fantasy. Inuyasha was kissing her without permission…but Kami, he was KISSING her!

This kiss was nothing like what she had experienced or expected. His hungry lips moved relentlessly against hers, wanting, seeking, taking. She could feel his anger underlining the bruising kisses, but also, another deeper emotion that made her feel warm inside. His urgent need, coupled with her own desire, drove her on, exciting her and setting her aflame. Her hands that till now had been straining against his chest, trying to push him away, now clutched his clothes desperately, as if afraid that he would leave. She wanted him to never stop, the way his hands cradled her face, his fangs carefully moving over her lips, his tongue doing the most delightful things in her mouth. She had imagined this moment so many times before but the reality of it was a million times better than her hottest fantasy. It was magical, and she could have stayed like this forever, glued to his face. Delighted, she moved even closer to him, her body flush against his, her arms looping around his neck, as she finally responded to his kisses.

As if her move had given him permission, his hands moved from her face, tracing a path down her back. It was a simple touch, but Rin stiffened slightly. The blunt edge of panic threatened to dampen the heat of desire, as his hands swept across her butt, before pulling her more securely against him. She almost broke free from him when she felt just how turned on he was by her kisses, when Inuyasha took her earlobe into his mouth, sucking it and gently pulling it with his fangs. A sound halfway between a sob and a sigh came from her at that action, all thought evaporating from her. Desire blazed high throughout her body and she relaxed against him, her lips eager when his lips reclaimed them.

Inuyasha smirked against her lips. He had a hundred…a thousand little tricks and moves to pleasure a woman in his repertoire, and he put them all to use. He had not missed her wariness and her reluctance when he had touched her and so he set out to seduce her. He vowed that he would take her so far into the world of pleasure that she wouldn't even remember her name, much less remembering to keep him at bay. He was delighted at how she seemed to be helping him, being an apt pupil and responding to his skills so admirably. Of course, being the whore that she was, it was obvious that she should be so horny, but he was not taking any chances. This time he meant to have her and finally be done with her.

Every time his fingers passed over her body, roaming freely along her back and sides, Rin twitched, the urge to run being overcome by her need and greed to be in his arms and to be kissed by him. His kissed had softened, but become more potent and more addictive, and she felt her body react in strange ways to the handsome hanyou and his talents. She was hyper-aware of him, of the silver hair that tickled her shoulders and arms, of the golden eyes that seemed to blaze whenever he touched her, of his razor-sharp fangs that he used with such deadly precision to tease and torment her, of his strong, capable hands that moved so sensuously over her; his dangerous claws raising goose bumps over her exposed skin. She knew that it was Inuyasha that was making her fantasies real and that was the only reason that she remained in his arms. The need, the hunger, the dreams, the desire…it was all for him & he was fulfilling them for her. Even though she hated him for making her feel like this…she knew at some instinctual level that she could trust him.

Inuyasha looked at her flushed face, content with the expression of desire he saw there. He had accustomed her to his touch and she no longer flinched when he ran his hands over her back. Deciding to take it up a notch, he moved his attention and his mouth to her jaw and neck. Softly, slowly, he kissed a blaze down the pale column of her neck using lips, tongue and fangs to create a riot of feeling. He felt her shiver, her hands clutching him more desperately. He stepped away from the window and she moved willingly with him, not realizing that he was maneuvering her towards the couch. For obvious reasons, the bed was out of the question. He did not want Akane's scent to spoil his enjoyment of Rin and doing it on Miroku's bed seemed just nasty, leaving the couch as the only option. So focused was Rin on the pleasure that he was giving her that it did not even register with her that he had managed to get her on the couch. Smirking, Inuyasha began laving and kissing her pulse point on the side of her neck and she arched slowly, holding him closer till he was half sprawled over her.

Satisfied with his progress, and yet impatient with it, he began ghosting his hands across her breasts. But, the contact was not enough, and he slipped his hand under the hem of her shirt to touch her skin directly. He moved his hand slowly over her belly and her rib-cage, marveling at the smooth, silky feel of her skin. He did not know whether she truly did not realise his touch or chose to ignore it, or even welcomed it, but emboldened by the lack of reaction on her part, he unclasped her bra with dexterous ease and began kneading her breasts. At the same time, he recaptured her lips, kissing her with wild abandon till he was sure that she was all but mindless with pleasure.

It was odd, but though Rin was unaware of anything but Inuyasha, she had never been so aware of the demands of her body till now. She knew that her body ached in a delicious way, a strange yearning in her belly that would not be vanquished easily. Her breasts felt heavy and pressured, but once again, Inuyasha was there to relieve the pain, his hands massaging the hurt away. She should have been afraid, that he was touching her so intimately, but Rin refused to let that happen. She was still a little wary but not enough to let it interfere with what she was feeling. And, so, when he yanked her top up, she let him, stroking his arms and staring at his beautiful face and his smoldering eyes. His each move, and expression was stored away in her mind, these new memories and feelings replacing the old, more hurtful ones.

'_Kami, but she is beautiful!'_ Flushed and warm, her gaze soft as it studied him, Rin looked like a goddess. He pressed a hot kiss to her bare belly, and delighted by the small silver stud that was embedded in her navel, tugged it gently before laving the entire area. He then led a trail of kisses up her body to her small but perfect mounds that lay resplendently bare to his ravenous eyes. Hungry for a taste of her, he bent down to press a kiss to her pebbled skin, before suckling her like a child. Entranced, Rin moaned, her hands holding his head pressed against her burning skin. The sound of her pleasure threw Inuyasha off his stride. It was the first sound besides that first gasp that she had made, and the sound was so beautifully sexy that he felt like a god for making her make it. He had heard women scream, shout, cuss, groan and beg when he was working them, but never, ever had he heard such a simple sound of pleasure nor had he ever experienced the savage surge of lust that the sound had roused in him. He reapplied himself to her breasts, kissing, laving and suckling at will. She squirmed and moved restlessly, wordlessly pressing him closer till he almost could not breathe. Driven by need, he carefully trailed his claws down her side, scratching her lightly, and then nipped her breast.

Immediately, Rin screamed loudly. The girl who had been quite happy under his ministrations suddenly looked lost, her eyes blank, her mouth wide open in a silent snarl. She struggled against him, pushing him away mindlessly. He stared at her curiously, sure that it could not have hurt her, for he had been careful. Confused at the sudden change in her, he did not move from his position, ignoring her struggles. He tried to hold her down, calling her name to catch her attention, but like a wild woman she fought him. Her eyes were glazed, her breath frozen somewhere deep in her chest.

Unable to make him budge despite her heroic struggles, she rolled off the couch, throwing them both to the floor. Not expecting it, Inuyasha gasped as he fell to the ground, the sudden impact of her weight on his body, driving the air out of his lungs in a loud whoosh. He let go of her and she scrambled away, pulling her shirt down frantically and staring at him in horror. Except she wasn't looking at him exactly but rather through him. Puzzled and angry, he started to get up and was shocked when she scrambled away further, breathing heavily, her face paler than that of a ghost.

Rin did not understand it. She had been fine, enjoying Inuyasha's mouth on her, when he had nipped her. That had unlocked the barrage of memories that she had so carefully kept away, and once again it was her in the alley being held against her will as Hakkaku bit her breast and drew blood, warning her keep quiet. The same moment of vulnerability, the same edge of helplessness echoed faintly in her current situation. But, she was not that Rin anymore. She had struggled and fought and managed to put distance between her and her attacker. It had felt so real to her, that even when she realised that it was Inuyasha who was in staring at her in puzzlement from the floor, she had still not been able to quell her galloping heart or dispel the tangy taste of fear from her mouth. She tried, Kami knows she tried, to reason with herself that Inuyasha did not mean for it to hurt her and that it had been nowhere as painful or vicious as Hakkaku's warning, but to no avail. Just the thought that she could be setting herself for more pain, that Inuyasha was an unknown quantity, had been enough to make her doubt him. She felt sick to her stomach, wondering at what foolishness had made her want to put herself in that position again, to make her that defenseless and vulnerable.

The night sky was split by savage lightening, washing the two pale motionless figures in brightness. Thunder sounded loudly, echoing the roaring anger in Inuyasha. The look of utter horror on her face had snapped all his patience, and left him seeing red. He had been pleasuring the whore, trying to make it a night that she would, despite her many partners, never forget. And, this was how he had been rewarded - by her staring at him in revulsion, like she would at a rabid dog that deserved to be shot. Had his nipping her made her remember just who she was being pleasured by? Had his hanyou-ness been highlighted by that sharp tug? He supposed that he should not have been gentle with her and instead should have taken her without finesse, rough and fast, for that she would have been used to. He almost moved to finish what he had started, sure that she might protest in the beginning but would not resist him when he had her mindless in pleasure again. He would have done it but the look of absolute abhorrence on her face diminished his passions. Frustrated and enraged at being rejected again, he lashed out at the motionless girl. "What the fuck is the meaning of this, Rin? I'm not good enough for a whore like you? You think that you, who could almost be mistaken for a sperm bank, are better than me?"

She looked at him in despair, wanting to shout back that it wasn't him but that she was not good enough for him, that she was damaged, soiled, dirty… Despite her fear, in some small corner of her heart, she still wanted him to kiss her. She shook her head, both to negate her thoughts and his words. "It's not like that…"

"You fucking, lying bitch! You let others fuck you silly without a murmur of protest, but I kiss you and you get all cold. Think I don't know your dirty secret? I bet you would have spread your legs just fine for a youkai…would have loved to be pounded by them! You're nothing but a hypocrite, a bloody cock-tease!"

Rin shook her head, recoiling from the sharp words, a soft 'No' wafting past trembling lips. That was not right, she wasn't like that…But her already fragile emotions reacted to the perceived truth in those scathing words. She had let the youkai rape her without making a sound. She had just laid there shedding silent tears, as those bastard wolves had used her body and hurt her. Hadn't she made it easy for them, all but rolling over and letting them take her? And now, so many years later, she was over-reacting, getting all cold and bitchy with Inuyasha. Inuyasha, who had been the only person to make her feel…feel alive. She was not a cock-tease…it was just that while she wanted him, she was also bound by her past scars that refused to let her go. What she was, was a damned fool for thinking that it would be that easy to escape her past.

Bound by a hundred, a million fine lines to her past, Rin felt her heart swell in strange and uncomfortable ways! The pain in her was different but more intense than ever. She could see that he didn't understand why she behaved like this and despite her every intention, she couldn't find the words in her to make him see the truth. And the surge of despair that washed over her, made her all but want to sink into the floor.

Inuyasha stood slowly and took a step towards her, but despite her every resolve to be steadfast, she shrank back. It wasn't that she was afraid of him, but his anger pulsed around her, almost like a living thing that was smothering her. His eyes narrowed, and misunderstanding her action, growled. "What the fuck are you still waiting here for, get out! Go, before I do something you won't like!"

Despite his anger, her confusion and fear had raised his protectiveness, and he wanted to scream at the dichotomy of his thoughts. He wanted to slap her for her teasing ways. And, at the same time, to take her into his arms to soothe her. It was this strange emotion that he had referred to but by her expression, he knew that she had taken it as a threat. She quickly scrambled up and rushed to the door, tears falling from her eyes. The scent of her tears deflated his anger, leaving him confused and unhappy. But by that time she was gone. He stared at the door for several minutes, and then dropped his head into his hands. A stray remnant of the evening's activities hit his nose right at that moment, and he raised his head, his eyes gleaming in the flashes of lightening. Clinically, but with great thoroughness, he raised his claws and began destroying the couch that was drenched in the scent of her arousal.

While the physical evidence of her being in his arms and wanting him would be destroyed, he wondered how he would destroy the memories of her. Masochist that he was, he relived each moment that he had spent with her, even as he was surrounded by the debris of destruction and desolation.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Sesshomaru growled softly as Kagome shifted yet again, snuggling even further against him. She was sleeping, her beautiful body spooned against him, his member still embedded deep within her. He was hard again in her and had been for some time, but was loathe to wake her up to find satisfaction. Not that it was easy for him to be patient in this. She kept moving around ever so slightly and changing her position, torturing his already fragile control. And, then again, her smell…their smell, was intoxicating him and he had to keep himself very still to ensure that he did not disturb her. He could have pulled out of her and taken care of the problem himself, but even that option was not attractive to him, since he liked being joined with her in this way.

He knew that his coupling with Kagome had been special. It had been nothing like the many other humans he had been with and nothing like what he had hoped. It had been something different, something magical and he knew that he was addicted to it. He had thought that having her once would be enough to get her out of his head, but knew that once would never be enough. He wanted her…needed her and it was both a pleasant thought and a scary one. He did not want to be so closely linked to his sweet principal but could not find it in him to control himself.

Kagome shifted again, moving even closer to him, and he hissed sharply, swearing under his breath. There was the smallest hitch in her breathing, an almost inaudible sound from her and his eyes narrowed. She shifted again slightly, and Sesshomaru knew that she was shamming. He moved a little to test his assumption and immediately caught her eyes flickering, her breathing faltering. Growling softly, he whispered into her ear, "Kagome, it isn't very nice of you to tease me like that."

She smiled impishly and opened her eyes, looking at him over her shoulder. "I wondered when you would crack!" She shifted again, her eyes bright with naughtiness, and laughed when he muttered a cuss word. Her voice dipped, her husky tones hitting him hard. "I've been waiting and waiting for you to do something to ease this but you didn't help. I was only trying to spur you into action."

Just like that heat flared in him at her provocative words. "You want action, you'll get it!" He thrust sharply against her and she moaned. His hand swept her hair off her shoulder, as he nipped her soft skin there. Growling, he raised her leg with one hand, and rapidly thrust into her, nuzzling her exposed neck and shoulder, his other hand coming around to rub her breasts. She met his every thrust with eagerness, mewling and moaning at the sensations. Reaching back she rubbed his hip, the only part that she could get at, but he felt her ki brush across his chest and back, teasing him. It felt glorious to him and he immediately let loose his youki on her, caressing her in wide sweeps across her body. As she whispered his name, he sped up, moving faster and harder into her, till the multiple assault on her senses grew too much for her. He kissed her awkwardly as she came, swallowing her screams. Within seconds, he followed her down the road of pleasure, growling against her lips.

Kagome was satiated and pleasantly tired, as she turned back to look at her lover. He slipped out of her, finally, and kissed her thoroughly and with great gusto. She smiled at him sleepily when he paused for breath. "Wow, I could get used to this!" The simple words froze both of them, as both wondered about the permanency of the relationship, and whether it was a relationship to begin with.

Kagome scanned his closed expression for a few seconds, biting her lip in worry. She had not meant to drop a bomb like this, but the words had slipped out. When he made no response, she pasted a smile. "I meant-"

He interrupted her, his voice low. "Do you want this to continue beyond tonight?"

In her heart she did want this physical intimacy with him, but then she knew next to nothing about him. Who he was, what he did, where he was from…what his views on humans were, what she would mean to him. From her experience, she knew that he was courteous, caring, compassionate, extremely sexy and amazing in bed. She also knew that he could appear cold and uncaring, and could be short-tempered. But that was not enough to base a relationship on, though it came pretty close. Aware of his piercing gaze as he waited for her answer, she shrugged. "Yes, I would not mind getting into a proper relationship with you, if you too are game for it. But then I would need to know more about you, as much as you need to know more about me."

His perfect lips curved briefly into a ghost of a smile. "If I am game for it?" He looked away, his claws tracing a random pattern across her skin, making her aware just how unclothed she was. She wished that they were having this discussion while clothed, but moving now would make her seem hypocritical.

A thousand thoughts flew through Sesshomaru's head. He liked Kagome and wanted her in his bed. He was not averse to having a relationship with her, except that as a taiyoukai it would go against everything that had been drilled into him by Sakura. Additionally, it meant that he would have to tell her about his past, about his mission…about her. Also, being with her would bring him face to face with Inuyasha, something he did not want to do quite so soon.

On the flipside, being her significant other gave him more opportunity to protect her as himself and not as Kikyou. It would enable him to satisfy his burning need for her without any complications. He looked at her beautiful face and her soft body, and wondered how he could say no to that.

With the smallest smirk, he nodded. "Oh, I am game for it, alright. But you must realise that I am a very private person and cannot talk about myself a lot. I hope you will understand."

So relieved was Kagome at his assent that she ignored his rider. With a squeal, she pulled him by his hair to kiss him with fervour. Sesshomaru enjoyed her unpolished yet exuberant attempts before taking over and showing her how it was done.

It was some time later, when Kagome had drifted to sleep, that Sesshomaru thought about his decision. He did not regret it, but hoped it would not cause problems for him. There was the risk that it could all go wrong despite his best intentions, and the great youkai worried about it all. He hoped he could manage the downsides and fulfill his duty, while indulging in a bit of pleasure with Kagome. Huffing, for it made for a delicate balancing act, he made his way to the bathroom to clean up. On the way back, he automatically scanned his surroundings for any threats.

To his surprise, his sensitive nose caught the faint scent of tears from the hallway. Intrigued by it, specially since it was past midnight, he moved to the door to get a better sense of the scent. A quick sniff and his face froze in horror, the scent of Rin amidst the tears driving him into a panic. Moving with sudden speed, he quickly threw on his trousers and removed his barrier. Within a flash he had bounded from the room, moving down the hallway towards the stairwell, where a wet, shivering Rin was crying her eyes out. She looked at him, and the strangest expression, halfway between guilt and misery, flashed across her face.

Sesshomaru stood in front of her, helplessly trying to determine the reason for her tears. Her scent seemed a little off, as if laced with a scent that was almost familiar. The rain had washed it away but the few traces that lingered in her aura seemed to taunt him for some reason. "Rin? What happened?" This brought on a fresh spate of tears, and he recoiled. He hated when she cried. He moved to engulf her in his arms when she stepped back, shaking her head.

Helpless, but feeling the edge of anger peak in him, he growled. "What happened? Did someone trouble you? Are you hurt? Please tell me, Rin!"

She wrapped her hands across her chest protectively and he noticed that her clothes were disheveled. His eyes narrowed dangerously. _'Is she missing her bra?'_ Involuntarily, a snarl broke from him, and Rin shrank away from him. He hissed furiously. "Who was it? Tell me now, and he will trouble you no more!"

Rin shook her head, a fresh batch of tears stinging his nose. Almost hysterical, she whispered, clutching herself tighter. "Its nothing! I just realised how low I have fallen. I am a horrible, a dirty person…nothing more than a cheap whore!"

Sesshomaru snarled loudly, his claws extending as he imagined slashing through the person who had hurt her and had damaged her self-esteem so badly. Another furious whisper issued from his stoic face, the words holding an undertone of worry. "I forbid you to speak like this about yourself! You will calm down, now, and tell me what happened. Now!"

xxXxxXxx

Miroku scratched his bare chest, yawning loudly, bored out of his mind.

Despite the enjoyable evening that he had spent in Kasumi's bed, he could bear to be there no longer. She had made it clear that she was looking for a bit of fun, with no strings attached, and he had agreed. Now that it was done and over with, he felt a little sick. He knew that moving from one female to another was a curse with him, a bad habit that he could not get rid off. Off all the many girls he had bedded, he had actually only cared for one. And she was someone who would always have a special place in his heart and mind. If not for her, he would be dead or worse. All other girls were just something that he did like a hobby or to pass the time. It was like a constant journey to some unknown, unattainable destination. They meant nothing to him at all, just a brief stop before he moved on.

There was one absolution for him, the only thing that could rescue him from this mindlessness, but it was also something he knew that he could never hope of getting. It was so hopeless that he didn't even bother thinking of it anymore. It was a sweet torture that he had accustomed himself to, the shadows of his past making it all but impossible for him to be normal again. He hid himself like a wraith within a shadow and no one, not even Inuyasha knew the real him. He wondered what his friends would think when they came to know what he really was and what he had done in the past. Would they understand? Would they forgive him for his past transgressions? For he had blood on his hands, blood of the wicked and the innocent alike, and the thought sickened him. He had been young at the time but that was no excuse for what he had done.

He sighed, staring at the glove that never came off, except in the privacy of his bathroom. It was a constant reminder of what he had been, and of what he was. He clenched his hand tightly, and disentangling himself from the sleeping Kasumi, got up from the bed to wear his jeans. He moved to the window, watching as the dark, unforgiving rain pelted down from the heavens. His mood was dark, as dark and dreadful as the pitch black night. Thoughts of his past always made him gloomy but today he was all but furious with himself.

He regretted agreeing to Sango's request. Him coaching her? What had he been thinking of? Helping the one person who hated his guts more than any other…the only one who seemed to sense that there was something wrong with him, even if she did not recognize the monster within him. Helping her was not so bad, for he did not hate her for her derision. He deserved all her hate and more! What irked him was, how close this brought his real nature to the fore, and wondered if she would see through him. Would being with her for long periods of time enable her to make the connection between the Monk and Miroku? He hoped not. His disguise had helped him get through a lot, and he hoped it would pass muster in front of Sango's sharp eyes. Not that being a monk was only a disguise; it was part of what he was. Another secret that no one knew!

His spiritual powers were always tightly bound by him, and he had never let them free except when he was in his monk's avatar. The youkai around him would react badly if they knew just how powerful he was. Hell! Even Inuyasha would probably keep away from him. Not that he would blame the hanyou. He knew that he had used his powers unwisely.

And, then there was Rin! That was another tangled skein that he hoped, for the sake of his sanity that he would be able to untangle. It was both scary and nerve-wrecking for her episode to so closely mirror the painful events of his past. Every time he saw her pain, he was reminded of his earlier life. To him, she was both a font of pain and the chance of absolution. He could not…would not fail her. She was special to him, and for a change, one of the few girls that he did not lust after. She had that strength and inner beauty that he truly respected. She was someone who he was proud to call his friend. For her, there was nothing that he would not do. He would protect her, look after her and always be there by her side, when she needed support. Not like in the past…

Blinking into the night, Miroku seemed to feel over-burdened by his various secrets. They weighed him down, till he wanted to fall to his knees and scream. Just how many facades had he built up to protect the others from the truth, was something that often made him bitter. It was just too much to always keep hiding, to always be careful, to always keep acting…to always be false.

He put his head in his hands, softly cursing his fate, when he felt a much too powerful aura suddenly appear a few feet away from him. He stiffened, all his spiritual powers going into high-alert mode, as he tried to catalogue the threat posed by the strange youkai. He knew that it was male, extremely powerful, very dangerous, and something that had no right to be here. The fact that it had appeared so suddenly in the hallway both perplexed and scared him.

No more than two seconds had passed since he had first felt the aura, and automatically his feet were already beating a path to the door, intent on checking up on this strange youkai. He rushed, wanting to make sure that the youkai would pose no danger to the innocent inhabitants of the dorm. If needed, he would protect them even if he had to fight the stranger and reveal his secret. He was not sure that he could survive a fight with the strong youkai but he could not sit aside and let harm come to any of the girls.

His bare feet slapped across the wooden floors as he ran towards the huge aura. It was so powerful! He shivered and ignored the urge to run away from it. Noticing that it had moved, he rushed in its direction. He had barely reached the stairwell, when terror bubbled in him, thick and unyielding. For only a few feet in front of him, stood a bare-chested, silver-haired male youkai snarling at a crying Rin. The youkai spoke angrily to the girl in a low tone, and she began crying harder, clutching herself tighter.

Miroku's heart turned a quick somersault at the sight and then he was running towards the pair, muttering the unbinding incantation beneath his breath. His powers flared to life just as he reached the surprised youkai. He leapt at the youkai, knocking him back several feet and then yanked Rin behind him. His hand was stretched out towards the youkai, his un-gloved palm blazing with holy power. "Stay back!"

Sesshomaru was already incredibly angry and the unprovoked attack on his person did not improve his mood. But it was seeing Miroku take his Rin away from him in that way, and threatening him – the great Sesshomaru Taisho- with that measly holy power, that enraged him. He was not thinking clearly, but still her safety and fear was of paramount importance to him. And Miroku was preventing him from helping her. Rage consumed him and his stoic face grew colder, his eyes bleeding red immediately as his markings flashed and grew more prominent. A savage growl ripped from him, his claws extending.

Miroku gulped as the youkai's youki beat against his ki, the transformation of the already scary youkai making him unsure of his action. He shivered as the youkai growled loudly and stepped towards him. Rin yelled "No!" and tried to slip out from behind him, but he quickly barred her way, pushing her further back. He did not know why Rin would want to move towards the youkai but thought that she was trying to protect him. His voice clipped, he growled, "What the hell do you think you're doing! Don't be stupid, Rin!"

Sesshomaru snarled again. Rin was afraid, he could smell it, and the foolish human was trying to prevent her from coming to him. For this offence, he would have to be punished. He raised his claws and tensed, ready to attack the human when Rin shouted, "Stop it!"

Miroku saw the youkai pause as a slender, but strong arm wrapped itself tightly around his neck, holding him secure. He tried to pry the arm with one hand, while keeping his ki-soaked hand steady in front of him, but to no avail. Soft breath tickled his ear and then Rin whispered, 'I'm sorry!' She kicked him sharply in the back of his knee, causing his leg to buckle beneath him and for him to fall to the ground. As if that was not amazing enough, he watched, slack-mouthed, as Rin ran to the enraged youkai, hugging him tightly.

Immediately, Sesshomaru relaxed, his arms wrapping protectively around the girl. He buried his nose in her hair and took a deep breath, his eyes turning golden again. Calm, now that she was with him, he kept her close to him, his inscrutable eyes staring at the human on the floor.

Miroku got to his feet, not liking being so unsure about exactly what had happened. There was something strange with the entire situation and he tried to understand it. He stared at Rin, as the youkai whispered something to her, and then gently moving her aside, stepped towards him. At once, Miroku's hands came up in defense, his ki making his hands glow. He thought that the youkai sniffed, but was not sure since there was no change in his expression. The youkai's agitated aura had calmed down and no longer pushed against him savagely, and that was the only thing that gave him some hope that he would live to see another day.

Now that the edge of anger was off him, Sesshomaru realised that he had over-reacted. Hoping to make amends, he ignored Miroku's aggressive action. In a wry voice, he drawled. "Put that away, boy! You know that that will hardly give me more than a buzz."

Knowing that the youkai was right, but still loathe to give up the only weapon that he had, he hesitated. His hand almost dropped to his waist in an attempt to find the katana that had once hung there for so long, so long ago. He shook his head slightly, _'Those days are past me. No use wishing for something that I left so far back.'_ Noticing two pairs of eyes staring at him, one in amusement and the other in worried confusion, he slowly dropped his hands.

Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly. "Good! And thank you for taking such a stupid stance!" He saw Miroku bristling at the words and continued, "It was stupid, but extremely brave, of you to try to protect Rin from what you perceived as a threat, despite knowing that you were no match for me."

The proverbial lightbulb lit in the stunned human's head. "You…You're her Protector!" At the youkai's nod, he groaned. It occurred to him that he had had a very narrow escape. He knew that the youkai would have been well-within his right to kill anyone who tried to come between him and his pet. Feeling stupid at making such a mistake, he quickly bound his powers, and bowed low. "I apologise most humbly for my actions. I thought that she was in trouble and my wrong impression caused me to behave unseemingly!"

Nervously he wondered whether the youkai knew that he was posing as her boyfriend, and if he didn't, what his reaction would be when he did get to know. The sheer power and strength of the youkai was daunting. Miroku had seen some extremely strong youkai in his short life, but this one made the others seem almost tame. He hoped that he never found himself opposite the youkai, but if the youkai took offense to his pretense then that might become his fate.

To his relief, a small smirk appeared on the youkai's face. "You seem nervous! I wonder why?"

Rin rolled her eyes, and lightly hit the youkai's side. "Oh, give up, Sessy! You don't have to scare him, do you?"

Miroku had stiffened at her action and words, sure from his vast experience that the youkai would take offense to her action, but was immensely surprised to see the youkai, this Sessy, merely stare at her, before smiling fondly.

Sesshomaru nodded, but the smile on his face diminished when he looked back at Miroku. "Your apology is accepted. In fact, it is the least that I could expect from you, being that you pretend to be her 'boyfriend'. Thank you for looking after her and protecting her in my stead."

Rin snorted, but had a pleased smile on her face.

A feather could have knocked Miroku at the moment. There was something extremely strange about the whole situation and it baffled him. He was glad that Sessy was being understanding about the whole deal but wondered exactly why he was so calm about it. He knew that youkai were extremely jealous in nature and could get extremely possessive about the ones who shared their beds, especially if they were pets. So, for this Sessy to THANK him for being close to Rin, made no sense to him.

Trying to keep his face blank of the confusion, he nodded. "It is my pleasure!" Immediately he realised that he had said the wrong thing, when he noticed Sessy's face turn ice-cold. "I meant that she is a good friend, so of course, I would like to help her and keep her safe."

Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly, his eyes sharp. "As long as you understand your position and role in her life, and do not overstep your boundaries."

Miroku knew a threat when he heard it. Still a smile broke across his face. "Don't worry, Sessy-sama! I know my boundaries well."

Sesshomaru frowned, but Rin elbowed him, and his face smoothed. "Yes, good!"

Miroku almost turned away, when a thought stopped him. "If I could ask, why was Rin crying?"

Immediately a spasm of pain passed over Rin's face, and Sesshomaru growled. Miroku took a step back in alarm but saw that the growl was directed at the extremely still, pale girl. It was a measure of his exasperation that the youkai complained to Miroku. "She won't tell me. I tried to get her to tell me…but for some reason, she is tight-lipped."

Shame flooded through Rin, at the identical worried looks sported by the two males she cared most about. She could not tell either of them just what she had done and the guilt made her almost physically sick. For a few minutes, the escalating tension had driven the thoughts out of her head, but now they swamped her again. Not wanting to break down in front of them, she raised her head. "It was nothing! Really!" The two males shared a glance above her head but before either could say anything, she yawned loudly. "Wow, I am tired. Its so late! I think I'm ready for bed." Her voice wobbled on the last word, for wasn't that what had started the problem, that she was ready to hop into Inuyasha's bed?

Calling a breezy 'goodnight', she moved down the hallway to her room. The two males followed her in silence, and watched as she shut the door in their faces, without a backward glance.

Miroku raised an eyebrow at the silent youkai. "She's lying, isn't she?"

Sesshomaru nodded absently, still trying to figure the trace scent that had clung to her.

"What happened?"

The youkai cocked one sharp eyebrow at the demand, but then relented. "I think someone…uh…accosted her on her way. She was babbling something…" His voice trailed off as he remembered exactly what she had said. He frowned, but then smoothed his expression. "If I could have gotten more of the scent and been able to identify it, one baka male would have realised just how dangerous it is to mess with me and mine..."

Miroku sighed. He knew that he was getting an edited version of things but could not protest. He could not even proceed with this line of questioning lest the youkai came to know that he had guessed about Rin's past. He was sure that the rage that was skimming just below that too-perfect mask would be directed at him, if Sessy came to know that little tidbit.

Shaking his head, he muttered. "I wouldn't have minded that in the least." He moved towards a room that was slightly further up, and then paused. "I…uh…I wish to talk to you on our way out. If you could please just wait a moment."

Though Sesshomaru had to go only a few feet away, to reach his room, he stayed in the hallway. He did not want the human to see him around Kagome's room, for that would open another can of worms. He shook his head, and tapped his foot waiting for the man to emerge from the room.

Surprisingly, Miroku was back within seconds, a black vest covering his chest. He gathered his hair into a dragon-tail, and securing it, gestured for the youkai to move with him. The two walked in silence till they reached the porch.

They watched the rain pelting down for a few seconds, and then gathering his courage, Miroku spoke up. "Um…Thank you! You didn't disclose to Rin that I am a monk, and I am grateful for that. I…I humbly request you, please do no tell anyone about this!"

Sesshomaru nodded. Before tonight, he had never gotten a smidgen of holy power from Miroku, and knew that indicated that the human was hiding himself. Why that was, was not Sesshomaru's concern. He himself was hiding himself from others and so could appreciate the man's need for secrecy. "It does not matter to me why you hide yourself, but yes, I will keep your secret. I similarly hope that you will not tell anyone about me. It might be better if people believe that Rin is with you."

The hollow disbelief from earlier came flooding back through Miroku. Whatever the youkai was saying went directly against everything the young monk had believed to be true about youkai. _'Either I have been wrong all this while, or there is something seriously wrong here! It just doesn't add up!'_

Managing to compose his face and voice, he mumbled. "People know that Rin is with me! I made sure that some key, loose-lipped people knew about our supposed relationship, and then it was just a matter of time till the entire campus knew about us. Don't worry, I will look out for her!"

A touch of heat entered the youkai's voice. "And this is how you look out for her? A rather strange way, then, I would say!"

Miroku gaped. "Wh...what do you mean?"

Even in the dark, Miroku could see the youkai's flashing eyes. "Is this how you honour her, your supposed girlfriend - by spending your nights and days in various beds across campus? Did you even stop to think how that would reflect on her? People would either think that there is something lacking in her, for not holding your interest or think her a fool for still staying by her side."

A pang ripped through the human and he gripped the banister with both hands, his unseeing eyes staring at the past. "No…I…I did not…."

The earlier rage that Sesshomaru had carefully banked away, was fanned into towering flames. He snarled viciously, interrupting the suddenly pale boy. "Of course, you didn't! Did you know that the girls you sleep with, flaunt it in her face…and that they laugh at her, calling her ugly names? Even though the both of you know it is a lie, for the world it is a reality and that world is extremely cruel to her for your mistakes and philandering. She suffers their hate and anger! And, the sad thing is, that you don't even realise it."

Miroku squeezed his eyes shut. He knew firsthand just how cruel the world could be and just how hurtful it was to be at the receiving end of that cruelty. To realise that Rin was being hurt, because of him, was too much for him to bear. He had promised himself that he would look after her, and shelter her from all harm, not realizing that he himself was the biggest cause for her unhappiness.

His hands tore through his hair, as he yanked on the strands in an attempt to elicit a pain that could overcome the pain in his gut. His entire being was numb and he needed that sudden shock to drive himself out of the stupor. Calling upon his old training, he got his emotions in control and then gave a low bow to the motionless youkai. His quiet voice and calm expression betrayed no trace of the turmoil that threatened to tear him apart. "I owe you thanks, Sessy-sama! You have opened my eyes to something that I was blind to, and for that I will always remain grateful. Despite what you think, I do care about her happiness. It seems I have a lot to reflect on."

Sesshomaru cocked his head, the quiet determination and the underlying honesty in the human's voice draining him of his anger. He nodded and turned away, but Miroku's hand on his shoulder stopped him. He growled and turned around, and the human quickly dropped his hand.

An extremely serious expression on his face, Miroku asked the question that was burning in his mind. "Before you leave…How did you suddenly arrive in the middle of the hallway?"

Sesshomaru frowned. This was skirting too close to the Kagome issue that he wanted to avoid. "What do you mean?"

The human's eyes were sharp. "One moment there was nothing, and then suddenly, there you were. The only answer that makes sense is that you were in one of the rooms and then appeared from there." Sesshomaru remained silent, wondering how to respond to that. Miroku continued soberly, "You say that I am hurting her with my actions, but what about you? Isn't this a case of the pot calling the kettle black? Atleast with me, she is only pretending, but you….I will not have her hurt because you are cheating on her."

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance. "You have no idea of what you are saying, boy! I care for her more than you could perhaps in a dozen lifetimes. So, do yourself a favour and do not poke your nose where it is not required!" He swiftly turned on his heel and walked away into the unforgiving night.

Miroku sighed. It was a risk he had taken by speaking to the youkai like that, but he was right, there was something very strange about this Sessy. There was a lot that he had learnt tonight, but whatever he had learnt, had only whetted his appetite for more knowledge and clarity. Plus there was that whole situation with Rin. He knew what he had to do, but even that was a big step for him to take. A step, that would risk bringing to the fore another aspect of the hidden, 'real' Miroku.

So much to think, to understand, to…to battle. To remember….to desire….

He stared into the night; dark, merciless and cold, like his past self. A small sigh wafted past his lips, and then shaking himself, he ran out into the rain, never noticing a pair of curious, sad eyes watch him from one of the upper floor dorm windows.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to all the wonderful people who have been mailing me for this story. And, here's a shout-out to the very special Angel…thanks for your support.

There was a problem on my network that was not allowing one of the sites to open, and I refused to post this chapter on one site and not on the other. Now, thankfully, the problem has been rectified! I expect that the next chapter will be posted by the mid July.

So, keep on reading and reviewing, the story is just getting interesting!


	19. Taking Sides

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, it's the sole property of Goddess Romiko Takahashi, and I cannot take credit for her genius.

Kagome is a college student unaware of the mortal peril she is in. He's a bitter silver - haired Adonis with a checkered past and a vow to protect humans. So when the two meet, it's a given that fireworks follow…

A/N: And I am back…after a long hiatus during which my grandfather's passed away, I got married, and subsequently shifted to America....I am back at the computer typing my fingers away. And here it is – Chapter 19! I hope the long wait has not diminished your enjoyment of this chapter…and of course, please review!

**Chapter 19**

**-**

**Taking Sides**

Rin stumbled into her room, and then closed the door before the concerned two males could follow her in. She could hear Miroku muttering something to Sesshomaru as they moved away from the door, relieved that they had been relatively civil to each other. It could have gone so very badly. She could just picture Sesshomaru skewering Miroku on his lethal claws for some perceived misdemeanor and the mental imagery raised goosebumps across her skin.

As the murmurs faded into the distance, furious echoes of another voice resounded in her mind. She leaned her head against the wooden door as she recalled the hateful words that the irate hanyou had branded her with. Her entire body was supported by the door, as the memory of what she had nearly done turned her legs into water. She wanted to melt into the floor; shame, anger and hurt gripping her in its relentless tentacles. Bile rose in her throat, and she ran to the bathroom, barely registering a very surprised Sango who paused mid-kata to stare at the fleeing girl.

She had barely made it to the bathroom before becoming violently sick. Trembling, Rin sank to the floor, the cold bathroom tiles making her shiver. She did not know for how long she sat there, clutching herself, her unseeing eyes trained inwards. It was a measure of her despondency that she barely registered Sango's presence even when the fighter helped her to her feet and walked her to her bed.

"Rin, Honey, are you all right?"

Rin felt Sango sweep her hair back from her face, and the small action warmed her heart. For years, she had had no female companionship and had missed the gentle care of her own gender. Sango's words and compassion had opened the scab from her wounds and all the pain and the hurt that she had kept deep within her, poured out from her. She hugged the fighter tightly, loud shudders rocking her body as she attempted to keep her traitorous tears at bay. She had cried too many times before this, but for the first time, she felt lighter as Sango rubbed her back in comfort. "It's all right, Rin, it will be fine. Just relax!"

Slowly Rin's shivering lightened and she subsided, taking deep breaths to clean her very soul. The entire time Sango stayed by her side, comforting her and giving her strength. When she felt she was relatively calm, she gave the fighter a wobbly smile. "Thanks, Sango! I'm glad that you were here with me." She hesitated, her eyes lowering and her hands twisting in her quilt. "I'm sorry that you had to see me like this. You must think me a fool for losing it like this!"

Immediately, Sango shook her head. "Don't be silly, Rin! I can understand. Sometimes Miroku has the same effect on me. Only, instead of being hurt, I feel like bashing his head in." Rin gaped at the fighter and shook her head, but Sango continued without paying attention. "By your condition, I can see that he tried one of his hentai moves on you. Did he try to force you? If he did, I will be glad to punish-"

"Stop it!" Rin's angry voice gave Sango pause and she stared at the furious girl's face. "Sango, I don't know what your problem with Miroku is, but you don't have to jump to conclusions and accuse him of such a despicable act. He would never try to hurt me in any way. Your prejudice against him is absolutely unwarranted."

Sango got off the bed, a cynical smile on her face. "Oh, he may not have troubled you today, but its only time before he does. You may be blind to his depravity, besotted as you are with him, but I know him very well. He is a disgusting pig with only one thing on his mind. He may act very nice and proper with you, but believe me that it will only last until he has had his fill of you. After that, he'll probably drop you like a hot brick and move on to the next girl who catches his eye. That's Miroku – a faithless, bed-hopping pervert!"

A protective fury arose in Rin. She did not even take a second to mull the other girl's words, or to give any credence to them. She growled, her small frame quivering in indignation. "No, he is not! You may have known Miroku longer than I have but clearly you don't know him. Have you not seen the goodness in him? His gentleness, his careful nature, his protective instincts? You call me blind, when your own hate and prejudices prevent you from seeing the man that he is. You don't know anything about him and so I don't think you have any right to judge him." Her eyes roamed Sango's face, hoping to non-verbally communicate her conviction and confidence to the fighter. Not for the first time did she wish that she was allowed to tell the fighter about the real Miroku, the one who had beaten Kouga to unconsciousness for daring to mess with her, the one who had held her in her bed and comforted her without touching her improperly, the one who had accepted her without judging her, the one who was courteous, kind and helpful... The Miroku that Sango could not and would not see. "Why do you hate him so much, Sango? What has he done to you that makes you despise him to this degree?"

The fighter huffed and ignored the question. "Then if it is not the wonderful Miroku who made you cry, then who was it?" She gave Rin a once over and her voice sharpened. "Did someone else accost you? Are you all right?"

Rin shrugged, her voice pensive "Am I all right, hmm? Now, how to answer that?" She glanced at the waiting fighter and then moved to change out of her wet clothes, shrugging lightly. "Sango, have you ever wanted something so badly that it hurts to think of it, but then you realize that because of who you are and what you have done, you can never have it? Have you ever felt that crushing loneliness, that debilitating despair, that over-whelming unhappiness? If you did, you would understand what I am feeling."

Sango sat down on the bed with her back to Rin and laughed, the sound as sharp and brittle as broken shards of glass. "You are asking me if I understand loneliness and loss? I, who lost everything I held dear in a single swoop…" Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath. "I have plumbed depths of unhappiness you could not even imagine! I empathize with you, Rin! I know how hard you fall when your dreams come crashing down. I too have wanted something so badly that I would give my left arm for it. Today, I thought that I would lose it all…that all that I had worked for would come to nothing. But then the Kami had some pity on me and sent in an angel to help me and now I have regained hope. You too should not give up hope. I'm sure one day your dreams will come true."

Rin pictured Inuyasha's sexy smirk in her mind, and shivered, not sure whether she actually wanted her erotic dreams to come true. Wanting to change the topic, she zeroed in on the fighter's words. She knew that the fighter would not appreciate being questioned about her past, especially since it seemed to be a particularly painful one and so, she focused on the other part of her speech. "You said something about losing it all today? You want to talk about what happened?"

The fighter frowned before smoothing her expressions. "Ya, why not! You'll get to know of it anyway." Her voice sharpened, at once cold and forbidding. "I broke up with Kouga. He…he took off. Just like that, out of the blue, he refused to coach me. For a moment there, I thought that I'd lost everything. I thought that all my hard work had been left to waste, by his one stupid act. It was one of the worst moments of my life."

Having changed into warm clothing while Sango was preoccupied with her own thoughts, Rin moved back towards the bed, sympathy and curiosity rampant in her. She raised her hand to comfort the stiff fighter, but thought better of it and dropped it, moving instead to sit beside her on the bed. The first signs of vulnerability and sadness in the usually tough girl had sparked her interest and she probed shamelessly. "I bet it was! You must have been crushed. What happened then?"

A raised eyebrow met her question. "Does this look like twenty questions to you? Or did you think that I was your personal bedtime story teller?" Sango stalked to her bed, when Rin's soft words stopped her in her tracks.

"This Angel must be one-heck of a fighter, if you've agreed to let him, or her, coach you."

Despite her intention to not react to Rin, Sango whipped her head back to stare at the girl in absolute shock. And, then she burst out laughing. "That should teach me to try to hide something from you. Sharp little cookie, aren't you?"

Rin grinned slightly. "So I am right!"

The fighter inclined her head a fraction, a small smile on her face. "Oh, he is the best. Remember, I told you guys about the monk that fought Kouga at Knockout? Well, he's agreed to be my coach. And, I just realized that all my notions about his skill were incorrect. He is just so bloody good!"

Her mood rapidly improving on hearing the underlying excitement in Sango's voice, Rin smiled. "Is that why you were doing your katas this late at night? Trying to improve for our new coach, are we?"

The slight colouring of her cheeks gave the truth away to Rin, even though Sango tried to bluster her way through. "As if I would do that for some human! No, I was just practicing…uh, to stay limber and in shape for the competition."

The word 'human' started a chain of random thoughts in Rin's head, and she stared into space, her thoughts leading her to a strange conclusion. _'It can't be, can it? That would be too much of a coincidence!'_ Her mouth opened slightly as she stared at the fighter, who was once again warming up in the middle of the room. She cleared her throat slightly, not sure why she had even thought of it…but not able to get rid of the sneaking suspicion that she was right. "Sango…your new coach, uh, is he…he is…uh…I mean, what does he look like?"

Sango stopped in mid-stretch, raising her head at the thread of uncertainty in her room-mate's voice. "Already tired of Miroku, are you?" When Rin gave her a pointed look, she shrugged. "Can't help you on that one, I'm afraid. He wears a somen…one of those full-faced samurai masks. So, I have no idea what he looks like, though I'm extremely curious about it myself. All I can tell you is that he's tall, has shoulder-length black hair and is quite lean and fit. He's fast, very fast and strong." She bent to touch her toes, her voice muffled against her knees. "It's strange but I sometimes get the feeling that I know him…I mean besides from 'Knockout'. As if I have met him somewhere…"

Suspicion steadily firming into certainty with Sango's words, Rin lay back with a smile. "Oh, you never know, he may be quite closer to you than you think."

Sango looked up sharply, but Rin met her gaze with an innocent smile. "I mean he must have been nearby to have come to your aid." Beaming, she winked at the fighter before closing her eyes, leaving a bemused Sango staring after her.

It was only some time later, as the thoughtful fighter finally finished her katas that she realized that she still did not know why Rin had been upset. As she stared at the sleeping girl, she felt the strangest feeling of kinship and protectiveness within her. She knew that Rin had wormed her way under all the barriers that protected her heart to really bond with her. If there was another female besides Kagome that she liked and could stand to be around, it was her sweet little room-mate. And seeing Rin upset did not sit well with her. A frown painted her face, as she decided that she would get to the bottom of the mystery. If anyone tried messing around with Rin, she would come down like a ton of bricks on him, especially if it was the prince of bakas, Miroku!

xXxXxXx

A very pensive and serious Miroku entered his dorm-room, dripping water all over the floor. He knew that the he should have been more careful about tracking slush and dirt all across the dorm, and on another day, he might have stripped buck naked to avoid having to deal with the supers later, but tonight he did not care. His mind was moving a mile-a-minute, trying to get round the mystery that was Rin…and her uber-enigmatic master.

To Miroku's mind, in light of his previous experiences, everything about the youkai had been strange and out of character. He had been kind and courteous with Rin, even showing signs of truly caring for her, and had even let him off easy for his trespasses and wrong assumptions. While he appreciated those actions a lot, since he liked having all his limbs intact, the behaviour was not entirely consistent with how a master should behave with a pet and any male close to the pet, let alone the pet's pretend boyfriend.

He kicked his shoes off and switching on the light, walked towards the bathroom. _'There's something fishy going on there, and I intend to- What the FUCK?' _Remnants of his once prized couch lay scattered on the floor, like discarded confetti, its broken, mangled frame reminding him of a shattered skeleton of fresh road kill. Eyes wide, he wondered if their room had been broken into, but one quick look assured him that the rest of the room was untouched.

And just as untouched and remote was the silver god who sat on the window ledge, his feet dangling into space, a beer bottle dangling carelessly from one hand. Messy bangs hid his sharp golden eyes, his face coated with a fine sheen of rain. If not for the barely perceptible rise and fall of the hanyou's chest, Miroku would have thought that it was a superbly crafted statue that he was gazing at. Concern for his friend had him moving towards the window. "Inu, what the fuck happened here? Is everything alright?"

Inuyasha raised his head at the sound of the voice, a single pink eye cracking open to look at the one man he both loved and hated at the moment. His closest friend…his unaware rival. The man who he had betrayed so horribly and the man who deserved to get cuckolded. The man who he should get down on his knees to confess to and the man who he should punch for mistreating Rin. Shaking his head at the conflicting thoughts, he closed his eye again, mumbling into the dark. "Does it matter, Miro? Does it matter at all?"

Taking off his sopping wet vest, Miroku threw it towards the bathroom, where it hit the door with a splat before sliding down to the floor. "The fuck does that mean? Quit this nonsensical crap and just tell me what happened." The boy squatted and began collecting the larger chunks of foam and stuffing, when a disturbing thought came to him. "Hey…did the session with Akane get a little out of hand? I hope…I hope you didn't lose control or anything?"

A soft growl was Inuyasha's only reply. He hated the fact that in a way, Miroku had hit the nail on the head. He had lost control of his senses and had acted instinctually, giving into his immense desire for the enigmatic whore. Though the charge was technically correct, it was the wrong girl Miroku was worried about and that somehow worsened the hanyou's guilt. He shook his head to get the hair out of his face and then swung his feet back inside the window. Seeing Miroku trying to dispose off the one proof of the fact that Rin had wanted him fueled his irritation even more and before he could stop himself, he flung the empty beer bottle against the far wall, snarling. "So what if I lost control? At least I have more control than you and don't go about fucking every woman who as much as smiles at me." Miroku snapped up his head to look at the hanyou, a shocked expression on his pale face. But there was more venom, and heartache pent up in Inuyasha and he continued, mercilessly. "And talking about control, at least I don't commit to a relationship and then step out of it whenever my resolve weakens, which it does almost on a regular basis. So, don't you talk to me about losing control, when you can't be loyal to your own bloody girlfriend for more than 5 fucking seconds!"

During the diatribe Miroku had stood up abruptly, the carefully collected chunks and debris in his lap falling unnoticed to the floor. Inuyasha jumped off the window ledge, his body trembling from the effort of holding back, hoping that his friend would hit him. He needed to relieve his anger and frustration, and a brawl with one of the sources of those emotions was looking extremely attractive to him. He needed to hit something, and Miroku was currently headlining his 'to hit' list.

Moments passed in silence, both males staring at the other. A slow frown marred Inuyasha's angelic face as Miroku continued to hold his silence. The Miroku that he knew was always quick to respond to any attack on his character and his choice of lifestyle, and so this still silence was something that was both surprising and unnerving for the hanyou.

A feather could have knocked Miroku out at the moment. He had already been hurting under the weight of the powerful youkai lord's accusations. The additional burden of having Inuyasha turn on him in such a vicious manner and once again, criticize the sort of man he had become was just too much for him to bear. His legs crumpled beneath him and he sat down heavily on the bed, unmindful of his wet trousers. His eyes were shut, and his face pale, as he muttered at a pitch that even Inuyasha had difficulty catching. "Another stake through my heart, another sin tacked on my karma! Sure, I deserve all of this and more for how I have treated them, but Kami, will the scales never tilt back?" Without opening his eyes, he raised his voice "I know, my friend, that I have messed up, but I will change. I promise you that on my honour!"

Inuyasha blinked, taking an involuntary step backwards, unable to process this new Miroku. This was not the same irreverent friend that he was used to and it was this change, this alien-ness that stemmed the flood of anger that he so desperately wanted to unleash on someone. He wanted to spread his pain out. Why should he be the only one who was miserable? It was only fair that Miroku should be as miserable and unhappy as the hanyou for his unwitting role as Inu's tormentor.

But this Miroku looked too much like a whipped puppy for Inu to get any pleasure or satisfaction from teasing and troubling him. He wondered what had transpired to make the human so despondent. It must have been something extremely serious, and it was that realization that made the hanyou put aside a large part of his anger and frustration to enquire about well-being of the one man who had stood by him through thick and thin. Probing his ashen-faced friend, but not too gently given his current frame of mind, he rasped, "Miro, man, you look like shit! What's the matter? Did I hit a nerve or two?"

The truth danced a frenetic tattoo on Miroku's tongue before he swallowed it again, seconds before it escaped him. It would have been a relief for him to finally get it all off his chest but his past was too shameful for him to risk his friendship with the bitter truth. Not for nothing had he played his cards so close to his chest for so long. It would be unwise of him to risk it all because of a few moments of relief, since this was clearly not the right time or right person for him to confess all.

Choosing the least controversial but in no way the least important tangle, he shrugged. "I messed up, Inu! Really badly! Someone…" His eyes closed in despair as he recalled the heated barbs bandied at him by the majestic taiyoukai. Swallowing the tangy taste of disgust, he looked at his friend and sighed. "Someone showed me a mirror and it was an ugly reflection that stared back at me. A twisted image that was both painful and horrible to see." He shook his head, his voice dropping. "How was I so blind to the outcome of my actions? How did I not see what I was doing to Rin? I am a right fucking bastard for making her suffer!"

All the banked anger came surging back, Inuyasha stiffening at the name of his nemesis. He couldn't help thinking that once again, somehow, it was all about her. That once again she had emerged as the source of all their misery, the one who had twisted their easy lives into an intricate Celtic knot. Sometimes he just wished that she had never waltzed into their lives with her innocent face and manipulative ways. But then that small, alien part of him rebelled at the thought. It wanted her franticly, to punish her for besting him. It wanted revenge plain and simple. And nothing less than making her submit to him would do. Maybe it was petty of him to hold such a strong grudge against her for that one incident since he had been going a little easy on her, but it was a primal instinct that he could not ignore. His ego had been hurt terribly and nothing short of having her on her back and owning her body would appease it.

And, Miroku was right: he was a bastard and worse for what he had done and more importantly for what he forced Inuyasha to do. If the human had not been randy and had had a faithful relation with Rin, Inuyasha would never ever have given in to his desires. He would have avoided the vixen if he had to but he would not have hurt his friend like this.

In a dry voice pulsating with thinly veiled loathing, he rasped. "Making her suffer? Ya rite! I'm sure she's suffering all right every time she…" Inuyasha look a deep breath before he said some ugly truths that he was sure Miroku would not appreciate. Certainly not in the mood that he was in right now. "Forget I said that. Just…tell me who you're talking about…was it Kasumi?"

Miroku blinked at the reminder. The date with Kasumi seemed ages ago, something both meaningless and entirely forgotten. "No, not her. I just…I mean…oh Kami! All these girls mean nothing to me and still I hurt Rin for them. I wound her with my inattentiveness, and with my cavalier attitude. Everything that I have done and more importantly everything that I haven't done just makes it worse for her." Inuyasha's mouth dropped open at the lost look in Miroku's eyes. He seemed to be babbling, words tripping so fast out of his mouth that it was difficult making out exactly what the hyper man was saying. "I should have known. Hadn't I recognized it the first day we meet? It was clearly visible in her eyes. The same wariness, the same mistrust, the same unhappiness. You can always trust the eyes…"

In two steps, Inuyasha was standing over the shivering boy, shaking him. "Snap out of it man! You're not making sense!"

Miroku stared at the hanyou in surprise for a few seconds, before ducking his head. "Gomen! I…I think I just got carried away a bit!" He sighed, clutching his head with his hands. "This is all such a big fucking mess!"

"Are you going to tell me what happened, or do I have to beat it out of you? You can't keep acting like such a drama queen all the time!"

If it was possible, Miroku grew paler, though his dead eyes blazed with sudden anger. He stood up so fast that Inuyasha had to back pedal to keep from falling. "The fuck does that mean! I'm no fucking bloody drama queen! You got that, asshole? Or do you want me to explain it to you in terms that your fucked up pea-brain can understand?"

Amazed by the sudden change in his friend, Inuyasha wondered if that brawl was a good idea right now. Though his anger was still strong, concern for his long-time friend, over-rode his aggression. Raising his hands in surrender, he shook his head. "You know I didn't mean anything by that, Miro."

And just like that the fight was gone from the man. He sagged back to the bed, shivering slightly. "I…I saw Rin tonight!" He bit his lip, unsure of how he wanted to continue. For a fleeting moment he considered editing Sessy-sama entirely out of the recounting, before rejecting it. He trusted Inuyasha with his life and was sure that the hanyou would understand. "S-she was with…with her Protector." When Inuyasha didn't respond, his voice dropped. "When I saw them I was so fucking scared. She was crying and he…he was furious. I thought he was attacking her and ran to her help. He was…he was…impressive. For a few minutes there I thought that it was time to join the Kami. He would have sliced me apart like Sushi, but she calmed him down in a second! Bloody brave of her. I would never have had the guts of approaching such a dangerous and powerful youkai. But she was amazing!"

Miroku was so wrapped up in properly editing the story to remove all mentions of his holy powers and his ability to read the youkai's power, that he missed the tension in the hanyou's body.

For all the emotion that his face betrayed, Inuyasha could have been turned to stone. But inside him, a volcano of rage had erupted. His voice reasonably detached and steady, given the boiling lava flowing through his veins, he muttered. "You found her…with a Youkai? And you are sure that he was her Protector?" Miroku's nod made him want to roar. He could not believe that the slut had left him to go to a youkai. It hurt his ego that despite him taking care to pleasure her and be gentle with her, she had left him for another, even if he was her master. That the pleasant scent of her arousal had been for the faceless youkai and that he had been the one to make her scream in pleasure. Even as he imagined how he would vent his wrath on the duplicitous little viper, making her beg him to be taken by him, a small part of him grew concerned about her getting in trouble with her master because of him. He knew how brutal some protectors could be with their pets when displeased by their actions and so feared for her safety. "She's fine? He didn't hurt her or anything?"

"She was…fine." Miroku struggled to describe what her condition was, but could not get into specifics since that would involve divulging the girl's secrets. He did not think Rin would want anyone, even if it was Inuyasha, to know that she had been molested. "Anyway, the youkai came to know about our…relationship. It was strange! He was so calm about it. He actually THANKED me for looking after her and berated me for not treating her well." Confusion was rampant in the man's voice. "Do Inus generally behave like that? Are they that open about sharing their pets with others?"

Inuyasha's bland face gave nothing away, though his ears vibrated with tension. His voice dripped icicles as he snapped out. "Inu? Her Protector is Inuyoukai? That's fucking great!"

For the first time since entering the room, Miroku smiled, though it was a weak facsimile of his usual smirk. "Yep, a rather good looking Inuyoukai! A fair, tall, silver haired Inuyoukai with golden eyes and teal-blue markings. Resembles you quite a bit, come to think of it."

Though he nodded offhandly, the hanyou was fit to be tied. Not a frown marred his forehead, even as he seethed inside. "Ya, whatever! Go get changed before your balls shrivel up like prunes."

Thinking that Inuyasha was merely embarrassed, the man blew him a kiss. "Sure! Later, beautiful!" Smiling slightly, he made his way to the bathroom, leaving an extremely volatile hanyou behind.

As soon as the door closed, Inuyasha growled, his eyes flashing a malevolent crimson. It was just too much for him to bear to realize that once again he had been used as a replacement. The thought that Rin…RIN was using him in place of her protector made him livid. He wanted to tear something apart, and if he had the fucker's scent, he would have tracked down this amazing and powerful youkai and shred him to pieces. The urge to destroy was strong in him, and he swiped at the already mangled frame, splitting it further with loud twangs as the tension was released. Again and again, his claws carved up the remnants of the couch till there was nothing substantial left for him to destroy. He let out his breath in a whoosh, his stress and anger purged from him for the time being. He was glad that Miroku had left the room, for he was not sure that he would have been able to control his blood-thirst if the human was there.

Cracking his knuckles, he grimaced at the mess he had made. He squatted and began clearing the place, though his thoughts were centered on a certain bitch that needed to be taught her place. A thoroughly cruel smile adorned his face, as he imagined all that he would do to her.

'_Run Rin, if you can, but I will take you. I will have my revenge and this time the only person you would think of is going to be me.'_

xxXxxXxxXxx

The sun was high in the sky when Kagome awoke slowly, a deep languidness coursing through her body. She felt sinfully good and relaxed, her body telegraphing her state of bliss to her sluggish mind. Every part of her body was buzzing and she felt on top of the world. Yawning delicately, she stretched, feeling her muscles pop and loosen up.

Mid-yawn images from last night, played across her mind and she nearly swallowed her tongue. Her face grew red and she quickly grabbed the quilt to cover her naked, flushed body. Licking her lips, she carefully peeked from the corner of her eye at the other side of the bed. To her surprise there was no one there. Taking courage and heart, she scanned the room to get the same result. Of course, Kikyou was sleeping in her own bed, but nothing silver and gold, and built like a god could be seen in the sun-soaked room.

With a relieved smile, Kagome hugged herself. It was not that she regretted what she had done or was scared of Sessy, not at all. It was only that she would not have been able to quite meet his eyes knowing what they had done. She would have been tongue-tied and immensely shy, and it was a relief to know that the sophisticated and suave youkai would not see her behaving as a bumbling fool.

She lay down again, feeling the cool sheets caress her heated skin sensuously. She felt depraved and sexy, and too giddy at having had, what she was sure, was the best sex ever. A pleasant throb from between her legs gave credence to the fact. Thoughts of the sexy Inu had her hand straying across her body slowly as she retraced the path his hands had taken. Only awareness that there was an Inuyoukai with an extremely sensitive nose sleeping in the other bed, kept her actions more or less chaste.

A wide smile graced her face as she remembered that she was now in a relationship. She, the girl who had had never had more than a few simple kisses from a gay guy was now in an intimate relationship with a sexy, dangerous youkai. It was a heady feeling to be appreciated, to be wanted, to be desired… Murmurs from her conscience arose deflating some of her happiness. _'Yes…that is all fine. But exactly, what is this relationship that you are in? Are you dating or mere fuck-buddies? Does he care for you at all or would he only drop by when he wants an itch to be scratched?' _

Pressing her hands to her eyes, she remembered the smoldering heat in Sessy's eyes and gave a mental shrug. _'I will take whatever I get from him.'_

Not impressed, her conscience berated her. _'You are being a fool by thinking so lowly of yourself! A person like you deserves more than that. You should have his entire loyalty.'_

Her good mood evaporated as she sighed. _'I too want to be more than someone who he rolls across the sheets with. But I am too much of a realist to believe that a gorgeous youkai like him will stoop to be with me, when he could have his pick of females, human or youkai. So I will be content with whatever he gives me.'_

Her conscience was biting. _'Really? And if he turns out to be mated or in another relationship, then? What will you do, Kagome? Should you not have clarified that before jumping him?'_

Kagome shook her head mutely, furious with herself. She could not believe that she had completely forgotten to clarify this point with Sessy. But then, his kisses were so potent, so drugging that she had hardly remembered her own name, much less negotiate the terms of their 'relationship'. Matters were not helped by the fact that she had no means of contacting him, no way of knowing when he would meet her again. Though he had warned her that he would not reveal much about himself, his abrupt departure from her room while she slept had precluded the exchange of even the most basic information.

Decidedly angry with herself, Kagome sat up in bed. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she tried to sort her messy thoughts. Despite the room being fairly filled with sunlight, her mood had darkened. Now that she was more rational, she was certain that the youkai would not return, that he had used her and giving her memories of a lifetime, left her. It was then, as she castigated the youkai to the lowest of the seven hells for his callousness, that a sudden sparkle on the bed caught her eye.

On investigation she found that the dazzling sparkle was caused by an errant sunbeam dancing across a silver bracelet lying by her pillow. Her eyes widened, a soft gasp punctuating her amazement. She picked up the finely wrought piece of jewellery and examined it carefully. It was made of braided silver, its fine tensile links cool to her touch. _'It's…Beautiful!'_

Beautiful? It was more than just beautiful. It was exquisite, entrancing, elegant…it was thoughtful. She knew that the youkai had left it for her and the thought that he had cared enough to leave her an expensive and beautiful gift brought a smile to her face. All her doubts dispelled by the gift, she dared to hope of a future for the two of them. Even as she wondered at the odds of him coming to her tonight, she gently stoked the bracelet. A part of her noted the metal that was so soft to touch seemed quite tough and diverted of her mental musings, she tested her theory by rubbing the links between her fingers. Kikyou's restless movement on the far bed brought her back to the present and she probed the bracelet for a secret clasp, since it was an unrelieved chain of links with no opening or fastening that she could see.

At her wit's end with the bracelet, Kagome attempted to push her hand though the tight chain of links in frustration and was pleasantly surprised when her hand slipped through with ease. The bracelet shone and sparkled on her arm and Kagome could not help but notice just how pretty it looked on her. She stroked the bracelet lovingly, admiring its delicate look.

'_Bloody fucking hell!'_ Sesshomaru swallowed a moan, each turn of her finger on the bracelet sending pleasurable tremors through his body. It was no ordinary bracelet that he had left for Kagome, but this was one side-effect that he had not expected.

After returning to his dorm-room, he had quickly fashioned a protection charm for his principal and lover. Using strands of his silver hair, drops of his poison and miniscule traces of his youki, he had created a rough bracelet that was beautiful enough to be of value and strong enough to withstand her ki. Not only would the charm enable him to keep track of her and to let him know when she was in trouble, it would also act as a lock on her rapidly burgeoning powers. In this way, Sesshomaru could be assured that her powers would remain hidden for some time so that she would be safe from attacks like yesterday's powerful assault. It was obvious to him that her angel charm was weakening and would not be able to hold back her powers for long. He knew that someone or something had noticed her surge of ki that day and it was for that reason that he had fashioned the charm to hide her strength from all malevolent eyes. It was lucky for him that her ki accepted his youki, strange as it was, for it was that favourable condition that had made the bracelet possible. As it was, he had only injected a minute amount of youki into the silver links, enough to hide her but not be easily detected. After all he did not want any of the other youkai or, god forbid, Inuyasha to wonder why she, as a human, was emanating youki.

He was happy, satisfied…and bloody uncomfortable. It was exquisite torture that Kagome was bringing down on him, just short of being intolerable. He squirmed again despite his determined efforts at holding his avatar's body still, as she fiddled with the blasted bracelet. Her touch on the cool metal seemed like a soft caress on his skin, the gesture hitting him straight in the gut due to the presence of his youki. It was taking every ounce of his will to avoid jumping the girl, but it was tough…and she was making it tougher.

Fascinated by the way the bracelet felt on her skin and the way the sunbeam made it shimmer and sparkle, Kagome again rubbed it gently. A rough growl made her glance up, straight into deep chocolate pools glittering with a very familiar and very disturbing emotion. The raw hunger in Kikyou's eyes unnerved Kagome and more so when the youkai's gaze dropped lower. It was only then that Kagome realized that her blanket had fallen to her waist, leaving her torso bare for the youkai's perusal. And peruse, the youkai did. A slow, lazy examination by those fevered eyes that scorched her, almost branding her. Despite wanting to cover herself, awash as she was in a flood of mortification, her limbs refused to move. Beyond understanding, explanation or comprehension, all she could do was to stare back at Kikyou, her heart thudding loudly as she remembered Kikyou driving her crazy with her very talented tongue. She shivered as the youkai's searing eyes rose to settle on her lips, wanting to melt under the heated gaze.

'_Kami what is wrong with me. I don't like her that way…then why does her staring at me make me feel giddy…and why do I wish that she would cross the room to touch me. Why do I want her so much? It makes no sense…'_

A growl broke the spell cast on Kagome and she quickly raised the blanket till her chin, her cheeks pinking at the sudden icy mask that descended on Kikyou's face. No matter how hard she tried to find it, there seemed to be no trace of the earlier heat in Kikyou's flinty eyes. "I trust you had a good night, Kagome?"

The cool arrogance on the youkai's face drove her back up and she nearly hissed. "Yeah! It was fine!"

Not pleased with her offhand response, Sesshomaru persisted. For the first time since he had lost his virginity those long years ago, the youkai was curious to know if a female had enjoyed being with him. Generally he would care less about the women with him, since only his pleasure and satisfaction was of any importance to him. Being an inconsiderate lover he had never stooped to enquire about his performance since the opinion of a mere female in matters sexual did not interest him. But with Kagome it was different. He wanted her to tell him that she had enjoyed being with him, that he had left a lasting impression on her, that she was looking forward to their next meeting. Perhaps it was because she had been a virgin or perhaps because she was his friend and principal…or perhaps because he had gone above and beyond his usual sexual selfishness to actually pander to her desires. Whatever the reason for his burning need for affirmation, it was not being fulfilled by her short and to the point response. His eyes flashed in annoyance, before he hid it behind his stoic mask. "Fine? The markings on you seem to suggest that it was more than just fine."

Eyebrows shot up as she screeched. "Markings? He marked me…He MARKED me?" She frantically pulled the quilt far enough from her chin to peer at herself. "Where? Where?"

Laughter danced in the youkai's eyes. "Not that kind of Mark. I was referring to the multiple marks of passion that you are sporting all across your body."

Kagome's cheeks pinked to almost the same shade as that of the multiple discolorations that shone against her fair skin. She bit her lip, both shocked and embarrassed that Kikyou had seen enough of her skin to see the numerous marks that blazed across her torso. A nervous smile in her voice, she grudgingly acceded. "Perhaps it was…a little more than just fine!" Kikyou's raised eyebrow reminded her so much of Sessy that she giggled. "Oh, fine…it was great…and more."

Appeased by her words and yet still hungry for more praise, Sesshomaru prompted her shamelessly "Really? Do tell me more!"

"Ah, Kikyou, he was magical. It was an experience most sinful. I thought I would simply die due to the overdose of pleasure. A most considerate lover, her pandered to me. I actually felt cherished."

The blushing girl's words entranced the youkai and he could not help teasing her about his avatar. "He's a better lover than this Kikyou?" He then grinned to himself as Kagome turned scarlet at the not so subtle reminder of their night when he was Kikyou. Not that it was an empty query. The question of her preference – Kikyou or Sessy – had been niggling him for some time.

Clearing her throat and patting her burning face, Kagome tried to answer Kikyou's petulant and not a little jealous question. She felt bad that the female youkai still held hopes for having a lesbian relationship with her despite her previous refusals. Trying to find the right words to gently dissuade the inu, Kagome grimaced. "Kikyou…I'm sorry but I am with Sessy now and I don't want you to have the wrong impression. You and me is just not going to happen. If you find it difficult to accept, I can request for a change of rooms to-"

To her great surprise, instead of lashing out in anger, Kikyou laughed. "Nah! I like you as a dorm mate. It's fine. I wish you and your Sesshy all the best."

Relieved, Kagome let out the breath that she had been unconsciously holding. She too liked sharing a room with Kikyou and had not wanted to change their living arrangements but did not want any awkwardness to occur later. So it was a relief for her to see Kikyou accept her defeat with such good humour. It was a good thing that the female Inu had no idea how unsettled she could make Kagome or she would have been pushing her suit with more confidence. Shaking her head at her suddenly complicated lo…er…sex life, Kagome wrapped her quilt carefully around herself and ignoring Kikyou's amusement, tottered about gathering her clothes.

A very lighthearted and content Sesshomaru watched his blushing lover escape into the bathroom. Her words had boosted his ego and he looked forward to showing her just how much more amazing he could get. _'Overdose of pleasure? She thinks that was magical…she has no idea of the heights I plan to drive her too. Ah, Kagome! I think I will enjoy this assignment greatly…'_

XxxXxxXxx

"Heavenly, simply heavenly! He was just amazing! I mean, he made me feel things that I did not even know were possible. He was all male, strong, and dominant, and yet treated me like a queen, like he was under my spell. I've never felt so sexy or powerful in my whole life."

Sango toasted Kagome with her glass of red wine. "You sure took your time getting here, Kagome, but look how well it paid up...most people have awful first times. And you just landed yourself a prize catch!" Trying to include the mostly silent inu in the conversation, Sango smiled. "What about you, Kikyou? How was your first time?"

Not pleased with being dragged into this, Sesshomaru closed his eyes. His first time had been at a fairly young age when Sakura had decreed him ready. But there had been nothing romantic or soft about the whole affair. On that fateful night he had been placed in a ring with a vicious young female inuyoukai and been instructed to overpower and subdue her using only fang and claw, in order to claim her. Sakura had chosen his opponent well. The female had been lithe and extremely beautiful, and just as deadly. They had been well matched, and what the bitch lacked in strength she had made up with ruthlessness and well-honed skills. It had been a close call, with multiple injuries on both sides but in the end he had managed to overpower her in the most gruesome and brutal manner. The entire bloody spectacle that had been witnessed by his mother and her coterie of crazy fanatics, had teetered on the grey area between submission and rape but Sakura had called it 'showing the natural dominance and strength of a male over his female'. Now that Sesshomaru knew better, he called it 'bullshit'. He was disgusted with himself for his actions, but at that time his raging hormones and his mother's brain-washing had made him more into an animal than a youkai of honour.

Still two innocent young humans were waiting for an answer and so he let his imagination hold sway to bolster his limited knowledge of dating practices. "It was quite…uh… nice. This umm...youkai I met asked me out and…uh…we had a dinner date. And, well…you know…then one thing led to the other and I…um… we had sex. It was pretty natural." Noticing two pairs of raised eyebrows on matching incredulous faces, Sesshomaru rushed out a quick, "What about you, Sango? How was your first time?" to forestall the coming questions.

The girl in question blanched slightly, before narrowing her eyes. "Entirely forgettable! I was drunk and so was he. We were dancing and then he led me into his room. And, a few quick fumbles and quicker thrusts later, he was asleep and I was disappointed. Like I said, the worst sex of my life. Not that I care or anything. I'm so over it." Despite her words, her clipped tone revealed her residual anger over the issue.

Hearing this for the first time, Kagome couldn't help probing further. "Is that why you don't date humans?"

Casting an airy hand around, Sango smiled. "That could be one of the reasons, yes, but my 'no-dating human' policy is mainly because, no offense to you Kikyou, with youkai you know where you stand. You can depend more on their undependability."

For some reason the tough fighter's words evoked feelings of uneasiness in Sesshomaru. Her words…How sad was it that Sango viewed the world with such distrust that she fully expected others to let her down and made that the criterion on which she based her relationship decisions. Not for the first time he wondered what had made the fighter so bitter.

"But enough of that old shit. We're here to celebrate your new man, so to speak, and my new trainer, and celebrate it we will. It's going to be a paaaarrrty!"

The youkai raised his glass of juice along with the others, though his attention was snagged by a familiar smell. Despite the bistro being thickly populated with over-excited and over-hormonal college students, Sesshomaru's sharp nose had caught the scent of a nervous Rin who was closing in on them. He stood up, intending to intercept her and question her further about the previous night. But even as he stood, she was walking towards their table, her radiant face not betraying her earlier trauma and her residual anxiety.

"Hey guys! You started without me! Not fair. I heard that there's going to be a double celebration....and believe me, I need some drinks in me. Now!"

The girls laughed and called out for the waiter, discussing choices of drinks with Rin, not noticing how the silent Kikyou was trying to catch her eye. Left with no choice when the girl ignored him, Sesshomaru spoke up, his concern couched in obscure terms. "And, how are you today, Rin?"

Her eyes softening at the underlying emotion behind the jaunty sounding words, Rin nodded. "Much better than I was before. And I'll be even better once I get this Long Island Tea in me."

Even as she gave her order to the patient waiter, Miroku strolled in. It seemed to Sesshomaru that last night's events had impacted the perverted monk deeply. One look at his much too pale face had all the girls commenting about it. Only one of the three girls actually had some idea why he looked so despondent and worried, and she infused her smile with as much brightness as she could to try to comfort the man. Not that it fooled him one bit. Cutting through the clutter of Kagome's cooing and Sango's acid comments, Miroku focused on the one who he had wronged. "Are you okay, Rin?"

The other girls stopped talking at his husky question. Though Kagome grinned at Rin and nudged her, murmuring "How sweet!", Sango pinned the man with a furious gaze, still not convinced of his innocence in upsetting Rin.

"Really guys! I'm fine. Never been better. I swear it!" Rin grinned and held her hand up as if taking an oath but her bright smile dipped a bit as she spied a feral looking Inuyasha across the bistro. Her heart skipped a beat as she considered making a quick getaway before he reached their table. But even as she thought of it, she rejected the thought. It smelt too much of cowardice for her to be comfortable with it. Of course, it would also alert her friends to the fact that she wanted to avoid Inuyasha and that would open up a whole new can of worms with Sesshomaru and Miroku. So she sat primly, nodding occasionally, even though she never heard a word of what was said. Aware of the two pairs of male eyes that constantly monitored her face, reading every expression on it, she carefully kept her nervousness and jitteriness well hidden.

It seemed to her that the silver headed devil took an inordinate time to cross the crowded bistro. An entire age, in which her heart quickened and her stomach clenched uncontrollably. An era, in which she prayed to the Kami that he would in no way mention her indiscretion, for then the fat would be in the fire. An eon, in which she wished that she could gather enough courage to watch him as he walked towards her. An entire lifetime, in which she ached for his touch.

And then he was there. She raised hesitant eyes towards him, but he surprised her. In a voice as near snarling as he could get while being civilized, he bit off clipped questions. "Kagome? Why the fuck do you smell like sperm-stained vermin? Have you fucking bloody well lost your mind? Mother of God, do you have absolutely no brains left? How could you do something so utterly stupid?"

All attention save that of the tense inuyoukai, swung towards the blushing Kagome who despite her pink cheeks managed to glare at Inuyasha. "Yes, Inuyasha! This is exactly how I wanted to inform you guys about my new relationship. By having you blurt it out in such a stupid manner. Thank you so much for your help!"

Muttering obscenities under his breath, Inuyasha sat down in a chair besides her, grumpily kicking the chair next to him. "Ya whatever. You stink of a mongrel and it doesn't take a genius to figure out what you've been up to. I didn't expect this from you. You disappoint me!"

Sango hissed at the censure. "Fuck you, Inuyasha! Don't you get all prudish and judgmental when you and gigolo boy can't even keep your own pants zipped for any length of time."

"Hey, watch who you're calling gigolo boy! I'll have you know that I'm reformed now." Miroku's wan words caused a moment of silence before Sango erupted in a hoot of laughter, muttering a derisive "Ya rite! I've heard that one before!"

Sesshomaru was poised on the edge of his seat, but he was unsure whether it was to save Kagome from Inuyasha's cruel barbs or to whisk Rin away and comfort her. Torn, since he could do neither, he kept alternating his glances between the two women who meant so much to him.

Oblivious to the bickering that had erupted between the two arch-enemies on the other side of the table, Kagome frowned. "Go to hell, Inuyasha. My choices are my own. And you have no right to tell me what I should or should not do. I'm not a child anymore. I've never disapproved of your lifestyle choices and I had hoped that you would be a little more supportive of me."

Her words reminding him just how worthless and fucked up his life actually was, Inuyasha snapped his mouth shut. Though he was upset that his once virginal, perfect paragon of virtue had stepped off her haloed pedestal, he recognized that he of all people had no right to criticize her. After all, he was the one who was the man-whore, the one who was paid for sex. Still, the loss of his dream and his frustration with 'women-who-have-sex-indiscriminately' had riled him up and he spoke on, despite his head telling him to shut up. "Supportive, sure, I can do that. So, tell me about this mutt you banged. He give you that bauble as payment for services rendered?"

Three pairs of enraged female eyes skewered him, while Miroku shook his head in despair. Inuyasha noticed that his words had managed to antagonize even the cool Kikyou who was staring at him as she would at some disgusting slug. Still the words had been spoken and could not be taken back. He had just opened his mouth to give some sort of apology when Kagome answered his taunting words so glaciously that he could just about see the ice form around him. "Yes, Inuyasha, he did give it to me. It was thoughtful and very sweet of him to give me a gift in addition to giving me such an amazing night. Not that you have any understanding of such matters never having had a girlfriend for any significant period of time." There was pin-drop silence on the table and for the first time, Sesshomaru realized that Kagome was more than just a pretty face and a good heart. The way she was chewing up Inuyasha in her soft, icy cold voice was impressive. But it seemed that the girl was not through for she continued. "I made a choice and a fine one it was. So, yes, as you so crudely put it, I did bang this gorgeous inuyoukai and I plan to do it again. And again! Since there is nothing that you can do about it, I guess that you will just have to live with it."

Shame flooding through him, Inuyasha sighed. Once again he had out his foot in his mouth and had hurt the one person who actually made him feel, well, normal. He needed her approval and acceptance like the flower needs the sun, like the sinner needs the priest, like the body needs air. Her cold words were actually cutting him apart and he was pretty sure that he would end up bleeding from the numerous verbal lacerations. He did NOT approve of what she had done, but he could bear it. For Kagome, he would have to. "I'm sorry Kagome. I…I…don't know what had come over me. I didn't mean all that stuff. Forgive me? Please…"

In an instant Kagome melted at his puppy-eyed look. Sango made a sound of disgust and rolled her eyes as Kagome reached across and caught the hanyou's hand, squeezing it with a smile. "Don't worry! I'm used to you talking before thinking."

Her head bent as she almost stared a hole through the tablecloth, Rin avoided looking at Inuyasha. The transformation of the usually surly hanyou into the brash and angry creature who had verbally tried to shred Kagome, was too frightening for her. And to imagine that she had been in his arms just the night before. Maybe it had been smart of her to escape him when she had. This display of anger had done nothing to increase her trust in him but she was not sure why then that her heart still stuttered when he spoke. She ignored the conversation, all her attention focused on the sound of his voice.

At the other end of the table, Sesshomaru was not happy at the natural and comfortable way Kagome and Inuyasha were holding hands. That small act and their warm smiles, directed exclusively at the other, had sent strange emotions coursing through his body. To his surprise, he realized that it was jealousy that was gnawing at him, an emotion that had rarely made its presence made known in his life. He was so shocked that he missed the conversation around him and was thus unable to run interference.

Having got back into Kagome's good graces, Inuyasha's brash cockiness had returned in spades and he teased her. "So, what, I was not good enough for you that you had to look for another dog-boy? Thinking of replacing me, are you, wench?"

Sango snorted, "We can only wish!"

A giggling Kagome rolled her eyes. "No one is replacing you. I'm just getting myself another friend. A rather close and special friend. I think you will like him since he is Inuyoukai."

"Wow! Just because he is a full asshole doesn't mean I gotta like him. I don't think this meeting of dogs will go well."

Only half-hearing the conversation, lost as he was in a mire of self-recrimination, Miroku started at the word Inuyoukai, all his instincts going into overdrive. He stared at Kagome sharply, his mind processing her words and making the connections. He broke in, a marked frown on his face. "Sorry, did you say that your new boyfriend whom you met yesterday and spent the night with, is Inuyoukai?"

Surprised at his vehement tone, Kagome exchanged a quick bewildered glance with Inuyasha and Sango before shrugging. "Yup! Why?"

Trying not to show her trepidation, Rin immediately looked at Kikyou. She knew that as long as 'Kikyou' was around no other male Inuyoukai would have been allowed access to his principal. And that only meant that Kagome had been talking about Sesshomaru. _'How can he be so stupid as to take this step? Does he have any idea of what this would do to his already tattered sense of guilt? He cannot have actually broken his rule…that is something unthinkable. And to treat Kagome like this…I will have his hide for this! Oh Sessy, what have you done?" _

Jolted into awareness by the sudden spike in Miroku's scent, Sesshomaru had just caught the end of the dialogue. Seething inside at the monk's meddling, he managed to keep an expression of polite interest on his face. He could see the slight censure on Rin's face but he knew that this was not the time to explain to her exactly what had happened. Especially since he was himself not sure how he had managed to get himself in this messy situation.

The single word had confirmed all Miroku's doubts but not wanting to create a mountain out of a molehill, he persisted. "What's he look like?"

Before Kagome could respond, Sango threw in a snide comment. "Now you going after guys as well? I know the girl pool is pretty much exhausted by you, but that would be a tad desperate don't you think?"

Inuyasha chuckled along with Sango, though the monk paid her no mind, his entire concentration on Kagome. For her part, the girl was a little confused. All her friends were acting weird and she could not put her finger on it, but a certain undercurrent of sadness and despondency, even anger seemed to pervade the air. All of them seemed on edge, a little volatile, as if it would take just a single wrong word for all of them to explode. Still, even though Miroku's intensity was a little overwhelming, his question seemed innocent enough. She answered carefully, keeping her description purposely vague, aware that there was a jealous and insecure hanyou listening to her. "He's tall and has these teal markings on his face. Long silver hair and a really cool attitude."

Nodding as if he had not been given the answer to a most important question, Miroku looked away and sipped his drink. When the attention was off him and Kagome led a toast to Sango's new coach, he casually glanced at Rin. Oblivious to the others, she was staring right at him. He leant closer and whispered to her. "I'm sorry but I have to tell you this. This boyfriend Kagome was talking about is-"

Wearily, Rin interrupted him. "I know!"

Furious with her calm acceptance of her master's infidelity, Miroku snarled softly. "How can you be so calm about this-"

Once again she interrupted him softly. "You don't understand this at all, so don't judge him!"

Flicking his eyes around the table to ensure that their furious whispering was not calling attention, he noticed Kikyou's eyes fixed on him. He dropped his voice further. "So make me understand, Rin, why you would voluntarily put yourself in this position."

Rin raised her desperate eyes to meet Sesshomaru's and then sighed. The almost imperceptible nod directed towards her by the stoic youkai gave her the much needed courage for her next words. "It is time. I will tell you all. Meet me tonight at the dorm house entrance, and I'll tell you everything you wanted to know and more. I will tell you the truth about me!"

TBC!

A/N: Tada! Lots of clues pepper this chapter…let's see if you can figure them out! Next chapter will be up soon…and so will the next chapter of Ohayo San Franciso!

Read and Review…and make my day!!


End file.
